The Assassination
by BradiLain
Summary: Queen Eadlyn's son Adonis has a Selection in an attempt to keep the political riots at bay. Daughter of an influential politician and a secret leader of a rebellion effort, Juliette Wright has been tasked to steal not only his heart… but his life.
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't see why I even need to know algebra. It's not like I'll have any trouble finding myself a well off husband that wants good family ties." The alluded to algebra book slammed shut, and the light haired teenager rested her arms in a pout.

"Gwendolyn, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." The older sister opened the book back up, flipping through the pages briskly to find where they had left off. "You don't want to be some dumb blonde stereotype, do you? Or some trophy wife."

Gwen shrugged. "Better than being a smart ass."

Her older sister's jaw dropped indignantly. "Watch your mouth. I'm not a smart ass - I just know how fractions work."

"Fractions are for people who care about math. And I don't." She huffed. "Besides, Juliette, you should be spending less time on math and more time on figuring out how to keep a man for longer than a month."

Juliette's skin prickled with anger. "You know what? I'm gonna -"

"Children! Hush. The Report is on." Their mother scolded, saving the two squabbling sisters from continuing their fighting. "Your father said there was important news tonight. You both sit and listen." The two girls sat obediently on the couch beside her, each one sure to sit on opposite sides of their mother.

"And now folks, an exciting announcement for us all!" Gavril Fadaye gave the camera an award winning smile. The camera cut to Princess Kerrtu, who was as dazzling as she always is. She smiled, "Yes, Gavril. I do have quite exciting news. As you may know, I am coming of the age to start taking on responsibilities of the crown and our beautiful country. It pains me to say this, but I will be passing on this right to my brother, Adonis."

"And tell the viewers why that is, Princess." Gavril prompted.

"I am engaged." Her cheeks flushed a soft pink, and her smile was almost contagious. "I will be joining my fiance Déwei Chakri in New Asia to be by his side."

Gavril clapped his hands excitedly along with the live crowd's applause. Gwendolyn scoffed, "Guess that was our trade to keep the peace, huh? Isn't marrying off your royalty kinda lame?"

Her mother shushed her just as Kerrtu continued speaking. "Thank you all. I will miss my country dearly, but I am very excited for the opportunity that has been presented to me."

"And we will miss you, Princess." Gavril turned from her to address the camera. "But that's not all, citizens of Illéa. We have another exciting message!"

Kerrtu nodded. "My younger brother Adonis has decided, as is tradition, to host a Selection to find our next Queen."

The crowd cheered to the news and Juliette's hand shot to her mouth. Gwendolyn laughed. "Awww, man! I'm just a year off. I bet Queens don't have to know about common denominators."

Juliette didn't speak for a moment. Her head was reeling. Though her fifteen year old sister may be too young to enter, Juliette was at the ripe age of 19. The same age as the prince, even.

"Gwendolyn, go finish your homework, dear." Gwen groaned but followed her mother's instructions, heading back to the dining table where her book still sat. Juliette felt her mother's eyes turn to her. "Your father wanted to make sure you knew that a Selection was happening." she said, a genuine curiosity in her eyes. "He said he would speak to you when he gets home about entering. Heaven knows that he'd have a fit, but I'm sure it would bring us a lot of buzz. That'd be good for the next election, I'm sure."

Her mother's musings went through one ear and out the other. Juliette swallowed. "I'm going to head to bed, okay?"

Her mother simply nodded, powering off the TV as Gavril was signing off. Juliette rushed to her room, and her stomach turned vigorously. Once she had gotten to her room, she threw herself onto the bed.

All there was to do was to wait for her father to get home so she could know what tricks he had up his sleeve.

* * *

The Wrights had always been a powerful family. As the mayor of Angeles, her father strove to paint their family as the epitome of class, wealth, and status. Coming from a long line of Twos before the caste system was eliminated, Franklin Wright always couldn't ignore the issues he saw the lower castes were forced into. He married a woman that would've been a Five - enraptured with her from the moment he had met her as she played with piano for his father's retirement party. When he decided to follow his own father's footsteps and jump into politics, he won the hearts of the people by promising to help the unfortunate and help eliminate the leftover discrimination the castes had created.

Juliette knew that her mother was the reason that her father felt so strongly about the struggles that the monarchy and class hierarchy caused. She knew her mother was proud of the progress that the country had been making. She knew something that even her mother hadn't caught wind of - that her dad was secretly a leader of the rebels that the monarchy was trying to eliminate.

She was sixteen when she found out. It wasn't any big scene when she finally confronted him. It was simply little things her father failed to hide from the eyes of a nosy teenager. The letters that he burned in the fireplace when he thought everyone was asleep, the long political trips that he took, the anger that burned in his eyes when any mention of the adoration of Queen Eadlyn and her efforts for equality.

Since then, Juliette had fallen down the rebellion's rabbit hole. Her father told her about all of the atrocities the monarchy created. The castes, the game they made of people's lives for entertainment in their Selections, and the way they ignored the blatant war that was waging in their own lands disgusted her as much as they did her father.

Unease sat like a rock in her stomach. So why did he need to talk to her about the Selection? It was probably the thing that her father hated the most violently, openly speaking about it even with family and friends. Her mother's words echoed in her head. A daughter of a politician being chosen probably would be good for the family. Getting their name recognized on ballots was always good. Surely her father wouldn't force her to apply, though. Right?

Almost as if on cue, her door creaked open and her father slid through. He closed in gently behind him. Juliette didn't move. "Juliette? Are you still awake dear?"

She took a deep breath and sat herself up to face him. A few loose curls draped around her face as she looked long and hard at him. She cut right to the chase. "Prince Adonis is having a Selection."

"I'm aware." her father pulled up a chair closer to her bed, sitting nonchalantly. "And I believe you should participate."

Juliette flared indignantly. "_Participate_? You've got to be kidding. Dad, I don't know why you would even suggest that. Your approval ratings are fine! You'll almost surely win next year's election. I'm not just some pawn in your-"

"Juliette, lower your voice." He interrupted, only frustrating the blonde further. Her cheeks burned, but she obeyed. "This isn't what you think. The rebellion needs you."

Her anger fizzled out quickly into confusion. What does the rebellion have to do with the prince having a Selection? Her entering the stupid competition would only serve to distract her from helping the rebel cause. "And how would entering into the Selection help the rebellion?" she fired back, keeping her voice low.

"You're going to enter the Selection and win the prince's heart." Her father's eyes shot to the door, and Juliette almost wouldn't said he seemed nervous. He paused for a couple seconds before finishing his thought. "And we are going to kill him."

Juliette's jaw dropped. She stared at him incredulously. "You're delusional." The blonde pushed her hair out of her face, flustered. "I mean - how exactly do you expect me to do that? I don't even know if I'll be picked for Angeles, and I'm sure they wouldn't let me in with a loaded gun. This is ridiculous."

Franklin shook his head. "I have already spoken with our confidante in the palace - we can be sure that you are the representative of our province. As for how we'll kill him… Well, we've planned to attack during the Convicting ceremony. With all of the commotion, we will have our best chance. We've got eyes everywhere, Juliette. Even the castle has our allies. But none of them have access to the information we need to destroy the monarchy. If you have the prince's trust… there's nothing we can't get out of him. This is the chance we've been waiting for. All you need to do is make it to the Elite"

Juliette opened her mouth to speak, but her thoughts swirled in her head too wildly to assemble them into words. Her father had wanted to overthrow the monarchy for years now, but finding a way was always difficult. The reach of the king and queen was powerful and their resources plentiful. Her voice was small. "If I get caught, I'll be killed."

His eyes flashed. "You won't get caught. You're smart. All you need to do is win his heart, and I will see to the rest." His voice softened when he continued, "I wouldn't have suggested you if I didn't think you were capable. You told me that you wanted to fight for our cause, didn't you?"

Juliette's lip trembled and she looked down at her hands in her lap. She did want to fight for the cause. She wanted an end to all of the suffering she saw in Illéa. Her life could be lost, but the possibility of success could mean a victory for her cause. Seeing her distress, the father placed his hand on her shoulder. "Will you do it?"

She looked back up to meet his gaze. His eyes have a myriad of emotions; concern, hope, fear. It was a huge risk for both of them. It was simultaneously the closest chance that their rebellion had to advance. With a deep breath, she answered the question that would forever change her life.

"I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello readers! Although I planned on updating this story weekly on Mondays, I was so excited that I decided to update sooner. For anyone interested, I've created a Pinterest Board with an assortment of this things related to this story. I'd love to see interaction on here since I plan on the viewers helping to decide the eliminations - I want you to see more of the girls you like and less of the girls you don't. Don't forget to review - all feedback is welcome 3**

_ ballen4185/the-assassination/_

* * *

Juliette bit her lip gingerly, rearranging her blouse to better cling to her body. Her reflection in the window looked back at her, only making Juliette more worried as she ran a hand through her curls one more time.

"Just relax, dear. You look stunning." Her eyes moved look at her mother in the reflection. Her smile was a gentle reassurance. The young girl let out her breath slowly, trying to ignore the low hum of the crowd in line around her. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous - it didn't matter how good or bad her picture came out. Her father had assured her that she would be chosen regardless. But seeing all of the hopeful girls in line - some of them wearing literal rags but beaming at the possibility of having a life as a royal - broke her heart. It was a not so subtle reminder of why she was going to do this. To help make sure that nobody would worry about where their next meal was coming from or whether or not they could afford to wash their clothes that week.

"Thank you, mom." Juliette managed a small smile.

The line didn't take long to move forward, and, much to Juliette's dismay, it soon became her turn. She was given a small card with a couple questions that she filled out quickly.

_Name: Juliette Wright_

_Age: 19_

_Province: Angeles_

_Family: Daughter of Franklin and Joann Wright. Eldest of two._

_Occupation: Assistant to Politician_

_Interests: Reading, public speaking, politics_

Part of her thought that she should actually fill out this paper as someone who wanted to win this Selection. She sounded as bland as white bread. There was no way this would make her stand out to the prince. Hell, did she even _want _to stand out? How far could she make it just by blending in? If she didn't give him a reason to eliminate her, maybe she could get away with not even speaking to the guy.

How do you look a man in the eye that you're helping conspire to kill?

Juliette pushed the thoughts out of her head and finished her application, writing a couple more uninteresting but inoffensive interests before setting the pen back on the table.

She handed the paper to a woman before being ushered to the small area set up to take her photograph. As she sat on the stool, she smiled for the camera, hoping that her nerves weren't as apparent as they felt. The sound of a printer caught her attention, but Juuliette didn't even snag a peek at the picture before it was folded with her application and stuffed into an envelope.

Almost as quickly as she was in, she and her mother exited the city hall and started back home. A twinge of guilt pricked at her as she took one last look at all of the women still in line to apply. What if Prince Adonis' true love was in that line? What if she was taking away her chance at love? These questions were the least of her worries, but they still lingered in the back of her mind.

"How exciting!" her mother gushed, breaking Juliette's train of thought. "Wouldn't it truly be so exciting to be chosen?"

"I don't know if I'm really the princess type." Juliette responded, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk in front of them.

"I remember when your father and I married." a day dreamy look softened the older woman's features. "I didn't think I belonged in a family of Twos either. I was so worried that his family would disown us both."

Juliette couldn't keep the surprise from her face. Sometimes she forgot that her mother was born in such a low caste - it was a hard guess when you just looked at her mother's regal presence and well-spokenness. Maybe that's what this would be to her mother: a love story similar to her own. History's way of repeating itself.

"Love always finds a way." Her mother asserted, taking her daughter's hand in her own and squeezing it reassuringly. "I have a good feeling about it."

Juliette almost laughed. If only she knew.

* * *

The Report that week was practically a celebrity event for Angeles. The City Hall had been revamped into a makeshift theatre, with a giant screen that was also being broadcasted in the city's biggest garden square. All of the wealthier families were invited in the hall, but the Wrights were known for how they typically refused such invitations.

The Wrights, instead, were seated on a small blanket in their gardens. Gwen was bustling around, making conversations with seemingly every family there so far. Juliette never knew how her sister seemed to be friends with everyone in town - perhaps her father's charisma had been saved to be passed on to the younger sibling.

The projected screen flashed a couple times as Gavril's voice blared through the speakers. The Report played against the wall of an abandoned building and the sound didn't quite sync with the faded picture. Nobody seemed to mind, though, and the excitement buzzed through the crowd quietly as the initial updates were sped through.

Gwendolyn plopped next to her sister about half way through the usual news and she smiled broadly. "Want my ratings on the Selected girls? I'm thinking about starting a bracket."

Their father laughed. "Gambling already? You must be taking lessons from Uncle Godfrey."

"Don't worry. My gut never would never steer me wrong," Gwen puffed her chest out proudly. Juliette forced a smile to her face. How her father could sit here and joke when he knew the importance of this moment was beyond her.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen - the moment I know you've all been awaiting!" Gavril always loved to play up the camera, and everyone knew that Selections were his favorite part of the job too. "Welcome our Prince and King to be - Prince Adonis!"

The entire crowd came to a hush when the Prince's face showed up on screen. He stood in front of a bin full of folded papers. Thirty five papers. Thirty five lives about to change.

Juliette realized she had never really taken the time to look at the young man. He was smiling brightly, but there was almost a hint of his nerves in his bright blue eyes. His hair was shaggy and dark, but brushed and styled perfectly.

"Thank you Gavril. People of Illéa, I won't make you wait a moment longer than necessary. Here are the women of the Selection."

He dug through the envelopes, pulling out the first one and reading it aloud. "Cyan Hatten of Clarmont." The woman's picture flashed to the side of him on the screen. Juliette didn't even look. Her stomach was in knots.

"Harmony Fry of Allens."

Each of these girls were going to be her enemies. Each one having their chance at royalty ripped away.

"Lillianna Chen of Likely."

"Ooooh, she's pretty. Definitely gonna be in my top ten." Gwen whispered. Juliette nudged her in the side to keep her quiet.

"Tahlia Cross of Carolina."

One by one, he read off the names. For a moment, Juliette almost thought her name wouldn't be called. That this whole mess would blow over and some other sap from her province would be chosen and make this decision for her.

By some sick stroke of fate, her province was the last to be called. Prince Adonis unfolded the paper, and it almost seemed to go in slow motion. Juliette's mouth went dry and she raised her gaze to look at the screen right as her picture flared for everyone to see.

"Juliette Wright of Angeles."

There were mixed reactions from the crowd. Many cheered, the families sitting closest to her own reaching over to congratulate her father and Gwen's friends squealing as they ran over eagerly. Some girls cried and Juliette could see them hugging their mothers or brothers or friends. Everything seemed to go dead silent, even with the fever all around.

Juliette simply stared blankly at her face on the screen. Even when it faded away and Gavril took over to sign off. It was exactly what she expected to happen, but her heart still sank into her stomach.

Her head turned slowly to look over at her father. He beamed as he shook hands, accepted slaps on the back, and laughed boisterously. When his eyes turned to meet hers, they hold a different twinkle that she's sure nobody else would even notice. They make their message clear without him needing to say a word.

_We did it._

* * *

The next couple of days flew by like autumn leaves on a breeze. Many officials were in and out of her home, explaining all of the rules and things to her family. Juliette was allowed a small bag to pack - knowing full well that it would be searched on their way to the palace anyway.

The officials had let her know that she really didn't need to bring anything - most commodities would be provided to her at the expense of the Royal family. Just anything persona that would help ease her any homesickness or make her more comfortable.

In the end, she had packed a fairly meager suitcase. A couple pictures of her family, a quilt that her mother had made for her when she was a baby, and a small notebook that she could use as a diary of sorts. A diary to track any and all information about the castle or the prince to pass on to her father.

Her father also had been in and out, telling Juliette a list of rules of his own. How often to write, what things to say and how to say them.

More was going on in a single week than had happened in her whole life, and Juliette was more than exhausted. The night before she left, her mother cooked her favorite meal as a goodbye.

"Oh, this is so incredibly exciting for you, Juliette." The same smile had been plastered on her mother's face since the Selection's girls had been chosen. Juliette poked at her potatoes and shot a smile back at her mother. "We're going to miss you… Do be sure to write."

"Of course, every week." Juliette promised. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she scooped another spoonful of mashed potatoes and brought it to her mouth anyway. Juliette didn't want her mother to worry.

"You better do good, because you're going to be pretty high on my bracket. If you lose, I'm gonna have to charge you." Gwen reached over to grab another roll from the basket.

Juliette rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll miss you too, dear sister."

"I'm just being honest with you. Don't come back soon. In fact, don't come back at all. I'd love to live in a castle."

"Gwendolyn, be nice." Their mother said, exasperated with their bickering. "Your fighting is one thing I definitely won't miss."

Juliette let out a genuine laugh. "It will be a lot quieter."

"Can't argue with that one." Gwen agreed.

"Well, I think that's enough for me." Juliette stood from the table, picking up her plate to set in the sink. "It was wonderful, mom. Thank you. I'm sure the castle's cooking won't compare."

"Now, I doubt that." She smiled at her daughter. "Goodnight dear. Your father should be home shortly. I'm sure he'll want to tell you goodbye too."

Juliette stifled a sigh. "I'm sure he will."

"This is a dangerous job, Juliette. Our cause is depending on you."

The young blonde kept her eyes focused on her father, wringing her hands nervously. "I know."

"You need to make it to the Elite - to the Convicting."

"I know."

"I will write to you weekly with updates on our attack. If you write back, be very careful of the wording you use. If you're caught and don't have deniability… "

"Dad, I _know. _" Juliette cut in. Hearing him say it would be too much. She saw the fear in his eyes and she lowered her gaze. She does know. If she is caught, she will die. Her family would be publicly shamed. Her father would have to step down from his position. The rebellion would be back at square one.

The mayor cleared his throat before continuing, "We want him dead."

Juliette looked back up to him with a start. "Wait, _dead? _I thought I was just supposed to get information out of him about the Council and -"

"It's already been decided. It's out of my hands. The others have decided the only way to truly eliminate the monarchy is for the last of the line to be killed." His voice was surprisingly even.

"You want me to assassinate the prince?" Juliette asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. We have a plan. We will attack and end the monarchy. Getting close to the Royals would be too difficult. But if there was someone that he trusted... you would get past the guards easily. They wouldn't suspect a thing until it was too late."

Her mouth was dry. She always knew that she would have to give up a lot to her father's rebellion. But she never thought she would have to become a murderer. She wasn't sure if she even could kill a person.

"I know it'll be hard, sugar." Her father rose from the table to pat her on the shoulders reassuringly. Most fathers would do this for a girl worried about a speech in class. Not for a girl wanting to kill the most powerful people in the country. "Don't worry too much. The first step is simple. You just need to last through the Selection. You need to be the one that steals his heart."

"Gotcha, stealing _then _killing." Juliette muttered sarcastically. The grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Juliette, this is not a joke." The harshness in his voice was frightening. Her father rarely got angry - being cool and collected was important for a politician. "This is exactly what we needed to win this fight. To right the wrongs of Illéa."

"I understand, dad."

His grip loosened. "You can do this Juliette. Your country needs you to."


	3. Chapter 3

Since she was the selected of Angeles, Juliette drove with a guard straight to the castle to get her makeover. She seemed to be one of the last to arrive, because when she walked in there were already girls sitting at vanities and stylists scurrying around everywhere you looked.

She quickly found an empty spot and took her place before being rushed up to by a man with a curling iron and a woman with a clipboard.

"Juliette Wright?" The woman peered at her from under the brim a thick set of glasses.

"Yes ma'am." Juliette tried to keep herself from curiously checking out the commotion around her. The woman pursed her lips slightly as she lifted a portion of Juliette's light blonde hair. It was in loose, messy waves - she hadn't bothered to style it, knowing that the royal staff would have professionals to do that anyway.

"I'm not thinking anything drastic with this one. Just some highlights for her and get her make-up camera ready." She said to the man. He nodded and raced off, presumedly to gather his supplies. Her attention turned back to Juliette, "I'm Allegra - Coordinator for Prince Adonis' Selection. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask for me."

"Thank you." By the time the words left her lips, Allegra was already making her way to other girls. The air left Juliette in a soft sigh. She was used to a lot going on - political work had taught her that. But the whole fiasco felt like she was being primped to be a doll sitting on a shelf. Beautiful and lifeless.

"She ain't so bad. Just busy as a bee." the voice came from the chair beside her. Juliette looked over to see a girl with pale skin and a spatter of freckles across her face, a warm smile pulling her lips. Her voice had a soft twang, "My name is Maisie. From Sota. I couldn't help overhearing y'all. You're Juliette?"

Juliette nodded, offering a smile back to the orange haired girl. "You got lucky - they chopped off a whole heap of my hair. Said I looked too unkempt." She scrunched her face in distaste and Juliette laughed. The other woman's hair sat at a stylish length, just a bit longer than her shoulder.

"It looks good, don't worry."

Maisie took a big breath. "It's not as awful as I was thinkin' it might turn out. I'm more worried about how the prince'll like it." Her eyes turned to the mirror as she ran her fingers through the fiery colored locks. Juliette blinked a few times. She kept forgetting that this was real to some of these other girls. That they were legitimately here to fall in love.

"I'm sure he will." Juliette answered, hoping that she was coming off comforting.

It didn't take long for her stylist to return, wrapping her hair in foil and slathering product on. A couple of the girls were taken one at a time as they finished their makeovers. She made small talk with her stylist, and he explained that Prince Adonis was having a sit down introduction with each girl - ten minutes max - to try and get a feel for their personalities.

"Do you think that he'll eliminate anyone afterwards?" Juliette asked.

"I doubt it. The prince doesn't like upsetting people - I'm sure the eliminations will be hard for him." He replied, rolling up the last foil of Juliette's hair. "Okay, that needs to sit for a half hour. I'm going to do your face now. Any look you want? First impressions are key."

"I don't want anything too heavy. Just something to line the eyes… A little color for the lips." Juliette said sheepishly. She didn't know what the prince liked, but she knew that her features were already striking. If she went for a bold look as her first appearance, she'd have to match that every other time or be disappointing at a second glance.

"Sounds like a plan."

The next hour ticked by slowly for Juliette. Maybe it was her nerves. Maybe it was the way that the room she was in got emptier by the minute.

The same way her name was the very last to be called, Juliette would be the last girl to do her introduction. She supposed that wasn't a bad thing - she'd be the freshest in the prince's mind. People always saved the best for last.

Juliette walked to the interview table with her head held high. The prince was already seated at the opposite side, shuffling through papers. The chair made a soft skidding sound against the tiled floor, bringing his attention to the final girl.

He looked tired, Juliette thought to herself. His eyes gave it away, even with the smile on his lips. Allegra's voice came from beside one of the camera men. "Lady Juliette of Angeles."

"Lady Juliette." the prince repeated, meeting her eyes with a soft curiosity. "My name is Adonis, though I'm sure you probably know that. Welcome to my home. I hope that you will find yourself comfortable."

Juliette felt her lips turn slightly into a smile. It sounded so rehearsed that she wondered if he had a script that he was going through with each girl. She responded with a boring, safe answer. "I'm very much looking forward to my stay."

"I have three questions that I've asked each girl - don't feel like you need to rush to answer. I want to meet each of you fully, but I unfortunately don't have the years it would take to do that. I also want Illea to meet all of you, so keep that in mind." Juliette felt the butterflies start to flutter in her stomach as he spoke. "First - what do you do?"

"I'm an assistant to Mayor Wright of Angeles. I'm also a student." There was a small pause, as if they were expecting her to say more before Adonis nodded.

"Mhmm… And your favorite dessert?"

Juliette was taken aback, but she tried not to let it show. What did her favorite sugary treat have to do with anything? But she didn't want to offend the prince or seem like a bitch to the whole country if they aired her response. "My grandmother used to make the best fudge." she offered a shy smile.

The prince's smile grew. "Really? I love chocolates as well, but I'm not sure if I've ever had fudge."

"I'll have to ask her for the recipe." Juliette was surprised that someone in a royal family had anything that they hadn't ever tried. Especially something as basic as fudge. "I'd love to make you some."

"I'll take you up on that one… The last question is the most important. What would you bring to Illea as her queen?"

This one took no thought for her, but it was also a dangerous question. She didn't want to arouse any suspicion, so she worded her answer carefully. "Compassion. I think that the gap between our people and the castes that were eliminated still permeates our country to its very core, and we need to truly open our hearts to fix them. "

Juliette saw the camera man whisper to Allegra, who was nodding with approval. The prince tilted his head to the side - a gesture so miniscule that she was sure nobody else would've noticed. "Thank you, Lady Juliette. Officer Lloyd will show you to your room. Your maids will meet you there, and you can let them know if you have anything you need." Another man stepped forward towards them, probably the guard Juliette had been assigned. She followed him to her room, Allegra falling in line beside her.

"Breakfast will be served tomorrow morning after a meeting in the women's room. Your maids will wake you at an appropriate time. After dinner, you will need to stay in your room. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Juliette kept her eyes forward as they walked.

Allegra veered off down a different hallway. When they reached her room, the officer opened the door for her. Three women waited for her in the room when Juliette entered. One helped her out of the dress while another wiped the makeup off of her face. The third girl looked at the ground when she spoke, "Would you like a bath drawn, my lady?"

"That would be nice. It's been a long day." Juliette raised a brow at the raven haired maid, but there was no way that she could see it since she didn't even look her in the eye before rushing to the bathroom to draw a bath.

The older of the two left, finished with wiping off the makeup, also didn't meet her gaze. "I will set some nightwear out for you. Would you like our assistance for your bath?"

Juliette was almost uneasy at how the women were acting. "No, thank you. I can handle myself. You all are free to go." The woman nodded.

Juliette stepped out of her dress as she realized that it was completely off by then. The first maid went to the bathroom and the one helping her with her dress curtsied before leaving. The sound of water running ceased and the last two maids left, also both curtsying before their exit.

Juliette slipped her undergarments off and slid into the warm bath water. A few rose petals floated lazily around her. She let out a sigh.

One day down. Who knows how many more to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I appreciate the feedback from everyone! Hopefully you guys enjoy the introductions from some of the other girls - I'll probably be booting a couple girls off within the next chapter or two. If there's anyone you want to see gone let me know and I'll tally any votes. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lady Juliette? It's time to get up and ready. You have a meeting to attend."

Juliette groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had slept like a rock. The beds in the palace were like sleeping on clouds. She blinked groggily to meet the hazel eyes of one of the maids, watching them widen and her face flush as she darted her eyes back to the floor. She scrambled to where the other two were, and Juliette pulled herself out of bed to join them.

They help the petite blonde into her dress - a stunning red A-line with a bustier style corset. The skirt is large and covered with a flowery overlay of lace.

"How beautiful," Juliette breathed. The dark haired maid started on curling her hair while the eldest looking one tightened the corset. The last maid dabbed a soft gloss onto her lips, still careful not to meet her gaze. Juliette couldn't stand it any longer.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes when you talk to me?" her voice was angrier than she had planned and the maid doing her make up flinched. Regret filled Juliette immediately and she continued in a more restrained tone, "Are you afraid of me? What's your name?"

"Our apologies. We are trained to be respectful to our guests." Juliette felt her corset tighten more roughly than before along with the voice behind her. "We try not to oversee our welcome."

Juliette put a hand under the chin of the maid in front of her, who was still small with fright, and lifted her head for their gazes to meet. "Your place is equal to mine and I will treat you as such." she said firmly. The girl's eyes were wide, like she wasn't sure how to respond. "This is your home as well as mine."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she barely managed a response. "My name is Phoenix."

"From now on, Phoenix, I want you girls to feel comfortable here. Don't be afraid to upset me or be reprimanded by me. I want us to be a team."

The maid doing her hair stepped out and turned Juliette to see herself in the mirror. Juliette was impressed with their quick work. She looked like a princess. The eldest maid had a smile on her face. "Then a team we shall be. I'm Chantel. And this is Lexie."

Juliette smiled too. "It's nice to meet you all."

"I knew we got the best girl." Lexie beamed.

The blonde laughed. "Debatable. But I guess I've got a meeting to attend, so we can save that for another time."

"Have fun." Chantel waved her off. Juliette opened the door to find Officer Lloyd, who escorted her to the women's room.

When she entered, Juliette quickly found and joined Maisie, who was seated on one of the couches. There's another girl seated next to Maisie that Juliette didn't recognize, hair wispy and brown.

Maisie's brown eyes sparkled when she saw Juliette. "Howdy! You sleep good? Those beds are softer than anything I've ever felt in my whole darn life."

"I slept well, thank you. I barely wanted to get up." Juliette replied with a laugh.

Maisie turned to the brunette beside her. "Lillianna, this is Juliette. Juliette, Lillianna."

With the name to register to the face, Juliette held her hand out to shake Lillianna's. She remembered her sister responding well to the name, but figured that starting off their meeting with mentioning high she was on a bracket to win might not go over too well.

"Lovely to meet you." Lillianna had a soft voice, and an air of sensibility that was immediately comfortable. "You're the mayor's daughter, correct? I don't keep up too well with politics - too much discourse for me. But he seems very kind. You can see it in his eyes, I think."

Juliette smiled. "Yes, that'd be me. We don't always agree but I love him."

Lillianna nodded. Juliette was glad that she had so quickly found a few girls that seemed nice. She had never really been the social type in school, so finding friends was a concern in the back of her mind. Surely she'd go mad without anyone on her side.

"Speaking of - isn't the prince just prettier than a peach? I think I'm in love already." Maisie swooned. Juliette couldn't help but giggle.

"He's definitely a looker. Guess I'd like to speak with a guy for longer than five minutes before declaring my love." She teased, poking Maisie in the side.

"What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic." Maisie giggled. "And I ain't afraid of coming on strong."

"He seems kind." Lillianna added. "I look forward to getting to know him."

Juliette simply smiled and nodded. She wasn't sure what to add to the conversation. After all, she wasn't here to fall in love. Not that it was likely anyway - with the forced romance that the Selection required, it was far-fetched to expect to find true love. She was convinced that the whole thing was just for the cameras - entertaining but useless.

"Well, I think that -"

Maisie was cut off by the sound of a spoon tapping on a glass. The girls all turned to see Allegra, her clipboard in hand.

"Good morning ladies. I hope you all slept well." she smiled at the chorus of responses from the group of girls before continuing. "Before we join the royal family for breakfast, I'm here to establish the ground rules. You all have free roam of the main floor of the palace - ask your guard to escort you wherever you'd like to go. Your guard will be with you at your request if you worry about your own safety. This is the Women's Room - specially designed and created to be your home base. Even the king can't enter without permission.

Additionally, curfew is at 9 o' clock sharp. The only exception is if you are on a date with prince Adonis that requires you to be out later. You also will not leave the premises of the castle while participating in the Selection. Anyone can leave at any time if you would like to cease your participation.

The royal family will join us for breakfast and dinner twice a week. Meals will be provided every other day at your request. Does anyone have any questions?"

Juliette let her gaze wander around the room while Allegra was speaking. Some of the girls were listening intently. One in particular was inspecting her nails. Another was wringing her hands nervously while she listened. Never had Juliette been in a room full of so many diverse trails of life. She was excited to meet every one of them.

None of the girls spoke. Allegra smiled. "Fantastic. Then let us join our royal family in your first meal."

The girls formed a messy line of sorts to follow Allegra. Juliette found herself seated next to Maisie and a dark skinned woman that has her head entirely shaven. Definitely a bold look, but her face was so beautiful that Juliette felt it was an understandable choice.

They ended up seated quite far from the prince, but Juliette didn't particularly mind. The family was intimidating. Queen Eadlyn and King Erik looked like statues in their beauty - as if they had been sculpted from marble. Princess Kerttu was seated beside the Queen and directly beside her was the bachelor prince himself. He smiled at the girls as they entered. Once they were all seated, he greeted them brightly, "Good morning ladies."

The staff were already bustling into the room with the food and plates. Juliette was relieved to see they were being served an assortment of food - she had always been a bit of a picky eater. She nabbed a few biscuits and scooped a bit of gravy to drench them in. She can hear the prince making light conversation with some of the lucky girls that managed to seat themselves closest to him.

"If I'dda know we were fighting for spots I would've brought my cattle prod." Maisie mumbled to Juliette bitterly.

"A dozen roses is more beautiful than a hundred wildflowers." Juliette and Maisie both turned in surprise to the voice from the other side of her. Maisie still looked confused, so the woman added, "Make your moments memorable rather than plentiful."

"You make a good point." Juliette agreed. The woman simply continued to eat her breakfast, unbothered by the girls practically throwing themselves at the prince at the other side of the table. Juliette tore her attention away from them to introduce herself, "I'm Juliette."

"Tahlia Cross. From Carolina." She responded. Tahlia's eyes followed Maisie's gaze, which was still glued to the pretty brunette giggling by the prince's side. "They're young. They'll learn."

Maisie sighed. "A chance like this is a needle in a haystack. I just don't want to be sent home because of some girl that prolly can't tell a steer from a bull."

"You'll get your chance. Patience is a virtue."

The girls finished their breakfasts. The prince stood, "Thank you girls for your company. I hope to be seeing you all throughout the week. Don't be a stranger."

With that said, he exited the room. It wasn't long before the women of the Selection also found their ways out. Juliette followed Maisie and Lillianna out and the three walked side by side.

"I'm fuller than a tick!" Maisie patted the stomach of her dress, causing Juliette to giggle. "Y'all want to go to the Women's Room? I bet we could find a board game to play."

"I love board games." Lillianna answered with a smile. Juliette nodded her agreement. The trio headed to the room and settled down on the floor while Maisie rummaged through some of the shelves. She was just plopping herself on the ground with a board game in hand when the door to the women's room slammed shut.

"You were _all over him! _Show yourself a little respect, why don't you?" One of the Selected - with long chestnut brown waves, was right at the heel of another, who's hair was darker and pulled into an intricate bun on top of her head.

"Don't be jealous." The darker haired girl retorted, swinging herself onto one of the lounge chairs.

"Jealous? You've got to be kidding me. Of some scrawny piece of factory trash from the south?"

The attention of the entire room had turned to the cat fight ensuing. Juliette's eyes flicked to Maisie and Lillianna.

"She's madder than a sheep on shearing day." Maisie whispered.

"We've been here a single day and there's already drama?"

"That's Amy Clydesdale. Her father is one of the most influential businessmen Illea. The CEO of Farner Fashions." Lillianna pointed to the lighter haired assailant. "And Sofiya Sharpe. I think she works in a factory. Big family to support."

The blonde raised a questioning brow at Lillianna. She seemed to have a lot of information. As if in response, Lillianna's cheeks flushed. "My mother is a journalist. She gave me details on all of the girls before I came to make sure I didn't pick the wrong allies."

With a note in the back of her mind to see what all information that Lillianna could provide in the future, Juliette flipped her hair over her shoulder to turn back to the shouting match that was occuring.

"I can show you scrawny, you no good little whore." Sofiya balled her up her fist, holding it dangerously close to Amy - who was taller, but definitely thinner on the arms than the little Spanish fireball.

The threat seemed to finally get to Amy, who let her eyes widen in fear as they darted to the other girls in the room. "This can't be allowed. This girl is trying to _attack _me."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't walking around here like some kind of queen already." Sofiya threw her hands up, obviously exasperated. She narrowed her eyes. "You better watch yourself."

With that said, Sofiya yanked the door to the women's room back open and made her exit. Juliette hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath, and let her body relax once more.

"Geez." Maisie started to pull the pieces for the board game out of the box.

"I was _assaulted. _Elsa, did you see that? Hooligans like her shouldn't even be allowed here." Amy whined as two girls rushed to comfort her.

One of them, a brunette with her hair braided simply and presumably the Elsa that was being spoken to, cooed her response. " No prince in his right mind would choose a girl from a family of Sevens anyway. She won't last long."

Juliette felt her skin prickle angrily. The fact that some people still were haughty about their castes despite the system being abolished always rubbed her the wrong way. "Those girls are disgusting."

"I wouldn't worry. I'm sure the prince will weed out the girls with bad attitudes." Lillianna mused, patting Juliette's hand reassuringly.

"Hopefully the door hits them on their way out." Maisie added. She clapped her hands together gleefully, like a child getting extra dessert after dinner. "Well, I wanna be the red piece - who wants to go first?"

* * *

Juliette had always loved looking at the stars.

Maybe it was just something she had never gotten enough of - with her family always living in such an urban area. It was almost a half hour drive just to get somewhere that the buildings didn't obscure the view of the sky. There was just something about the way they twinkled up in the sky, creating a map of constellations that the stars didn't even know they were a part of.

The air was crisp and clean at the palace, and the coolness of the air was nice on her skin. A light layer of goosebumps covered her arms - both from the cold and from the nerves of being caught.

It was well past the curfew Allegra had set for the girls, but Juliette really just needed the moments away to clear her head. The whole experience of the Selection had barely started and she was already so overwhelmed with it. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this mission she was sent on. Her whole purpose was to win the prince's heart and she hadn't managed to do anything to stand out.

A loud crack behind her caught Juliette's attention, bringing her quickly to her feet, turning to face whoever had found her. Her heart raced in her chest. She couldn't be kicked out so soon. "I know I'm not supposed to be out here, I'll be headed ba-"

She blinked slowly when she recognized who it was; none other than Prince Adonis. Her heart pounded even harder. This was the closest she had ever been to him. The boy she was sent to kill.

Much to her surprise, he let out a laugh.

"Don't worry - I'm not here to get you into trouble." His eyes were filled with warmth. She eyed him wearily. There wasn't a guard with him that she could see.

The hairs on the back of her neck raised as he stepped closer. There was something very unnerving about having a conversation without the cameras around. It felt forbidden and risque. Especially considering the lack of protection for the prince.

His features turned to confusion as he started to approach her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything… Are you okay?"

When she sees his eyes, Juliette realized quickly that she was overreacting. He wasn't here to hurt her and she hadn't done anything suspicious. "Yes, Your Majesty. You just startled me, that's all."

He took a seat beside where she had just been, inviting her to sit back down. "I didn't mean to interrupt. What are you doing out here so late anyway?"

"I've never been somewhere where the stars are so bright." Juliette admitted, turning her gaze back up to the sky. Her voice was hushed, as if being too loud would scare the stars away.

"It is quite a sight." Adonis agreed. The blonde turned her attention back to him, only to see he wasn't looking at the stars, but he was gazing at her. Despite herself, her cheeks flushed. She laughed.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me." She teased. Her stomach was in nervous knots, which honestly surprised her.

Adonis was far from the first boy that has tried to woo her, but Juliette had never really been into the idea of settling down so soon. She never had the butterflies in her stomach that she would read about in sappy romance novels. It would've been naive not to think that a lot of the boys that would flirt with her at home also just wanted the status that her father's name held. Yet this felt so different. The look in his eyes was sincere and inviting. "Have you managed anything that smooth with any of the other girls?"

He feigned offense. "I have not, actually! The opportunity hasn't presented itself. I haven't found any of the other girls sneaking out at night."

Juliette lowered herself back to the ground to sit next to him, unable to keep a small smile off her face as she shrugged. "I have to stand out somehow. Besides, it's been less than a week. I'm sure you'll catch some other rebels among us."

She almost felt dirty at the irony.

"I wouldn't have thought of you as the rebellious type." He mused. Juliette was relieved at how he didn't seem to have caught on to her little verbal slip up. Then again, why would he assume she was out to get him? There was no reason for him to be suspicious of her. She needed to keep it that way.

"What type would you label me as then?" Juliette asked curiously.

Adonis looked away. He seemed almost nervous. It was kind of cute. "Well, Juliette, I remember reading that you work in politics. So I guess I'd probably think that you're smart. Well spoken. And based on your interview, I think that you don't let your wealth and power define you. An admirable trait for a queen."

Juliette stared at the prince, taken aback by his words. She wasn't expecting such a compliment. She was always the beautiful side piece. People assumed that all she did was work for her daddy to get a good paycheck and that she would marry rich, stay home, and create a big happy family.

"I didn't think you'd remember my name." Juliette admitted softly after pulling her thoughts back together.

"You said you needed to stand out, but you already have for me. A few of the girls have." He turned back to her and smiled. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. "I'm trying not to pick favorites just yet. "

"Bummer. Update me when you're ready. I wouldn't mind being on that list." Juliette let her eyes travel through the prince's features. When they met his gaze, he looked away bashfully. They sat for a moment in silence before Juliette decided to speak again.

"Have you stargazed before?" Juliette swung her legs to the side, leaning slightly over the prince to reach up and point. "You see those three bright stars? All in a line?"

Prince Adonis shuffled a bit to get a better look. He followed her pointing with his own finger. "There?"

Juliette smiled brightly at him, "Yes - those ones. That's Orion's belt." She traced the air as she spoke, "Then those two down there are his legs… And his body… And you can make out his bow right there."

His eyes followed the pattern slowly before turning excitedly to her, "I see it! I see the bow-"

By the time he turned back to her, their faces were so close that a stray curl of Juliette's hair brushed against his skin. His eyes widened in surprise, big and blue.

Juliette didn't dare move a muscle. Even she hadn't realized how close she had gotten to try and point out the constellations to the boy. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and her heart pounded so loud that she was surprised he couldn't hear it.

It lasted less than a second before Adonis laughed timidly, jerking away. His put together demeanor that he had been trying to put on was betrayed by the redness that painted his cheeks, but he tried to recollect himself. "Very interesting. I've never really looked at the stars before."

Juliette pushed her hair back away from her face with a small smile. "Maybe we can do it again sometime." Her heart had slowed down, but each beat felt thick in her chest. _Why am I so flustered? It's just a boy. We didn't even do anything._

Her head felt fuzzy. _This is ridiculous_, she tried to reason with herself. It must have something to do with this Selection thing. The pressure of competition making her not think clearly. This prince was part of a system causing so much pain for so many people… Yet here she was, unable to calm her racing pulse with the man that she was here to overthrow.

He smiled at her. A dopey lop-sided smile. "I would like that."

She stood up once more, brushing her hands off on her skirt and trying to push away the unwelcome feelings. "I would too."

"Maybe something a little more official. Dinner tomorrow?" Prince Adonis also rose, unable to keep the goofy grin off his face.

"It's a date."

Before her cheeks could give away any more of her thoughts, Juliette briskly walked back into the palace. She's both taken aback and relieved that there aren't any guards at the doors when she reached them. The prince really shouldn't be out unsupervised. Not with all of the rebel forces that wanted the monarchy heads lined up like ducks in a row.

Her maids were gone by the time she got to her bedroom. Unsurprising, considering that she had sent them away since she was supposed to be sleeping. Half of her wished they would be there so she could gush about her run in with the Prince. The other half of her knew that she was way more excited than she should be. She was sent here to kill this boy. Not to get feelings for him. This was her moment to make her father proud. To make history. To overthrow the king.

Juliette couldn't fall for this prince. She knew that. But that didn't keep the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach until she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"We need something that will really be a showstopper - after all, this will be his first date." Juliette's green eyes followed her head maid around the room as she pulled different fabric swafts from a small laundry bag, holding each one up to inspect momentarily before tossing it back in. "I'm thinking maybe some sort of blue… It would really bring out your eyes."

"You're overthinking it, Chantel." Juliette responded, flopping herself onto the bed. The blankets covering it were softer than any fabric she had ever felt in her life, and she half wanted to stay in the warm blankets, but she had already slept in later than she planned.

"Absolutely I am! We ended with the most beautiful of the Selected and I'll be damned if we dress her poorly!" The maid responded. She turned her attention to Lexie, who was untangling a string of small pearls. "A navy, that would be striking, don't you think?"

The younger maid smiled shyly. "I do think a navy would suit her complexion."

Chantel clapped her hands excitedly. "It's settled then! I'll see to it that it's ready in time for the date." She stuffed her selection of fabrics back into the bag before heaving it up over her shoulder. With a quick wave, she exited the room.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath, Lady Juliette?" Lexie asked. She set the pearls down neatly onto the vanity.

Juliette sat herself up from the bed, and waved her hand dismissively."No, no. I think I'll actually spend a bit of time in the Women's room before I call it a night. You're free to go if you'd like."

"Very well. Then I will see you again later tonight." Lexie curtsied before heading off herself. The door closed quietly behind her and Juliette was left in the room alone. She took a deep breath, and straightening out her dress. Her eyes hovered on the door for a moment. When she was sure that the maids had left, she made her way to the desk, plucked a piece of paper from the drawer, and started to write.

_My dear father,_

_I apologize for the time it has taken me to finally write to you - it's been hectic. I have met the Prince and have our first date set up. I hope it pleases you to hear that I will be the first of the girls to have a one on one official date. I am doing my best to learn the palace and their ways, but it is …_

Juliette pressed her lips together for a moment before continuing.

_Different than I expected. Please don't forget to write. I miss you all. Except Gwen, tell her that I don't miss her and hope that she loses her bracket. _

_With love, Juliette._

It was a simple letter. It truly didn't need to be much more. Juliette needed to keep her father - and therefore the rebellion - up to date with what she was doing. She didn't know for sure if the guards or the Council or anyone else read their letters before they were sent, so she needed to be cautious with how she worded things. Getting caught would be treason. The punishment for treason would be death.

Shaking the thought from her head, Juliette folded her letter neatly into thirds. She walked through the door, handing the letter to the guard posted outside her room. "Would you be able to pass this on for me? It's a letter for my family."

"Yes, Lady Juliette."

She thanked him and headed to the Women's room.

It was mostly empty when she arrived. Juliette wasn't too upset about the fact, noticing Maisie sitting in a corner, softly humming to herself with a pair of knitting needles. As Juliette approached her, she looked up with a smile.

"Afternoon Juliette!" Juliette took the seat next to her. "Don't mind me - the wools the palace have are some of the prettiest things I've ever seen. I missed ya at breakfast today. Did you sleep through it?"

"Yes, my maids let me sleep later than I intended this morning…" Juliette started, but a smile quickly graced her lips. She thought she might burst with excitement, "I have a date with the prince tonight."

Maisie slapped her knitting down, "No way."

"The prince and I ran into each other last night… I guess it went pretty well because he invited me to dinner tonight." Juliette was suddenly a bit shy, not wanting to share the moment with anyone but the prince. Maisie didn't seem to mind not having the details, squealing with excitement.

"You little stinker! I can't believe that he's going on a date so soon."

"Maisie, shhh!" Juliette grabbed the little red head's hands and gave them a squeeze. She eyed the other girls in the room, but none of them seemed to have noticed. "I don't want to attract too much attention. You saw the fight that almost broke out yesterday…"

Maisie's eyes were wide and she nodded. "You're right. The other girls will be so jealous. I won't make a peep. Pinky promise." Maisie held out a dainty pinky that Juliette gladly took.

She laughed, feeling a bit sheepish. She didn't want to start a scene with jealous girls, but she wanted to tell Maisie so badly. It felt like Juliette was having a childhood crush and giggling during a sleepover, but this was much different. Honestly, Juliette wasn't even sure if telling Maisie was a good idea, considering they were both working towards the same goal. "I'm just… It was exciting. I wanted you and Lillianna to know. Do you know where she might be?"

"Nah, I haven't seen her yet today. She wasn't at breakfast either." Maisie answered. "Maybe she ate in her room."

"Well, if you see her, don't tell her yet. I want to see her face when she finds out."

"If you insist." Maisie's eyes glittered mischievously and she leaned closer in. "You'll never guess what I overheard this mornin'."

"What?"

"I heard that the prince is planning a big ol' group date. He's renting out a whole building, my maids told me." She pulled back and smiled excitedly. "I know it ain't nearly as exciting as your date, but I'm crossin' my fingers and toes that I'll be invited."

"I wonder what it'll be."

"I dunno, but I'm hopin' we'll get to go outside. I'd love to get a look at the stables."

Their conversation was stopped by a few knocks on the door. The two women looked over at the other small group of girls in the room. One of them, her hair cut into a stylish bob of sorts, was the girl with the guts to answer the knocking. "Who is it?"

"The Crown Prince is requesting entrance." A voice answered that Juliette recognized as Allegra. There was a squeal of excitement from the other group of girls and Maisie gripped Juliette's hand excitedly.

"Well let the boy in!" The girl that had spoken first responded again, her voice full of the same anticipation that Maisie's grip held. Juliette's pulse raced as the door opened and the prince entered, Allegra by his side.

"Hello ladies." His smile was contagious, and every girl in the room stood to curtsy. "No need for the formalities. I just wanted to see how many girls would be interested in joining me in a game of croquet tomorrow afternoon."

Ecstatic chatter started amongst the eight or so girls that were in the room, but Allegra quickly silenced it, "Before you all start chiming in, there's a maximum of six spots. Too many girls will be counter productive, not to mention hard to shoot for the Report."

"I've never played croquet before." Maisie sounded like she was trying not to sound as disappointed as Juliette knew she was.

"That's no issue. I'm working out my schedule to spend as much time as I can with each of you." Maisie beamed at the Prince as he spoke, "There are just a lot of you and only one of me, so it may take some time."

"By a show of hands, how many of you know croquet and would like to join?" Three of the girls in the room raised their hands. "Alright. Ladies Dion, Hallee, and Courage shall be joining us. I will pass on the information to your maids so you can be ready in time."

"Fantastic. I look forward to our outing." Adonis flashed the ladies one last smile before he and Allegra left.

"Well that's a darn shame." Maisie pouted. Juliette let out a laugh. "Croquet. At least I was right about it being outdoors."

"Just means he'll have to do something better with you." Juliette offered with a small shrug.

Maisie smiled, "I s'pose I'll just have to be patient. You'll give me all the dirt on your date tomorrow, right? I'll be a gallop ahead of the rest of the girls if I already know what he likes." She gave a big wink and Juliette giggled.

"Of course, of course." Juliette answered. She flared her skirt out to sink to the ground. "Now, what game are we going to play today?"

* * *

"There… the last touches." Phoenix held her hands up, smiling at her work on Juliette's hair.

"Wow…" Juliette breathed as she turned to her mirror to get a better look. Most of her blonde locks were curled to perfection, with thick braids pulled from either side of her head to make a halo shape. Her dress was simple but stunning - a high-low style in a dark navy color.

"I was right - the navy was a great choice." Chantel nodded in approval.

"Do a spin!" Lexie giggled as Juliette obliged the request. She smiled brightly at her maids.

"You guys have outdone yourselves." Juliette could barely believe what they had pulled together in just a day. She truly felt like a princess.

"Well, don't let us keep you waiting." Phoenix covered her mouth, as if to contain her excitement.

With a deep breath, Juliette exited the room. Her guard escorted her to the place that she'd be having her date.

Adonis was already in the room when the two arrived. He was speaking with one of the camera workers, but when her guard opened the door, his eyes lit up. His lips turned into a smile.

"You look stunning." He pulled out her chair for her and Juliette had a seat. Adonis himself was dressed a little nicer than usual as well, wearing a dark grey vest over a light blue button up.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied with a smile, turning her attention to the table set up. It was beautiful - rose petals scattered around plates that were brightly white and pristine. A small basket of breadsticks was already centered on the table and two glasses with a generous amount of red wine sat at each of their spots.

The camera people made quick work - getting shots of the two as their food came out. A white sauced pasta with mushrooms and green garnish herb of some sort sprinkled on top. Juliette kept a smile on her face and tried to eat daintily as the people around her bustled to get their b-roll and the best shots. They laughed, sipped wine, did a cutesy cheers, ate breadsticks, everything that the coordinator asked for the Report.

Within ten minutes they were done and gone, leaving Adonis and Juliette alone in the room. Almost immediately, Juliette let her body relax and slumped in her chair. She took a bigger gulp of the wine. She always left the TV stuff to her father, just working behind the scenes. Keeping face for the public was exhausting.

"It can be tiring, but you'll get more used to it." As if reading her mind, the prince offered a reassuring smile, refilling her glass of wine.

"At least the food is good… Minus the mushrooms." Juliette made a face and the prince laughed.

"Mushrooms aren't that bad! You didn't even try them."

"I'd rather eat the tablecloth, " she shook her head, taking a sip of her wine. It felt weird in her mouth and warm as it went down her throat. She had actually never drank before, but she felt like since it was already poured and likely more expensive than a lot of the things she owned that she should drink at least the glass.

"I wouldn't recommend it, but it would definitely make a good story to tell. That one time I went on a date and she ate the tablecloth." He chuckled before he took a sip of his own wine.

"How am I supposed to show you the stars when we're indoors anyway?" Juliette asked. She was finished with her meal and had remembered that this was the whole point of their date was to do additional star gazing. She finished off her glass of wine, starting to feel the warm buzz in her belly.

"Let me show you." His chair skidded against the ground as he stood up quickly. He took her hand and led her towards a curtain that she had assumed was a backdrop for filming. Adonis pushed it aside to reveal a set of stairs.

"This feels like quite the adventure." Juliette teased as the prince rushed her up the stairs, which led to a hallway. Much to Juliette's surprise, the prince pulled on a large bookcase to reveal a ladder. He climbed up without hesitation, but Juliette eyed the metal ladder quizzically. "Are you sure we're even allowed up here?"

He leaned off with one hand to look down at her. "I thought you were into breaking the rules." His voice was playful and Juliette put her hands on her hips jokingly back at him.

"I wouldn't have thought of you as the rebellious type, your Majesty." He smiled at her comment.

"Then what type would you label me as?" He countered. Instead of answering, Juliette pursed her lips, grabbing the bottom rung of the ladder. He smiled even wider, not bothered by her lack of an answer, and continued up. He pushed open a latch door and disappeared over the top. Juliette followed, with Adonis offering her a hand to pull her up to their final destination.

Juliette was floored. They were on a rooftop balcony of sorts - the highest point of the entire palace. Above her, the sky was deep and dark, with the stars shining brightly everywhere you looked. "Adonis…" She said breathlessly. "This is amazing."

He seemed so pleased with himself, and Juliette felt her heart flutter. "Do you like it? I used to come up here all the time just to think. It's my secret spot. You're the first person I've ever brought here."

She turned to him, emotions welling in her chest. She was the first one to be invited to this spot? It was more intimate than she thought their first date would be. It was cute. The way he seemed so put together, yet had a secret hiding place was incredibly endearing.

"I'm honored." Juliette dipped to do a curtsy, but found herself wobbly on her feet. Quick on his own, Adonis gave him a steadying hold on her elbow. She giggled. "Sorry, I'm a bit buzzed." He helped her down to sit on the small blanket that was laid out for them and sat beside her.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Now, tell me about yourself. I've led you to my secret spot, I think I've earned to know more about you."

"We could play truth or dare like we're drunk high schoolers." She said with a laugh. Juliette stretched her legs out in front of her, unlacing her strappy shoes.

Although she meant it more as a joke, the prince seemed to think it over for a moment before he agreed, "I think that'd actually be kind of fun. Gerttu and I played truth or dare once with some other teenagers during a continental conference. She ended up kissing one of the Italian princesses."

A laugh burst from Juliette's lips. "That's incredibly inappropriate."

"I thought it was funny… Mother told us not to mention it to anyone, though. So I dare you not to tell anyone." The way Adonis was gazing at her made Juliette's head spin. Or maybe it was the wine.

"I didn't even pick dare yet." She playfully gave his hand a gentle slap. "But that makes it my turn, so truth or dare?"

"Truth." Adonis leaned back, kicking his own shoes off.

"How do you feel about this whole Selection thing? Was it even your idea?" Adonis blinked in surprise at her. Juliette could take this opportunity to get the inside scoop for her father, but she also was genuinely curious.

"Not really. Mother thought it would be good for our country's unity and my sister was already spoken for, so I guess it just made sense for me to take on the responsibility."

"That seems unfair." Juliette tried not to slur her words together, she felt like she was still in control but she wasn't articulating quite as clearly as she wanted. Maybe that was for the best - after all, she was less suspicious this way. Under the guise of intoxication maybe her questions wouldn't seem as out of place.

"I don't really mind. My parents found each other in a Selection and they seem really happy. Plus my grandparents are practically soul mates. If I can manage to find someone to love me the way that they love each other... " He shook his head. "Then all of the stress would be worth it."

It was interesting to her that he believed that he could find his soul mate this way. Juliette wasn't even sure if she believed in the concept of soulmates. She believed in love - the way her father looked at her mother was proof enough. But Juliette had put such little thought into finding love that the whole prospect seemed disingenuous and forced. "Can't you just marry a princess from somewhere else? That'd be good for the country too."

"Possibly. But I think that since our country is at such… Unease, that it'd be smarter to marry within Illea."

"But-"

"Ah, ah, ah," He waggled a finger. "It's my turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I want to know about your family."

Juliette thought for a moment. "Well, my mother was a pianist. She and my father married after knowing each other for a pretty short time, but they love each other very much. I was born first and I have a sister who's fifteen named Gwendolyn. She's a pain in the ass."

"I'm sure she's not that bad."

"Trust me, if you met her you would know."

"Hopefully I'll get the chance to."

Juliette eyed the prince. The way he talked about meeting her family or keeping her in the competition for a while seemed so nonchalant that it made her nervous.

"That's really all family wise. Our grandparents live pretty far away. And my mother's parents died when I was still pretty little. We have an Uncle on dad's side that likes betting on horse races." Juliette tapped her fingers along the velvet of her dress as she tried to think of anyone she was missing. The intensity of the Prince's gaze made her head spin. And also the wine. "Yeah, that's really all. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're no fun."

"Well, I can't really participate in a lot of dares anyway. My parents would kill me if I made myself a bad reputation."

"Excuses… Do you have a favorite of the Selected girls?"

The prince laughed. "That one's a loaded question."

"Won't hurt my feelings."

"To be completely honest, I haven't really made any decisions. Obviously I enjoy your company. I think that there are many beautiful girls here that have great potential." He sighed. "I had hoped it'd be easier. Love at first sight would've been nice."

"Nice but not super reliable."

"It's scary, truth be told. Knowing that one of the girls here will be my future wife. How do I know if they love me? Or if they're just using me for my status. You know?"

His vulnerability was thickly laced in his voice, and Juliette felt guilt eat at her stomach. She was just here to further her own agenda. She wasn't here to fall in love. But Adonis looked so sad, and seemed so fearful of losing the opportunity to have a wife that loved him. It was heartbreaking… She pushed away the feelings, "I think that when someone truly loves you that you can see it in the way they look at you… My dad, he'll show me pictures of his wedding, and the way he smiles at even just pictures of my mother… Like he's in a dream. That's how I know."

He was silent, and for a moment Juliette wondered if she was saying too much. But he smiled softly. "I will try and remember that. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Juliette smiled mischievously at the boy, leaning slightly closer to him. He laughed, but his cheeks darkened.

"I- um, I dare you to show me a constellation." he stammered slightly, looking away. Juliette didn't let herself be too disappointed that he wasn't accepting her advances. It was their first date after all, she didn't need to rush things.

She took his hand to point it at the stars as she traced the stars in the sky for him. "This one's Saggitarius. You can make out his bow… and his arm pulling back the string with those stars there."

His hand was warm in her own. Though it wasn't super large, it was soft. When she's done tracing, she kept her hand on his, testing how much she can get away with. The faster she made him fall, the faster her rebellion could win. She tried to tell herself that she was doing this for her cause. But her wine hazed head knew that she was enjoying the closeness. She enjoyed being with him. She felt silly. Maybe the drinking was making her think she was falling in love. _Fuck, please be the alcohol_, she turned to look into his eyes, and he held her gaze, his eyes flashing with something for just a millisecond.

"Did you drink too much wine?" Adonis pulled his hand back to scratch his head sheepishly. Juliette hiccupped and he laughed "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"I might as well just assume you'll be doing all truths." She said with a giggle. He also laughed, though his cheeks were still red.

"I might surprise you."

_You already have. _

"Surprises are always fun." She said curtly, feeling embarrassed at her thoughts despite the fact that there was no way that he could've heard them.

"Surprises are my favorite."

When the prince smiled, he would tilt his head. Just a tiny bit. It was dopey and precious, and Juliette needed to do her damn job. She was not here to swoon over a prince. The blonde swore to herself silently that she would turn down alcohol in the future for making her feel this way, and picked a question that could actually be useful. "What's your favorite prince duty? Do you get to work with the council and stuff?"

"I guess you would be interested in that kind of stuff, since your dad is in politics, huh? I've mostly just been sitting in on the meetings. My mother still makes most of the decisions. Right now I'm supposed to be focusing on my Selection. I've never been super good with the public

image thing. Running the Report was a recurring nightmare as a kid.."

"Well what do you _like _to do then?"

"I like a lot of things. I enjoy listening to music, reading, a good glass of wine. I'd say that I probably like the bookkeeping of the job the most. I'm not the greatest with people or good with the military or anything, but numbers and history don't lie."

"History lies sometimes." She interjected. "After all, it's the winners who write the textbooks."

"The history _books _may lie. But the records we keep don't."

Now she was getting somewhere. "What records?"

"You know, like all the logs of the things of that nature. It's kind of confidential."

"Ohhhh boring." She waved her hand dismissively. So somewhere in the castle she could probably find messages and letters about what the royal family knew about the rebels. That'd be incredibly useful. "I'll choose truth then."

"What do you look for in a guy?"

"Oh, you know. Someone that treats people well, and, um, " She trailed off. What _did _she look for? Honestly, she hadn't been actively looking for romance for a while now. Juliette had invested herself so fully into working and helping her father with the rebellion that she didn't have time to be finding the best bachelor in town. She gave a small shrug, "I guess I'm not really too picky. I just want someone who brings out the best in me. Someone to grow with."

She almost leaned too far to the side to turn to the prince, but caught herself clumsily with her elbow. "Truth or dare?"

He laughed at her. "You only had, what? Two glasses of wine. I'll remember to limit you next time."

She booed at him, only making him laugh harder. The control was slipping away from her more the longer the warmth sat in her belly. She sat up once more, leaning in close to whisper into his ear. "Extra secret for you - I've never had wine before."

"You haven't?" Adonis asked.

Juliette pursed her lips. "I have now."

The prince chuckled. "Who'd have known you'd be such a lightweight."

"I think you just wanted me tipsy to have a good time." She retorted, bopping his nose with a finger.

"I think I would've had a good time regardless, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. Also, I'll be choosing truth."

Suddenly her rebellion was sent to the back of the line in her mind. She wanted to know more about Adonis. "Who was your first kiss?"

The prince looked down at his feet. Juliette prodded him in the side. "Aww, come on. I won't tell. Was she cute?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Juliette furrowed her brow, leaning to try and meet his eyes.

"I haven't seen her."

"In a while?"

"Ever."

"Were you blind folded? That's kinky."

He laughed, "No, Juliette. I haven't seen her because I haven't had my first kiss."

Juliette blinked, baffled. "You haven't kissed _anyone?_"

Adonis shook his head. "I know, it's embarrassing. I guess I just haven't had the chance. The time hasn't been right."

"But you're the prince."

"Yes, and there are probably hundreds of girls that would line up if I made a kissing booth," he joked, "but that doesn't change the fact that I want it to be special."

Juliette yawned. She felt warm and full and sleepy. Her eyelids were heavy. "I bet it will be, because you're special."

There's a small pause, and Juliette tried really hard to keep her eyes open so she could keep their game going. The look on the Prince's face was one that was hard to pinpoint a single emotion of. He was smiling, but it was soft and almost a little bit like a mother looking at her child.

"Are you tired?" He asked. Juliette stretched and let her head fall into his lap. Her head felt fuzzy and all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

Adonis seemed surprised, but his features quickly softened and he repositioned so that Juliette was nestled more comfortably.

"There's Leo up there, too." She pointed, trying to avoid the question. She didn't want this moment to be over just yet. Her eyes closed, but she continued to mumble, "And pisces is over there…"

"Oh yeah?" The blonde felt hands gingerly scoop under her, and she yawned again, opening half lidded eyes. "Let's get you to bed…"

Somehow, the prince managed to help Juliette down the ladder and stairs. He carried her back the rest of the way to her room. "I'm not even tired." She murmured.

"Mhmmm, I know it." He responded.

The guard at the door to her bedroom seemed confused, but he let the two by nonetheless.

"Is she okay?" Juliette could barely place the voice as Phoenix as she was set on the bed.

"Wine seemed to be perhaps too strong of a choice for her."

"Bahhhh" Juliette curled up on the bed. The maid laughed.

"We'll take care of her from here, your Majesty." This time it's Chantal's voice.

"Thank you, ladies. Goodnight Juliette. I had a wonderful evening. Maybe next time we can end this without me having to carry you back." He joked.

"I like being carried."

The prince merely laughed in response. Juliette heard the door shut as Phoenix' spry hands pulled the bobby pins out of her hair.

"I can't believe this girl… He must think something grand of you to go out of his way like this... " Chantal's voice was almost motherly. "Come on, honey. Let's get you all cleaned up."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, come on, I bet you weren't that bad."

Juliette balled her hands together and shook them vigorously before letting the pair of dice dance on top of the board. The first one swirled before landing on a two, and the second die immediately flopped to a one. She scrunched her face up in distaste. "Trust me, Lil, I was a mess."

"You weren't trashed were you?" Maisie asked with a playful poke. Juliette just moved her piece with her lips in a solid pout. "Two glasses of wine ain't nothing. Once my momma drank four beers with a funnel at a family reunion."

The blonde shook her head. "I wasn't, like, completely drunk, but it was still embarrassing. I don't think I'll even be able to look him in the eye."

Juliette had slept through breakfast that morning, which was probably for the best. She had no idea how Adonis would act around her after seeing her act a fool. Not only did she miss breakfast, but the Prince had his croquet game catered so the whole group of them missed lunch.

Lilianna plucked the dice and gave them a dainty roll. Double fives. "If you were really as bad as you seem to think you were, you probably would've been sent home by now."

"You're probably right…" Juliette replied, feeling defeated. Her date had been pretty much a disaster in her eyes. She should've went easier on the wine. On a brighter note, she did get a little bit of information that could be useful. She had been deliberating how to word the information in her next letter to her family.

"Maybe he'll eliminate some girls for the Report. We're supposed to be filming that tomorrow, right?" Lillianna mused, moving her piece forward.

"It feels like he hasn't even met half of the girls." Juliette's eyes followed Maisie's hands as she rolled the dice.

"I heard he ended up having another group date right after his croquet game." The red head tossed her messy curls to one side of her head with a purse of her lips. "Not that I got invited or anything."

"I didn't know that." Juliette bit her lip. Maybe he would be making an elimination. It didn't make sense for him to have so many options. He would meet the girls better when the group was smaller. The faster that the prince cut girls, the faster her revolution would come. It made Juliette sick to her stomach. She wasn't ready for the plan to take the next steps.

"Yeah, that's where a bunch of the girls are now. I think I heard Allegra sayin' that they rented out a bowling alley nearby." Maisie moved her piece over the finish line. "I win! Gosh, y'all are gonna need to pick up the pace if you want to win every once in awhile."

Lillianna giggled, her hand covering her mouth. "Maybe if you didn't pick the game every time, we might have a chance."

Maisie scooped up the dice with a laugh. "I can't help being a natural born winner."

Her dark eyes moved in confusion, so Juliette turned to follow Maisie's gaze to a small woman that had scurried up to them. "Lady Maisie, I apologize for interrupting."

Maisie smiled, beautiful in its sincerity. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing!"

The maid seemed relieved. "Our Majesty Prince Adonis has requested you join him for dinner tonight, so-"

Maisie squealed so loud that the whole room seemed to join the conversation. "You're pullin' my leg! That's so great."

Her face red with embarrassment at the sudden attention, the maid tried to continue. "My lady, we were thinking we could draw you a bath and get ready? A couple hours isn't much time, but we would like to make sure you look your best."

"Oh, absolutely." Maisie stood quickly, giving Lillianna and Juliette a wave. "Well I'm just happier than a pig in mud! Y'all enjoy your evening. I sure will enjoy mine." She gave a quick wink before following her maid out of the Women's room.

Despite herself, Juliette felt a jealous pang. She tried to push it away, but the feeling sat in her gut. Of course the prince would go on dates. There were more than thirty girls here pining for his affection. It would be ridiculous for her to assume that he would only have dinner dates with her. Juliette's thoughts are interrupted by a snarky voice from across the room.

"That girl's a hot mess. She'll probably make the prince lose brain cells just by listening to her."

Juliette shot a dirty look towards the voice. The woman it came from had her blonde hair slicked back stylishly, dressed in a pale pink bodycon dress that hugged her body tightly. The group surrounding her laughed simultaneously as if part of some sort of hive mind. Juliette recognized Elsa and Amy from the squabble the other day and her distaste deepened.

"That's not very nice, she's super sweet. I rode the train with her here." A darker skinned girl spoke up. She was seated in a corner lounge area with a book in her lap. Her voice lacked the anger that Juliette felt, but the blonde was glad to see someone standing up for her friend.

"Some little farmer girl would never be fit to be a queen." The woman asserted with a flip of her hair. Juliette turned to Lillianna, who kept her eyes on her hands in her lap.

"That's ridiculous. If the prince wanted some stuck up, nasty, wealth obsessed jerk to be his queen, then he would've invited one of you to dinner." Juliette felt Lillianna's hand on her knee, as if to quietly caution her to keep to herself. But it was too late. The attention of the quartet snapped to her.

"_Excuse_ me?" She spat. The anger in her voice was so thick that a bit of Spanish accent creeped in as she continued, "Some little politician's daughter is going to sit her and call me out for having money?"

Juliette felt small, but she sat up taller. She wasn't afraid of these girls, but she was afraid of getting kicked out of this competition. She was not here to start fights. "I'm just trying to say that obviously the prince doesn't care about the wealthiest girl becoming Queen, he wants-"

"My dad practically owns girls like her. And that's where they belong. Working on our coffee farms, not sitting on a throne." She said it like the idea of farmers working for a living was a disgrace.

"Elise Coppenhagen; heir to a fortune - the Coppenhagen's make up almost 75% of Bonita's entire coffee bean export." Lillianna's voice is so low that Juliette is sure that the other girls don't hear it. It clicked in her mind instantly. This girl felt like since her family employed farmers for a living that they must be inherently better than those people.

"How in the world do you say that like owning slaves is some kind of achievement?" Juliette snapped. "My family's power comes from helping the unfortunate, not from profiting off of them."

"Gag me. Must be nice being some kind of martyr. Does that get you off?" This time it's Elsa speaking. Her words roused another round of cackles from the entire group.

"Being a decent human being isn't being a martyr." Juliette felt her ears burn feverishly.

"We don't need to fight." Another new voice entered the equation, this time from a white girl that was also reading a book by herself. Even from across the room, Juliette could tell the pages were heavily used, and bookmarks stuck out from almost every few pages. "It's natural for us to be a little jealous of the Prince's dates. We don't need to be nasty to each other."

"God, there's too many girls to even know who you're talking to half of the time." Amy muttered. Juliette would've sympathized if Amy wasn't such a bitch about it.

"There's no need to use our lord's name in vain, either." Her voice was lightly chastising. "My name is Abigail. Whether or not you choose to remember it is your choice." Abigail turned her attention back to the little book in her hands and Juliette realized that it was a small holy bible.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Elise swung out of her chair. "I'm leaving. There's no reason to spend any more time in here with a bunch of losers anyway."

The fourth girl of their gaggle stood as well. Juliette remembered her as one of the girls that was invited to the croquet date "Me too."

Each one of the other two stood and chimed in their agreement, as if that made them distinct, before they all stormed out. Juliette felt her pulse start to slow down and she wiped her sweaty hands on her dress.

"Bitches." She mumbled bitterly. Her eyes wandered to the first girl to have spoken, who seemed slightly shaken by the drama. "Thank you for standing up for Maisie. I'm Juliette."

The girl smiled, her sharp facial features softening. "Helena. A lot of my family farms as well… I don't think that makes us less worthy of being here. You gotta do what you gotta do to keep food on the table."

"I pray that they won't ever know that struggle." Abigail didn't even look up from her book as she responded.

Juliette let out a deep sigh. She didn't know how to respond. The inequalities of the castes was something that she knew was a problem, but in Angeles she didn't usually see people that were so adamant of the hatred she was told about. People like Elise, like Amy… They only existed in her father's horror stories.

"Fighting stresses me out. If you could start less fights in the future, I'd appreciate it." Lillianna's voice had a gentle teasing tone, but Juliette could tell by the weariness in her eyes that Lillianna was just being honest.

"Sorry… I just couldn't stand by and let them talk about Maisie like that."

"I think that it'd just be best to be less confrontational, that's all." Her voice was tired more than anything else. Lillianna started to pack up the pieces of their game back into the box.

Juliette frowned to herself. Surely those girls would weed themselves out with their attitudes. Either way, Juliette could already tell that she'd be glad to see them go.

* * *

Prepping for the Report was even more hectic than getting ready for her date. Her maids had done most of the work over the course of a few hours, evening her complexion, darkening her eyes, curling her hair into a soft half up, half down look. The dress her maids had chosen for the evening was a soft dandelion color. The neck was a halter, elongating her neck, and the skirt fell in a single stunning layer to the ground. Juliette was pleased to see that she happened to be the only girl in yellow.

Chantal, being her head maid, was with her in the back, touching up her curls as she waited in a room with the other Selected girls. She bit her lip nervously. "You weren't kidding about everyone choosing glitter."

Chantal chuckled. "Every girl thinks that the sparkle will catch eyes. You'll look more mature."

Juliette swallowed as she nodded. At least twenty girls were in some sort of glittery, rhinestoned, or sequined dress. It was like a disco, with all the glares spinning as the girls moved.

Allegra was at the stage entrance, speaking with a man dressed to kill in a dark business suit. She had her clipboard in hand, and was tapping her pen along the paper. Juliette was towards the back of the room - she had been one of the last girls to arrive to the backstage area. Part of her thought that the drama from the day before would've lingered, but it seemed like every single woman there was so nervous about the Report that nobody was bothering to hold any grudges.

Allegra moved quickly as she got the girls into three tiers, taking them from their maids and dismissing them out of the area. She swapped a couple girls around before standing back and looking at the array of gowns and girls before her. With a swift nod, she cleared her throat. "Ladies, may I have your attention?"

The chatter stopped instantly. Juliette felt herself longing to be beside Maisie or Lillianna. Even just a quick squeeze of their hands would help ease her nerves.

Allegra continued. "Tonight will be our first Report of the Selection. You will sit quietly in your chairs unless addressed. Keep it civil, keep it classy. We are going to be live." Her gaze was sharp and focused as she eyed the lines of girls in front of her. "Now, follow me to your seats."

The group followed single file through the door. Juliette followed the girl in front of her closely. She remembered it as Tahlia - someone that she had barely spoken to. But at least it wasn't someone that she had made an enemy of. Behind her was someone she hadn't met yet, with dark brown hair that was styled into a surprisingly elegant ponytail.

It didn't take long after the girls taking their seats before the lights dimmed as a warning. The live audience was packed like sardines, and Juliette felt her ears warm anxiously as she noticed a lot of them pointing towards the Selected and whispering.

The one and only Gavril took his place in front of the main camera. The man Allegra had been talking to counted them down. And she show began.

Juliette could barely pay attention to the normal news that Gavril recited. He tattered through the expected storm that had hit part of Illea and the resources the king and queen had sent as aid, mentioned the new trade deal with New Asia that Princess Gerttu had in the works, and finally he paused with a smile. "I know what you all have been waiting for… So let us welcome our Crown Prince Adonis and his lovely Selected of Illea!"

The lights strengthened on the girls and it was that moment that Juliette realized that the prince was seated not far from them. He smiled widely, but Juliette remembered him mentioning how he hated doing the Report. She wondered if any of the other girls could see past the smile he faked.

"Now, now, now Adonis. I heard that you've had a busy week!"

He nodded with a small laugh. "I wanted to make the most of my first week with such a lovely group of beautiful and interesting women."

Gavril laughed vibrantly. "Wouldn't we all?" The crowd laughed with him. "Let's start at with your group dates. What have you been up to with those?"

"Well, I had a few ladies join me for croquet. A great way to get a little fresh air."

There was a large screen showing the broadcast on a wall. It showed footage of the date. The girls were all smiles and Adonis seemed to be having a good time as well. "And which ladies joined you for this outing? What can you tell us about them?"

"Lady Dion and Lady Courage both played very well. Better than me in fact. Lady Hallee was also very pleasant to be around."

Gavril smiled at the girls - Juliette noticed they were all sitting in a row. "And how did you ladies enjoy the game?"

"Prince Adonis was very patient. I think I almost hit him with my mallet once on accident." The crowd laughed as she blushed.

"Yes, Lady Hallee has quite the swing." Adonis laughed too.

"It was a beautiful day to be outside."

"Thank you Lady Dion." Gavril seemed to be ready to move on to the next topic. Juliette recognized the girl as one of the girls yesterday. She made a mental note of the name to add to her list of girls to stay away from.

"You also went bowling, didn't you? The entire street was practically blocked off to keep people from crashing your date. Girls, is our Majesty as good of a bowler as he is a looker?"

"That's a hard bar to beat." One of the girls giggled. Her hair was a large halo of curls that were somehow neat and messy at the same time.

"He did usually hit the pins, though." Another girl added, the sequins on her dress gleaming.

"Usually?" Gavril teased. Adonis' cheeks reddened. Juliette watched the footage curiously. There were _ten _girls bowling with him. She was slightly relieved. The likelihood of those girls standing out on a bowling date was slim.

"It was more of a fun time than a show of my bowling skills." Adonis gave a sheepish shrug.

"The real excitement was your dinner dates though. You had two?"

Adonis nodded. "Yes. I ate with Lady Masie as well as Lady Juliette."

"Lady Maisie, did you enjoy your dinner date?"

Maisie looked stunning in a lilac dress. It was modest, with long sleeves, and heavily glittered at the bottom. Her smile stole the show though. "Oh, it was the best night I've ever had. The food was so tasty. Even better than Momma's homemade bread. Sorry Momma."

The screen showed glimpses of their date. It was a picnic in the gardens. A clip showed of the two riding on horses, the sunset red as her hair in the background.

The crowd laughed. Adonis also smiled. "We had a great time. Lady Maisie truly has a way with horses."

"I have a baby of my own at home. Her name is Vanilla Bean."

"How sweet. And Lady Juliette." Juliette tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as the attention turned to her. "How did you enjoy your date?"

"It was more than I could've ever imagined." She answered, feeling shy. Speaking publicly was something that wasn't unusual for her. Talking about her love life in front of the entire country, however? Much more daunting. Especially since she hadn't seen the prince since their date. Maybe he was avoiding her.

When she built up the courage to look over at him, she was surprised to see him smiling at the footage of their dinner. The look on his face was dreamy and gentle. "Lady Juliette seems to surprise me every time I have the privilege of speaking with her."

Her heart thudded heavily in her chest and her cheeks pinkened. She stared over at Adonis. His eyes met hers. He smiled.

Gavril fanned himself dramatically before facing the main camera once more. "It sounds like our Selected are making quite a splash! Who's your favorite girl? Until next time, Illea!"

Juliette's mouth was dry. She hadn't ruined everything. Well, not yet.

The camera crew bustled around busily. Allegra stepped up to start directing the girls out. Juliette half hoped that Adonis would come over and say something, but his sister quickly pulled him away, chattering excitedly about something. He didn't look over again before leaving. Her staring must've not been that subtle, because she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, Juliette." She recognized the voice as Tahlia, who was giving her a gentle smile. The line had moved more than she had noticed, so Juliette had been dangerously close to disrupting Allegra's tight schedule.

Juliette smiled back apologetically. "I'm sorry, I -"

"There's no need for apologies." Tahlia cut her off, her voice firm but still holding the softness of her smile.

The entire group was taken back to the Women's room. Juliette wasted no time finding her way to Maisie and Lillianna. She didn't manage to say anything before Allegra addressed the group.

"Ladies, I'm pleased to say that you all did well. Dinner will be prepared within a couple hours, so you all may entertain yourselves until then. Tomorrow I will be starting your mandatory classes to learn about everything you will need to know to help Prince Adonis lead our people. Be prepared."

Juliette watched Allegra leave the room, and the rest of the girls moved off into their little cliques. She was glad to see the group of her least favorite people leave, all chattering quietly - likely badmouthing the girls that got more screen time than them, Juliette thought to herself.

"Boy, I was so nervous!" Maisie turned her back to Lillianna, "Lilli, will you untie me? I feel like a pig in a blanket."

Lillianna giggled, tugging at the laces of the corset. "Of course."

"I was thinkin' I'd need a little breathing room for dinner anyway." Maisie joked.

"It'd be a shame if you ever left a crumb on your plate." Lillianna placed her hands back in her lap and Maisie did a big stretch to loosen her gown.

"My momma always told me not to be wasteful. You barely touch your plate." Maisie's voice was teasing, but Lillianna's face flashed for barely an instant before she laughed.

"I guess I'm just not used to, what do you call it? Pigging out."

"Well, I'm gonna have to eat more lady like if I want to be the queen." Maisie said, determination shining on her face. The way she said it made Juliette's stomach turn. Sometimes she forgot that nobody else here really knew her plans. Nobody suspected anything from the rebels to be as real of a threat. Maisie truly believed she had a chance to be Queen, and Juliette would be grabbing that right from under her nose.

"Juliette, are you okay..?" She snapped back to reality when she felt Lillianna place a hand on her arm. "You're very pale."

Juliette forced a smile to her face, trying to bury the thoughts. There was no need to be worrying about her deed this soon. The prince had yet to eliminate any of the girls, and her father hadn't even updated her of how far into the plan the rebellion had prepared at the moment. Her father was working just as hard back home to get everything into place. She had time.

"I think I met a gal who was gonna be a nurse, I'll have her check you out." Maisie was quick to move before Juliette could even muster an excuse.

"Really, guys, I'm fine." She tried to tell Lillianna. Lillianna shook her head.

"You just look like you're going to be sick. Here, let's go sit down." The porcelain skinned girl took Juliette's hand and took her over to one of the couches.

Maisie returned to their spot more quickly than Juliette would've thought, and with her was a short woman with dark hair. It was hanging in loose waves to her midback, and her eyes were dark and stern.

"Juliette, how're you feeling?"

"You see how pale she is? She ain't gonna throw up or nothing, is she?" The concern in Maisie's voice made Juliette feel a stab of guilt.

"I'm fine." She repeated, looking away from the two women.

"My name is Omelia. Would you mind if I checked you out?" She eyed Juliette for a moment, her voice calm. The blonde sighed. She knew that it would get Maisie off her back, so she nodded.

Omelia checked her pulse and her forehead for temperatures, as well as a few other things she could do without any equipment. Juliette could feel her ears burning with embarrassment as she realized a couple other girls were looking over to see what was going on.

"I don't think there's anything really wrong." Omelia finally concluded. "Just make sure to drink more water. The lights from the Report could have caused you to overheat."

"Yes, that must be what it was." Juliette agreed, grateful for the excuse.

"There is evil in you." Juliette's mouth dropped open. All four of the girls turned to look at the woman the words had come from. Her dark hair was braided in a loop around her head, and her muted green eyes stared beneath a pair of thick brows. They were wide with a fear that was almost animalistic.

"I beg your pardon?" Juliette stared in disbelief.

"I can see it. Your aura…" She moved her hand to grasp a gemstone that was hanging around her neck, not even able to keep her eyes on Juliette any longer.

"You're Shaleigh, if I remember correctly?" Lillianna leaned towards her friend. Juliette was glad to have someone beside her, because she actually felt weak. She'd never been superstitious, but someone calling her out when she was already worried about the blood that would be on her hands was eerie. "What makes you say that? Juliette is far from malicious."

"I'd stay away from that one." She spoke as if Juliette wasn't even there. Shaleigh closed her eyes for a moment. When they opened again, the green orbs seemed to drill into Juliette's very soul. "She is going to betray somebody in this castle... I can feel it."

With that said, the dark haired woman left the Women's room, leaving Juliette and her friends to sit in a small silence. Maisie was the one to break the silence.

"I don't know who peed in her keg, but I think that girl needs a smack in the head."

Juliette couldn't help but laugh, Lillianna joining in and even Omelia's hard features softening to a smile.

"Well, I can't diagnose your _aura. _So I guess that one I'll leave to you girls. I'm going to get into something more comfortable before dinner."

Juliette thanked Omelia before she left, and Lillianna stood and offered Juliette a hand up from the couch. "I wouldn't take her too seriously. She was creating a love enchantment for the Prince on the whole train ride here."

Juliette took the hand and smiled. "Thanks. I think I'll probably go change for dinner too."

Maisie nodded. "I bet I could get even more eatin' room in a bigger dress."

Juliette rolled her eyes playfully. The three said their goodbyes and headed off to their respective rooms. Even as she let her maids help her into a more casual dress and wipe the extreme amounts of stage makeup off of her face, Juliette couldn't shake the unease from her stomach.

Shaleigh knew she was going to betray the Prince and all of the friends she made. Hell, she wasn't even wrong. Juliette _was _here to betray everyone. But she had never really stopped to consider herself evil. She was on the good side. The side of equality and fairness.

Yet her job was to kill in cold blood.

"I think I'll eat dinner in my room tonight." She said to Phoenix. "I don't feel well."

"Of course, Lady Juliette. I will pass on the message." The young girl snuck out of the room.

Lexie, who was brushing out Juliette's hair, paused for a moment. "I could get you some chamomile if you'd like us to draw you a bath."

Juliette simply nodded. She felt drained. The whole reason she was here had seemed so clear before. Her rebellion needed a hero, and that's what Juliette had stepped up to be. But now everything seemed so fuzzy. Everything wasn't so black and white.

Maybe she was evil. Someday, maybe the Prince would tell the story to his children and Juliette Wright would be the villain.

* * *

**A/N I hope everybody is enjoying the characters so far - I know there's a lot of them, so hopefully that's not too overwhelming. Any feedback would be very much appreciated - I'm happy to always be improving my writing or knowing what things are working and what things aren't. Let me know if there are any characters that are standing out so I know who to give more screen time. Quickly to respond to those of you that have been lovely enough to leave me a review:**

** ABitofCreativity - I didn't realize the breaks that I had been writing deleted themselves when I saved in the document manager - thank you for the advice. Haha. All of the chapters have been updated with line breaks.**

** Millyna - Totally agree with the make up comment. In my head I was thinking light make up for TV standards, so she definitely still would've had a pretty full face for the camera.**

** Mnbvcxz-xx - I'm glad you enjoyed the date! I really loved writing it. I just enjoy writing Adonis quite a bit haha. **

** SophieOfWoodsBeyond - Adonis is most precious to me as well, so I'm glad you like him! I hope the date only made him more endearing to everyone.**

**I'll see y'all next week! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Class with Allegra was worse than Juliette had expected it to be. Two hours of grueling lecture. Juliette could've sworn that she even heard one girl snoring behind her. Usually, the blonde didn't mind listening to people speak - a lot of politics was listening to people drone on and on. But this was two hours of etiquette - and they hadn't even moved from the topic of how to address different dignitaries.

Juliette could've thought of a million different things that would be more useful. She had always hated the idea of having to address others like they weren't people. If she was the Queen, she'd walk right into a conference and speak as politely and respectfully to the Emperor of New Asia as she would to the maid that did her hair for the evening. Learning all of the subtleties between the differences in how to address a royal from France to Swendenway surely was less important than actually working on how to address their own public.

Juliette's mother had always taught her to treat everyone with respect. From a young age she knew to always say please and thank you, when to keep her negative opinions to herself, and to open the door for the people behind her.

Though, even Juliette could tell that Allegra was really starting with the basics. Some of the girls that lived in lower classes seemed like they were really struggling with the information. The small packet of notes that Allegra had passed out was different from girl to girl. Some were pristine and unmarked, some covered in notes or doodles, and many highlighted in so many colors that it was nauseating to look at.

"I hope she ain't planning on testing us, because that was real hard." Maisie grumbled as she, Lillianna, and Juliette walked in a small line.

"I'm sure it'll get easier with practice." Lillianna reassured her.

"I don't know why they even bothered teaching us when there's still so many of us." Juliette added with a frown. "You'd think that educating on royal duties would be saved for when there's less of us."

"Not all of us can be Twos and Threes."

Juliette was surprised by a voice behind them. It's a brunette with glowing golden skin, making Juliette to think that she must see a lot of sun. Juliette narrowed her eyes, both frustrated and confused. "The caste system was abolished quite a while ago. Nobody is a Two or Three."

The brunette huffed her hair over her shoulder, the woman beside her snorting. The second woman was also someone that Juliette didn't recognize, with her hair cut into a stylish bob that she was wearing in loose curls.

"That's easy for someone that's a Two by blood to say." The first woman replied.

Juliette was unsure how to respond, but flared indignantly. She had worked hard for everything that she had, and her father had instilled a sense of pride in that work. "What are you trying to say?"

"Be careful, India." The second girl feigned fright, only causing Juliette's skin to prickle more angrily. "Her daddy might send us to the gallows."

Juliette flipped back to fully face the two girls, her face reddening with fury. "Don't you dare speak of my family like that."

Lillianna's cold hand pressed against her arm, speaking softly. "Juliette, this isn't worth it."

"Oh, we aren't worth it, huh?" India stepped closer to Lillianna, who cowered back in fear.

"N-No, that's not what I meant, I-"

"I'm sure it's not." India gave her a cold glare. "Come on, Kiara. These girls aren't worth _our _time."

Juliette opened her mouth to retort, but this time Maisie cut her off. "Don't go sticking your hand back in the beehive, now. No honey is worth the stingin'."

Juliette tried to work her nerves back down, her two friends pulling her outside to the gardens. Lillianna spoke very evenly, but Juliette could tell she was shaken by the experience. "I don't know much about them… Lower classes don't get their names put out as much. India Melendez comes from a family of veterans. My mother read that her father had actually received a lofty acknowledgement for losing both legs in a testing related accident, but after that the family isn't mentioned. Kiara, on the other hand, mother couldn't find anything. No records of schooling, no family ties. Perhaps she's a runaway of some sort. I'm not sure."

"I just can't believe that everyone here is so ready to start a fight." Juliette yanked the door open angrily. The fresh air felt nice on her warm skin, cooling her off in more ways than one. "I've never done anything to make anyone think that I act like I'm better than them."

"Some people just like to rain on the parade," Maisie found her way to a small bench near the door. "I wouldn't let them rustle your jimmies too much, Jules."

"They're fighting their own demons, I'm sure." Lillianna agreed with a nod.

"Doesn't give them a right to be such bitches." Juliette replied, finding herself more comfortable on the stone path. She watched as Lillianna gingerly sat herself next to Maisie. "I can't believe how many enemies it feels like I'm making."

"I'd reckon they're just jealous. After all, we've both spent more time with the prince than a lot of them have." Maisie stretched her legs out.

Lillianna perked up slightly. "Actually, I have an outing planned with the prince as well."

Maisie clapped her hands excitedly and Juliette felt her anger start to dissipate as she grinned. "Really? Do tell."

"Well, His Majesty Adonis has invited me to watch a theatre production with him tomorrow night. I'm afraid I'm not very familiar with theatre, but I'm grateful for the opportunity." Lillianna smiled shyly.

"That'll be so fun! My mother used to take me to shows all of the time when Gwen and I were little." Juliette couldn't help but smile at the memories. Her mother had a soft spot for live musical productions. A lot of the time Juliette would find her mother tapping her fingers along to an invisible piano and humming along to every song. They were some of her fondest memories.

"I've only been maybe once or twice." Lillianna played with her hair as she spoke. "But I remember enjoying it immensely."

The conversation continued as each girl reminisced about their favorite shows and movies. Maisie kept going on and on about a show called 'Oklahoma', which was one of the weirdest words that Juliette had ever heard but Maisie swore up and down was a real word. They laugh and joke for almost an hour before Juliette recognized her guard sneaking out of the door over to them.

"Lady Juliette, you have received a letter." He handed it to her. She thanked them and turned it in her hands.

"Ooooh, is it a love letter?" Maisie peered over to see the vanilla colored envelope. Juliette knew the stationary well, though, so it was no surprise what it was. Her heartbeat quickened slightly in her chest.

Juliette laughed, but the sound wasn't as genuine as she had hoped. "Hopefully not, because it's from my dad."

"Oh, geez." Maisie covered her face jokingly and Lillianna chuckled.

The green eyed girl stood up, clutching the letter tightly in her hand. "Sorry, girls. I'm going to head back to my room to reply."

"Of course. Family first." Lillianna nodded.

"See ya!" Maisie waved as Juliette headed to the door and back to her room.

Her nerves didn't ease as she got closer. She dismissed her maids, trying not to be too suspicious. She opened the letter and read quickly.

_My dearest Juliette,_

_I'm glad to see you're having a good time. Gwen assures you that she doesn't miss you either, but would appreciate you offering her advice on who to eliminate in the first round of her bracket. Your mother and I are so proud of you. She wants you to know that she loved your dress on the Report. We think you are the most beautiful one of all the Selected, and I know you will make me proud._

_Write as soon as you can. Life is not that busy here. I am trying to get everything in order for my next charity event, and everything is going well. We send you well wishes from home. This is only the beginning. Good luck._

_Love, dad._

Nothing seemed to stand out too much, but when she read the line about her making him feel proud, Juliette felt a rock in her stomach. She had been focusing too much on drama and other girls to have been doing her job. What she was sent here to do. There was no way she could continue to let herself be so distracted.

She was also glad to see her father implying that there wasn't a rush to get things happening immediately. She needed time to prepare for her duties, and the rebellion really needed to have everything planned to a tee.

Juliette's hands were sweaty, but she quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her drawer and a pen to write.

_Dear father,_

_I am glad everything is going well. My date went wonderfully. I had such a great time. I think that the prince and I have great chemistry and I look forward to getting to know him better. He mentioned to me that our history books needed a little updating, so hopefully my education can be brushed up on our next date._

_Tell mother my thanks and that I love her very much. I hope to make you two proud. Also tell Gwen that any pointers will come at a cost, and my dresser could really use some more diamonds._

_Love, Juliette._

Trying not to overthink the letter any more than she had to, she folded it and quickly peeked out the door to hand it to her Officer. He simply nodded and headed off to get the letter sent.

Juliette sat back at her vanity and let out a deep breath. She felt so torn between two worlds. When she was with her friends, it was hard to remember that she was essentially a spy in the castle walls.

Juliette shook her hair through her fingers, absentmindedly combing through the blonde locks. Her mind wandered back to the way that Adonis had been watching the clips of their date on the Report. He hadn't looked that way for the other dates. Maybe she was farther ahead in her plan than she had admitted to herself. Or maybe she was giving herself too much credit.

Much to her surprise, she heard a soft knock at the door. She approached the door warily. Maybe her maids had come back? But she had sent them away within the hour. She opened the door a sliver to see who it was.

"Adonis?" Juliette couldn't keep the surprise from her voice. He smiled his sweet dopey smile, but she ignored the way it made her chest feel light and warm.

"May I come in?" He seemed almost sheepish, his eyes checking the surroundings as if he was afraid he'd get caught.

She opened the door wider for him, but he quickly shut it behind him. "Are your maids gone? And your guard?"

She raised a brow curiously at him. "My guard is taking my letter to be delivered to my father and I dismissed the maids until dinner time. I thought I would maybe nap until then."

He ran a hand through his hair, which she noticed was slightly curly when it wasn't slicked back and styled. "I won't take too much of your time, I just hadn't seen you since our date, and…"

Juliette felt her heart drop. "Am I being eliminated? I'm so sorry I was drunk, I just didn't realize how strong wine was and I-"

"Oh, no! Gosh, no, no, no." Adonis waved his hands in front of him and Juliette felt herself calm down slightly. "I just, um. I never really got the chance to thank you for making the night so fun."

Juliette felt a smile ease to her lips. "I had a great time."

"I would like to spend more time with you, I just... " He sighed and eyed his feet with a small purse on his lips. "My grandmother warns that if I spend too much time with a single girl that it'll make it look like I'm picking favorites."

Juliette pushed air out from between her lips, rolling her eyes in agreement. "Yeah, for you and me both."

"What do you mean?" his blue eyes widened, looking innocent and befuddled.

"Some of the girls here are truly vile." Juliette responded. "I won't go tattling on anyone, but I think they may be jealous."

"I don't know why they wouldn't be." He said it so quickly that Juliette was sure he hadn't meant to say it out loud. He covered quickly. "I bet a lot of them are wanting their moment to shine."

"So you want to see me again?" Juliette ran a hand through her hair, not wanting to talk about the other Selected.

Adonis smiled once more, but this time kept his voice down. "Yes. No cameras, though. Nobody needs to know. You can meet me at my secret place. Do you remember how to get there?" Juliette nodded. She felt the excitement bubbling in her chest. This felt like the time she had snuck out past curfew. "Good, good. Tomorrow night then. After midnight. I'll meet you there. I gotta get out of here before your guard gets back."

Juliette laughed. "Are you not supposed to be alone in a room with a girl?"

His eyes glittered with mischief. "It would be unbecoming of a Prince."

"How funny. I never thought of you as the rebellious type." She teased. His smile widened and she couldn't help but giggle at his mischief.

He took Juliette's hand and placed a soft kiss on it before escaping the room. The guard still wasn't at the door when he left, so it seemed like they wouldn't be caught.

Once he was gone, she let herself flop back onto her bed. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face. Grabbing one of the pillows to hug to her chest, she flipped on her side.

Her eyes met with the soft green of her father's eyes peering at her from the small frame sitting at her bedside table. She couldn't hold the gaze. How could she forget her task so easily? It was the way he smiled like there wasn't anyone else in the room. The way his eyes twinkled.

Juliette pushed her face into the pillow and groaned. She could worry about the details of the rebellion later. Right now, the most important thing was to win his heart.

And something told her that tomorrow night she would make some progress on that front.

* * *

"We lost our first girl today."

Juliette glanced at Lillianna, but continued to shuffle the deck of cards. She sat in a small circle with Maisie, Lillianna, and a new face to their women's room game session, Lady Hallee. Maisie had apparently hit it off with the newcomer at Allegra's lecture, and Juliette personally didn't mind having another person that considered her a friend rather than an enemy. She kept her voice nonchalant. "Is that so?"

"Lady Jaden of Atlin left. She was homesick." Hallee confirmed. Her thick dark hair was in a long braid that fell over her shoulder, and her dark eyes flicked to the cards in Juliette's hands. "I think that she hadn't even had a conversation with the Prince yet."

"That's one less gal for me to worry about." Maisie said bluntly, voicing what all of the girls were probably thinking. It was sad to see people go, but every single one that left meant that they'd be one step closer to the crown. Less girls also meant less time, though, and Juliette wasn't sure if she wanted to climb to the top so quickly. Hallee chuckled and Maisie gave a shrug. "What? I ain't lying."

"I was thinking we could play something easy. Go fish. Maybe?" Juliette tried to steer the conversation away. The whole Selection was exhausting. She'd rather just play a game of easy going cards.

"I know that one." Lillianna offered a small smile.

"Me too."

"It'd be nice to play something without so much brainpower. I feel like that lecture sucked my soul dry." Hallee took in a big deep breath, as if that would refuel her with a new energy. Juliette nodded and scattered the cards into a big pile in the middle of their circle.

"We'll do hands of eight?" Juliette asked. Nobody objected, and they all pulled cards to make their hands. "Have your maids picked out your outfit for your date tonight, Lillianna?"

"Yes - it's a beautiful gown. I can barely believe how quickly they get these custom pieces made."

"What color is it?"

"Baby blue."

Juliette tried not to frown at her hand. Out of her eight cards, she didn't have a single pair. Just her luck. She turned her attention back to Lillianna, who was already placing down the two pairs that had been in her hand. "I'd bet you'll look great in that."

Maisie chimed in, "I'd be darned to see them find a dress ya don't look good in, Lil."

She blushed at the compliment, brushing her sparse bangs out of her eyes. "I just hope the night goes well."

"I mean, I almost assaulted the prince on my first date, so I'm sure you'll beat that." Hallee said with a laugh.

Juliette remembered that Hallee had been one of the girls one the croquet date and joined in the laughter. "Maybe you took hitting on the prince too literally."

Maisie laughed so hard that she snorted, causing all three of the other girls to crack up with her.

"Maize, what _was _that?" Juliette poked her redheaded friend teasingly.

"Don't y'all pretend you aint got any weird things. I have a single flaw and now y'all know." She fanned herself with her cards in a mock distress. "If any of y'all use it against me, we ain't gonna be friends no more."

"Well, would it make you feel better if you got to go first?" Juliette asked, gesturing to the pile of cards in front of them,

"One of y'all has an eight, I can feel it in my boots."

"Maisie, you're not even wearing boots." Lillianna pointed out with a soft smile on her lips.

"It's you! Gimme your eight." Maisie held out her hand, and squealed excitedly when Lillianna did in fact put an eight into her outstretched palm. She eyes the group of girls, then her cards, then her friends once more. "And Hallee, I want a six from you."

"Go fish, buddy." Maisie pulled a card from the pile while Hallee studied the cards in her hand. "Juliette, you have a two?"

She shook her head in response. Hallee pulled a card. The game continued fairly normally before the doors of the women's room swung open to reveal Allegra. The Selected girls filed in around her, and she waved a small pen to count the girls as they entered and then the ones that were already in the room.

"Alright, that's all of you." She said it almost to herself, yet kept her booming attention drawing voice at a volume that everyone could hear. "Ladies, your attention please."

Juliette pulled the mess of playing cards back into a neat deck, taking everyone's hands. They joined the crowd of women to hear Allegra better.

Allegra cleared her throat. "As some of you have already heard, Lady Jaden has chosen to return home. Prince Adonis has been advised to make his first cut before next week's report down to thirty girls. We will continue our classes on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, so be sure that you are all prepared for those. Are there any questions?"

"When will His Majesty be making the cut? Just throughout the week?" One of the girls asked, sounding worried. Juliette wasn't too bothered. At this rate, she wasn't really on the chopping block yet, and her closest friends also seemed to be doing well since they had both been invited to one on one dates. Hopefully she would see some of the nasty little quartet of enemies she'd made go. There'd be no words to describe her joy at watching Elsa or Amy get kicked out this early.

"Whenever he makes the decision, the eliminated girls will be told." Allegra answered, though it didn't really help the unease that went through the crowd. When nobody else raised a question, Allegra pushed her glasses back up on her nose to check her clipboard and continued to speak. "Since he will be making eliminations, Prince Adonis has also booked himself to meet more of you individually. Notes will be sent to your maids if you have a date planned. I'll see you ladies on Tuesday."

When Allegra left, the full group of girls stayed in the room, and the anxious chatter created a low hum.

"Who do you think he'll eliminate..?" Hallee pouted her lips, worry clearly on her features.

"That's for him to know and us to find out." Maisie responded, surprisingly nonchalant about it.

Hallee must've also been surprised. "Aren't you worried?"

Maisie shook her head. "I think that we're all pretty safe. It'll be the girls that are rude that'll get weeded out."

"I can think of a few that would be nice to see gone." Juliette muttered.

Maisie nodded along with her. "I'll second that."

"No use letting it worry us. I think I'm going to head to my room to get ready for the show." Lillianna curtsied to the other girls before leaving.

Juliette followed her lead, remembering her midnight plans. "I just think I'll get some rest."

The girls all said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Juliette could feel her stomach starting to fill with butterflies on her walk back to her room. She was excited to see the Prince again, despite her head telling her that she needed to stop the childish puppy love that she was starting to fall into. It was dangerous for her to catch feelings. She knew that.

But she couldn't manage to convince the butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

When Juliette stepped up the ladder to the secret spot, Adonis was already seated. His eyes were glued up to the stars in the sky, which seemed almost duller than they had been the night before. He seemed slightly upset, based on the look on his face, but when he heard Juliette approach, a grin quickly brightened his features.

"Lady Juliette."

"Your Majesty." She curtsied to him. He laughed, waving his hand dismissively at the action.

"You know, I actually kind of hate the formalities." Adonis confided as Juliette took a seat beside him. He turned his attention to her, "I wish I could just be Adonis, sometimes. Without all of the titles and expectations."

Juliette noticed his eyes seemed tired. "Are you okay?"

He ran a hand through his hair, which was messier than he usually let it be. "I have to start eliminating girls already. It's been a week. _A week." _He shook his head in frustration, turning his face away from Juliette to look at the stars again. "How am I supposed to know who to send home? What if send home my true love and I didn't even get the chance to realize."

Juliette frowned softly. She knew that she wasn't the only girl here, but listening to him talk about other girls made her stomach churn unpleasantly. It was unfair of her to be jealous, though, and she knew it. She needed to be a friend. "If she was your true love, she wouldn't end up as one of your choices to go home. Just trust your heart."

He laughed, but the sound lacked its usual playfulness and sincerity. It was bitter. "Did you hear that one girl already went home? I chased a girl away and I barely even knew her name."

Juliette pursed her lips in disagreement, "That's not true. She missed her home. Her family. It wasn't anything to do with you."

"But what if it was?" He snapped. He quickly realized how angry he had gotten and shook his head, looking defeated. "I'm sorry… I just…"

Juliette reached a hand out and placed it on his. "You're not the bad guy here, Adonis. Only one girl here is going to be your wife. It's the trials of finding out which one. Not every girl is cut out to be a Queen."

When he turned to her, his eyes were glazed with the beginning of tears. His voice was barely a whisper. "What if the girl that I love isn't the girl that would make the best queen?"

Juliette put her hand under his chin, letting it rise to cup his cheek. She met his gaze with a determined intensity. "She will make the best Queen _because _she's the girl that loves you."

For a few moments, he didn't say anything. His blue gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips so quickly that Juliette could've blinked and missed it. Her heartbeat quickened. Was he going to kiss her..?

God, she hoped so. She tilted her head ever so slightly. It felt like if she moved too quickly that the moment would break - shatter like glass. He took his hand, holding it over hers. He whispered to her. "Thank you."

Juliette could barely hold herself together. The intensity of the heat on her cheeks only furthered how desperately she wanted his lips on hers. Much to her disappointment, he used his hand to move hers away from his face. He kept holding it though.

It took Juliette a few moments to find her voice. "You're welcome."

Adonis repositioned to look at the blonde. "Enough about my worries. How have you been?"

Juliette's heart was still racing. "Doing my best. The Selection is an interesting experience."

"I would agree, but probably for different reasons." Adonis said with a chuckle.

"I heard you had a date with Lillianna today."

"Yes, I've got my schedule jam packed to meet with as many girls as I can before I have to send some home."

"Did you like her?"

"I did. She's quiet, but kind. I think that she should stay."

Juliette gave a relieved nod. "She's one of my friends here."

"I think that there are quite a few girls that I'd like to get to know better." He trailed off. "And there are a few that worry me."

Juliette raised a brow at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Lady Sofiya has apparently been making a couple girls feel threatened. And I've been informed Lady Abigail refuses to leave her room on Sundays." He paused. "I'm unsure of how I should decide to send girls home. They haven't wronged me, but I don't want a violent wife or a Queen that will be absent from her duties on a weekly basis."

"That makes sense. Ultimately, it's your decision who you send home." Juliette was trying to be helpful, but her advice would be biased regardless of what it was. As long as she wasn't being sent home, it didn't really matter too much who left. Juliette would be lying if she said she didn't have preferences, but she felt like keeping controversial girls would only help her last longer.

"I just don't want to upset anyone."

"I guess that's just part of being King," Juliette said with a shrug. "Anything you do is going to upset people."

It almost made her feel bad. It was the truth. Usually she was on the side of the people upset with the monarchy. Did it even matter what they did? The thought nagged at her. It was always what the monarchy _wasn't _doing that upset the rebels. They weren't trying hard enough. She didn't often stop to think of what they could do to fix the problem, the rebels just would fester in the fury that they weren't fixing the problem.

Adonis didn't respond. He sat up and put his hands in his lap. Juliette leaned over him to point. "You see over there? That's Perseus. It's kind of a complicated one, but it's got a line there… and there."

The prince watched as Juliette traced the stars in the sky. "I think I can see it…"

"Perseus was born against all odds. There was a king that was told that his daughter's son would kill him. So, to keep her from ever getting pregnant, the king locked her away. But Zeus ended up getting her pregnant anyway."

Adonis laughed. "Yes, that one is a weird story. My father loves Greek mythology."

"It just goes to show you that being royal means you always fuck up, even if it seems impossible." Juliette finished lamely.

The prince shook his head good naturedly. "You showed me those stars just to make that point."

"Maybe."

"You really never cease to surprise me."

Juliette pushed him playfully. "I thought you liked surprises."

"I do, take it as a compliment." He replied, grinning widely back at her. "Now, show me some more - I think I'm getting the hang of stargazing."

And so Juliette did. And the two laughed under the stars for hours before the prince had to leave. "This really is nice for stress relief… I could do this all night. But I've got my schedule crammed with things to do, so I'll have to call it a night here. Thank you for doing this with me."

"Any time." Juliette smiled. He helped her down the ladder and they both snuck back to their rooms. Juliette slid into bed, pulling the covers around her. She drifted to sleep almost immediately. Yet, she almost thought that her moments awake were starting to be better than her dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is a little bit later than expected, I've been having issues with the charging port of my laptop. It's an extra long chapter though, so hopefully that makes up for it! 3 Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave me a review for any criticisms I can take for future chapters.**

* * *

Juliette hadn't necessarily been looking to run into anybody that next evening, but when she walked by the small group of Selected in the gardens, the gossip managed to pull her in.

"I saw her leaving. She said he dismissed her in the middle of their date."

"I wonder what she did."

The blonde was immediately intrigued. Juliette moved to the girls, hovering beside the picnic table where they sat. "Who?"

"Lady Jacqulynn." One of the girls answered, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder to eye the newcomer. She gave a glance towards the door as well, presumedly to make sure there weren't any people that she wouldn't want to overhear the juicy gossip. Juliette pressed her lips together. Adonis didn't seem like he would just get rid of a girl so swiftly - not in the middle of a date. The idea didn't quite sit right. He had been so worried the night before about sending girls home.

"That doesn't seem like him." She voiced the thought, earning a nod from one of the other girls at the table. Her afro of curls bounced with the movement.

"I didn't think so either. He didn't have an issue with Jackie on the bowling date." She said, turning around to look at Juliette. She offered a warm smile and her hand. "I'm Harper, by the way."

Harper continued, pointing out the girls one by one. "This is Courage, Breck, and Harmony." Harper sat next to Courage, who was the girl that seemed to be starting the discussion. Breck snapped her fingers into a small point, a mischievous smile tilting her lips. Juliette was surprised at her shorter, more masculine haircut. It definitely would make her stand out. Harmony smiled a soft gentle smile, barely making eye contact for a second with Juliette before turning her eyes towards her hands.

"Juliette Wright." She managed a smile to the entire group. She wanted to come off as friendly, since her last few encounters had been anything but that.

"How could we forget our biggest competition?" Breck asked with a snort. The smile faded instantly. Her voice wasn't malicious, but the comment still rubbed Juliette the wrong way. She really didn't want to stick out as something to fear to the girls. It was asking for trouble.

She tried to laugh it off, hoping to dismiss the idea, "That's a bit of an overstatement."

Courage spoke up. "You _were _his first date. It makes sense to keep an eye on you."

"He's gotta meet us all eventually, I suppose. Do any of you guys have dates planned this week with Adonis?" Juliette asked. Courage seemed surprised and Juliette mentally slapped her wrist for not addressing him as Prince Adonis or His Majesty. Not using the titles meant for royalty would definitely tip them off that she was closer to him than she really wanted to advertise. It wasn't helping her case at all, and the faint look of distrust in Courage's eyes only solidified the feeling.

"I have dinner tonight with Prince Adonis." Harmony cut in, not seeming to notice the lack of formality through her own excitement. Courage's gaze didn't linger much longer, and the smile returned to her face. Maybe Juliette was overthinking the look. This was a competition after all - and it was the first conversation with all four of the girls.

"I have tea and a stroll tomorrow." Harper added.

Breck leaned over to rest her elbows on the table. "Lunch on Wednesday for me."

"Breck, you're going to have to learn to sit up straight for your date." Courage scolded. Juliette couldn't tell if it was meant to be helpful or just a force of habit for the blonde. She held herself with such straight posture that Juliette thought she must be a dancer or a socialite or something. "I have breakfast tomorrow.."

"That'll put us all on an even playing field, then." Juliette asserted. "Everyone will have had one date."

"Actually, I went on the bowling date too so I'll be beating all of you." Harper teased. Harmony giggled at the comment, and Juliette joined the laugh. It was nice to see that some of the girls weren't seeing her as too threatening.

"We should all have a slumber party and pool together what we know about him once we've all been on our dates." Harmony joked. "Then we'd all have a leg up by knowing the most about him."

"You know what? That actually sounds kinda fun." Harper said, smiling widely at the suggestion.

"I bet I could find us some liquor - one of my maids said she knows where they keep a stash. She snuck me a flask of whiskey the other night." Breck added. She didn't even bother to keep her voice down, which was a surprise. Juliette didn't remember Allegra specifically saying that they weren't allowed to drink, but sneaking it from the kitchen seemed like it had to be against the rules. Then again, Breck didn't really strike her as the type that followed rules.

Courage turned up her nose. "I'd have to pass on that. I don't drink. Bad for the complexion."

Breck gave a shrug, not bothered by Courage in the slightest. "Well, more for us then."

"When would we do it? Because I'm totally down." Harper said excitedly.

Harmony tapped her long painted nails along the table, pursing her lips in thought. "Maybe Thursday night? Then everyone could spend Friday recovering before our Saturday morning class and the Report."

Juliette wasn't entirely sure if she should object to the whole fiasco. After all, she really should've been doing something useful. Mapping out the gardens or the palace, finding secret entrances, checking out which of the staff were more likely to turn a blind eye to the rebels. She had a job to do here, and every moment she spent with the prince or her friends or doing anything that wasn't useful was making her more and more uneasy.

Yet, there was another part of her telling her that she needed to relax more. The rebels weren't the best at making quick plans, and she had plenty of time to just mess around. If she was walking out of here a murderer, she could at least enjoy the innocence of a silly slumber party while it lasted, right?

When nobody objected to the date, Breck gave a triumphant laugh. "It's decided then. We can all meet after dinner on Thursday here, and I'll take us all to my room from there."

"You think we'll all make it until Thursday?" Harmony asked hesitantly. "It seems like his Majesty is making eliminations. Who's to say who will go next?"

Juliette almost felt bad for the other girls. Any moment they could be gone. She felt quite confident in her own safety, but everyone else… Suddenly, the closeness she shared with the prince became so much more apparent. Some of the Selected literally hadn't had a full conversation with him yet, and she was sneaking out at night to talk frequently. Guilt nagged at her gut. Should she be offering them more help? Even darker, should she be doing more to actively sabotage her opponents? The thought made her stomach churn. Luckily for her, Harper answered the question before Juliette could overthink it for much longer.

"I think that it won't take long for Elsa to get eliminated. Surely if he spends more than ten minutes with her, Prince Adonis will realize that she's just here to get her modeling career more publicity."

"Or to realize that she's a total bitch." Breck added. Juliette gave a laugh. She was glad she wasn't the only one to dislike Elsa.

"I heard that Serenity has already had two of her maids changed out because she's so finicky. Apparently she has a fear of germs." Harper said. Juliette felt like a lot of the girls here were much better at remembering all of the names and faces here than she was. She could barely keep track of everyone. It reminded her of Lillianna and her knowledge of practically every girl.

"Sofiya has almost got in a fist fight twice, too. I bet she won't last much longer before she hits somebody." Courage shivered in distaste at Harmony's comment.

"I can't imagine being violent with anyone. Such a waste of time." Courage said with a frown. "What about that one girl? The one with those huge holes in her ears?"

"They're called gauges. They used to be pretty popular back when Illea was still the United States." Breck mused. "My stepmother almost kicked me out of the house when I tried to get my ears done like that. I think they're sick. Her name's Rowan. She's actually pretty cool."  
"It's not very ladylike." Courage replied. "I don't think it looks right for a Queen."

"At the end of the day, the Queen will look like whoever Adonis chooses. Maybe he likes gauges." Juliette said, hoping to be a middle ground. She personally didn't think Adonis was shallow enough to send a girl home for something as silly as a piercing, but she had to keep telling herself that she hadn't known him long enough to be speaking for him either.

Harmony smiled. "I think it was a punk thing. I thought about writing about a punk character in one of my stories once, but I worried they wouldn't be relatable enough."

"One of your stories?" Juliette asked.

"Yeah - I'm an author. Not well known, mind you. But I have two novels published." She beamed with pride.

"That's awesome!" Harper said gleefully, slapping her hands to her face excitedly. "I'd love to read them!"

"Yeah, you should totally send us all copies when this whole thing is over." Breck suggested, smiling as the brunette blushed.

"I can, if you'd like." She said, blushing at the excitement. She peered at her hands once more, her hair falling in front of her face like a veil that she was trying to hide behind. "What do you guys do?"

"I'm in a band. Play the drums." Breck answered first. Fitting, Juliette thought to herself.

"I do pageants. I've been Miss Summer two years in a row, but I couldn't attend the Miss Illea pageant last year." Courage said. That explained Courage's good posture and her vanity. "Quite a shame - I think I had a good chance."

"I think I remember watching that on TV last year." Harper noted. She bit her lip before chuckling awkwardly, her bubbly personality waning slightly before she spoke again. "I'm, um… I'm actually a cleaner."

There was a slight pause, like she was just waiting for the backlash. A cleaner or a maid would easily have made her a seven - a six if she was lucky. Despite the elimination of the caste system, the stigmas around the jobs that were occupied by the lower castes before still lingered. Admitting her job was basically admitting to being poor, which obviously left Harper a little bit flustered. Juliette cut in quickly, "I'm still going to school, so I just work as an assistant to my father. He's a politician."

"It's so cool to see how many different kinds of people are here. It's refreshing to see so many different walks of life." Harmony said, pulling her hair to sit over her shoulder. "It's great if you're a people watcher."

Juliette agreed. Every kind of person was represented in the Selection, she thought. From girls that could barely afford to eat every day to girls that chose between what diamonds they wanted to wear that morning, every single one of them had the same opportunity to become the highest class available. It was kind of wild, actually.

"I think that's what I did the whole lecture a couple days ago was just watch people." Harper admitted.

"The girl beside me slept the whole time." Courage complained. "She snored so loud that I had trouble listening."

Juliette laughed. "I'm sure it'll get more interesting once we have the basics out of the way."

"I wish we'd learn more about things that are-"

The doors to the palace from the gardens burst open and interrupted the conversation. Juliette racked her brain to try and remember the name of the girl before the words settled in. "There's a fight in the music room!"

"A fight?" Courage asked, her blue eyes wide.

Breck stood up excitedly, "Fuck yeah! That's something I want to see!"

The girl in the doorway scurried away quickly. The girls met eyes for a moment before Breck smiled devilishly. "Let's go."

They all followed to the room in question - the music room. It was a room that Juliette hadn't seen yet, but there was no time to really take it in. In the middle of the room, there were two girls in quite a scuffle. Many of the selected had already crowded in a semicircle around the action. Juliette snuck behind some of the people in the crowd to get to where she saw Lillianna and Maisie.

"Take it back, you little cunt!" The one who seemed to be winning the fight was on top of the other - a petite girl with light brown hair. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead from sweat, and her mouth curled into a snarl. She yanked the dark black hair of the other woman to look her in the eye.

The bottom woman wasn't any less angry, her brown eyes burning. "It's true and the prince should know."

"What's going on?" Juliette asked, her voice hushed. Not like she needed to be quiet, the entire room was loud and chaotic. Juliette didn't recognize either of the women, so she didn't have a clue of what might've provoked them.

"I just got here." Maisie answered back. She didn't take her eyes from the fight in the middle of the room.

"Where are the guards?" A girl shouted from the circle.

"It's Sara Colbert on top and Robyn Fields on the bottom. I have no idea why they're fighting though." Lillianna said, her hand held daintily over her chest.

"Mess her up!" Juliette recognized Breck's voice and laugh from the doorway.

"Go ahead! Why don't you tell all of them?" Robyn hissed. She got a brisk slap to the face from Sara, whose eyes were starting to fill with angry tears. "Then I won't even have to."

"I don't have anything to be ashamed of." Sara screeched back, shaking her head in frustration.

"I'd be embarrassed too if I were a little whore like you." Robyn swung her own fist, loosening the grip that Sara had on the girl's dark hair. Sara teetered back, falling to the ground and giving the larger and older woman a chance to really hit her hard.

"I'm not a whore." The brunette whined, battering Robyn with her feet wildly. Her voice was frenzied as she huffed, "You don't even know me you stupid bitch."

The guards burst into the room, better late than never, and pulled the girls apart. Allegra followed closely behind, her face a bright angry red. "What is the meaning of this? Explain yourselves." Her voice was more booming than usual, and both girls cowered at her fury in the arms of the guards that held them away from each other.

"Sara Colbert isn't a virgin - she should be in jail." Robyn answered, her voice still kindling with an angry vigor. The room came to a hush. Perhaps one of the most controversial laws that still was technically on the books, the laws disuading premarital sex were archaic at best. Juliette remembered her father mentioning that every time it was about to be abolished, more pressing matters took attention away from passing such amends. It seemed even more ridiculous when you said it out loud.

Allegra didn't falter. "I fail to see what that has to do with the display of violence I just witnessed."

Robyn shook her head, looking towards the other girls surrounding them like they would supply her with an answer. Instead of coming up with an answer, she blurted out her excuse, "She hit me first!"

"Is that true?" Allegra's attention turned to Sara, who was looking at the ground in shame. Her face was still a flushed pink - probably from both anger and embarrassment. She was being outed for breaking the law. Her reputation would be tarnished irreparably, and that was a best case scenario.

"Which part?" Her voice was small.

Allegra folded her arms, unamused. "The fist fight, Lady Sara. Did you attack Lady Robyn?"

Sara looked flustered, surely wanting to defend herself. The silence in the room while they waited for her answer was a thick and uncomfortable blanket. "I did. But I had to do something! She was going to ruin my chance with the prince."

"Well, now it doesn't matter what she was going to say to his Majesty, because you will be returning home immediately." Sara's mouth dropped at Allegra's nonchalant decision.

"No, wait, I-"

"Enough. I will not tolerate any physical attacks in this palace. Not from my girls." Allegra answered curtly. The tears flowed from Sara's eyes immediately. Her sobs were loud in the quiet room, with her gasping for breath at how hard she was crying. Juliette couldn't help but feel bad for the girl, even though throwing a punch was clearly not the answer to this situation. The worst part was the smug look on Robyn's face. It made Juliette's skin crawl. There was no way that Sara could have won this situation. EIther she would go to jail or the prince would send her home where she'd struggle with the whole country knowing about her sex life.

"That's what you get. No Prince would want a used Queen." Robyn muttered.

"You'll be heading home as well, Lady Robyn."

Robyn's face went from smug to surprised in an instant. "Wait, what? But _she _hit _me_!"

Allegra raised her eyebrows. "You were the one throwing punches when I walked in. I'll schedule your rides. Pack your bags. Officers, please escort these ladies back to their rooms."

She scanned the music room with her eyes, "I hope this serves as a warning to all of you. This will not happen again. Do you all understand?"

A couple of girls responded, but nobody said much more than a 'yes ma'am'. Nobody wanted to reignite Allegra's fire. She offered a curt farewell before following the guards with the two now eliminated women.

A lot of the girls that were in the room left as well. Some stayed the chatter amongst themselves. Juliette noticed Breck giggling with Harmony and another dark haired girl in one corner. Helena was seated at a piano bench, playing a simple song for a couple of other girls.

"That was quite the experience." Juliette said, feeling the excitement in the room die down.

Maisie shriveled her nose. "I'd say."

Lillianna shook her head, looking exhausted. Any fighting seemed to dull the shine in her eyes. "I heard Lady Robyn talking in the hall the other day with Lady Balinda. She was certain that on her date she'd spill Sara's secret and that'd be one less girl to worry about. Now that I think about it, I should've realized that was why they were fighting."

"It's a ridiculous law in the first place." Juliette said, her annoyance clear in her voice. "It shouldn't have been something she was so ashamed of in the first place. Who honestly cares if any of us are virgins or not?"

"Are you not a virgin?" Maisie asked her voice soft as to not gather any unwanted attention.

"Does it make me less of a person if I'm not?" Juliette snapped. Maisie's eyes filled with hurt. Part of Juliette felt bad, but she was too frustrated to care at the moment.. Maisie didn't say anything, biting her lip and looking away.

"I don't think she meant it like that, Juliette." Lillianna said. The softness her voice was like a lullaby, easing the tension from Juliette's shoulders as she slumped, realizing how rigid she was holding herself.

"I'm sorry Maisie… I just think it's dumb for that to even matter." Juliette said with a sigh. "Having sex isn't some sort of shameful act. I don't think that it should make a difference in whether or not a person is jailed or ostracized."

Maisie still seemed unsure of how to respond. "I guess I just think it's meant for marriage… I wouldn't have judged ya for it though. Or Sara. None of my business."

"I would be more worried about what the Prince would think." Lillianna added. "Whether it's a good law or not, it is still against the law."

Juliette pursed her lips. If it meant that much to Adonis, she wasn't so sure that she would even want to let him marry her. Something so petty shouldn't be a deal breaker. She doubted it would be. He wasn't like that.

If Juliette had been speaking aloud, she would've laughed at herself there. She knew him for a week. It was silly for her to assume that he felt the same way she did on every issue, especially considering his family hadn't done anything to change the archaic law. It would literally take them going on to the Report and announcing it's removal for it to happen. Despite having the new Prime Minister that was voted in, the power of the crown was still ever looming. If they didn't like something, it would be changed immediately. It was one of the things she hated the most about the monarchy. They paraded around the idea of a prime minister and how great that was, yet they didn't change any part of their lavish lifestyle. All that it amounted to was a shift of responsibilities. A shift of blame.

"It's a ridiculous law." Juliette repeated, wanting to get away from the negativity that thinking about the monarchy always left her with. "I'm just going to go back to my room. I'm tired."

"See ya." Maisie's smile was notably less bright than usual, but Juliette felt like she didn't have the energy to talk about it anymore. They didn't have to agree on everything to be friends. Juliette knew that. She also knew that Maisie probably wasn't too offended at her outburst, just needed time to settle. Lillianna offered a wave as Juliette left the room.

She walked down the hall briskly, her skin prickling. The anger for the monarchy had been reignited. Maybe the violence in the music room had riled her up more than she wanted to admit. As she turned the corner, she ran right into a guard, bouncing off of the larger body straight to the ground. Blinking at the heap of her dress fabric on the ground in confusion, it took her a second to realize that she had bumped into somebody.

The guard immediately started to apologize, and when Juliette looked up she realized Adonis hidden behind the bulky body of the guard.

"It's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said curtly. Seeing the prince fueled fire in her belly. He needed to know about the fight.

"Are you alright, Lady Juliette?" Adonis reached out a hand to her, helping the blonde up. Seeing her flushed face, he cocked his head in confusion. "You seem upset."

"No, no, I'm fine." She replied, brushing the dust off of her dress. She turned her attention to the guard she ran into. "I just wasn't paying enough attention. I'm sorry."

"My sincerest apologies as well, Lady Juliette." He gave her a small bow, which was slightly unsettling to Juliette. She didn't like being bowed to.

"Sorry to bother you, your Majesty." Juliette curtsied. She felt awkward. She wanted desperately to tell Adonis what had happened in the music room, but she also much preferred to talk to him without an audience. Would that be her future if she ever became Queen? Never having any privacy? Juliette's face flushed an even darker red. It didn't matter. She never would be Queen. She was here to make sure there would never be another Queen. What a stupid question. Stupid questions and stupid laws and-

"I will have your maids bring you some chamomile tea. You look like you could use some stress relief." Adonis interrupted her thoughts. She turned her gaze up to meet his from her curtsy, looking at him from under her lashes. His blue eyes were bright, sparkling with concern.

"That would be nice." She managed, straightening her stance once more. His eyes made her knees weak. She mentally cursed herself. It was like he wasn't even trying, yet every time she met his gaze she felt any of her thoughts fade into the back of her mind. "Thank you, your Majesty."

He nodded. "Until I see you next, Lady Juliette."

The trio continued down the hall and Juliette scampered back to her room. The only one in the room was Lexie, who was sitting in one of the plump armchairs across from the bed. Her eyes widened and she scrambled up from the chair as soon as Juliette entered.

"Lady Juliette! I didn't think you'd be back so soon." She tucked a lock of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear with an easy smile. "How was your stroll? Do you need anything?"

"There was a fight in the music room." Juliette sat herself at the edge of the bed, kneading her hands together.

Lexie looked aghast,. "A fight?"

"Two girls got sent home."

"Oh goodness. Are you okay?"

Juliette shook her head. "It wasn't really anyone I even knew… One of the girls wasn't a virgin."

Lexie paused before speaking, her words spaced out like she was unsure of the right answer. "She got into a fight because she wasn't a virgin?"

"No… One of the other girls was going to tattle on her. That would ruin her entire life. What kind of person would do that to someone else?" Juliette felt an angry heat return to her stomach. "It's disgusting. The whole thing is so childish. Throwing a punch was a bad idea, and wanting to rat out your competition is sleazy."

"I would have to agree. Not really behavior that a Queen would display from either end," Lexie replied, looking off in thought. "Although, I think it'd be hard to prove she wasn't a virgin, don't you?"

"That's a great point, I didn't even think of that." Juliette said. Maybe that was the worst part of the law: how hard it would be to prove it. It was obviously something that was targeting the lower castes. The people that couldn't afford birth control or contraception and got pregnant before getting married would be the most likely victims of this law. It was relatively well known that rich people or celebrities could go around having sex as long as they were decently subtle. Lexie bounced over to the bed, hiking herself over the monstrous blankets to sit behind Juliette. "You want to get this dress off? I bet I could find you something more comfortable."

Juliette laughed. "Now you want to undress me?"

Lexie blushed and giggled. "I just thought you might be more comfortable in some PJs."

"I would." Juliette admitted, smiling jokingly. "Help me out of this thing."

The young girl helped Juliette out of the dress to help her into a loose pair of pajama pants and a camisole. She did an over the top pose in the pajamas, Lexie laughing along with her. Juliette was glad to let off some steam just giggling with her maid.

She continued to strike a couple poses when the door to her room opened once more. Phoenix stepped in, a questioning look on her face and a small cup of tea in her hand. "What are you guys up to?"

"I just wanted to hang out with my girls." Juliette answered, smiling widely. "Is that my chamomile tea?"

"I was told that you had a rough day." Phoenix handed over the saucer and cup. Juliette took a big sip. "It looks like you're feeling better now, though."

"I'm just tired of the drama." Juliette flopped onto her bed once more. "I just want to have a nice couple of hours with you guys and forget about this whole selection for a little bit."

"Then maybe I should've brought some wine instead of tea." Phoenix chuckled, "Oh! Also, I have a note for you. It was left with the tea."

Juliette took the small folded piece of paper from her maid, opening it. She read the neat handwriting quickly.

_I need your advice. Meet me under the stars? Tomorrow night. -Adonis_

She held it for an extra moment, a soft smile sitting on her lips. Phoenix peered at her curiously. Lexie let out a small giggle. "I bet it's a love letter."

"What makes you think that?" Juliette scoffed.

"You think you're sneaky, but I know that you like to sneak out of the room at night. And the prince is even less sneaky than you. Telling his helpers to take the night off." Phoenix's eyes glittered along with her smile. "And those just happen to be the nights that you aren't here."

Juliette blinked slowly at the two girls who were looking at each other knowingly. "Does everyone know? I didn't realize we were causing a stir."

Lexie covered her mouth to stifle the giggles. Phoenix gave a small shrug, "Sometimes we just like a little bit of gossip. Don't worry too much about it. I think a lot of us enjoy watching the Selection from the inside."

Juliette covered her face with her hands. "You sound like my sister. She's literally got a bracket for who is going to win."

Phoenix burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, that's great."

"Why didn't we think of that?" Lexie gave the dark haired maid a teasing jab. "You think Chantel would kill us if we made a bracket?"

"I can't deal with you guys." Juliette mumbled through her fingers.

"I think she'd be upset purely because she wouldn't win." Phoenix replied.

"Girls, _stop._" Juliette whined, but she couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

"We will have to bring it up in the laundry room." Phoenix said. "Don't worry, Lady Juliette, you'll definitely be in my top five."

Juliette threw her hands down, shooting up from her bed with mock offense, "Only the top five?"

"It's too early to say, she might not even make it that far." Lexie added in a loud fake whisper, giggling to herself.

"You guys are the worst." Juliette took another drink from her tea. "Where's the castle therapist? This is bullying."

The two girls continued to chatter about what they'd do in a bracket, and Juliette let her attention fall back to the note sitting beside her on the bed. Adonis wanted her advice. She wondered what kind of advice he wanted, but the blonde mostly was just ready to see him again. Every day in the palace seemed to bring more things that she wanted to talk about with him. About the fight and her sleepover that was planned and the whole virgin thing.

The bed became more soft and inviting the more she mused. With her tea finished, still warm in her belly, she pulled one of the blankets closer to her. Her eyes drooped closed, the lids feeling like heavy stones pulled them down.

"Goodnight Lady Juliette." The voice was distant, almost like rippling water in the way it sounded as Juliette faded into sleep. She couldn't even tell which person was wishing her the goodnight, but she didn't have the energy to open her eyes and see. The darkness of sleep enveloped her consciousness.

* * *

The next day was mostly uneventful for Juliette. Allegra hosted class, taking up most of the afternoon. Maisie had forgiven Juliette's outburst the day before, making their card game session in the Women's room much less awkward. And dinner was a feast of turkey and mashed potatoes, which were so delicious that Juliette could've busted some of the buttons on her dress trying to have just one more bite. The day flew by in anticipation of seeing Adonis once more.

When she snuck out of the room, she left her maids a small cheeky note about how they could probably guess who she was with. Adonis was sitting in his usual spot, seated on a large fluffy blanket. He smiled at Juliette as she heaved herself up onto the balcony and sat beside him.

"Hello Lady Juliette."

"Hello, your Majesty."

Adonis chuckled. "There's no need for us to be so formal, huh? We're sneaking out in the middle of the night to hide from the world, you can probably get away with calling me Adonis."

She smiled shyly at him. "Hello Adonis." The way his eyes glittered when she said it made the butterflies kick up a storm in her stomach. She averted her eyes from his gaze, instead looking up at the stars glittering in the sky. "So, you needed advice?"

His smile faded. "Oh… yes. I think I do." He took a deep breath, "I sent a girl hometoday and I feel awful about it."

"Lady Jacqulynn, right? I heard about that."

He paled. "What did you hear?"

"Just that she was sent home in the middle of her date. That's all anyone seemed to know that I talked to." Juliette set her hand on his leg reassuringly. "Why? Was it bad?"

"She… I don't know, Juliette. We were talking about the Selection and finding love, and I told her that I was looking for my soul mate among you girls. Like, my family tree is lined with love so true and full of passion that I'm confident this process will work for me. But she insisted that I needed to find just a good queen. I know I need to find a queen. But…" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "She made it seem like none of the girls here would love me. That they'd just love the crown. I hate it. I hate the uncertainty. I don't know anybody's motives to be here, but she made it clear to me that she just thought she would be a good queen and that being my wife would be a secondary concern. So I dismissed her right there. I didn't even stop to think about it for more than a second."

"Well, she obviously wasn't the one for you then." Juliette said, rubbing her thumb in a small circular motion, hoping it was providing some sort of comfort. "So it's okay that you sent her home. This whole thing is about you choosing a partner."

"Yes, but doesn't that make me look like a jerk? Sending a girl home in the middle of getting to know her?" He opened his eyes once more, peering at the stars as if they could answer the question for him.

Juliette laughed. "That's kind of part of the deal is eliminating girls. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I just don't want to come off like a jerk. I want everyone to like me."

"That's not going to happen. There will always be people that don't like you."

It was kind of ironic, coming from someone so invested in the rebel cause. Just being a king made him an icon for hatred. Was it even possible for him to fix it at this point? The monarchy was so messy and so hated by so many people that it seemed like there wasn't any hope to try and fix it. Yet, looking at Adonis, with his face full of concern and fear, Juliette couldn't help but tell herself that he could.

"I just want everyone to be happy… I know it's not possible. But I don't want to hurt anybody."

Juliette shrugged her shoulders. "Only one girl is going to win. It's inevitable to hurt some of us."

"I hope you know I would never hurt you, Juliette." Juliette was startled by the firmness of his voice. When she met his gaze, she realized the intensity in his eyes. She could tell just by his eyes that he meant it. She was so tempted to say it back, but the words were caught in her throat. It would be a lie. She was literally here to hurt him.

The blonde let out a breathy laugh, a bit uncomfortable by the brutal sincerity that his voice held. She needed to change the subject, and strengthen her heart against him. This was all an intricate game, but the way she was letting him make her feel was a surefire way to lose. "Well, it seems like some of these girls are doing the eliminations for you. I'm sure you heard about the fight yesterday."

"Oh, yes." He sighed, "I can't imagine how that happened. I never would've expected that from either girl."

"Lady Robyn wanted to trash Lady Sara." Juliette said, crossing her legs and stuffing her hands into her lap. It made her angry all over again just thinking about it.

"Trash her?"

"Yeah, she wanted to tell you about how Sara wasn't a virgin."

Adonis shook his head. "How distasteful."

Juliette flared immediately, pushing herself away from the prince to give him a look, "You really think that?"

He cocked his head at her, confused by her annoyance. "Of course. That's not how a Queen should behave."

Juliette scoffed at him. "You're crazy. That's disgusting."

His eyes were wide and blue as he blinked at her. "What..?"

"A girl is _not _defined by whether or not she breaks a lining of tissue. I can't believe you would even think like that, I thought I knew you better than—" Adonis interrupted her fuming with a bout of laughter. Juliette's skin prickled. "Are you actually laughing at me?"

Adonis wiped the tears that had been forming in his eyes. "No, no, no. You misunderstand. I don't care about whether or not a lady is a virgin. I meant that it's distasteful for a woman to try and build herself up by talking poorly of another."

Juliette's muscles relaxed and she let out a shaky laugh. "Oh. I'm glad."

"I don't care about any of the Selecteds' past. I just want to make her future." His hand reached for her arm, gently stroking down to take her hand, which eased the tension between the two. Goosebumps rose on the skin that the prince touched. He made a sheepish smile as he turned towards the stars. "Although, I do hope that my own lack of experience doesn't show with a more experienced girl."

"I wouldn't know." Juliette admitted, the words coming out of her mouth before she could stop them. Letting him know about her intimate relations - or lack thereof - was too far. She needed to stop telling him all the details of her life. "The law would disagree with that sentiment though."

"I didn't think anybody really put too much thought into that law." Adonis responded.

"The fact that it's there at all is still telling." Juliette challenged. "You know there are girls with their whole lives ruined from that law to this day? It's almost directly targeting the poor. It's truly despicable."

He thought for a moment, and Juliette took the moment of silence to take him in. His curls were out in full force, still looking slightly damp as if he had washed it recently. There were slight circles under his eyes, but the blue still sparkled with vibrancy and life. "You're right. I will bring it up to my mother and the council at our meeting."

"Really?" Juliette asked. She was surprised that her mere mention of it was enough to make him want to bring it up. Or even possibly get rid of it. It almost made her wonder what influence she had over him already. It was frightening in a way, but it also would be a very good tool that she could take advantage of once her fellow rebels started to get their plan more in action.

"Yes. I had never really thought much about it, but you're completely right. That law should've been abolished with the castes."

"I agree."

He was quiet for a moment before changing the subject. "I have three other eliminations planned by the Report this week."

"Three?" Juliette asked, "Why?"

He bunched his shoulders defensively. "I just didn't feel anything for the girls. I feel so overwhelmed by the options. There's too many choices."

"Who's going..?" Juliette was hesitant to ask. She knew that it wasn't really information that he should be telling her, but she also was consistently having sneaky nights out with him that she shouldn't, so she figured that she could at least ask.

"They'll be announced on the Report. I'm not really supposed to talk about any of the Selected with the other Selected, so I'll save you the details. I just wanted someone to know." He answered. "I may even add to the list once I've got to Friday. I'll have met every girl for a date by then, so hopefully I can really start narrowing down from there."

Juliette bit her lip. What if her friends went home? She felt silly worrying about it. After all, she needed to be one of the last girls in the competition. The more girls that went home the better. But that also would mean less time, and the prospect of trying to assassinate the monarchy was daunting enough without worrying about whether or not the attack would be planned by then. "That'll be a large cut."

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to narrow it down to fifteen girls for the ball." His eyes widened when he mentioned the ball and he cut himself off before smothering his mouth with his hand. "Ah, shit."

Juliette's interest was piqued. "A ball?"

"Please keep that to yourself - it's supposed to be a surprise. It's going to test to see how you all interact with dignitaries." He squeezed her hand, making Juliette realize that he was still holding it. She let her thumb trace small circles on his hand. "My mother is hosting a party to celebrate my sister's upcoming wedding."

"She just got engaged less than a month ago."

"No, she's been officially engaged for almost a year now. Mother just wanted to make the announcement to the country with the announcement for my Selection. Which took a while to coordinate."

"Why? I can't imagine it would've taken that much time to get the selection applications out." Juliette said.

"We just… We've been having lots of issues lately."

"What do you mean?"

His eyes darted back to the hatch that they used to get to the balcony, almost like he was just making sure that nobody else would hear. "I probably shouldn't be telling you any of this… But I'm sure it's no secret that the rebels have been coming back together."

Juliette didn't respond. She had to tread carefully if the conversation moved to the rebellion as to not seem suspicious. It was rumored that the rebellion was gaining traction. Most people would've noticed that if they kept an eye on political discourse in any way shape or form. She simply nodded.

The prince continued. "They're getting stronger. My mother has already doubled the amount of guards as a protective shield in case of an attack. And that doesn't even count the extra help for when we travel for any reason. It's expected that they'll attack the castle after their latest activity. I'm sure you know about the Spring Seminar."

Juliette nodded again. After establishing a Prime Minister, Queen Eadlyn created a political seminar that would happen twice a year: in the spring and the winter. Twice a year, the mayors from every province, the royal family, the council, and the prime minister would meet to discuss changes of legislature and issues facing the country. The location of the meeting was always top secret, the information given two weeks before the convention itself.

"Did you know that we were attacked by rebel forces at the Spring Seminar?"

Juliette felt the unease start in the pit of her stomach. Of course she knew. "Yeah, I heard. My father ended up not making it to that one." Mostly because her father knew that the center would be attacked. Because he was the one that passed the confidential information of its location to the rebels. "He was so grateful that nobody got hurt."

"That's not entirely true… My assistant was killed."

Juliette's stomach dropped. Her father had told her that they wouldn't kil anyone at the seminar. He told her that their cause only killed when necessary, and killing anyone from the royal family would be too risky of a move.. That particular attack was purely to create fear and let the monarchy know what they were capable of. "Killed?"

He stared at his feet. "Yeah. I had a personal assistant that helped me with everything. His name was Tatum. He taught me how to ride a horse, helped me take notes for the meetings on politics so I could keep up… He was kind of my best friend. He accompanied me to the Seminar, but when the attack happened we got separated. When it was safe to come out, we found his body hanging from the flagpole."

Juliette shivered. "I never heard about that part."

"My grandfather advised us not to say anything. He thought that if we advertised a rebel attacks then it would make the monarchy look weak. So we didn't say anything. Only his family knew he was gone. The funeral was held at the palace in secret."

Juliette didn't know what to say. She swallowed. "I'm sorry."

She wanted to see her father, to demand information about this. Surely he knew. He was the biggest person in the damn rebellion, there was no way he wouldn't have been informed if somebody would've died. That raid was meant purely to scare the other province mayors and hopefully get them to side with the rebels because of this fear. That's what her father had told her. Who killed this assistant?

What other secrets had her father kept from her?

"Hey, it's okay. I don't want to upset you." Adonis took her other hand in his. Holding both, he gave them a tight squeeze. "Don't worry about me. I miss him. I really do. But I refuse to let them win. If I give up, it will make his death meaningless. I will stay strong for my country, and for him."

Juliette was moved by his words. He seemed to really care about the country, which was distressing for her. This was a much easier job when she thought the monarchy was just there to sit and lavishly pretend to run the country. The more she spoke with Adonis, the more she felt like she wasn't entirely right about the whole thing. And the more she questioned her ability to do the job she was sent to do. Her heart broke for him, seeing him look so full of grief and still trying to comfort her instead.

"I bet he would be proud of you." She said softly. Adonis's eyes were glazed over with the start of tears.

"I hope so." He whispered.

"I'm proud of you."

The tears brimmed at the edges of his blue eyes. Juliette smiled at him. He smiled back through tears, "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"You know what? I think you could use a good back rub."

He laughed. "Could I?"

"Yeah, turn around."

The prince happily obliged her order, and she kneaded the knots from his back. He hummed softly and she smiled to herself as she rubbed. It was nice to spend time with him. Plus it gave her time to think without her face betraying her thoughts.

First. Her father had lied to her about people dying. It was something that she hadn't even considered before. She thought of herself as relatively high up in the rebel cause, so the fact that she didn't know this information was unacceptable. The next letter she sent needed to clarify this information. Maybe there was some sort of misunderstanding.

Second. There was going to be a massive ball with important people for her to meet within the next month and a half. She one hundred percent needed to be at this ball, and by then she needed to be making good impressions. If her father was going to take over the role of leading the country, having those relations could be critical. Her father would be pleased with this information.

Third. The monarchy knew that the rebels were a threat. They were already preparing against the uprising ever since the death that should have never happened. That was part of the plan - to create a fear in the government that they would underestimate. The palace was definitely not going to underestimate them now, and that would make the attack on the palace a million times harder.

Last. She was unfortunately, completely, and irreversibly falling for the prince she was sent to kill.


	9. Chapter 9

"I won't be back tonight - my little slumber party thing is going on tonight. Don't feel like you need to wait up for me." Juliette gave Phoenix a tight hug. She went over and pulled one of the fluffy blankets of the bed, wrapping it around herself and heading toward the door.

"We'll miss you!" Lexie waved.

"Feel free to come back if you need anything." Chantel added, smiling in an almost motherly way.

"I will."

She headed to the garden with her blanket. The past few days had been uneventful. Prince Adonis had been true to his word, so many girls had been missing from the Women's room one by one for their dates. It made Juliette wonder when she would have her next official date with him would be. As much as she enjoyed their secret outings, it would be nice to have a date that didn't require them to sneak around. Every time she worried about being caught.

She pushed the door to the gardens open to see Harmony, Courage and Harper all by the picnic table talking. Each one is in pajamas, and Harmony's hair is even damp. It was odd to see them not all made up and put together.

"Hey Juliette!" Harper beamed as she approached. "We're just waiting on Breck now."

"She isn't the best with being on time." Harmony laughed. "I remember she almost missed the Report the first week."

"That would've been awful." Courage pulled the woolly sleeves of her nightgown closer to her body. "Allegra would have lost it."

"I don't ever want to see her angry ever again." Juliette mumbled, shaking her head. There was a soft murmur of agreement from the other girls. The sound of the door opening once more caught the attention of the group, and Breck peeped her head out of the door.

"You're late." Harper said in a teasing voice, hopping off of the picnic bench to scuttle over.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I got us some good stuff!" Breck opened the door wider, letting the four girls back into the palace. "Follow me ladies."

They travelled down the hallway together, and Juliette smiled at her door as they passed it. It didn't take long for the group to make it to Breck's room. Juliette realized as soon as she stepped in that all of the rooms must be identical, because the room was almost a carbon copy of her own. The only difference was that the walls had a couple posters hanging up and there were a few telltale signs of Breck's own personality in the random items lying around. Sitting on the vanity table was a large bottle of liquor that Juliette didn't recognize, which was no surprise since she had never really been a huge drinker.

"Welcome to my crib." Breck flopped herself onto a large arm chair, kicking her legs over the arm nonchalantly. "So, what crazy secrets have we managed to uncover about our precious prince?"

Harper sank to the ground in a criss-cross, pushing her hands excitedly into the middle of her legs. "My date was so much fun! We walked through the gardens and he told me all about himself. Nothing too juicy though."

Harmony sat herself beside Breck's arm chair, leaning against it and pushing her hair behind her ear. "With me he talked about reading, since we have that in common. I gave him a copy of my novel that I brought for him… I hope he likes it."

Juliette sat down in the small circle that was starting to be created in the corner of the room. Breck smiled down at Harmony, "Already giving him presents? Man, I'm gonna have to step up my game."

Courage plucked a pillow from the bed that she seated herself on top of to complete the circle.

"I know that he likes music and hates talking in front of big groups." Juliette didn't particularly want to give too much away about Adonis. It was info that she preferred to keep to herself. But if everyone else was going to be offering tips, she felt obliged to offer something. Perhaps she would even learn something new too.

"His Majesty told me that he watches Miss Illea every year. That's what we talked about for the most part, so I feel like I've got a satisfactory idea of what physical traits he finds attractive." Courage sat straight on the pillow, making Juliette slightly conscious of her own posture.

"Oooooh, do tell." Harmony giggled.

"He seems to like long hair, which is good for most of us." She smiled at Breck, who threw her arms up in the air.

"Well, fuck me. I'm gonna have to pour me a shot for that revelation." Breck pushed herself out of the chair to the vanity where the bottle of liquor sat. The girls giggled. As she poured, she turned back to the group, "Anybody else want one?"

Juliette decided very quickly that the less intoxicated she got, the safer she would be. After the wine drunk incident with Adonis, she promised herself that she would be more careful with her alcohol. If she revealed too much, then her life could be in literal danger.

"Count me in." Harmony said.

"I'll second that." Harper added.

Breck came back with the three shots, they cheered and downed them. Juliette laughed when Harmony shook her head, scrunching her face up. "God, that's awful."

"No shit, man. That's how you know it's good." Breck laughed too.

"He also seemed to like the girls with weird talents. He said the yodeling was one of his favorites. But I feel like one date isn't really enough to know enough about him to share anything really useful." Courage pursed her lips in disappointment.

"We could do something else then. I've been excited for this night, I just want to have fun." Harper said. "We could play a game or something?"

"I like games." Juliette agreed.

That earned a snort from Breck. "Yeah, you're always playing card games in the Women's room. If we're going to play a game it should be a drinking game."

"Alcohol isn't good for the skin, I-"

"Don't be a party pooper, Courage." Harper leaned over to tug on Courage's arm pleadingly. "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Courage. One night won't ruin your complexion." Harmony added, turning up to look at Breck. "We could play never have I ever."

Juliette's lips rested in a soft smile. First truth or dare, now never have I ever. The Selection was turning into a college frat party. "As long as it all stays between us, I think it sounds like fun."

Courage looked around at the group with big eyes before huffing in defeat. "Fine. I probably won't be drinking much anyway, I'm a model citizen."

Breck let out a laugh before gathering the remaining shot glasses from the vanity and the large bottle and sitting back down on the floor with the rest of the girls. She filled each shot glass, her eyes glinting with mischief. "Since I so generously offered my room for this slumber party, I think that I will pick who starts. Harper, you got anything?"

Harper giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Never have I ever… had a boyfriend."

Harmony and Breck both took a shot. Juliette was slightly surprised, "Harmony, you've had a boyfriend?"

She blushed. "I dated a lot in high school. It's hard to write romance with no experience."

"Fair enough." Juliette tried to think back to her high school experience. Boys may have showed interest, but her education was always the first thing on her mind. She had considered it a waste of time to partake in the drama of teenage romance. But when she tried to think about trying to win over Adonis… She definitely wished she had got at least a little bit of experience.

"Are we going clockwise from Harper then? That makes it your turn Juliette." Harmony refilled the two shot glasses.

"Oh! Um… Never have I ever failed a class."

Breck downed her shot again. Harper sheepishly drank hers, making Juliette feel slightly guilty. She was just trying to think of something that she hadn't done. If Harper was indeed from a lower caste, it was no surprise that schooling would be harder for her. A lot of children were shoved into public schooling when the castes were eliminated simply because they were allowed to, but it created a whole host of problems. Many students were in classes that they were almost destined to fail. Without the building blocks learned in childhood, they were years behind. Teachers struggled to create lesson plans that would be good for everyone in classes that doubled and sometimes tripled in size.

Harmony went next. "Never have I ever snuck out at night."

Juliette couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she took her had snuck out before her nights with the prince, but those memories are the ones that would always come to mind first. The alcohol burned the whole way as it traveled down to her belly, causing her to cough lightly.

Breck also took her shot, "Man, you guys are lucky that I hold my liquor well. That's three in a row. It's my turn though - Never have I ever been in a pageant."

Courage scoffed while the other girls laughed. "That's not fair! You aimed that at me on purpose."

Breck swatted at the air like it was no big deal, "Yeah, yeah, take your shot beauty queen."

Despite the annoyed look on her face, Courage took her shot, shivering distastefully, only makin Breck chortle a little louder.

"Never have I ever got a piercing." Courage challenged back. Breck took her shot proudly, Harmony giggling at her puffed out chest.

"Never have I ever…" Harper drew out the word, thinking for a good one, "Got my nails done."

This one got all four of the other girls to take a shot. Juliette used to go with Gwen to get matching manicures a lot - it was one of their sister bonding activities. Though, Juliette would bet money that it was just her mother's excuse to get the two bickering teenagers out of the house for a few hours of peace and quiet. She kind of missed her sister, though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Realizing it was her turn, Juliette took the chance to refill the glasses while she thought, "Never have I ever been to a live sports game."

"Like professional?" Harper asked. "Because I went to all the home games for school if that counts."

"That totally counts, it's live." Breck answered for Juliette, leaning back for her shot. Courage, Harper, and Harmony followed suit.

"I was a cheerleader, I didn't even have a choice." Courage complained.

"I actually really enjoy hockey games, so I went to a lot of those." Harmony said.

"Those seem a little violent for a pretty little girl like you." Breck laughed. Her alcohol must be starting to kick in, Juliette thought to herself.

Harmony's cheeks flushed. "I just think they're exciting, that's all. So, never have I ever been to a club."

At this point, Juliette felt like she should just assume that Breck would take a shot for every round. Harper also took hers. Even Courage took another. When she noticed Juliette's curious gaze, she flipped her hair, "You don't have to drink to have a good time at a club. I like to dance."

"See? We're bonding, bitches." Breck held out her empty shot glass up victoriously, like she thought she was doing a toast. "Never have I ever written a novel."

Harmony laughed. "Wow, you really are just playing dirty."

Breck shrugged with a playful smile, "Maybe I like it dirty."

"Oh, god. Too much information." Courage shook her head, but even she had a smile on her face. The drinking was loosening her up. Juliette was glad that her life was so bland, because right now she was doing well at not having too much to drink quite yet. "Never have I ever… broken a bone."

Juliette took a shot. She had broken one of her arms when she was very little. It wasn't an exciting story, she had just fallen off of the bed. It healed quickly and didn't really cause her too much trouble, so sometimes she forgot that it had ever even happened. Courage gave a triumphant smile - everyone took a shot from that one.

"Never have I ever kissed anyone." Harper squealed with glee when Harmony and Breck both took their shots. After a pouty face, Courage took hers as well. "No way! Courage, you gotta tell us that story."

Courage, really not handling the few shots that she had taken well, closed her eyes and held her head up high, "I enjoy a good make out, okay? Nothing wrong with that."

"Courage!" Harper giggled. "So it wasn't just a one time thing?"

"I'm not married yet, kissing isn't even that big of a deal." Courage folded her arms across her chest.

"I would agree with that. It's not as exciting as people make it out to be." Breck agreed.

"I think it mostly just matters who it is… If you have strong feelings, I bet it's magical." Harmony hiccupped.

"Or if you just kiss someone who's really good." Breck said with a snicker. Harmony flipped her long chestnut colored hair over her shoulder to look at Breck. She wobbled slightly. Juliette tried to remember how many shots she had taken - she looked like it was hitting her hard.

"Why can't you just have both?" She slurred.

"I bet the prince is a great kisser." Harper said, dreaminess oozing from her voice. Juliette couldn't help but give a chuckle, and Courage whipped to look at her so quickly that it could've broken her neck.

"Do you think he isn't?" the pageant queen asked with big eyes.

"I wouldn't know for sure, I guess I just think it's a funny thought." Juliette turned her gaze away from the group, heating rising up her back.

"Even if he's not, I bet I could teach him." Breck puckered her lips, earning a giggle from Harmony.

"I'm sure that he doesn't need you to teach him." Courage shook her head. Juliette was glad that her chuckle was so quickly swept under the rug. She definitely didn't want to expose the fact that the prince had no experience kissing. Maybe he'd still be a decent kisser. The feeling that stirred in her belly when she imagined how his kiss might feel kept the heat on her cheeks though.

"Don't be jealous, I can teach you too." Breck stuck out her tongue and Courage, who wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll pass on that one." She muttered.

Harmony started to stand, her knees somewhat wobbly before she steadied herself. She turned around to look at Breck, smiling widely, "You can teach me if you want."

Breck raised a brow in response. Juliette's eyes darted to look at Courage and Harper, who both looked as surprised as she was. Was Harmony hitting on Breck? Or was the booze talking for her.

"Maybe it's time for you to tap out." Juliette stood to wrap an arm around Harmony. The weight of the other girl was proof enough that she had drank probably more than she could handle. "Let's get you to bed."

Harmony crumpled onto the large bed almost as soon as the two reached it. Breck headed over and helped lift Harmony's legs up and the two women tucked her into bed. Her eyes were glassy with sleepiness and her voice was soft, "But we're having such a great time."

"We can have a great time later too." Harper wrapped her hand around one of the posts of the bed, a slightly forced smile on her lips.

"Mmmm. Okay." Harmony pulled the blanket up to her chin. As soon as her eyes were closed, her breathing slowed.

"She was seriously asking you to kiss her." Courage spoke up from the corner of the room that they had all been sitting in. She was standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest, a frown on her face.

"She's wasted, give her a break." Breck answered, keeping her voice hushed as to not wake their sleeping friend.

"I don't know, she seemed pretty serious about it." Harper said, shifting her weight uneasily from left to right. "Should we say something..?"

"About what? She didn't do anything." Juliette replied. It was hard to deny the air of sexual tension that Harmony had created, but at this point she hadn't done anything illegal. Just… Implied it.

"Juliette's right, you guys are overreacting." Breck eyed the sleeping girl, her eyes gentle. "We should all probably just get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired." Harper agreed. Courage still didn't look convinced. Breck pulled a couple of the pillows off the bed, tossing them on the ground. Juliette found the extra blankets that were sitting on the dresser and passed them out. It didn't take long for everyone to find a spot on the ground and get comfortable.

Juliette felt the alcohol that was still warm in her stomach. The night was supposed to be fun, but it had turned sour so quickly. Harper's first thought was to tell on Harmony for practically nothing. The friendliness that most sleepovers had wasn't there for this night. This was a competition. It was foolish to think that any of these girls wouldn't out each other in a minute. Juliette felt like an idiot for not paying enough attention.

She couldn't trust anyone.

* * *

"Where is everybody?"

Hallee's voice was so hushed that Juliette could barely hear her over the chatter backstage from all of the selected girls. At her mentioning it, Juliette's green eyes skimmed the group. It was significantly smaller, but she really couldn't put her finger on who was missing. Her three friends were still around her, and she could hear the voices of Elsa and Amy above other voices.

"There was a cut this morning." Lillianna answered. "Quite a few girls went home."

Juliette moved her gaze to the ground. Adonis had mentioned sending girls home, but she was surprised how many bodies were missing. It seemed slightly unlike him to make such a big cut. Part of her wondered if her conversation had anything to do with how many girls he had sent home.

"As long as you guys are here, I welcome less competition." Juliette said, shrugging her shoulders. She was disappointed that more of her enemies weren't gone, but watching the numbers dwindle down was reassuring. Less to worry about.

"Ladies, I need to line you all up and keep the talking down."

Allegra's sharp voice cut through the room, silencing the voices almost immediately. She moved a couple girls around in the line, and Juliette found herself being moved away from her friends once more. She was put in between Dion and Balinda.

Dion didn't say a word, but the annoyance was clear in the side eye that she gave Juliette was enough make it clear how she felt about the seating situation. Balinda was another one of the Selected girls that Juliette knew very little about. She was one of the oldest girls to be selected, but that's all she really knew.

The lines started to move before Juliette had the time to try and remember any other details. The lights blared. Juliette's head ached from the night before, and the overwhelming lights didn't help one bit.

Gavril was all made up and full of smiles, as usual. But it was the one sitting beside him that held Juliette's attention. Adonis smiled brightly, but his hands were clasped tightly over his lap. His eyes were glued to the host, as if he was afraid to look at the girls lined in the seats before him. Perhaps he felt guilty about how there was significantly less chairs.

"And now, the moments we all know you have been waiting for! Let us introduce once more our beautiful Selected of Illea!"

Juliette hoped Adonis would look over, but he still didn't. The crowd clapped excitedly. There were even a couple signs in the crowd for some of the other girls. They had fans. Like this was some sort of spectator sport. Didn't these people realize that this was real life? That there were actually people with actual lives in the middle of this?

"Twenty four girls left! Two dozen, huh?" Gavril laughed his signature boisterous laugh. "You're making eliminations left and right!"

Adonis' smile was visibly tense. "Yes. I'm hopeful that if I keep the girls that mean the most to me that I can develop stronger relations."

"That's a good point! The polls have started to come in, helping reveal to us Illea's favorite girls too. How about we have a word with our country's sweethearts?" Gavril turned his attention to the girls. Julliette felt a pit in her stomach. The polls? She hadn't even thought too much about how public opinion could sway the eliminations or how she would be portrayed. "Lady Eden! So far you're leading the way."

Eden's smile was cool and collected. She radiated the energy and sophistication of a Queen already. "Thank you, Gavril. Truly it's an honor to represent my home and spend time with such influential people."

"So well spoken! Not far behind is Lady Maisie."

Juliette felt her features soften into a more sincere smile. Of course Maisie would be a fan favorite. She was sweet, honest, optimistic; She brought a bright ray of hope to a monarchy that was drowning in its own darkness.

"Slap some mud on me and call me a piglet!. Ain't that somethin'!" Maisie's freckled cheeks tinged pink. "I mean, ahem, I'm tickled pink. Thank you, Illea."

"Third, but most certainly still a worthy contender, Lady Willow! The country loves your old timey charm!"

Juliette craned her neck to see the last girl behind her. Her lips were painted a bright red, her hair styled in an unusual way, almost as if she had tiny little caves curled into her hair. Another Selected that she knew little about. Even with less girls, Juliette hadn't been doing a good job of keeping tabs on her competition.

"I'm just so grateful for the opportunity. I love my country." Willow beamed at the camera. It felt genuine. All three of the country's top contenders seemed genuine. It was nice to think that not every girl here was slimy and just wanting the crown.

"What do you think of that, your Majesty? Do the country's opinions align with your own?" Gavril put a hand on the prince's shoulder, causing him to laugh. His hands were still neatly clamped though.

"I'd have to say, Illea, you do have good taste… I just think there are some girls that may surprise you." His gaze turned to the Selected once more. Juliette felt the heat rise up her neck and her heart lodged in her throat. He was talking about her. He had to be. But he didn't make eye contact, instead simply grazing over the entire group before coming back to Gavril.

"Oh ho ho! How exciting. Well, Illea, that's all the time we have for today! Our Selection is really heating up here! Who's your favorite Selected? And what future surprises may be in store for our Prince?"

_Oh, Gavril_, Juliette thought to herself bitterly, _If only you knew what surprises he truly had in store._

* * *

Juliette let the door to her room close gently behind her. She breathed out slowly, already reaching back to undo the laces of her Report dress. Phoenix looked over from where she was making the bed to smile at her. "Welcome back."

Lexie is on the other side of the bed, dusting some of the shelves on the wall. "Oh! Lady Juliette? You received a letter while you were out. I put it on the vanity."

Juliette slipped out of the dress, walking over to the vanity in her slip. She unfolded the paper to read the letter.

_My dear daughter,_

_I am glad to see you're doing well. Your sister and mother have been glued to the television every day trying to see glimpses of you and your new palace life. The palace is truly a beautiful place - perhaps a good place to practice your drawing? I bet the gardens would be a wonderful place to hone that skill. _

_Gwendolyn also requested that you lower your prices for tips, she said that her bracket is looking good so far and you will be very jealous when she's the talk of the town._

_We love you very much. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, dad_

Juliette reread the letter in confusion. Drawing? She had never been into drawing. She processed the thought a little bit longer. He wanted drawings of the gardens… A map, maybe? He wanted to see the layout of the gardens? It was her first real mission since she had gotten to the palace, so she was almost excited. Until she remembered once more the talk she had with Adonis before.

How could she mention the Spring Seminar without it being blatantly obvious that she knew more than she should? Really, it would be almost impossible. Yet, she needed to know. It made the entire rebellion lose credibility. If there were things being kept from her, she didn't know how much she was willing to risk.

She fished a pen and a piece of paper out of the drawers of the vanity to write back.

_Dear father,_

_It will be nice to settle down and draw once more. I agree. The palace's gardens would be a beautiful place to start. I will send you my works for critique when I have something worth showing._

_I've been worried about the Winter Seminar. I've been quite looking forward to going before I was Selected, especially since we couldn't make it last time. I feel that there were many things I could've learned had we been there, despite the unfortunate attack. I cannot push the feeling that our country suffered a great loss that day. I hope the Winter meeting has a more successful outcome._

_Tell Gwendolyn that I believe there will be quite a few eliminations before the end of the year. I see a big holiday celebration in our future, and I'm positive there will be only a dozen or so girls left for it. I hope to see Maisie, Lillianna, and Hallee relatively high on the safe list since they are my personal favorites so far. I'll keep an eye out for other tips for her. _

_I love you all. I cannot wait until you can all come and visit. The palace is beautiful and i know you would all love it here. _

_Love, Juliette_

She hoped that the wording would get across to her father that she knew something had gone down at the seminar. She honestly just needed to talk to him face to face about it. Just thinking about it reignited her anger about it. Juliette folded the letter neatly.

She couldn't even pretend that was the only thing bothering her. Something felt wrong with Adonis. He hadn't met her gaze at the Report, which wasn't the worst part in her mind. It was more than possible that he didn't want to linger on any of the girls. Picking favorites at the very beginning is what got his grandfather Maxon's Selection such negative backlash from gossip articles. A lot of people thought that America seemed to have a leg up from the very start.

"You need that delivered to the post room? I can take it for you." Lexie offered, interrupting Juliette's thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Thank you." Juliette handed the letter over. "Will you guys wake me early for classes tomorrow? I'd like to stretch my legs in the gardens before I'm stuck sitting for hours on end."

"Of course." Lexie nodded before heading out of the room.

Juliette smiled apologetically at Phoenix, "I know you just made the bed, but I'm ready to call it a night. The report makes me tired."

"No worries." Phoenix answered. "Do you want me to run a bath or anything?"

Juliette sighed. "I suppose I should… Yes, go ahead."

Phoenix zipped back to the bathroom to run the water immediately. Juliette put away her pen, her eyes lingering on the letter from her father for an extra moment before heading to the bathroom. Her mind found itself wandering back to Adonis again. What could be wrong? Nothing had been mentioned on the Report about anything going wrong in the country. He had been wanting to narrow down the girls, and almost ten had been eliminated. Surely he'd be pleased about that?

"Lady Juliette, your bath is ready."

The blonde undressed briskly and slid into the bath. The water was warm, and the lower she sank, the more her stress seemed to ebb out of her body into the water. She stretched her legs out and wiggled her toes one by one.

"I'll leave you to it. Also, you've been invited to join the prince on a date this coming Monday."

Juliette slank under the water of her bath, closing her eyes. She didn't want to think anymore about the prince, or the rebellion, or the Report, or her father, or her classes. She just wanted to enjoy her bath. For a single hour, she wanted to forget about all of it.

For the rest of that night, she would enjoy her bath and get some sleep. All of the troubles would have to check back tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

After she was woken up the next morning, Juliette wasted no time heading to the gardens to start her sketches. She headed out the gardens as the sun was still rising, the beams of sunlight stretching over the dwindling light of the stars. The blonde immediately got to work, making rough outlines of the layouts quickly, the pencil scraping against the paper in brisk strokes.

The most important part was revealing the least covered parts of the gardens - after all, that's where the rebels would potentially be able to sneak through. The largest chunk of the gardens was actually backed up to a thick foresty area. Perfect for camping out and waiting for the right moment to attack.

"You like to draw?"

Juliette jumped, the pad of papers falling to the rocky path beneath her. It was Helena, her lips resting in an apologetic smile. Juliette's face flared red, and she choked out an awkward laugh. "Yes, I'm sketching. Helps relieve stress."

Juliette reached down to pick up her paper, brushing the dirt off of the pages. The pencils marks smudged with the brush of her hands, causing her to frown at the pages.

"Can I see?"

Juliette nodded and Helena leaned over to inspect. It really wasn't impressive at all. It didn't look at all like a traditional sketch. Instead, it looked like a sloppy map. She felt the skin prickle on her neck. Maybe she should've thought through how she wanted the sketches to look before attempting to make a map. At the moment it looked suspicious, and it was far too early in the competition to be rousing any uncertainties.

"I'm not the best, but I figured I could get some practice in."

The darker skinned woman nodded. "Art has never been a talent of mine either. I prefer to read out in the gardens. Dawn is so beautiful to watch. Really sets your day up for success, I think."

"What are you reading?"

"It's called Jane Eyre. It's a classic. I've read it four times already, but it's one of my favorites." Helena held the book in front of her to show it off.

"What's it about?"

"It's kinda hard to explain… It's the life of Jane Eyre. She was abused as a child, sent to boarding school where children are dying of tuberculosis, falls in love with a man that she works for as a governess… There's a lot going on."

"It doesn't sound like a very happy book."

"I guess life isn't always happy. Sometimes the darkness of life is what makes it interesting. The whole story is Jane trying to balance her own independent personality with her desire to have a family."

Juliette eyed Helena, a weariness nagging at her. "Which one wins?"

Helena tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Did she become independent? Or did she give that up for love?"

Helena chuckled, shaking her head softly. "Nobody said she couldn't have both. Perhaps you should give it a read. Maybe you could learn something?"

Her voice didn't have any nastiness, but Juliette was still rubbed the wrong way. It seemed ridiculous for her to spend a story trying to be her own person just to settle down with a man at the end of the day. Not that there was anything wrong with settling down in itself. They just seemed to be contradicting ideas. It was one of the biggest reasons that Juliette didn't think she would ever marry. There were so many things she wanted to do. She wanted her rebellion to change the world. Help lead her country to prosperity and equality. Falling in love along the way was messy and unnecessary.

Yet… She couldn't deny her own feelings that were growing for the prince. They were stronger every time she saw him, and she almost couldn't help it. Her entire being yearned for him. He made her goals and ambitions fade into the background. What if she was wrong? What if the country didn't need a rebellion, just a reformation? Could she help as Queen to right the wrongs of the monarchy before her?

"I'm about halfway through. I'll bring it to you when I'm finished." Juliette snapped back to reality, smiling at Helena.

"Thank you. I look forward to it."

"I'll let you get back to your sketches… Although, if you're going make a map, I'd probably tell people that you're into design instead of sketching. Don't want people to think that your intentions are in the wrong place."

Helena continued her walk, not pausing to see Juliette's dumbstruck look. She stared after the dark haired girl. Juliette blinked a few times before slamming the sketch pad closed.

Maybe she wasn't the only piece of the rebellion that had smuggled its way into the Selection.

* * *

"Okay, so, should I highlight the part about Abby Schreave? Or would it be Abby Illea? Both? Hyphenated maybe?"

Hallee's eyes darted from Juliette to Maisie and back to the thick packet of notes sitting in front of her. The dark haired girl pulled her hair, which was cornrowed into small braids at the crown of her head and cascaded in dark curls down her back, over her shoulder to run her hands through it nervously.

"In the notes she's referred to as Schreave, so I think that's the surname she went with." Lillianna flipped through her pages, "Although, I'm not sure if it matters too much. I feel like as long as you know the lineages and the history that it won't be important to know every single detail. We just need to know enough to not embarrass our country with foreign officials."

Hallee pursed her lips, reaching across the table to grab a blue marker. Juliette's eyes followed as she highlighted in her packet of notes. Allegra's history lesson had been intense that morning, so she had let the girls split off into groups - self chosen, thank goodness - to go over the last of the notes together. Juliette found herself unable to focus on their history lesson, however, after the odd request that Allegra had given the Selected as she wrapped up the lecture.

"Do you guys remember her note for next class? What do you think we need special shoes for? Surely we don't need a dress code for more history lessons." Juliette tried to sound nonchalant, but the thought was nagging at her. Maisie brightened, seemingly glad that the discussion wasn't stuck on history.

"I'm so excited that we won't be sittin' and listenin' to her talk for three hours." Maisie tapped her fingers along the chestnut table excitedly. "I wanna get my hands dirty."

"I overheard my maids talking about preparations for a ball gown. I'd be willing to bet we'll be learning ballroom dancing." Lillianna snapped the lid back on her highlighter. Juliette groaned, earning a small chuckle from Lillianna.

"Oh, hush! Dancin' is fun!" Maisie beamed. "I can two step til the cows come home."

"I have two left feet." Juliette complained. "I'm going to make a fool of myself."

"We'll all be learning, don't worry." Hallee reassured her.

Juliette shook her head. "No, I don't think you understand. I'm _awful _at dancing. I took dance classes for years when I was a child. I never made it past ballet I. I have no sense of rhythm."

"You surely won't be the only one that'll take a little longer to learn. Now, we really should get back to the notes. Allegra might test us on them." Lillianna tapped the paper with the tip of her highlighter. "We need to know at least the basics."

"I feel pretty good about the notes." Juliette picked up her notes and tapped them onto the table a couple of times to realign them. "I was in advanced history in school. I actually have to do a fitting for a dress. I have a date tomorrow night."

"Oh you lucky duck." Maisie said playfully. "I guess you'll be missin' out then, our study group is gonna have a real honky tonk without ya."

Juliette rolled her eyes, smiling as she stood and gathered her things. "I'll do my best not to be jealous."

"I hope your date is fun!" Hallee waved. Juliette thanked her friends and started back to her room.

As she slid past a few of the tables, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She glanced at the owner of the hand in surprise, feeling her hair on end.

"Juliette, can I have a moment of your time before you leave?"

She recognized the voice fairly quickly, and the alarm bells sounding off in her head quieted themselves. "Of course, Abigail."

The grip around her wrist loosened, and Juliette sat herself in the chair next to Abigail. Though perplexed, she tried not to show it on her face. The attention of the other girls at the table made her slightly uneasy. Eden sat across from her, her face a mix of tranquility and attentiveness. Serenity also sat at the table, someone that Juliette had yet to speak to.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, forgive my abrasiveness." Abigail eyes bore into Juliette. She shifted in the seat in discomfort. "I do try my best to stay out of the gossip that goes around, but there's been some talk going around and I prefer to hear my information from the horse's mouth, if you understand."

"We're sure you know how word travels in these castle walls." Serenity added. The pens in front of her were ordered by color, sitting in a neat line. Juliette remembered someone mentioning that she was something of a neat freak. It only reaffirmed the fact that people talked.

"I'm happy to answer any questions you may have." Juliette's past in politics came to her aid, keeping her voice level. She had no idea what to expect. She knew that staying out of drama hadn't been her strong suit in the competition so far, but she was racking her brain trying to think of what she might've done to upset this group in particular.

Serenity didn't waste any time beating around the bush. "Did you buy your spot in the Selection?"

Juliette opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. She blinked a few times, trying to gather her thoughts before responding. Her first response was anger. It wasn't completely false. She did cheat to get here. But who would know that? Helena seemed to know that Juliette was here with the rebels - in fact, she seemed to heavily imply that she too was part of the rebellion. But sabotaging Juliette surely would ruin her own credibility too, wouldn't it? It couldn't be her.

It was pretty well known in the higher income families that it was possible to make your children more likely to get chosen. Everyone knew that there were more higher caste girls in the past Selections than lower. There was only one way to become a one, and if you were a two or three with good money, there were very few opportunities to climb higher in status than to get your family into the royal family tree.

"No. I initially wasn't even going to enter." It was only a half lie. She hadn't wanted to enter. It was her father's idea from the beginning. She took a moment to try and analyze every girl at the table's face. As much as it wasn't too outrageous for people to think that she had paid her way, she couldn't fight the anger bubbling in her stomach. "Who is saying that?"

"It makes no difference. We just wanted to hear your side." Eden's voice was almost calming, but there was little that could smother the angry fire in Juliette's gut.

"The prince's choice isn't based on which of us has the most money. Anyone that thinks he's that shallow doesn't know him very well. The monarchy doesn't need any more money." Juliette tried to keep her composure, but wasn't doing a great job.

"The monarchy needs peace. A voice for the underdog would help pacify the country's anger." Abigail placed her hands in her lap. "But my intent was not to anger you. I apologize."

"It's not you, I just… I can't imagine who would start that rumor." Juliette sighed. "I'm sorry. You asked me instead of spreading lies, and I appreciate that. People attacking me with false claims is something that I'm still not very good at, my father is always scolding me for overreacting."

Eden laughed, a benign laugh that bubbled from her lips, "I can see your heart is kind; it can definitely be frustrating to feel that you're not being portrayed correctly."

"It's like the whole country is here trying to act like they know us." Serenity twirled her pen masterfully, swirling like a baton around her fingers.

"Only God can judge us." Abigail said with a nod.

"I definitely will start to take the things I hear with a grain of salt." Juliette stood from the chair once more. "It was nice to chat - maybe next time it can be a more positive subject."

"I look forward to it." Eden bowed her head gracefully.

Juliette nodded briskly, even more ready to leave than before. She wasn't mad at any of the girls at that table. Everyone here had things to hide, and trashing your opponents was an easy strategy to employ in a game like the Selection. Juliette would rather defend herself than be talked about.

The most concerning thing to her was the fact that it wasn't a fake story to defame her. It had a bit of truth to it. It could be a made up story, but how close it was to ratting her out was frightening. If people knew she had gotten into the Selection under false pretenses, how long would it take them to find out the true reason she was here? How long would it take until people started to realize that she wasn't just the daughter of a politician? That her ties to the rebellion could barely be any stronger?

Or, even worse, how long would it take for Adonis to start to believe it?

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Juliette peered out the tinted window of the vehicle they were in. The sun was starting to set, the last few golden rays giving a final hurrah to the deep midnight sky. There was very little to obscure its beauty, only a few trees and the occasional house in the distance. Juliette travelled a lot, but rarely did she spend much time in places that were as rural as this. They had been driving for maybe twenty minutes, which felt like a longer time than it was, but the cheeky boy refused to give any indication of where they were going. Instead, he chattered nonchalantly with the couple of guards and cameramen that had accompanied the two on their date.

She turned her attention back to the prince, knowing that her question was futile; he reveled in the excitement of knowing something that she didn't. The childish glee was apparent in every muscle of his body.

"It's a surprise, I've already told you!" He laughed, pressing his hand onto hers, which was sitting on the velvety seat of the car. She rotated it to grip his hand in her own.

"I didn't think we'd be leaving the palace grounds for our date." The blonde mused.

"I don't too often - but this is a special occasion that required a special location."

"A special occasion for what?"

"We're celebrating. A small victory." He quieted his voice and she leaned in closer to his face. "I'll tell you more when we have a bit more privacy."

"You're really killing me, Adonis." She muttered, throwing her head back against the headrest in defeat.

"I thought you liked surprises!"

"Not when I'm the one being surprised."

The prince laughed once more. "You'll like this one, I'm sure of it."

The car started to slow, turning into a small parking area. Juliette didn't recognize the area of Angeles they were in.

"Your Majesty, we've arrived."

"Thank you." Adonis slipped out of the car, rushing over to the opposite end to offer Juliette a hand out. She took it graciously, stepping out of the car to peer at their destination. Her curiosity was in no way satiated, however, as she stared at the large building in front of them. As she had suspected, they were in the middle of nowhere. She was surprised to see that the car had taken them up relatively high - The lights of Angeles glimmering in the distance.

There was a single building in front of them. The shape of it immediately struck Juliette as odd, almost reminding her of the Taj Mahal that she had seen pictures of, but also showing clear pre-Chinese-invasion American influences in its architecture. It was long in the front, many tall windows glowing against the darkness of the night. On both outer ends were small rounded roofs, only succeeded in their oddity by an even larger round roof peeking from behind the middle. The whole building was a time stained yellowy white, save for the bronzy semicircular roofs. It didn't seem homey. Honestly, it didn't quite seem romantic either. She took a few steps toward the building, her steps wary.

"Well?" His voice brought her attention back to where he was standing a couple steps behind, his hands clasped nervously in front of him like he was about to give a presentation for class. "What do you think?"

"I have no clue where we are." Juliette admitted, a breathy laugh escaping from her. She didn't want to look stupid - the cameramen were already filming her initial reactions. A couple others headed inside to set up their shots.

"Come on! I'll show you." Adonis bolted forward, grabbing Juliette's hand to lead her to the door. His palm was sweaty as they approached the giant doorway. It was surprisingly ornate, with an intricate metal design covering most of the entrance, tarnishing to a dusty orange color. The door itself swung open rather easily.

As soon as they stepped inside, the interior clicked with Juliette. Adonis' grip loosened on her hand, and she stepped through the lobby. Her heels clicked against the floor, echoing with the large ceiling. "Is this a museum?"

"Sort of? Look," He came up to stand beside her and pointed up to the ceiling. She hadn't noticed before, but the entire ceiling was hand painted. Angels and men and clouds were scattered, kind of like the artist had just painted whatever their heart commanded. The paint also was slightly faded, as if it had been painted a long time ago. Adonis wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the movement awkward.

"Hold for the shot, your Majesty." One of the cameramen slid down to grab a better shot of the two as they viewed the artistry. Juliette tried to relax her own posture, leaning into the prince and letting her features soften into a hopefully prettier expression. She wanted to do better in the polls, and these dates were some of the only times the public got to see her. His warmth made her pulse quicken.

The lead cameraman gave them a thumbs up, causing the dark haired boy to remove his arm. He turned to her, excitement flickering through his eyes. "I want to show you the best part. Come on!"

He headed through an arched doorway, Juliette following closely behind. The guards and camera crew brought up the rear. Though their pace was brisk, Juliette caught eyefulls of the things that the building was about; small dioramas of the solar system hanging from the ceilings, old telescopes that looked like they hadn't been touched in centuries, and plaques telling the history and science of the universe. It was a museum specializing in astronomy.

They headed through halls and up stairways, leading to the tower-like structure at the back of the building. Her green eyes widened when she saw the focal point of the room - a giant, high tech telescope. The roof was covered in glass, but a strip of the ceiling was open, revealing the dark midnight sky. She stopped dead in her tracks and covered her mouth with her hand.

Adonis' smile only widened. He took her hand once more, and they scaled the last set of stairs right up to the giant piece of technology.

"It's an observatory." Adonis said, though that fact was self evident after seeing the giant telescope. "Want to try it?"

She nodded wordlessly, stepping to look through it. The view was awe inspiring. She peered through the telescope and the stars truly were a sight to see. Even the duller stars to the naked eye gleamed like freshly polished diamonds. After a few silent moments, she pulled away. Her eyes burned with the start of tears.

"Wait, what's wrong? Was it not good?" Adonis asked, his voice full of worry. She laughed, shaking her head.

"No, no. It's wonderful." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He stiffened in surprise, but soon relaxed as she nuzzled her face into his coat. "It's so wonderful."

He chuckled, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you like it."

"Your Majesty, we will stay posted out in the hall if you need anything." One of the guards said, still standing at the bottom of the stairway. The group of them could be heard as their boots clunkily stomped down the tiled hallway.

Juliette wasn't ready to let go of him. She felt his lips press gently on the top of her head and she let out a breathy laugh before looking up at him, arms still wrapped around his chest. "I can't believe this."

"I wanted this to be special." He replied, grinning at her.

"It's very special…" She finally pulled herself away from him to look through the telescope once more. "What are we celebrating, anyway?"

"My mother will be announcing on the Report within the next month the removal of Illea's virginity laws. She agreed that such a rule was ancient and unnecessary."

Juliette pulled away from the telescope in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. I had been thinking about it since you mentioned it to me. We decided I wouldn't claim the removal, though. The journalists like to make stupid connections and I don't want the gossip to travel with any of my Selected."

"You did that because of me?"

"Well… i guess so. It's something that's been really close to happening anyway. You just brought it to my attention."

"I just… I can't believe any of this." Juliette laughed, shaking her head almost deliriously. "What's the catch? How can you be this perfect?"

Adonis laughed too. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm far from perfect. I just want to be good, you know?. A good king. A good husband. A good person."

"I can't think of anything bad to say about you. It drives me crazy."

Juliette truly couldn't. She had spent years listening to people going on and on, having a thousand things to say about the monarchy. Hell, she could've written her own paper about how the monarchy was evil and immoral. But when he was sitting in front of her, a dopey smile on his face or late at night with his curls untidy and unkept. He was a real person, with feelings and thoughts. It was so much harder to hate him. He wasn't purposefully oppressing entire groups of people. He was naive, young, and truly wanted the changes that the rebels desired. This country could be saved, and they didn't need to destroy the monarchy to do that. Juliette knew she could convince her father of this. If only he met Adonis, if only he could see.

"I hope that you can learn all of my flaws and still think highly of me. I look forward to learning more about you too. I feel like I already trust you. It's like I've known you so much longer." Adonis sighed contentedly, leaning against the metal rails surrounding the telescope.

The comment sat like a rock in her gut. His honesty was like a dagger. It made it even worse that she knew he meant it. Every smile only added to her guilt.

"I'm sure that I'm a much worse person than you. Trust me." Juliette mumbled, pulling herself away from the telescope.

"I don't think that." He asserted.

"You don't know me."

It came out of her mouth all wrong, and Juliette regretted her wording immediately. Adonis' features flashed with hurt, like he was a puppy that had just been struck. "Oh."

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that-" She reached a hand out to him, but he shrugged it off. She felt her bottom lip tremble. "Adonis."

"It's fine. I'm fine." His blue gaze was glued to his dark leather shoes. "You're right. I'm not used to making friends. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Adonis, that's not what I meant."

"I just, gah, I'm sorry. I feel dumb. This was dumb." He shook his head, looking up at the glassy ceiling and blinking his eyes.

"Please don't be upset." Juliette's voice was desperate. "Please. This was such a sweet thing for you to do. I've never had anybody do anything like this for me."

He met her gaze again. His eyes were hollowly glazed with hurt. "I just wanted to make you happy. You make me happy. When I'm with you, I forget about the bad things. Even since Tatum..." He choked.

Not sure of what else to say, she pulled him close to her. She buried her face into his chest once more. "I'm sorry. It's just… everything happens so fast here. I'm not used to this."

He melted into her touch, hugging her back tightly. "Juliette…"

"You don't know me _yet. _You can though. I want you to. I want to know everything about you." The words bubbled from her lips, a babbling brook that she couldn't keep from spilling. "You want to know more about me? I used to only write in blue pen in middle school because I thought it made me look deep. Once I forgot to return a library book so I hid it in my sister's room and made her pay my late fee. I failed my driver's test three times and then my dad paid off my instructor for my license as long as I promised to only drive in the day time. When I was five, I got into a fight with my sister and I ate one of her diamond earrings to make her mad and had to go to the hospital. I-"

Adonis started to rumble, and for a second Juliette thought he might be crying, but realized quickly that it was laughter. He squeezed her tighter before pulling her back to inspect her features. His eyes were red, but a wobbly smile graced his lips. "I'm going to tell you something, but it needs to stay between us."

Juliette nodded, clamping her mouth shut..

"My mother wants me to find a wife by the New Year"

"By new year? It's the end of August."

"I know."

Juliette was flabbergasted. "How is that nearly enough time?"

"She told me just yesterday. Illea needs a Queen. Her marriage was an outrage to the press, and mine needs to look good. The rebellion is growing. There was an attack in Bonita. We had high level Officers training there."

"What happened?"

"Their location was bombed. It was a suicide bomber."

"The rebels haven't been violent before."

"They are now."

Juliette shook her head, pushing away from the prince. Her rebellion wasn't violent. There was no way. The rebels hadn't been separate missions for years. And suicide bombings were not something that her father ever would have allowed.

Adonis continued. "The Selection should quell the anger long enough for us to fight back."

Juliette pushed air between her lips in frustration. "I can't believe it."

The prince put a hand on her arm, stroking it gently. The touch raised goosebumps along her arm, despite the serious subject. He laughed. "I always manage saying more than I should around you, huh?"

Juliette had to force the smile to her lips. One hundred percent he did. It made her job easier. "We can end it on a higher note, if you'd like."

"That'd be nice."

Juliette nudged the prince towards the telescope. "I was looking at Cassiopeia. You see her? She's kind of like… like a slanted W."

"Ummmmm, I think I can maybe see it…"

Juliette let her hand rest on him, her finger lightly tracing the shape along his back. "Wait… Wait! There?"

Though she couldn't see, his excitement was hard not to be influenced by. "You see her?"

"I think so!" He moved away and pointed up at the sky. Sure enough, he was pointing in the direction of the correct stars.

"That's it!" She pressed her hand against his face, using her thumb to gingerly wipe the wetness from under his eyes. "You catch on quick. I'm sure that you'll find love with an eye that sharp."

"I know that she's here. In my Selection. She will help me bring prosperity to my country. I would give anything to help my country."

His voice was barely a whisper. Juliette's heart thudded in her chest.

"I know you would."

Her mind couldn't help but picture the rebel attack on the castle. Her rebel attack. A dagger in her hand. He would give _anything _for his country. Unable to keep the picture in her head a moment longer, she reached her hand to grab his and squeeze tightly, fighting the tears from making an appearance again.

_Let's just hope you don't have to._


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, ladies, I need you in pairs." Allegra clapped her hands as the girls in the room scrambled to pick out their partners. Juliette felt a cold hand grasp hers and turned her head to see Lillianna offering her a soft smile.

"Be my partner?" She asked.

Juliette gave her a nod, "as long as you don't mind me embarrassing you."

"Find a spot - you'll need a small box to step in. We're going to learn a basic waltz. One hand needs to be held with your partner and the other on their shoulder.

Juliette pulled Lillianna to one of the corners of the room; a back corner that was as far from the mirror as she could manage. She didn't want to have to see herself fail. Plus, if they were in the corner then there'd be far less chance of the blonde managing to knock into anyone else.

"Waltzing isn't too difficult." Lillianna whispered, barely audible over the scuffling of girls still trying to find a partner or a spot in the large dancing room. The entire front wall was a giant mirror with a bar across it, reminding Juliette of her ballet classes as a child. She had been sent for almost five years but never made it past the first level of classes.

"We'll see about that..." Juliette mumbled.

"Everyone partnered up? Good. Let's get started. Follow my lead - We step back, and out and close." Allegra moved naturally, like water sweeping down a river. Juliette craned her neck to see the steps clearly. "And again, let's go."

Lillianna led the steps, something Juliette was extremely grateful for, keeping with the time as Allegra counted out the beats for the girls. Juliette moved her foot incorrectly, sliding into her smaller framed friend. Lillianna simply smiled, waiting a few beats before trying again. The second time, Juliette forgot to close in her last foot, instead stepping forward into Lillianna. The brunette stumbled slightly, and Juliette tightened her grip to keep Lillianna from falling into the couple behind them.

"Jeez… I'm sorry." Juliette pushed her hair out of her face with her hand, feeling herself becoming frustrated. They had just started and she was already pissed.

"Let's try again. You can do it." Lillianna took the lead once more. "You're overthinking it. Just move with me, okay..?"

Juliette bit her lip and nodded. She stepped on Lillianna's tiny foot, muttering her apologies as she stared at the ground, trying to see every step before she made it. She needed to think one step ahead, but it wasn't doing her much good.

"Alright ladies, our pianist will accompany you. Try to keep with her tempo. Waltzing will be your best bet at any royal event, so you all need to master it."

Allegra patted the top of the grand piano and the old woman seated at the bench started to play. Though the tempo was slow and leisurely, Juliette struggled to move the right foot at the right time.

"Juliette. You can't stare at your feet the whole time." Lillianna murmured, giving her shoulder a small rub with her thumb. "Think about something else, maybe? If you let your mind wander, it'll be able to take in the music easier, I think."

"I don't know what I'd even think about." Juliette faltered in her step.

"Maybe I can distract you… My mother likes to tell me that I tell a decent story."

"I guess it's worth a shot. I feel like you know something about everyone, but I don't really know much about you."

"I prefer to keep to myself, I suppose. I've never been a very boisterous person."

"What made you want to even apply for the Selection?"

"I guess I just needed a change in pace."

"Why?"

Lillianna was the one to mess up this time, but she laughed off her misstep. "Let's just say life at home isn't the best right now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Juliette blinked a few times at Lillianna, meagerly kicking a foot. She shook her head, waiting a beat before starting up their waltz once more. "Don't worry about it. I think the talking is helping you keep time a little bit better."

"I agree. Do you feel like the experience has been good? Here at the castle?"

"I was a bit worried about staying home, if we're being honest."

"Worried? Why's that?"

Lillianna's voice lowered. "I fear the rebel efforts. My mother was asked to join and refused."

"Oh?" Juliette's heart quickened in her chest, and she stumbled over her feet. The rebellion was gaining more traction than she thought. When she had found out about it, she had to go out of her way to try and become a part of it. They didn't let just anyone in. If the wrong person joined, the whole thing could crumble from the inside out.

Lillianna pursed her lips, her golden eyes casting downward. "I thought they'd kill us for knowing about the rebellion. I think they might've if I stayed."

"The rebellion hasn't killed people in Angeles." Juliette felt flustered. There were so many pieces of the puzzle that she was trying to put together, She had always considered herself relatively high on the ladder of power. Yet, even at the moment of time she was in, where she was risking her entire life for the rebellion, she had found out more about the things that were happening with the rebellion now in the few weeks she had spent at the palace than the years under her father.

"Maybe not that the general public knows about." Lillianna's voice was uncharacteristically dark. "When you work as a journalist, you learn a lot of things that the average person doesn't know."

But shouldn't working as a secret rebellion leader didn't help her learn these things? How much blood was on her hands that she didn't even know about?

The music picked up its pace, and Juliette didn't have the extra brainpower to spend worrying about dancing. Her mind was flooded with confusion. She was continually falling more and more down the rabbit hole of rebel secrets that she should be well versed in.

"I know that I'm safe here though. Don't worry about me." Lillianna sounded like she felt guilty for bringing it up, making Juliette frown to herself.

"The Selection is an eye-opening experience for me." She said, the irony thick. Lillianna tried hopelessly to help Juliette get back on track, but the rebel girl was too far gone in her own annoyance to have any chance at this point. Everything was going wrong. She had so little time to make her decision on what she needed to do. She needed her father. He wasn't being honest with her and there was no way at this point that she could do her job without a clear explanation of what was really going on.

"I think we're all here for a reason. Even if the prince doesn't choose me, this opportunity kept me safe in the walls of the castle."

"I don't even know why I'm here anymore." Juliette took a deep breath and blew it out through her nose, trying to recollect herself.

"You'll find out. Everything happens for a reason."

"Well, right now I'm here to learn how to waltz. I'm going to have to take this one step at a time."

"Literally." Lillianna laughed.

Juliette smiled too, straightening her posture to continue their dance. "Let's do this."

* * *

"I felt like I did a great job yesterday."

"Of course you did, Maisie." Juliette laughed at her redheaded friend. Maisie giggled too, wiggling her shoulders in pride..

"You upgraded from a two step to three step." Lillianna joked, "And all I got was bruised feet,"

"Hey!" Juliette opened her mouth in a mock offense, "I only stepped on your toes a handful of times."

Lillianna's eyes glittered. "My maids had to give me an ice bath for my poor battered toes."

Maisie's hand swung to cover her heart, "Oh, bless your heart."

The door to the women's room swung open with a cheery Hallee, her back turned as she pushed open the large door before rushing over to the group.

"I got to bake with the prince this morning! Want a taste?"

Hallee held out a shining silver tray that had neat stacks of colorful fruit tarts to her friends. "I've got blueberry, strawberry, and raspberry! Aren't they beautiful? The fruits here at the palace are some of the most delicious I've ever tasted. I bet these would sell so well back home."

Maisie swiped a strawberry tart and took a big bite. "Mmmmmm."

Juliette took a raspberry tart, taking a small bite. It was still warm, and the fruit was juicy and sweet. "These are wonderful. You're very talented."

Hallee blushed, setting the tray on the table. "Thank you. Back home, my family's bakery is the best in town. I learned from my dad - I think my first word was dough."

"That's adorable." Lillianna smiled. She had yet to take one of the tarts, but Hallee didn't seem to notice, popping one into her mouth.

"The prince was actually pretty helpful too. He said that he and his mother like to bake cookies for the palace staff every year for the holidays - isn't that sweet? And what's hotter than a man that bakes?" Hallee swooned, earning a couple laughs from the table. She turned to some of the other women that were in the room. "Anybody else want some? I think I may have gone a bit overboard, haha."

Juliette recognized them immediately - it was Kiara and India. Her skin prickled in distaste as she remembered them verbally attacking her last week about her father.

"Keep it. I don't want anything that the prince touched with his money hungry hands." Kiara flipped her hair, and Juliette felt her heart fall watching Hallee deflate.

"What..?" She moved her dark eyes down to the tray, still full of tasty treats. "You guys don't like the prince..?"

"It doesn't matter whether we like him or not, he very clearly is getting rid of all the lower caste girls." India said matter-of-factly.

"The castes are gone." Juliette said through gritted teeth. "Besides, there are girls here from every walk of life. To act like he has only been sending home girls that are poor would be wrong."

"He sent Sofiya home just this morning. Probably right before he went to go play in the kitchen with you." India spat. Hallee's eyes started to glaze with tears.

Juliette burned with rage. "His Majesty probably sent her home because she constantly threatens other girls. It doesn't have anything to do with her wealth."

"It's pretty obvious that he wants a wife that's just going to make his family look good. That's why they married off his sister too." Kiara responded. The way she said it made it feel like she didn't even care. Juliette's mind flashed to her date. He had mentioned that he wanted his marriage to look good… She banished the thought.

India's eyes stayed right on Juliette as she spoke, and her words hit hard. "You know he's only keeping you around for your father's political ties."

Maisie stood up from her chair. "Who do y'all even think you are?"

"Oh, watch out, the little inbred is gonna get us now." Kiara snickered.

"I beg your fucking pardon?" The chair scraped loudly against the ground when Juliette stood. Lillianna placed a hand on Juliette's wrist, keeping her at the table.

"Juliette. Don't give them this power." Her voice was soft, pleading her to stay put. But the anger zipped through her veins like adrenaline.

"I'm so sick of people like you. I've dedicated my life to helping people in rough times have the same opportunity as the rich. The fact that someone like you is even here is a testament to the fact that we are on equal ground."

"People like me? That's rich. Just like you with your daddy's money." Kiara also stood, bridging the gap of the room between them. A few of the other girls in the room had all turned their attention to the drama that was being stirred.

"Yes! You're so busy complaining that other people have it easy that you're not even trying! What more am I supposed to do? You don't want help. You want an easy way out of poverty and life just doesn't work like that." Juliette's face was a bright cherry red and she was practically shouting by this point.

"Are you fucking serious? I pick up trash for God's sake! I had _nothing_. No parents, no money, nobody was there for me. And India?" Kiara swung her arm out to her friend, who had joined her side. "Her story is even worse! Her father was crippled defending our country and what does she have to show for it? A mother that is working herself to death trying to keep food on the table. And you want to lecture us from your daddy's mansion about not trying? A girl that's probably never broken a nail in her life or ever had to worry about not being able to feed yourself?"

Juliette felt her anger start to subside. Her lip trembled slightly as she realized she was wrong. She didn't know these girls. Had she seen people that wanted everyone else to work to get them out of poverty without making any effort? Absolutely. But Kiara and India weren't those people.

"You want to say that we're equals. But when we get sent home, there's nothing for us to go back to. A wealthy man's proposal is the best thing my life could amount to at this point. We will never be equal." India's voice was more gentle than Kiara's, holding more sadness than anger. Juliette had nothing to say in response.

The door to the Women's room opened once more, this time with Allegra entering. "Is Lady Balinda in here?" There was silence in response as the girls looked around each other. She was not.

The door closed once more.

"There goes another girl." India shook her head. "It's only a matter of time before it's just the Prince deciding which Two or Three will make him look better."

"You're wrong about him." Juliette didn't have the energy in her to argue any other point. But she knew Adonis better than probably any other girl in this competition, and she knew that he wasn't like that. "And he deserves someone that loves him."

Kiara snorted. "That's golden. Do you really think he will love any of us? This is all for the cameras. You're an idiot."

"I think that I might be in love with him."

Juliette's head whipped to Hallee. She was still just standing in front of her tarts. Her lips were turned into a weak smile.

Maisie smiled. "I definitely like him a lot too."

Kiara shook her head. India sighed, "There's no hope. He'll send us all home and nothing will change."

Juliette wanted to respond, but her eyes were fixed on her two friends. It was kind of unnerving to her to think that Adonis was out spending time with all of these girls. It's not like she didn't know that it was happening. The Selection was all about him dating them all. But the idea of him saying things to the other girls that he was saying to her was hitting her all of a sudden. Was she special? Did every girl here think the same way she did? Was she special to him or did he treat each girl like they were falling in love?

India and Kiara didn't waste another moment in the women's room. They made their exit and the door slammed behind them. Juliette watched with empty eyes as they left. The more time she spent in the palace, the more her life seemed to rip at the seams.

She felt sick to her stomach. Juliette never really spent the time to wonder what he did with the other girls. Surely he was making each one feel special. The interactions she had weren't exclusive. Her heart felt heavy.

Lillianna tugged Juliette back down to her chair. "Juliette? Are you okay?"

"Aww, don't let them get your panties in a twist." Maisie reached over Juliette's chair to give her a hug.

"Everything here is overwhelming." Juliette pushed her face into her hands, not bothered about how she was probably smearing mascara all over herself. Her eyes burned.

"Here… Strawberry is good for the soul." Juliette couldn't help but laugh, taking her head out of her hands to see Hallee offering her a strawberry tart. She accepted it, chewing slowly.

"I can't wait until we get to the Elite… Hopefully by then we won't have to worry about all of the people here that just want the crown." Lillianna said. She rubbed the small of Juliette's back reassuringly.

"Hopefully y'all won't be too jealous - I don't know how he could possibly resist my southern charm." Maisie laughed.

Hallee took another bite of one of her tarts. "I don't know, Maize. He and I made some pretty sweet treats."

"Did you mean it?" Juliette asked, her voice soft. "When you said you think that you're in love with him?"

Hallee nodded firmly. "I do. I've never been so sure in my life."

"I think, personally, it'll take me a bit longer to know for sure, but I can definitely envision my life by his side." Lillianna added.

"I'd just have to help him learn how to get down and dirty." Maisie stuck out her tongue at Hallee, who laughed. "If ya know what I mean."

"You're so obscene." Lillianna giggled too. Juliette wanted to smile and laugh along with them, but she couldn't bring herself to.

Juliette closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "How many of our hearts do you think he's going to break?"

Lillianna's gaze was placid. "It wouldn't be a Selection without a couple broken hearts. But I would be happy to see him happy. I know that these are friendships I'll treasure for a lifetime, so it won't be all for nothing."

"I think Prince Adonis' Selection will be one for the history books. I love you all, but I'm not giving him up without a fight." Hallee's determination was inspiring. And worrying.

"Absolutely. Y'all will be my bridesmaids for sure." Maisie added. When she saw the paleness on Juliette's face, she smiled warmly. "Jules, you worry too much."

"I've never dated before… I don't know what to feel." Juliette admitted.

"Oh, heartbreak is the worst. Really. It kinda feels like you're dying." Hallee squeaked when Maisie elbowed her.

"It's not the best, but it's part of love. It wouldn't be love if it didn't hurt a little bit." Lillianna brushed her bangs out of her face with her finger. "I'm feeling tired, so I think that I'm going to take it easy for the rest of today… But you should practice your waltzing, Juliette. I overheard that we'd be having class filmed tomorrow for the Report."

Juliette groaned. "You're going to leave me to dance all by myself?"

Lillianna smiled softly, "I'm sure Maisie and Halle can help you."

Hallee picked up her tray, "I've gotta go find someone to take the rest of these treats before they spoil."

Maisie laughed, taking Juliette's hands and heaving her up from the chair. "Come on, ya big baby! Let's get you ready for the big screen."

* * *

The cameras were already plastered in every available space of the dance room by the time Juliette entered. A few of the girls were already in the room, ready for class. Breck and Harmony were chatting in one corner, Courage was practicing her dance in one of the mirrors, Dion and Elsa were talking to one of the cameramen.

Juliette found her way to Maisie, who was bent over stretching out her legs. Her orange curls were hanging from her head as she touched her toes.. When she rose from the position, her eyes registered on Juliette and sparkled excitedly. "Howdy!"

"Hello." Juliette tried to smile, but it wasn't very convincing.

"You look like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Maisie patted her on the shoulder.

Juliette shook her head, managing a small chuckle. "I don't want to dance for the Report."

"Well, if you're gonna be a Queen, you've gotta know how to get down."

Juliette took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart, which was doing its own dance of sorts in her chest. "Maybe I'll just outlaw dancing in my castle."

"I don't even think the royal family has the power to make laws anymore." Juliette jumped in surprise with Hallee's voice from behind her. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"She's got a point - Prime Minister Jacobson makes most of the decisions now, don't he?" Masie asked.

Juliette shook her head. "He might be the figurehead, but the monarchy still has its hands in most of our laws."

"Your Majesty!" The girls all turned their heads at the enthusiastic squeal. The voice came from Harper, who was smiling ear to ear at the Prince, who had just entered the room. He smiled back at her.

"Hello Lady Harper. I hope you're well." He gave her a courteous nod.

"Even better now that you're here." She said. He laughed.

"I didn't realize you'd be joining us, Prince Adonis." Serenity spoke carefully. Abigail, who was standing beside her, looked nervous as well.

"Of course! I'll need to learn to dance with my future wife, after all." He smiled brightly, and the small group that was starting to form around him buzzed with excitement at his words. It made Juliette's chest feel even tighter than it was before. How ridiculous of her to get so riled up. He would be dancing with his future wife. Any of the girls here could be that girl. But the thought of him with anyone else made her more upset than she was willing to admit.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, I am a wonderful dancer. I know exactly how to use my body." Elsa put her hand on his arm, smiling seductively his way. The prince's cheeks flushed slightly, and he gave a laugh to shake it off.

"Your Majesty, I need your attention for a moment."

Saved by Allegra, the prince made his way through the girls to where she stood, her clipboard in hand. His eyes seemed to search the crowd for a moment, and when their gazes met, Juliette could feel her lips turn into a smile. Adonis perked up slightly, smiling before turning his attention back to Allegra.

Elsa sauntered her way over to where Juliette was, Dion right behind her. Amy and Elise also had managed to join to complete the quartet of awfulness.

"Oh, dear, I'm afraid I didn't learn how to line dance." Elise put a big frown on her face, throwing a hip out mockingly. Maisie looked down at her dress, a lacey high-low that was perfect for dancing in. A leathery belt in the middle completed the classic southern look.

Elsa giggled, "Little cowgirl Marie here looks like she can help us learn."

"Maybe in return we can find a pole for you to teach us your best dance moves too." Juliette found herself stepping slightly in front of Maisie to shield their words. Maisie snorted and Hallee couldn't keep herself from letting out a loud laugh. Elsa pulled back angrily.

"That's golden coming from the girl that can't even manage a waltz." Amy pursed her lips and stroked her chin in a fake thoughtfulness.

Juliette was mad that she didn't have a witty retort, but the quartet did a simultaneous hair flip and headed away before she had time to think of one.

"Thanks." Maisie mumbled.

"Don't mention it. They're probably just jealous that you have a recognizable style and they're stuck wearing whatever the celebrities threw away a week later." Juliette set her hands on her hips, watching the four as they reassembled on the other side of the room.

"Is everyone here?" Allegra took a count of the heads in the room.

"Where's Lillianna?" Hallee whispered. Juliette blinked at the question. Maisie shrugged. "Oh, I hope she's okay…"

"I'm missing someone…" Allegra peered at her paper, pushing her glasses onto her face and frowning.

Adonis tapped the clipboard, his voice barely audible. Juliette had to strain to hear. "She's accounted for - in the medical bay."

The medical bay? Juliette flashed her eyes to Hallee and Maisie, but the two seemed to not be paying as much attention to the prince and Allegra as she had. Worry filled her chest. Lillianna had to be the girl they were talking about - she was nowhere in sight. What could be wrong? She seemed fine yesterday. Before Juliette could stress about the thought for much longer, Allegra set her things down on a small table against the wall.

"That's fine. We'll get started then."

Allegra started to line the girls up, giving directions as she walked. Each girl would wait their turn for eight counts of the waltz around the room. After two rounds of that, class would be dismissed and the girls would have the rest of their day to themselves, which roused a stir of excited chattering.

Juliette found herself at the end of the line. The very last girl. In front of her was Dion, who seemed very uneasy. Maybe she wasn't much of a dancer either. The music started up, the pace nice and even as the line started.

Dion's eyes glanced back at Juliette multiple times as the line moved.

"Are you okay?" Juliette didn't know why she even asked. Dion was the quietest of the group, but she still must be a pretty awful person to choose to spend her time with Elsa, Amy, and Elise.

Dion's eyes were large, like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't answer, instead bringing her eyes to the floor in front of her. Juliette shook her head, mumbling to herself. "So much for trying to be nice."

When it came to Dion's turn, she waltzed fine. She put a more serene look on her face for the cameras. Juliette could feel her pulse quicken. Dion did a small spin as she finished, and Juliette found herself face to face with Adonis. He held out his hand, his blue eyes glittering warmly.

"May I have this dance, Lady Juliette?" She took it with a smile. There was something that felt almost dirty about having his attention in front of all of the other girls. She felt like a wolf asserting its dominance to the pack.

It took all of her concentration to do the steps correctly. Adonis didn't treat her any different than the other girls, but the closeness of his body to hers was incredibly distracting for the young blonde. Despite that, she managed to get through the entire set of counts smoothly. When the music stopped, the two stood, still close together. She watched his eyes, which always seemed to suck her in with the way the blue glimmered at her.

Juliette jumped when she heard the impatient tap of Allegra's pen on the table. Her cheeks warmed and she pulled herself away from the prince, muttering her thanks with a curtsy before returning to her spot at the end of the line.

"Great job, ladies. This time we're rolling."

The music started up again, this time fuller and bouncier. A lot of the girls that went were clearly playing up the waltz for the camera. Elsa pressed herself unnecessarily close to the prince. Willow seemed to glide across the floor as she danced, completely stealing the show. Maisie seemed to be having so much fun that she let out a big laugh as the prince spun her around.

Juliette stepped forward with the line, almost bumping into DIon. She was kneeling on the ground, buckling up her shoe a little tighter. Juliette apologized, but the pale New Asian girl didn't say a single thing in response, so she turned her eyes back to Adonis.

He danced beautifully. He had a way of swirling each girl across the messy dance floors like they were each a princess already. There was a gentleness in his steps, but also a firmness in his movement that was both graceful and commanding.

Juliette was captivated by him. Everything about him. When it was her turn once more, she was determined to make it the best dance of any of the girls. If she couldn't get public approval from her sweetness or her regality, then she could surely just show the country how much of herself she was willing to give. Every piece of her heart she was ready to give. The way his smile made her problems melt away. She took a step towards his outstretched hand -

And felt her foot slip right out of her dancing shoe.

It happened so quickly that Juliette barely had a moment to grasp what was happening before she face planted into the ground. Her head bounced off of the floor like a baseball being hit by a bat, her nose smashed into her face, quickly filling with blood.

She pushed herself off of the ground and pulled her hand to her nose, the blood dripping onto her hands and her periwinkle colored dress. For a moment she just looked at the pool of blood in her palm, not fully registering that she had fallen. The music stopped, but the sounds in the room were all fuzzy in her head. She could vaguely make out a scream from Amy and the shuffling of feet as people tried to give her space.

Adonis took a knee almost immediately, taking his hand and moving her head up by her chin. His lips were moving, but she couldn't quite make out the words. Maisie also slid on the ground to her side, her chocolatey colored eyes filled with worry.

Juliette opened her mouth to try and say something, to tell Adonis that she couldn't hear him over the ringing in her head, but her vision blackened around the edges. She blinked her eyes harder, trying to bring back the colors to the world that was becoming muted around her.

Adonis' hands cupped both sides of her face as he brought her face back to his. His voice sounded far away, almost like it was underwater, but she focused on his lips to try and read them.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

She just blinked a few more times, feeling dazed. Allegra's voice was louder than the others, and she watched as a small medical stretcher was wheeled in front of her. A guard that was accompanying the stretcher lifted her onto the bed, and Maisie squeezed her hand before letting her go. Juliette held her hand out limply where Maisie had been.

She started to feel the fear in her chest. How hard had she hit the ground? This seemed like a lot of commotion for a little bump in the head. It made her feel like she must be dying.

"Adonis." She whispered, trying to sit up to look at him. Seeing him would help. He'd make everything okay again.

"I'm right here. Don't worry. I'm here." His voice was fading. Just like everything around her. Juliette felt overwhelmingly warm. Darkness pricked at her chest and she let it consume her consciousness.

* * *

Juliette groaned, blinking open her eyes. The bright white of the room was harsh, and she pulled up a hand to block out the light above her. A tube pulled along with the back of her hand, resting over her face. She frowned at it, only to let out a squeak in pain as the muscles of her face cried out in protest.

"Lady Juliette! She's awake!" Juliette turned her head to see Lexie popping out of the chair beside her. The chestnut haired maid didn't stay in the room long enough for Juliette to manage any sort of questions, darting out of the room and leaving Juliette alone with her thoughts. She took the moments to try and gather an assessment of her situation.

She was in a bed. Everything was pristine and white around her, a few curtains acting as the walls of the room she was in. The only wall that was an actual wall was the one across the bed that she was in, and a television was on. An ad for toothpaste was playing, but the volume was so low that Juliette could barely hear it.

The medical wing. That must be where she was. Juliette tried to sit up, but her body screamed at her to stay laying. Lexie returned quickly, and along with her was a woman that Juliette assumed to be a nurse. Her smile lines created deep wrinkles in her aged face, and her eyes were sympathetic.

"Glad to see you awake! How are you feeling, Lady Juliette?"

"Been better." Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. Lexie promptly offered her a glass of water that was sitting beside her bed. Juliette took it graciously, downing the entire glass in a single gulp. It reanimated her entire being. She instantly felt a wave of relief.

"I'm your nurse, Rose. I'm just gonna ask you a few questions, okay dear? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm in Angeles. At the palace."

"That's good! What day of the week is it?"

"Thursday?"

Juliette knew her answer must've been wrong by the way that Lexie cringed at the answer. The nurse, however didn't flinch. "Close. It's Friday now. You've been out since yesterday afternoon. It's about five o'clock now."

"Five? I'm going to miss the report." Juliette sat up with a start, but the nurse set a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you have been excused for this week."

Juliette frowned. Adonis had said that the virginity law was being abolished this week. She had wanted to see it.

"We can watch it if you'd like - it'll be on in like fifteen minutes." Lexie said, her voice bright. Juliette wasn't happy with that, but it was better than nothing. Another person slipped into the room, this time a man with a clipboard in his hand. He smiled coolly at Juliette in the bed.

"She's surprisingly alert… Does she remember what happened?"

Juliette felt annoyance prick at her. They didn't have to talk like she wasn't there. She's not an idiot. "I fell."

The doctor laughed at her curtness. "Yes. Quite a fall too. I don't think I've seen a concussion this bad since those two guards fighting over the head chef."

Rose smiled along with him. "Lady Juliette, you're doing very well. Had us worried."

"They practically had to tear the Prince away from your side to do the Report." Lexie added.

"Adonis was here?"

The doctor snorted. "Was he here? We couldn't get the boy to leave!"

Juliette nestled back into her pillow, a soft smile on her lips. She remembered. He was there for her.

"He wouldn't even leave to eat." Lexie said, her voice hushed.

"Honestly, he'll probably be back as soon as the Report has ended. He's a worrywart." Rose said. "Well, Juliette, we'll keep you here probably another night, but if you're this aware then you'll probably be able to rejoin your friends by tomorrow morning."

"Good." Juliette replied. "I don't want to make a big fuss. I'm fine."

"We're right out here if you need anything. Try not to overstimulate yourself." The doctor made a few marks on his paper and left the room. Rose followed right behind. Juliette sighed, sinking deeper into her pillows. The maid beside her yawned.

"Have you got any sleep?" Juliette asked, eyeing Lexie.

"I've been worried… So not really." Lexie admitted.

Juliette smiled tenderly. "Go get some rest. I'll be fine. I'm in good hands."

Lexie nodded, stifling another yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Not a moment after her maid had left, she saw a head peek in around the white curtain. Juliette smiled, "Lillianna!"

The little brunette smiled shyly, stepping into the room. "I heard them bring you in… Are you okay? What happened?"

Juliette blew some loose hair out of her face. "I tried telling you that I'm an awful dancer. I ate shit. I guess my shoe wasn't on fully, I slipped out of it and tripped. Hit my head pretty hard."

"Oh no! That's awful." Lillianna covered her mouth with her hand. She shook her head, "That's so scary… They were not sure if you were going to wake up, you know?"

Juliette's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. The doctor thought that you might have permanently damaged your brain. They thought you might be in a coma."

"It wasn't that bad, I don't think."

Lillianna stepped right up to the bed. "It was pretty bad, Juliette. I heard every single part. Maisie about had a panic attack when she came and visited. Prince Adonis was devastated."

Juliette's heart felt heavy in her chest. "I didn't mean to scare everyone… I feel awful. I should've been more careful."

"I'm just glad you're okay. I know everyone will be relieved."

Juliette eyeballed her friend for a moment. Lillianna was dressed in the same white gown, but didn't have any of the tubes or anything attached to her. "What's up with you? You missed the class entirely. We were worried too."

Lillianna chewed her lip, looking down at the ground. "I'm not really sure, if I'm being honest with you. I woke up with my heart pounding like crazy. I couldn't even stand. I've felt so tired recently… So my maids took me to get a check up. They're still not completely sure what's wrong yet."

"That sounds terrifying."

"It is."

There was a moment of silence between the two girls. The TV droned, flashing for a moment. Juliette recognized the opening music for the Report. She gestured towards the television with her head, "Want to watch together?"

Lillianna nodded, color returning to her face. Juliette pulled her legs up to make room on the small cot, and Lillianna turned the volume up a little bit higher before seating herself on the bed. Queen Eadlyn sat with Gavril, in all of her glory. Truly, her beauty was breathtaking, even in her older age. She spoke elegantly, making her general notes on the well being of the country.

"Also, my beautiful Illea, after much discussion amongst our elected officials, we have decided to remove any laws pertaining to the past intimate history of our citizens. It is no longer a criminal offense to have sexual relations before marriage. Please discuss with your local doctors for any questions regarding safety for immediate assistance, and there will be conferences throughout the country for necessary sexual education for anyone that needs it. These classes will be provided for free."

Lillianna's jaw dropped. Juliette wiggled her shoulders gleefully. "About time."

"It really is very coincidental timing, isn't it?" Lillianna mused.

"Well, the royal family surely knew about that fight. Perhaps that influenced a decision." Juliette hoped to sound nonchalant, as to not set off any warning bells. Lillianna didn't seem to question it too much, simply nodding in agreement.

"Thank you for the news, Queen Eadlyn! Always a pleasure to see you here! Now, let's get to our latest Selection updates! Please welcome our crown Prince Adonis!"

The audience clapped as the camera turned to him. Juliette couldn't tell if he seemed tired or if she was just extrapolating from all of the things she had been told so far. His smile seemed forced. Even Gavril seemed to notice when the shot panned to show the two of them.

"It's been quite the week, hasn't it? We've got a couple of your dates to show off today!"

The screen cut to footage of Hallee and Adonis in the kitchen. She flicked flour at him, and the two laughed. She cut fruits into small bits with him, and there were shots of the two feeding each other fruits and batter. Adonis had a bright goofy smile on as he licked the spoon, and it freeze framed on him with his tongue still out. Juliette found herself smiling at the date, despite the jealousy that stirred in her belly.

"That date was a great idea." Juliette murmured. "Such cute footage."

"Lady Hallee! Looks like you and Prince Adonis were cooking up something tasty!"

Hallee looked stunning, wearing a soft pink dress that perfectly complemented her dark complexion. Her hair was swept into an intricate braided bun that sat on her shoulder. "We made tarts. My family runs a bakery back home, so it was nice to get back to the oven."

"She's the only thing sweeter than those tarts, huh?" Gavril teased. Adonis laughed.

"You could definitely say that. We used some of the palace's best fruits."

"They made delicious tarts. The prince is actually very good in the kitchen." Hallee said.

"I couldn't have a better baker to help me." He replied.

"We also have some horseback riding with Lady Elise!"

The screen cut to the footage. Juliette wrinkled her nose in distaste, but she couldn't deny how beautiful the sunset looked. The two were dark shadows against the golden sky, the horses galloping into the setting sun.

"I've been riding since I was very little. The horses here are so beautiful!" Elise beamed. For a second, Juliette almost would say she looked sincere. Maybe animals brought out the best in her.

"Lady Elise is a very skilled rider. She could even do tricks." Adonis mentioned. As if on cue, the picture cut to her standing on the saddle, pulling her leg up like a gymnast. It was out of left field, and truly very impressive.

"Horseback riding has always been a passion of mine. I'm so grateful that we could share such an outing together." Elise said with a stunning smile. Juliette hated how beautiful she looked, in a bright red dress that hugged the few curves she had. If she looked half as ugly as she was inside, they probably wouldn't even use her footage on live TV.

"The last date we have is Lady Juli-" Gavril paused, his eyes turning up to the side. He must be getting a message in his ear, "Pardon me. I misspoke. Lady Serenity - you and the prince went to the latest movie premiere! How did it feel on the red carpet?"

Juliette shook her head in frustration. "That was supposed to be me. I needed this. My public image sucks."

Lillianna shrugged, the voices on the television still going but much less interesting. "It's not too important. The public isn't making the decision."

"Easy for you to say, you were in the top five." Juliette complained. She had got her hands on the gossip articles - Phoenix apparently loves trashy magazines. Juliette was not the worst one, but she wasn't in the top half. It made her super uneasy.

"A lot of the top girls aren't even here anymore." Lillianna responded, her voice gentle even when she was arguing.

"We also get some behind the scenes footage today! How exciting! Our Prince helped out with our ladies of the Selection learn how to waltz. Let's have a look!"

The shots of the dancing were nice to watch. The piano music played, and the footage just cut in to make sure the girls were dancing on beat. Juliette was saddened that she wouldn't be able to see herself here either, but didn't want to gripe about it to Lillianna - after all, she hadn't been there either.

"Wait - rewind that footage."

The screen had went back to the studio, but Adonis was standing. His eyes burned with a rage that Juliette had yet to see from him.

"You heard the prince, let's do a rewind!" Gavril's voice was starting to waver with distress. They were off script. Juliette peered at the television in confusion. "Who do we want to show again? Do we have a favorite dance partner?"

It was obvious that Gavril had no idea what was happening.

"What's going on?"

Lillianna shrugged, unable to move her gaze from the TV either.

He was stepping out of the shot, right up to where Juliette remembered the screen was to show everyone in the audience and on the stage what was being shown on the television. Despite not being in the shot, his microphone caught every word.

"Do you see this? Lady Dion - what are you doing here?"

The shot showed Adonis dancing with Lady Tahlia - a normal sight in itself - but in the background the line of girls waiting their turn was slightly blurred. Dion was kneeling. Juliette frowned. She remembered that happening. She had bumped into Dion. But the hands that she had remembered to be doing up Dion's own shoes were not. They were on Juliette's ankle.

"Oh my god."

That's why Juliette had bumped into Dion. She wasn't clumsy; she was sabotaged.

Dion looked absolutely horrified. Her already pale New Asian skin was white as a sheet. "I-I was redoing my shoe."

"Your hands aren't on _your _shoes."

Juliette was glad she couldn't see Adonis in the shot, because the fury in his voice was enough to scare her already.

"Wait, I can explain-" Dion stood. Her eyes were wide and wild, and she whipped her head to her friends. Amy watched her feet and Elsa kept a convincing pokerface.

"They wanted me to fall. They wanted me to make a fool of myself."

Juliette was dumbstruck. She knew these girls didn't like her. But to try and embarrass her in front of the prince? In front of the cameras? In front of the whole country?

"You wanted her to get hurt? Do you realize what you've done? She could _die _-"

"It-It wasn't supposed to go that far. She was just supposed to fall. It was supposed to be funny." Tears were streaming down her face, and she could barely keep herself together. Adonis's breath was heavy in the microphone as he headed straight up, cutting through the group of girls and-

And the screen cut to black. Big white letters read 'Technical difficulties. We will be back soon!'

Lillianna let out a low whistle. "Well… I hope the country likes their Selection reality TV style."

"I can't believe that just happened." Juliette stared at the black screen in disbelief.

"Do you think that she did it?" Lillianna asked quietly.

"We can literally see her doing it. She was caught red handed. I don't think it was entirely her idea though."

"Do you think they'll send her to jail?"

Juliette gasped. "Jail?"

"I mean… She assaulted you." Lillianna pointed out.

Juliette shook her head. "It went too far… Really. But I don't think she wanted to seriously hurt me."

"Adonis was livid."

Juliette bit her lip. "He was."

The television flashed back to the set. Adonis as well as the selected girls were all nowhere to be seen. Instead, Queen Eadlyn stood beside Gavril.

"Our apologies, Illea. It seems we had a bit of an issue, but it is taken care of now! That's all of our news for this week, but make sure to join us next week!" The queen waved along with his sign off and the screen cut to commercials once more. Gavril's face still gave away how shaken he was. Juliette desperately wished she could've seen what happened.

"Ladies, I'm coming in." Rose shifted the curtain to come in. When she saw the looks on their faces, Rose flattened her lips grimly. "Yeah… I saw too."

"What do you think will happen?" Lillianna asked.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Well, the only thing I know is that word was sent to Adonis' room that you're awake - so I give it five minutes before he comes running here."

"I'm sure he has things to do." Juliette scoffed.

Lillianna took her hand. Rose's lips returned to a smile. "I don't think she even knows how important she is to him."

Lillianna let out a laugh. "I'd agree."

"I hate it when people talk around me." Juliette groaned.

The brunette looked her straight in the eye, melancholy softening her features. "Rose, I think you should tell her how it went. I'm feeling tired." Lillianna rose, giving a small squeeze of her hands before heading back to her own bed.

"Tell me how what went?"

Rose put her hands on her hips. "Juliette, Adonis didn't leave your side since you were delivered here. He sat and held your hand all throughout the night. That boy didn't eat, he didn't sleep… He just kept talking to you. Told you stories for hours on end. Let me tell you, I'm not really that into mythology, so I think I've heard enough to last me a lifetime."

She sat, feeling warmth in her gut. "We like to talk about the stars."

"Honey, you better be real careful with him because I've known that boy since he was born. I delivered that little rascal. I don't ever think I've seen him that torn up." There was a loud ruckus outside of her curtain, and Rose rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil."

"I need to see her - is she okay? I came as soon as I heard, I -" When the curtain opened, it revealed the disheveled prince. His hair was still gelled back for the Report, and his face was a bright red. Juliette smiled. "Juliette."

"I'll give you two some privacy." Rose said with a laugh.

He rushed into her, grabbing the blonde in a big bear hug. He smothered his face into her chest, her messy hair sticking out all around him. "Juliette.. God, I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried, I thought-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Juliette laughed, wrapping her own arms around him. She could feel him shaking. "I'm okay."

When he pulled away to look at her, his eyes were already wet and red. He sniffled. "I was so worried, Juliette."

Juliette ruffled his hair with her fist. She liked it better messy. "Really? I never really thought of you as the worrying type."

The air seemed to leave his body as he started to smile. The tears slid down his cheeks, and Juliette wiped them away with a sweep of her thumbs. His voice cracked when he spoke, "What type would you label me as?"

Juliette tilted her head to the side, pretending to really mull over the thought. "I'm having trouble finding the words. Maybe the result of a head injury."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm just so grateful that you're okay. I don't know what I would've done if you had… Had…"

"Well, you probably wouldn't have had anyone to reprimand you about that scene that you just caused on live television."

The smile faded from his face and he shook his head sheepishly. "Don't worry - I'm sure my mother will give me an earful."

"She probably should. But it made great TV."

"I'm furious, Juliette. This isn't a joke. I can't believe that Lady Dion did such an awful thing."

"Really, I kinda overdid it. I should've just fallen like a normal person."

"Juliette, this isn't funny."

"You worry too much." She flicked the tip of his nose with her finger. "Look, I'm here. I'm okay. Honest."

"I could've lost you."

There was no way to articulate the sadness in his voice. Juliette felt her heart break in her chest for him. "You didn't."

His voice was so soft. "Juliette, I can't lose anyone else."

"You have me. Right here." She pulled his head into her chest once more. For a few seconds, she thought he would object, but he went limp in her embrace. His body heaved.

"I can't lose you." He repeated, his voice muffled by his own sobs and the fabric of her medical gown. "I didn't even realize how much I needed you until it was almost too late."

"Rose told me that you were here with me. While i was unconscious. Why did you stay?"

Adonis pulled away and gave her an incredulous look. "How could I have left?

"You would've been okay. You're stronger than you think."

His eyes glistened again. "I couldn't have lost you… Not before I…"

"Before you what?" Juliette watched his eyes closely. She wiped his tears once more, feeling an indescribable warmth in her chest as she looked at him. He was beautiful. Even with poofy red eyes, and messy hair.

He didn't say a word. He moved his hand to her cheek. Juliette's breath caught in her throat. His face was so close to hers. His warmth radiated against her. Her heart thumped in her chest. He cupped her cheeks in both hands. Was he going to…? Her eyes fluttered down to look at his lips. He was so close. She wanted it. She wanted it so badly that she could barely breathe.

He pressed his lips against hers. The touch was so tender, like he thought she would break. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, seeming to take him by surprise. She smiled into his lips, draping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He turned his head slightly and bumped her nose, and Juliette let out a pained squeak of surprise. She hadn't realized her nose was so bruised.

He broke away with a deep breath, his face full of concern, "Shit - I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm okay. I'm better than okay." He smiled once more, and she pulled him back to her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been so excited to share this chapter with you since I've written it - although, I'll admit, it took a very different turn from what I had outlined. Sometimes your characters just take the story their own way and don't really care what your silly outlines says. Haha. What do you guys think? Did you see the Dion twist coming? Was the first kiss worth the wait? Let me know in the reviews and I'll see y'all next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

Juliette put a final scribble in her sketchbook before holding it out to scrutinize the map. She had given up trying to make it look like an actual sketch, and instead it was pretty clearly a map. Part of her felt like she should be more worried about it. What if somebody opened her letters before they got sent out? Surely they'd notice that it was clearly a map of the gardens.

She pushed the thought out of her head. It was a worry that she could think about when she was actually sending it. At this point, she just wanted it done.

The doctors had let Juliette return to her own room that morning, true to Rose's word, telling her to take it easy for the next couple of days. Therefore, Allegra had excused Juliette from class that day. Luck had been in her favor on that one, considering class that day would be a wrap up of dancing.

So, with the entire day to herself and her friends all stuck in class, Juliette had decided to finish her maps. She purposefully saved a specific spot for last, and it was time to head that way.

Juliette made her way to the bench sitting under a tall willow tree. It was the spot she had seen Helena reading the last time they spoke.

The interaction had been eating away at her. It seemed like she had been pretty clearly implying that she not only knew that Juliette was part of the rebellion, but Juliette also got an inkling that Helena herself must also be somewhere among the rebel alliance. Why else would she be so open about calling Juliette out?  
When Juliette reached the willow, she was disappointed to see that Helena was nowhere to be found. In her place sat Shaleigh. Her dark hair obscured her face, and a large pile of cards sat in front of her. A twig cracked under Juliette's feet, causing Shaleigh's head to whip up to peer at her. She forced a smile to her face.

"Sorry to interrupt." Juliette was more than ready to get out of there. The last time she had interacted with Shaleigh was when she was accusing her of evils that Juliette had yet to commit and it had shaken her up.

"Is it an interruption if it's expected?" The brunette mused, tucking a lock of her long, dark hair behind her ear. "I've been waiting for you."

Unease flicked in Julliette's features, but she approached regardless. She sat beside Shaleigh, careful not to step on or kick any of the cards she had laying on the stony ground. Seeing them up closer revealed to Juliette what they were - tarot cards.

"You have?" Juliette asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. I've been needing to apologize for my outburst." She eyed the cards in front of her for a moment before taking her gaze to meet Juliette's. "I may have misread you. Your energy is… Erratic."

Juliette felt the nervousness itch at her the longer that Shaleigh's eyes stayed on her. She broke the eye contact. "Is that so?"

"You're not as confident as you portray yourself to be." Shaleigh answered. She started to gather her cards back into a deck, shuffling it with quick hands. It was something she must've done a thousand times. "Perhaps the cards could give you a hand. Help ease your mind."

"I'm afraid I'm not really familiar with tarot cards." Juliette really wasn't into the whole supernatural thing - she preferred the things that were concrete and had evidence. But she couldn't deny that it piqued her interest. She didn't believe that any of the stuff was true, but it was always fun to hear, as long as she wasn't being scammed by someone.

"I can read them for you. They help guide you to your correct path. I can feel that you're unsure of where your path is taking you."

Juliette couldn't hide the surprise from her face. How did Shaleigh know that? Her life truly was tugging at her from two extremes. Her duty to the rebellion and her heart's desire for Adonis were conflicting ideas. Two separate paths, you could say.

"I suppose there's no harm, if you're offering." Juliette said, her voice cautious. Shaleigh, content with the amount of shuffling she had done, separated the cards into three piles.

"Pick your own order - think of questions that you have. We will look into your past, present, and future."

Juliette tapped the pile in the middle, then the left, and lastly the right, feeling slightly self-conscious. She had never done anything like this before and it felt silly. Nobody was watching and nobody would know about the tarot reading if she kept it to herself though, and there were many questions that she wanted to know answers to. Was her father keeping things from her? Should she fulfill her task and kill the prince? Was it possible to find peace with the rebels without killing?

Shaleigh picked up the cards and put them in order once more before spreading them across in a curve in front of them. "Now, pick ten cards. Feel free to hover and touch them before you pick - you may feel which cards speak to you."

"Um, okay." Juliette held her hand tentatively over the cards. She closed her eyes, moving her hand an inch or two over them. They didn't really _feel _any different. She felt like she was just letting her hand drift back and forth. The blonde opened her eyes once more and tapped on the cards. Shaleigh put them one by one into a small formation - one that probably made much more sense to her than Juliette - and watched as Juliette straightened her posture once more.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Juliette nodded. "The first card is going to be our situation - so we will know how the rest of the cards will govern the issue that we can potentially solve."

Shaleigh flipped over the first card. It was illustrated simply, the background a soft color that hinted at a seafoam green. In a dark turquoise and rich navy there were two people - a man and a woman - holding each other and looking out to the sky where ten chalices floated in front of them. It read on the bottom in a seemingly handwritten cursive _ten of cups. _"The ten of cups signifies inner happiness. We're going to be advised on how you can best feel fulfilled in your life."

"That's a good thing to know." Juliette answered. The second card Shaleigh flipped over was sitting across the first card. It revealed a woman, blindfolded, holding two swords that created a v-shape in the sky behind her. There was a small crescent moon in the otherwise vacant sky.

"Two of swords. Indecision. I should've expected that much." Shaleigh murmured, flipping the next card. The Lovers. A man and a woman with a sunset behind them. They held each other's hands. It was upside down, so Juliette reached over to flip it, but Shaleigh held out a hand. "No, leave it. This card signifies what you truly desire."

"I mean, we're in the Selection, so I guess we all want a lover, right?"

Shaleigh shook her head. "It's not that simple. The lovers signify duality. Partnership - but it's not always in the sense of romance. It could be, but it isn't always. You have two sides that need to come to a union, but you don't think you're capable of making that happen."

Juliette looked away from the cards, biting her inner lip. Every card was getting more and more personal, and this was just the third one. "What makes you say that?"

Shaleigh shrugged her shoulders. "You picked them, I'm just reading them."

Juliette already hated this. It was like someone was reading her diary. It felt invasive. "I don't think that I'm incapable."

Ignoring her comment, Shaleigh flipped the fourth card over. It was a man, no, a king. He sat upon a throne with a staff in hand. "The king of wands. This is what you already have inside of you. You're a leader. You see a bigger picture than others around you might."

Juliette watched wordlessly. She was arguably the leader of the rebellion. Was the card telling her that she should be the one to lead when the rebellion was through? Or that she would be a leader as a Queen? Her questions weren't being answered. They were getting muddier by the minute.

"This will be your past. You need to let the past go to be able to move forward…" Shaleigh said, flipping the next card. It was The Emperor. It was very similar to the king of wands card, but from a front facing position instead of a side view. "This one is a father figure. Symbolic of authority. Perhaps you are used to following the rules and doing what you're told."

Juliette jerked as if she had been slapped. A father figure. That was too much. It was too coincidental for this to be some card trick. Yet, she felt farther and farther from following the rules she had been given - by her father, nonetheless - by each passing hour.

Shaleigh's eyes noticeably softened as she peered at the blonde, flipping over another card. This time she took a moment before explaining, leaving Juliette to stare at the card. It had a large heart, with three swords impaling it. "This is the path you're headed on. The Three of Swords is heartbreak. Grief."

Juliette's mouth was suddenly dry. "Oh."

Shaleigh frowned. "Yes… But there's still four more cards. Your story isn't finished."

"Go ahead, then."

Juliette gnawed at her lip while Shaleigh turned over the Nine of Swords. A kneeling man, appearing to be crying into his own hands, with nine long swords skewering his body. "Right now you feel hopeless, guilty even. These feelings won't help your situation, though."

"Your feelings aren't the only important energies around you, however. The people you surround yourself with also have an effect on your future." The next card just showed arms reaching out, each holding a long branch, almost as if they were having a sword fight with each other. "Interesting… There's a competition between the people around you. That's amusing, considering we're all in a competition. The cards have a good sense of humor."

Juliette forced a stiff chuckle.

"This card can be either something you desire or something you fear - only you will know. It's one of the most important ones - so be sure you don't forget it."

"The Page of Swords." Shaleigh breathed. The card was one of the most simplistic so far, just a boy holding a sword. "He represents deceit. Manipulation."

The words rang in her head. Something she desired or something she feared. She did fear being manipulated. Her father had been keeping things from her, and she almost didn't want to find out that she had been lied to all this time. Juliette let her eyes wander through the cards, almost all revealed to her. All except one.

"The last card is your final path."

"I thought that we already did that?" Juliette asked, stopping Shaleigh as her hand was poised right above the last card to flip. Juliette pointed at the Three of Swords once more, "Right? My path leads to heartbreak."

Shaleigh shook her head, "No, that's the path you could've taken. Sometimes these two cards match. That means that the grief will be an obstacle that you need to face to grow. But that card also can be a warning."

She pressed her fingers on to the card, almost teasingly, not completely flipping it. Juliette stood abruptly. "You know what? I don't want to know. I don't want any of this negativity."

"The cards don't bring negativity, they just shed light on the truth."

Juliette wrapped her arms around herself, feeling the anxiety creep in her chest and crawl up her throat. "I don't think I'm ready to know the truth."

"This is something you know inside your soul, whether or not you want to admit it to yourself."

"You're setting me up. This is some kind of joke - you see heartbreak in my future? You're trying to make me set myself up to lose. You think this will make me think that I'm going to be eliminated and I'll make a self-fulfilling prophecy."

"Juliette, you're being ridiculous. You chose the cards! How could I be setting you up?"

Juliette shook her head, her face burning. "I don't know! I don't want to know what your stupid cards think."

"The cards are meant to help you. I'm trying to help you."

Juliette twirled on her heel, grabbing her notebook up once more to head back to her room. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or scream or throw up. She pulled the door open to the palace, heaving it open angrily.

"Juliette, wait! Your future, it's-"

Juliette let the door slam behind her.

* * *

When Juliette made it back to her room, one of the first things that caught her attention was the letter sitting on her vanity. The envelope was immediately recognizable. Her father. Still feeling flustered from Shaleigh's reading, Juliette tore the envelope open hastily, pulling out the letter.

_Dear Juliette,_

_I do agree, the Winter Seminar will surely be an important one. After all, we will be close to having our next Queen joining us at the event. Always an exciting time. I hope this letter reaches you in time to tell you - I will be joining Prime Minister Jacobson at the palace on the first Wednesday of September. You can show me your work then? I'm sure I will drop by to say hi. We miss you very much. _

_I hopefully can get more information to you face to face then. There have been many exciting things happening at home - Gwendolyn has managed to convince your mother to get a puppy. I'm sure you will like him. Your mother and sister are smitten. Personally, I would prefer a pet that doesn't choose to relieve himself on my most expensive shoes, but I digress. _

_I will see you soon. We love you very much._

_Love, your father._

Juliette tossed the letter back onto the vanity, sighing to herself.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde jumped in surprise at the voice. Phoenix stood at the door of the bathroom, holding a few towels folded neatly in her hands.

"My father wrote me. He's coming to the palace… Political work, I guess."

"Is that bad?" Phoenix set the towels down on the table closest to the bathroom, approaching Juliette with a genuine concern clear on her face. Juliette pursed her lips, not sure of the answer herself. Although she desperately needed to talk to her father and get everything sorted out, she was afraid of the answers. What if her rebellion was killing people and she didn't know? If she chose not to kill Adonis, would she simply become another head to mount on the wall?

Juliette felt sick to her stomach. "I don't know."

Phoenix frowned. "I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Juliette sat herself on the fluffy bed, Phoenix following closely to stand and peer at her sympathetically. "Phoenix, do you believe in true love?"

"Yes… I do. I'm a hopeless romantic." The petite maid laughed. "I can't wait to find my soul mate."

"If being with your soul mate meant that you'd have to betray your duties, would you still choose them?"

Phoenix pondered the thought for a moment. "I suppose it depends… I think that love is the most wonderful thing life has to offer us. I would give anything for the people I love."

"But what if you had to choose between your family and your love?"

"Ahem… Well, I actually don't… Have any family."

Juliette's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Phoenix smiled, but her eyes were soft and sad. "I actually was an orphan. I don't think that it was very publicized, but the Mister Jacobson actually signed an agreement when he was first chosen as Prime Minister with a few orphanages throughout the country. Girls that aged out without a family could be interviewed to have a job at the castle. I was accepted to be a maid at the palace."

"I had no idea… I'm sorry."

Phoenix shook her head. "Don't be! I'm so grateful to be here. Really. Without Mister Jacobson, I don't know where I'd be. I'd do anything for him."

"Even if it was between him and your soul mate?"

Phoenix giggled. "I guess it is a hard question, isn't it? I'm not sure. I guess I'd just follow my heart."

"I don't speak cardiac." Juliette mumbled.

Phoenix patted her on the shoulder. "I can run you a bath before dinner if you'd like. That always seems to help you destress."

"That'd be nice. Thank you."

Juliette watched as Phoenix went and got things started for the bath. She took a deep breath, holding the air in her lungs and counting to three before letting the air out. Everything was so confusing. She didn;t know whether to trust her heart or her head anymore. Her head told her that she needed to fulfill her duty to the cause that sent her here. Her heart told her that the prince wasn't as bad as she had been raised to believe.

How could she choose? Her duty or her heart?

The blonde slipped out of her dress, making her way to the bathroom. She dragged her feet the entire way.

* * *

"Lil!"

Maisie shot out of her chair to hug her friend almost as soon as she opened the door to the Women's room.

"My goodness!" Lillianna laughed, the sound muffled by Maisie's embrace. Juliette smiled at the two, and Hallee giggled.

"I missed ya like a bluebird misses the morning." The redhead released Lillianna, her bright smile lighting up all of her features.

"It's nice to be out of the hospital gown. I missed you guys too."

Maisie led Lillianna back to the seating area where Juliette and Hallee waited. Juliette couldn't keep her curiosity to herself. "Did they find out what was wrong?"

Lillianna shook her head. "They're still running tests… But I think that they've ruled a lot of things out."

"That's better than nothing." Hallee said optimistically.

"I'm just glad to be back." Lillianna tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "I feel like I've missed so much. How about that Report?"

"I live for the drama." Hallee slapped her hands on her knees excitedly. "It was unreal."

"The prince was madder than a wet hen." Maisie agreed.

"We watched part of it live, but they cut off the show after a while." Juliette said.

"It wasn't pretty."

"What happened?"

"He _screamed _at her, Juliette." Hallee said, her voice soft, as if he would overhear and come yell at her too. "Like, he lost control. She was crying. His father had to come and pull him away."

"Really?"

Part of Juliette had a sick satisfaction from hearing how worked up he got in the situation. She didn't want to admit it, because it felt nasty to think such a thing. But the idea of him reacting so strongly because of the way he felt about her justified her own feelings for him.

"I don't blame 'em." Maisie folded her arms across her chest. "She deserved it."

"I feel like it wasn't all her idea." Juliette said. Her eyes scanned the room quickly before she added, "I think it was a group effort."

Lillianna's eyes widened. "You think so?"

"I don't think Dion would've had the balls." Maisie leaned forward. "You should've seen her face when Allegra wrangled us all back to the dressing room."

"Dion didn't blame anyone else though. Allegra sent her to pack immediately."

"Good riddance." Juliette leaned back against the couch once more. There was a span of silence between the girls. Letting her green eyes close for a moment, Juliette tried to imagine Adonis in her head. The thought made heat rise slightly up her neck. He had kissed her. It still didn't seem real in her head. She wondered if she should tell the others.

No. She decided quickly. It was her moment. She didn't want to share it with anyone but Adonis. "It really does feel like everything happens so much more quickly at the palace. I wonder how much time it will take for the prince to choose his wife." Lillianna cut through the silence, and Juliette chewed the inside of her cheek. She hated keeping secrets from her friends. But Adonis had also made it pretty clear that she wasn't supposed to be telling everyone that he had until the end of the year.

"I thought at first that Adonis would have a long Selection, but I feel like there's been a lot of eliminations considering it's been less than a month in." Hallee tapped her fingers along the arm of the couch.

"Unless he just wants to get the duds outta the way." Maisie said, the nonchalance in her voice making Juliette chuckle. "Maybe he just wants to get to his Elite and have the cream of the crop."

"There's a lot of rotten crops still left." Juliette muttered.

"Who do you think will make it to the Elite?" Hallee said it out loud, but it was almost like she was asking it more to herself than the other girls.

"It's hard to say." Lillianna said with a frown. "Nobody knows what he's looking for except for him."

"Plus I'm sure his momma is gonna have a say." Maisie added. "I'm more worried about impressin' her."

"I always liked Queen Eadlyn, from what I've read. She's quite headstrong. I admire that about her." Lillianna said. The sentiment surprised Juliette. Lillianna was so demure in her own personality. The Queen, from everything Juliette knew about her, was almost the complete opposite of the quiet New Asian.

"She's pretty as a picture. She kinda scares me." Maisie admitted. "I feel like she'll be a hard egg to crack to make her like ya."

"I wonder what qualities they're looking for in us." Lillianna wondered aloud.

"Prince Adonis hasn't really made it clear with his eliminations. I'm not seeing any patterns." Juliette shrugged her shoulders, "I think he's just following his gut."

"That's the way to do it." Maisie stood, "And my gut is tellin' me to whoop some board game hiney."

Hallee laughed. "Oh, you're so _on._"

* * *

Before being a part of the Selection, Mondays had always been one of the busiest days of Juliette's work week. She typically would go through letters, plan for the rest of the week, get meetings set up, and similar activities. At the palace, though, Mondays were more of a day to relax. Almost like the weekend extended. Perhaps it was just to help give the girls another day to prepare for Allegra's classes on Tuesdays.

Juliette was making her way to breakfast when she was stopped in the hall by sound coming from one of the open rooms along the way. There was flipping of papers and then a loud plop of something falling onto the floor. The noise came from the library, a room that Juliette had meant to look more into but hadn't found much time yet. She peered into the library, trying to find the source of the sound.

Harmony sat at a table, her head resting in her hands. Piles of books littered the floor as well as the table, along with loose papers scattered around her.

"You okay?" Juliette hesitated as she came closer. Harmony pulled her head up, her hair disheveled and her eyes bloodshot. The answer was pretty clear from the look on her face.

"I don't know what to do with myself." Harmony laughed, but the sound was bitter and tired.

"What do you mean?" Juliette pulled a chair from under the table to sit beside her, trying not to make the mess any worse.

"I think that I'm falling in love."

Despite the grim look on Harmony's face, Juliette couldn't help but laugh. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Isn't that the goal here? For us to fall for the Prince and have him fall for us?"

"I'm not in love with the Prince."

"Oh." Juliette studied some of the books in front of Harmony. She had assumed that they would be fiction - since that's what Harmony wrote. But they were not. Each book was some sort of law book. Cuts of articles about treason. Juliette's heart beat faster in her chest. "You haven't… You haven't _done _anything, right?"

Harmony's eyes started to brim with tears. "No. Honest to god, I haven't. But I have thoughts. I can't keep them out of my head. I can't stop thinking about it and it makes me feel so guilty and awful."

Juliette reached out a hand to place on her shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay. Just be honest and let the Prince know. He'll understand."

"I don't want to be killed. Or go to jail. But I can't leave here without admitting my feelings. You know? I can't live with the what-ifs haunting me."

Juliette shook her head. "I don't think that he'd send you to jail. Or to death. The monarchy hasn't been like that since King Clarkson."

It was one of the only ways that she had previously thought that the monarchy was improving, it was their more open minded way of dealing with criminals. Only the worst of the worst were killed nowadays, and even then there were a lot of people opposed to the practice.

"I… I just…" Her eyes darted around the library, the movement paranoid and quick. "Do you think that it would be wrong for me to stay here if I have feelings for someone else?"

"I mean, I think that it wouldn't make much sense to stay if you didn't want to be with the Prince. But I wouldn't say it's necessarily wrong. I think it's kind of grey." Juliette paused, "Why?"

"I've spent so much time creating stories of true love - ever since I learned how to hold a pencil and string letters together to make words, words to make sentences. I almost thought that was the only place that you could find such love was _in _stories. I know it's been such a short time, but I'm just so sure about this."

"I can definitely relate to that. I was very reluctant to think that I could fall for a guy I just met until I came here."

It was a weight off of Juliette's chest to say it out loud. To admit to not only herself, but to someone else, that she had feelings for Adonis. It was easier than she thought to develop feelings so quickly.

"I think Adonis would understand. Especially if you just told him. Is it part of the staff? Because I'm sure that you could stay in Angeles if he shares your feelings-"

"She."

Juliette blinked. "She?"

"If _she _shares my feelings. And she's not part of the staff. She's part of the Selected."

That made it much more complicated. Juliette understood why Harmony seemed so stressed by the situation.

"Does she like you too?" Juliette asked.

"I don't know. That's the worst part. I don't want to confess until I know."

"Who is it? I could try and talk to her."

"Would you really? You'd do that for me? It's Breck."

Juliette nodded, trying to keep the surprise from her face. She probably should've guessed that, thinking back to the slumber party. Remembering that night, she tried to push away the memories of the other girls' reactions. Breck hadn't seemed to care, but Courage and Harper… Coming out openly to everyone could be dangerous. Especially with the way the laws didn't technically allow people to live very easily as married pairs if they were gay.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Harmony leaned over the corner of the table to wrap Juliette in a big hug. "That would be such a weight off of my shoulders. Thank you, Juliette."

"Don't mention it. I'll keep your secret." Upon release from the hug, Juliette stood up from the chair. "Now, I'm going to go get some breakfast. I'll get back to you."

Harmony rubbed her eyes, which were still red from the tears she had almost shed. "I'll try to be patient."

Juliette gave her a quick wave before heading to the dining room.

* * *

When Lillianna and Juliette entered the usual classroom for Allegra's lecture, the entire room was laid out differently. Instead of the tables being lined up with chairs neatly facing the whiteboard and podium that Allegra would speak at, the tables were replaced with round tables. They were seemingly the first to arrive, but Allegra stood at her podium, studying her clipboard that was sitting on top.

Juliette eyed Lillianna, who was less perturbed than the blonde, her expression puzzled as she pulled out one of the chairs. The sound caught Allegra's attention, who smiled at the girls. It wasn't super like her - she was usually so stern.

"Good afternoon, Lady Juliette and Lady Lillianna. You're early."

"We thought it would make up for missing class." Lillianna replied. It wasn't true, but Juliette kept her face even as to not give it away. Juliette wanted to see if Lillianna knew about the kiss she and Adonis had shared. It was definitely possible that she could've been in earshot, and Juliette wanted to make sure that the information stayed with her. If the news got out, being overheard by the wrong person could be a disaster.

Along with that, Juliette had been keeping an eye out for Breck since her conversation with Harmony the day before. Unfortunately, the drummer girl was a hard one to come by. It seemed like she didn't have a very consistent schedule of what she liked to do with her day, because Juliette went to all of the places that she could think of that Breck would enjoy. The music room, the women's room, the gardens… She was an elusive girl.

Allegra laughed. "Well, we're moving on from waltzing to something much more exciting. You have assigned seats for the next three weeks. I just haven't written the groups up yet. Lady Juliette, you're at the pink table and Lady Lillianna at the blue."

Juliette was confused at first, since all of the tables were just wooden tables before realizing the flower arrangements that sat at the middle of the tables were color coordinated. It was late in the fall, but the flowers were crisp and alive, which struck her as odd. The pink table had a beautiful arrangement of pink roses and dahlias. A few bright hyacinths added a bit of neon to the arrangement, and a cloud of meadowsweet acted as a bed for the other flowers to sit on. It was almost sickeningly pink, but the aroma was pleasantly sweet.

Allegra wrote on the large board the four colors of flowers and started listing names under them. Pink, yellow, blue, and white. Under the pink was Juliette's name along with four others. Lady Kiara, Lady Willow, Lady Elsa, and Lady Abigail. Juliette frowned at the list. There wasn't anything she could think of that would be synonymous between them. All five were starkly different. She couldn't help but wonder why they couldn't sit with their friends - maybe Allegra was tired of the girls chatting during class?

The other Selected slowly trickled into the room, and five minutes before class was to start, with everyone at their correct tables, Allegra cleared her throat to start. She didn't need to be very loud - the room was silent. Nobody was sure what was going on, and the comfort of talking to the people that you were used to was eliminated.

"Hello ladies. I've put you all into groups because it's time to get a little hands on - we have a ball to plan." An excited chatter rose from the girls, but Allegra quieted everyone down with a quick hand motion. "As many of you already know, Princess Kerttu will be wed soon. Her wedding will be in New Asia with her new family, but Illea will have the honor of hosting a ball to celebrate her engagement. One of the biggest things that the Queen will do is to help coordinate any event that we host as a country, and Queen Eadlyn will be joining us to prepare for the big event. Dignitaries will be arriving exactly three weeks from today - on September 22nd. They will leave on September 25th to head back home and prepare for the wedding itself."

Juliette just stared at the whiteboard. The small murmur as girls whispered to each other eagerly became a buzz in the back of her head. Adonis said they would be down to fifteen by the ball - but there were still twenty girls in the room. Would he be cutting before the ball? Or would their performance in this assignment be a quick slice of the rope of hope they were dangling from?

"Queen Eadlyn will not be joining us today - but she will be coming for our next class to help you brainstorm and begin. Each group has a specific task that will be assigned. The first day, some of our dignitaries will be coming quite late into the day, so that day will be for everyone to rest. Late tuesday we will have a banquet, which will be planned by the yellow group and Queen Eadlyn would like to throw a surprise bachelorette party for her daughter that will be organized by the pink group. The next day will be the ball itself, coordinated by our blue group, as well that night we will have a display of fireworks - an ancient New Asian tradition in honor of the groom to be - prepared by the white group. Any questions?" Allegra swept her gaze across the girls. Nobody made a peep, so she nodded to herself. "Very good. You may begin discussing your ideas verbally today. I am here for anyone with questions."

When Juliette turned her attention to the table, she took the moment to examine the expressions on the faces of the girls around her. Her group was truly a group of wildcards. Willow's expression was bright and enthusiastic,, almost childlike. Abigail had a trace of distaste curving her lips into a small frown. Kiara seemed nervous, her fingers tracing small shapes along the brim of the table. Elsa's lips were open slightly, pursed as if she were actually thinking about the task at hand.

"A bachelorette party, huh? This is going to be so fun!" Willow was the first to speak. Her energy sparked brightly as she smiled, "I've never been to a bachelorette party before, but I'm sure we can make it super fun!"

"Becoming a wife is one of the most important things we can do. Only becoming a mother can be a more valiant life to lead." Abigail said, brushing her bangs out of her face, "I can't imagine celebrating such a thing."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a good thing it's not _your _party then."

For once, Juliette found herself agreeing with Elsa. Abigail looked annoyed, but chose not to respond. Kiara spoke instead, "All of the bachelorette parties I've been to have been kind of dirty… Do you think that would be too much for her?"

"I feel like Kerttu wouldn't be very into a… um, lewd party." Juliette said, "She's always been more of the quiet type."

"Yeah, she's kind of a nerd." Elsa added, causing Willow's eyes to widen and her hand to fly to her mouth. Elsa laughed it off, "In the nicest way. I just mean that she isn't going to be into strippers and dick shaped cakes. That's not her."

Juliette couldn't help but be taken aback by Elsa's words. They were true - all of Illea knew that Princess Kerttu preferred the company of a good book to the celebrities of the royals before her. Elsa had always seemed so empty headed, so hearing her make a bit of sense was kind of baffling. Maybe Juliette hadn't given her enough credit.

"Avoiding the genitalia theme would be preferable." Abigail scrunched her nose. Willow giggled.

"I agree. We should plan something that she'll love." Juliette brainstorming part of planning would always be the hardest part. It was a party all about the princess, so it needed to be catered to her.

"We could do a wedding theme in general? Like, all white, bells, and stuff?" Kiara asked more than really said.

"Or maybe we could put a New Asian spin on it? Something traditional to their culture."

Elsa shook her head, "I feel like her wedding will already be like that. We want to remind her of what she loves about home, you know?"

The girls were quiet, each one deep in thought. Juliette tried to dig through her mind of everything she knew about the princess. She really wasn't the kind of person to let everyone know about her personal life. On the Report she was always radiant and well spoken, but the paparazzi never managed to get much on her. Kerttu didn't party or drink or get into scandals very often at all. She just liked to curl up with a good book and let the world around her continue like she could escape into the pages…

A lightbulb went off in Juliette's head. "She always liked to read - maybe a book theme?"

"Oh! Yes, that'd be _so _cute." Willow squealed. "We could make it, like, fairy tale themed. After all, this is her fairy tale."

"I actually kind of like that." Kiara admitted. "Especially if we make it have more of a literature feel than a rainbows and unicorns feel."

"Well, let's take a vote then." Juliette said. "I vote that we do fairytale literature theme."

"Me too!" Willow said with a smile.

"I think that'll be good." Kiara answered.

"Agreed." Elsa added.

They all turned to look at Abigail, who clasped her hands in front of her. "Fairytale literature it is, then."


	13. Chapter 13

Juliette pushed open the hatch with a small grunt. She was immediately greeted by the cool night air, taking a deep breath through her nose before pulling herself on to the ledge. Adonis sat in his usual spot, and Juliette couldn't keep the smile from her face as soon as she saw him. When she had found the note earlier that day to meet him, it wasn't even a question of whether or not she could go, just of whether she'd be able to get any sleep while she waited.

"Hello Adonis." She sat herself next to him. He smiled at her, making her heart beat faster in her chest.

"Hello Juliette."

The sky was cloudy that night. Her mind echoed the sentiment. Despite her skepticism about the supernatural, she still couldn't keep the tarot reading out of her head. Especially when she was sitting right next to the prince that was supposedly going to break her heart. She couldn't deny that he had her heart at this point, but it seemed like it would be so unlike him to break it. On the other hand, she knew that this was still a competition. There were still so many girls that hadn't been sent home.

"We started preparations for your sister's ball today."

Adonis' eyes flashed for a moment. "Yeah? What task are you working on?"

"The bachelorette party." Juliette watched him, slightly puzzled. "Are you not looking forward to the ball?"

He laughed. "Not particularly."

"Why not?"

The prince took a deep breath. "I guess there's just been a lot going on already."

"It will be nice to forget everything for a few nights and just celebrate, though." Juliette traced her fingers on his hands.

"Perhaps." He answered, his eyes turning to watch the movement of her hand on his own. "It feels wrong to enjoy a party when my country is in turmoil."

"You can fix that overnight." She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Plus, the country is okay. There's no immediate danger."

"I never know for sure… Maybe I don't quite understand. There's always been a Prime Minister for me, but I still feel like something isn't quite right about it. The country looks to my family and we don't have the same power anymore. It's difficult for me to really know what's going on."

"Maybe the monarchy doesn't need to be making the decisions anymore. That's why we have the Prime Minister, isn't it? So that the people can choose who makes the decisions?"

Adonis tore his hand away. Juliette pulled her head away and blinked momentarily at the space where it was, her hand still hovering over the spot. His voice was harsher than before, "I don't want that."

"Why?"

"Because it's my country. It's my responsibility."

Juliette's brows furrowed. "You still can have a voice. As much of a voice as any of the rest of us."

"But I'm not like the rest of you. I'm the Prince."

She shook her head incredulously. "You are the prince, but that doesn't matter as much anymore. The country is changing."

"I don't want it to change… I don't want to be just some rich family that's plastered on the covers of gossip magazines. I want to have a say."

"We all want to have a say, Adonis. It wouldn't work for everyone to be that powerful."

"You don't understand. I thought you would, but you don't."

Adonis pulled his legs into a criss cross, shaking his head. His words stung. What was his deal? Why was he acting like this? "Then talk to me. I want to understand."

"My whole life is just some reality TV. I don't have any of the power to make changes any more, but any time anything is wrong it's always our fault. My family gets all of the criticism despite the fact that we don't make most of the decisions anyway."

Juliette watched his face. His blue eyes sparked with frustration. She felt guilt rising through her chest. He was right. Thinking back to the rebellion movement that she was a part of, the whole point was to remove the monarchy and put into place a government that was more representative of their people. She had assumed that they were still high in the power dynamic. Even now, thinking about becoming Queen and helping fix the issues from the inside, a core piece of the plan hinged on the royal family being able to make those changes.

"You don't?"

"We sit in on the meetings. But I don't remember the last time my mother or father were the ones leading or talking. My grandfather tells me all the time about the things he needed to do. He seems to disagree with the way that things are now too."

"Why don't you try and speak up then?"

"It's not that easy… You know how I told you that we were eliminating the virginity law? I almost wasn't even allowed to add it to the overview to bring it up. I had to bother Henry practically every single day."

"Henry Jacobson?"

"Yes. He kept telling me that it wasn't important. He wants me to focus on my Selection and public image."

She stayed quiet for a moment. Juliette hadn't met the Prime Minister herself - he had almost a kinglike status himself when he was voted in. Nobody really got to see him. It was always the hardest meetings to plan, since mayors had to drop everything if Jacobson had a spare minute to spend with them. It was a surprise to her that he didn't make time for the royal family.

"But you made it happen still, didn't you?"

"Barely." He answered, folding his arms across his chest. "And my mother is not pleased with me either. I didn't narrow you girls down enough, and she threatened to make the elimination herself if I didn't get it down to 15 after the ball."  
"Can she do that?" Juliette asked, dumbfounded. That would be ridiculous. What if the Queen sent home the girl that Adonis would've been happiest with?

"She's my mother." He replied simply. "She's very ready to meet everyone. I don't think she remembers how it feels to be the one having a Selection."

"I mean, she didn't even pick one of her Selected." Juliette said, the bitterness creeping into her voice. It had been an outrage to a lot of the country. Juliette was torn on the issue. Everyone deserved to marry for love in a perfect world. But this wasn't a perfect world. The monarchy had spent far too long making decisions that didn't help their country. Doing things that divided their people further. They hadn't cared about their people's well being. They cared about themselves. Being a leader meant that you made decisions sometimes that hurt, if they were the best for your cause.

Her mind stopped dead in its tracks. Sometimes it would hurt to make the decision that was best for your cause. The thought made her sick to her stomach. She suddenly understood her tarot reading. Her heart was going to be broken not because Adonis would break it, but because she would break her own heart for the greater good.

"Maybe not, but I feel like I need to give Illea a Queen that can quell the fires burning in her people. When I am King, I'm taking things back into my own hands. I won't sit aside and watch someone else run my country any more."

His voice interrupted her thoughts, and Juliette brought her hand to caress his cheek, rolling to her knees to crawl closer to him. He seemed surprised, but his features softened as she leaned over to press her lips against his. Adonis melted under her touch, and she was tempted to linger in the kiss longer, to let her stresses fade into the background. She pulled away to smile at him, pushing away her thoughts.

"You worry too much."

He laughed. The sound made her heart feel tight in her chest. She wanted to just enjoy her feelings. Enjoy him. But things seemed to be falling in line. Juliette knew what she had to do, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy him while she had him.

"Part of being in charge, I guess." His eyes stayed on her lips, lolling dazed and content. She inched forward and pressed him back to the ground slowly, taking his lips with her own once more. He smiled into her lips, and when she pulled away he laughed, "I don't know what's come over you all of a sudden."

"I just think you're cute when you're all riled up." She murmured, her hand wandering through his darkly colored curls.

"Is that so?" His smile was enchanting.

"Mhmm." Juliette kissed his cheek softly, letting herself fall back beside him. The two lied there on their backs for a moment.

"It's just hard. I don't know what to do, Juliette." He said softly.

She turned her head to look at him, her voice playful. "You could kiss me some more."

He used his hands to push himself up slightly, rolling his eyes jokingly at her. "You know that's not what I mean."

She didn't say anything, just watched his expression. He truly looked like these thoughts were getting the best of him. The tiredness hid in the bags under his eyes. Maybe he was right. Maybe she didn't understand. He was the scapegoat of their country. The Prime Minister was becoming more powerful than his family. His blood right to rule was slowly being washed away by the tides of revolution. His future was foggy and uncertain. The rebels were growing in strength and influence. If things didn't change, and change quickly, the country was bound to implode in on itself in an all out civil war.

As much as she wanted him to be happy, it seemed almost inevitable that he wouldn't be. Either her rebellion would win and he'd be dead, or the Prime Minister would slowly eliminate the monarchy's ruling entirely. Either option would satisfy her rebellion, yet both made her hearty feel heavy.

She pressed herself closer to him, nuzzling under his arm. "I just want to have a moment to ourselves."

He squeezed the arm he had around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "Well, I _can _help with that."

* * *

Juliette let her eyes scan the empty hallways as she sat in the plush armchair, her legs neatly folded one over the other. Her hands were clasped in her lap, slightly dampened by a nervous sweat.

She had received word from her father via a personal assistant of the prime minister himself. Juliette was to wait in the corridor outside of the wing meant for politics. It was a relatively new part of the castle, a small wing that looked out over the city being repurposed for Jacobson. His office and room were nestled behind the large wooden doors, as well as many large rooms for meetings and spare staying rooms for dignitaries or politicians. Her father never really stayed in the palace on his own trips, since they lived maybe an hour's drive from the castle, and as such, she had not stepped foot into the new wing.

Right on time, the clock started to chime, the sound faint from behind the large set of doors before one swung open. Henry Jacobson and Franklin Wright walked out of the room, side by side. Jacobson let out a chuckle, patting Juliette's father's arm good naturedly. His smile only grew when he saw the young blonde rise to meet them.

"This is yours, Franklin? She's got your eyes, doesn't she?"

Her father laughed. "And my brain - don't you forget."

The Prime Minister held out a hand to Juliette, which she took tentatively. "Wonderful to meet you, Lady Juliette. I'm sure you know of me, but let me introduce myself. Prime Minister Henry Jacobson the third. Although, that's quite a mouthful so you can call me Henry." His dark eyes glittered with an almost childlike mischief.

She took her hand back, not sure how to act. He was much less… Less frightening, perhaps? He had so much power, yet he was all smiles. "The pleasure is all mine, Henry."

Henry flashed his teeth in a smile, "Well, Franklin, I'll leave you to catch up with your daughter. I have some business to attend to. Good to see you!"

"I'll see you again tonight, I'm sure." The father and daughter watched for a moment as he left. Juliette let the breath deflate from her chest. She hadn't realized how tense she was. Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "How're you feeling, Juliette?"

"Let's talk in the gardens." She wriggled out from under his arm, not waiting for his response before starting to walk towards the main hall. Her pace was brisk and her heart clambered in her chest. She still hadn't decided how she wanted to word any of her concerns to her father.

The walk didn't take too long, and Juliette headed straight to the willow tree. She swept her hand over some leaves and twigs to reveal her maps, folded into small squares. Juliette handed the papers to her father hastily, keeping her gaze level with his.

"Thank you… What have you managed to learn? Anything useful?" He slipped the papers into the pocket of his suit jacket, seemingly unbothered by the dirt that would surely stain the expensive fabric.

"Perhaps more than I was meant to." She responded curtly. He raised a brow at her, and she was surprised by her own immaturity. "There are a few things that I feel like need to be clarified with me."

"I'd be happy to clarify."

"What do you know about Tatum?"

Her father seemed confused. "Tatum..?"

"The assistant killed at the Spring Seminar."

His features darkened, a look that Juliette almost didn't recognize in her father. "I know a little bit."

"You said nobody was going to be hurt."

"Juliette, this is a rebellion. People are going to get hurt."

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you. I had nothing to do with that death - we had an outlier. The rebel that killed was found and taken care of. It wasn't necessary to inform you."

Juliette felt heat flare on the back of her neck. "How do you think somebody dying wasn't necessary to let me know?"

"Because I didn't need you to let your emotions get in the way of our goal." Her father stayed cool and collected, which only infuriated Juliette even more. "You care too much about the little things. You get that from your mother - your passion for people. I should've told you, but I was worried that you'd overreact. I can promise you, however, that it was not the plan."

"Who did it, then?"

Franklin shook his head, "Unimportant. He's been jailed. It was someone that had recently joined in on our efforts, though we couldn't manage to find out who had invited him to join. It was a fluke."

His words did nothing to ease her anger. She felt her eyes burning, but fought to keep the tears from washing over. "I'm risking my life being here. You should've told me."

"I apologize. You're right. I thought it would be easier to sweep it under the rug, but it was wrong of me to keep it from you."

"What else are you keeping from me? Spit it all out, or I'll turn myself in right now."

She could immediately tell that her threat struck a chord. His eyes flashed, "Juliette, you're being ridiculous. That's a death wish."

"I thought that I knew what our rebellion wanted, but everything is muddy now. I don't understand anymore, so if this arrangement is to continue then you need to come clean with me."

"What do you mean? Do you not remember what this is for? We want the power in the hands of the people. That's always been our goal, nothing has changed. Nothing changed when the assistant died. The goal is the same."

"I don't think we need to overthrow the monarchy to achieve our goal." Juliette said with a small shrug. Just saying it out loud caused her father to flinch. "I think we can fix this as a country if we can manage the balance between the monarchy and the new republic."

He was silent for a moment. "You have feelings for him."

Juliette was unflinching. "That doesn't have anything to do with this."

"What the hell is going on with you?" Her father's voice was booming, he quickly brushed his hands off on his jacket to keep himself together. For once, Juliette found herself not feeling afraid of him. She had the high ground. He needed her, and he was going to listen.

"The monarchy is messy, but it's been getting better. If we can just get someone on the throne willing to listen to the people, willing to share the power, then we have a voice. Adonis loves his people, I think that if I can just manage to win-"

"Juliette, you've gone completely mad. Do you think that the prince is going to listen to a word that you say? His family has proven again and again that they choose their own wishes over their people."

"Adonis isn't like that, he-"

"I didn't think that some boy would manage to turn you against me so easily."

Juliette balled her hands into tight fists, her nails digging into the skin of her palms. It took everything she had to keep her voice down. "I'm not against you. I just think that we can work this out without having to have him killed."

"Do you honestly believe that he would give up his power if he was alive?"

"You talk about him like he's some sort of tyrant. He's so much different than you led me to believe. He's kind, and thoughtful, and compassionate. He just doesn't know about the way normal people live. I can help him."

"You can't guarantee that he will pick you. Even if you could convince him to release his grip on the government, you can't guarantee that he will pick you."

Juliette was stunned into silence. She couldn't argue with that. As much as her gut told her that he felt strongly about her, she didn't know. He could feel that way about any of the girls. There were still so many of them… Realizing that he hit a soft spot, her father continued.

"Juliette… You can't honestly believe that he is in love with you."

Her gaze lowered to the ground. "He could be."

"The Queen is the one orchestrating this whole charade. She's going to help him pick the wife that best calms the anger that she knows has been brewing among the people of Illea." Juliette couldn't keep Adonis' words from the night before out of her head. He had mentioned that his mother would be making eliminations. Could that be true? Was she taking matters into her own hands. "Jacobson and I were talking about it today. He's worried that people are going to see how the Selection is just a way to keep negative press away from their political decisions. You're a top contender because of how popular our family is. The Selection doesn't have anything to do with the prince falling in love. He's just supposed to win all of your hearts and let his mother do the picking."

"You… You're lying."

"Juliette, I'm done keeping things from you. I'm being honest."

"Adonis wouldn't do that."

"It's all an act, Juliette. This whole competition. How do you think I got you in so easily? They hand pick the applicants. Half of the lower caste girls are just fodder for time to decide which girl will make the country happy again. "

Juliette felt her lip tremble. "Adonis wants to find love. He doesn't care about any of that."

"Or did he think that you would want to hear that? A little bird told him that your name carried great prestige and he just played you like a fiddle." The tears slid down her cheeks, and her father pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't think you would develop feelings for him or I would've warned you sooner. That's why he needs to go. His family is full of masters of manipulation."

She buried her face into his jacket, wrapping her arms around him. The tarot reading rang in her mind. Her biggest fear… Manipulation. And her path had very quickly led to her heart breaking. Maybe the cards had more validity than she gave them credit for. "Dad, I love him."

"Don't let him use you, Juliette. We still have the ball in our court. You're very clearly the closest girl to him so far. All we need to do is make it to his Elite - he will surely invite everyone's family and from there we will strike. Since I'll be present, I'll make the signal for the attack."

Juliette pulled herself away, wiping her tears from her face. "It won't be long… He's supposed to propose by the end of the year."

"So soon? Then I will speed up our preparations."

Juliette nodded, keeping her face void of any emotions. Her tears had run her dry, and she felt empty and hollow. Everything that Adonis had told her… Everything was just a game. He must've been one hell of an actor. She had fallen for every trick. Every smile was just a ploy for her heart. She had taken it hook, line, and sinker.

"Is there anything else that you wanted to ask about? Can I trust you to fulfill your promise and eliminate the prince?"

Suddenly, a new determination swelled in her chest. "I won't let you down."

* * *

Juliette spent the rest of that afternoon curled into a ball on her bed, crying her eyes out. Her life was a mess. She coudn't control her tears. Every time she thought about Adonis, the time the two had spent, the kiss they shared… It hurt. It hurt worse than anything she could imagine.

Her maids hadn't asked any questions. Phoenix had offered to run her a bath, but Juliette declined. She sent them away to wallow in her own melancholy. She hated anyone seeing her in this state.

After an hour or two, the tears stopped coming, She felt tired and heavy. She needed to do something. Anything. Sitting around and being miserable was only making her feel worse. Cleaning herself up, Juliette made her way out into the winding halls of the palace.

It didn't take long for her to reach a room the library, although she had barely realized that she was headed there in the first place. Her weary feet simply took her somewhere and she followed blindly, her head a thick haze of heartbreak.

The room was seemingly empty, so she plucked a random book from a shelf and made herself comfortable. It was an old looking book, the pages worn from many readings before. Inside the cover was a small handwritten note, in lazy cursive reading 'f_or my daydreamer boy_'. The next page had the book's title in big, illustrative letters: Alice in Wonderland.

Juliette soon found herself lost in the pages, reading and examining the pictures. She was so enraptured by it that she didn't even notice that someone had joined her in the room.

"You look like a fucking mess."

Juliette jumped in fright at the voice, her heart skipping a beat. The apologetic face of Breck peered back at her. "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to scare you."

Juliette closed the book softly, shaking her head, "It's fine. I probably do look like a mess. It's been a rough day."

"Boy troubles?" Breck asked. Her tone was sarcastic, but in a benign way.

"Yes," Juliette answered, chuckling almost bitterly.

"Yeah, boys are pretty mediocre at best. But sometimes there are good ones." Breck threw herself into the chair beside Juliette, stretching to rest her feet on the table.

"I'm starting to doubt that last part."

Breck snorted. "Yeah, but I've found that girls aren't much better."

"I think I might just stay an old bachelorette forever. Love is not the fun that the fairy tales set me up for."

"Nahhh, love is rad." Breck answered, her chair teetering as she leaned it on its back legs. "It just never turns up when you expect it. Or when it's convenient."

"Tell me about it." Juliette murmured.

"I think that it's the most fun when you work a little harder for it, though." Breck said with a sly smile. "I enjoy the chase."

"Is that so?" The wheels started to run in Juliette's head. How could she mention Harmony's feelings without completely outing her? If Breck didn't feel the same way, it should be kept a secret. She tested the water with her next words, "Is your chase going well?"

Breck pulled her feet off the table to rest her elbows on her knees with a laugh. "Usually not, but I'm having a good time."

"That makes one of us. You should tell me more - I'm dying to get my mind off of my own problems for once."

"Well, ol' princey boy and I don't seem to get along too well." She answered. "Shocker, I know. But my favorite words seem to offend his regal vocabulary."

Juliette stifled a laugh. "Perhaps they aren't the most queen-friendly of words."

Breck feigned offense, turning her nose up and speaking in an over the top posh voice. "Well, if he can't handle me then perhaps I should be on my way."

"Out of curiosity, why stay if you don't think it'll work out?"

"Trying to get into the minds of your opponents, huh? Don't worry. I'm enjoying my stay until the little princey-poo kicks me out."

"Fair enough. And what about your love life?"

"What about it?"

"Is there anybody else you've got your eye on?"

"I've got my eyes open. There are some pretty little options here if I wanted to risk my neck messing around."

"But, theoretically, if you could pick someone from the palace to chase..." Juliette probed.

Breck pursed her lips, giving a cautious laugh. "Juliette, truly, I'm flattered, but, I, um…"

Juliette reared back, shaking her head with a laugh. "Breck! No, no, no. I'm… Um…. Asking for a friend."

Breck raised a brow. "For a friend, huh? Is he a cute friend?"

"She's not my type, but I think you'd like her."

Breck slapped her hands on her legs excitedly. "Oh would I? This is getting more fun by the minute."

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Juliette admitted sheepishly. "If you like her back, she's willing to confess… But I guess if I tell you who it is then I've kind of confessed for her."

"Well, there is someone who I was thinking about chasing. You know, after I get eliminated."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not missing out on this money being here if she wants a prince. I'm not dumb."

Juliette nodded. "I understand… Maybe if there was, like, a codeword you could have to slip into a conversation. Something really obscure. And if I told both of you the word, and one of you brings it up you could know."

Breck raised her brows and nodded slowly, "That just might be ridiculous enough to work. Can I pick the codeword? Let's make it pinatas. You ever had one of those? Fun-ass shit."

Juliette laughed. "Okay. Pinatas then. I'll let her know."

"And if it's the right girl, then maybe I can give her _my _candy, if you know what I mean."

"Maybe a little bit too much information, Breck."

"My pleasure, Juliette."

* * *

**A/N: Lots of emotions this chapter, so hopefully it wasn't _too _all over the place. Just when things start coming together, everything's gotta start falling apart. Sorry that I missed last week's upload - it's been a busy month for me. But I just managed to squeeze writing time in between all the craziness. Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a review for any feedback :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"I think they should be pink. Pink is very fairy tale."

"That's a stupid idea. It should be regal. White and gold is the way to go." Elsa snapped, her pen poised above the paper. Willow 's lip trembled, looking like a puppy that got kicked out of the way.

"I think pink is a good, feminine color. It would suit such an event." Abigail eyed Elsa as she tapped Willow's hand reassuringly.

"We don't want it to look like a five year old's birthday party." Elsa replied, flipping her long chestnut hair over her shoulder. Juliette watched the arguing, detached from the entire project. It felt odd trying to plan a celebration when her world felt like it was falling apart at the seams.

"Why don't we just do all three?" Kiara suggested. "Like, pink can go good with white and gold."

Elsa pursed her lips. Juliette assumed that she just didn't like compromise, but the idea was a good one.

"I agree. A champagne color would go perfectly." Juliette's voice sounded as tired as she felt, but none of the other girls seemed to notice.

"I'm thinking enchanted forest vibes." Elsa argued. "So I think it should be green. And green doesn't go with pink."

"Well, maybe we should wait until we get swatches of fabrics to decide on exact colors. We're just brainstorming now anyway." Kiara said. She grabbed a pen from the center of the table to add the word green in a large block letter to Elsa's list.

Elsa snatched her notebook with a hiss, "Mark your own paper, this one's mine."

Kiara rolled her eyes, "What? You afraid I'm gonna ruin your paper?"

"You people ruin everything else, so I wouldn't be surprised." Elsa muttered.

Kiara sat higher in her chair. "I didn't hear that one. You wanna say that to my face?"

Juliette's eyes darted to Queen Eadlyn, who was standing over one of the other groups. She didn't seem to notice the two, but that wouldn't last if it got any more out of hand.

"Please don't fight. It's okay." Willow whimpered and stood from her chair. She had a forced smile on her face, clearly uncomfortable, "I'll get more paper."

Willow made her way to Allegra's desk, which had an array of stationary and writing utensils. Juliette sighed softly through her nose. The group she had managed to end up had the worst synergy going on. Nobody could agree on anything - they couldn't even pick what part of their event to brainstorm over first. It was practically a miracle to finally start talking about a color scheme instead of bickering about where to start. When Willow returned to the table, she set a small stack of blank paper in the middle of the table and a small assortment of pens.

"We should split things up. We obviously aren't making any progress together." Kiara said, plucking a piece of paper from the stack.

"Then you can do the snacks. I can handle the decor stuff by myself." Elsa folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"But it's a group project." Willow's voice was soft and nervous, as if she thought bringing it up would cause her to be the target of Kiara or Elsa's anger.

"It doesn't matter. It just matters that we get the event planned and that it goes well." Elsa said. "You can work on the music."

"But-"

"What? Can you not handle music?" Elsa narrowed her eyes at Willow, who clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes glittered like she might cry, but she didn't say anything. Juliette shook her head to herself. This was a disaster. If their performance in this task had the possibility of sending them home, then she needed her group to do well. She needed to make it to the Elite.

"Hello ladies."

The whole group froze as the Queen approached their table. Elsa quickly recovered, finding her composure with a sweet smile. "Hello Your Majesty."

"Which group are you guys?" The queen pulled a chair to sit, placing herself between Abigail and Juliette. The proximity made Juliette's skin prickle. The puppet master herself, Juliette thought to herself in distaste.

"Pink." Abigail answered, her smile much more demure than Elsa's radiant glow.

"Ah, yes! The party for Kerttu!" Queen Eadlyn beamed eagerly, "I'm looking forward to it. Kerttu is always so hard to plan parties for. It had to be a surprise so she wouldn't refuse it."

Juliette couldn't help but feel bad for the princess. Being married off to another country had to be one of the worst things that you could be forced into as a royal. Juliette doubted that Kerttu had any choice in the subject. As if that weren't bad enough, a big display to show off the marriage for someone who had always been more into peace and quiet was objectionable at best.

"She'll love it." Kiara asserted. Eadlyn smiled broadly at Kiara, who seemed uneasy at the attention with an awkward smile.

"It's so thoughtful of you to do that for her." Elsa said, still smiling. The butt kissing was obvious and obnoxious, but Juliette was sure it would work. She didn't personally have the energy to do it herself, although Juliette knew it was in her best interest to make a good impression.

"We're trying to make it something she will enjoy, since parties don't seem like her cup of tea." Juliette hoped that the wording wouldn't offend the Queen, but when she spoke, the Eadlyn's hazel eyes scanned her. It was almost a robotic movement. Her smile momentarily froze, with the wheels turned behind her eyes.

The look lasted barely a moment before she nodded, her eyes closed, "That would be the goal."

Juliette moved her eyes away, heat washing over her like a thick tidal wave. Elsa exhaled from her nose loudly, trying not to laugh.

"We're thinking fairy tale themed." Abigail spoke on, but Juliette wasn't listening. She was slightly surprised at Queen Eadlyn's curtness, and part of her wanted to flare up and stand up for herself. She knew, however, that it would be useless. Arguing with the Queen wouldn't get her farther into the competition. Juliette kept her mouth tightly shut until the dark haired royal, seemingly satisfied with the conversation, stood to leave them.

"I look forward to seeing how your event goes. Good luck ladies."

"Thank you, your highness." Willow waved her off before smiling contentedly to herself. "That went well, don't you guys think?"

Juliette laughed, the sound sullen. "It was fantastic."

* * *

"Lookie what he got me!"

Maisie burst with excitement as soon as she made it to the women's room. Hallee 'ooh'ed excitedly at the redhead's extended hand. Adorning her wrist was a silver bracelet. It was thin and wound around her wrist with small red gems.

Juliette blinked at the gift for a moment. "The prince got this for you?"

Maisie nodded, her curls bouncing around her head with the motion. "Yes! Isn't it the prettiest thing you ever did see?"

"It's stunning, Maisie. That's so exciting that he got you a gift." Lillianna said, a soft genuine smile on her face.

"Ooooh I'm so jealous!" Hallee said with a laugh. Juliette forced a fake smile to her face for her friend, but echoed the sentiment. Adonis had got her a gift.. That's the first gift that she had heard about - and most of the other girls wouldn't hesitate to flaunt such an item.

"I'm still a lil' shaken, if we're being honest." Maisie said, taking her usual seat at their table. "Ain't it sweet of him? He brought it on our date this morning." Hallee, who was sitting beside her, continued to admire the bracelet. Juliette eyed the two, her thoughts swimming in her head. Last night, she had received a note from the prince to meet him at their spot. She had sent a note back with her refusal, telling him that it wasn't fair to the other girls for them to secretly meet like this. Was he taking that as a suggestion to move on? It seemed like it was a bit too coincidental for him to be buying someone a gift right after her refusal.

She struck the thoughts from her head. Surely if he had a date with Maisie, then he had it planned for a couple of days. He wouldn't have rebounded from late last night to buying a gift this morning. She was overthinking it. Why couldn't she just be happy for her friend?

"Enough 'bout me! How are y'all?" Maisie rested her elbow on the arm of her chair, her chocolatey eyes sparkling with their natural cheeriness.

"Tired." Lillianna answered. She brushed her bangs behind an ear. "Planning events of this size is exhausting."

"Yeah, I agree. My group is getting along pretty good though." Hallee hiked her legs into a criss-cross on the chair. "I think that Amy and Elise are just enjoying pulling most of the strings. They've attended a few balls in their time, so it's probably for the best."

"Fireworks doesn't give you much to plan, so our group is prolly the easiest." Maisie admitted. "But it's fun! I've never seen real fireworks before."

"Never?"

"Farm animals and loud noises ain't a good mix."

Juliette nodded. "Ah, I see."

There was a knock at the door, and a slight pause before it opened. An officer peeped his head in. "Ladies, it's time to prepare for the Report."

Hallee stood. "Yay! I'm excited."

The other girls rose as well. Lillianna flattened her baby pink skirt with her hands, "It feels like it's been ages since I've been on the Report."

"It seems a little early…" Juliette said, her eyes darting to the clock. It was still early afternoon.

"Yeah, I think they decided to prerecord the next couple of episodes instead of doing them live." Hallee said. "After the, um… Incident last week."

"Oh, yeah." Juliette felt her cheeks warm. The whole waltzing incident seemed so long ago. Everything in the palace seemed to happen so quickly, yet the days were always so full that it was hard to conceptualize the fact that it was a week ago. Maybe it was the head injury jumbling her thoughts. "Well then, I'll see you guys on the stage."

Maisie smiled brightly. "See y'all in a bit!"

* * *

"Hello Illea! I hope everyone has been having a wonderful week!"

Gavril's grin shined over the bright studio lights. The audience - which was noticeably smaller than usual - cheered feverishly. Juliette felt hot in her dress - which was a deep, navy color with a high neck. It was practically suffocating her, but Chantel had assured her that she looked amazing and it would be worth it for the short time she had to wear it.

She tried to keep a pleasant look on her face as Gavril made the general announcements. He ended his list by applauding the efforts of local law enforcement, showing clips of the rebel forces being quelled from an uprising that had happened farther north. Juliette figured that it was reassuring for the nationalist public to see the opposing side be shot down. She wasn't too concerned. Lulling the public into a false sense of security would be beneficial.

"Now, our lovely Queen Eadlyn and Crown Prince Adonis are here to say a few words."

The crowd clapped again, and Adonis escorted his mother to the stage, and they took a seat. Eadlyn smiled, her look pristine and elegant. Adonis looked more visibly uncomfortable, but had a smile plastered on his face.

"I hope you will all be as excited as we are to know that Princess Kerttu will be coming back home to celebrate her engagement with our people. We are so happy to see her coming back." The Queen genuinely looked excited to see her daughter, which was nice in a way. Juliette wasn't nearly as excited as she was. The Princess coming home only meant that there'd be more to do. "My son also has something he would like to say."

Adonis cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. "Yes… As many of you saw, there was a bit of an issue within my Selection last week. I'm embarrassed to say that I did not handle myself with the dignity and compassion that a leader should display and I would like to formally apologize for my outburst. I've seen many stories and rumors running around, and I feel that it is my responsibility to explain what happened and hopefully eliminate any confusion."

Juliette's eyes darted away from him as he spoke, the heat washing over her. Now the whole country was going to see her fall like an idiot? Maybe this is what he wanted to tell her the night before, when she had ignored his request to meet on the balcony. She clasped her hands tightly together in her lap as the prince continued.

"The Selected have been hard at work preparing for the upcoming ball to celebrate my sister's homecoming. During one of the dance rehearsals, Lady Dion undid Lady Juliette's shoe before her turn to dance, causing her to injure herself. In the aftermath, the doctors were worried about permanent damage to her head, and I will admit that I was taking the news very personally. I will not tolerate any such actions. Lady Dion has been dismissed from the Selection and is being reprimanded appropriately. It was unprofessional and unnecessary for me to have responded as I did. Lady Juliette has made a full recovery and we are very grateful."

Juliette dared to move her eyes back to Adonis, only to find his eyes on her. They held a soft sadness, but he looked away quickly, as if looking at her only made it worse.

"We apologize that you all had to see the drama. Everything is taken care of and the Selection will continue as normal." Eadlyn said, her tone curt but still holding a pleasantness that she always seemed to radiate. Adonis seemed to appreciate that he didn't have to speak any more, and Gavril gave a hearty laugh.

"We do have some of the beautiful young ladies here with us tonight - I know that Illea has been dying to dive deeper into our Selection now that the numbers are starting to dwindle." The lights on the Selected harshened. Juliette took a deep breath, trying to rid her cheeks of some color before the cameras caught a look. "Let's look at some of the latest things our girls and our King to be have been up to!"

The screen flashed, showing a short montage of Adonis' dates. There was a clip of when he took Juliette to see the stars, but the images just made her heart ache. Not knowing where his intentions were was devastating, and it ate at her heart as she watched. There were also scenes of many of the other girls; a movie date with Harper, Shaleigh showing him crystals, a picnic with Willow, and a candlelit dinner with Eden to name a few. Juliette hated every moment of watching him. None of the shots seemed to show the same smile that she was used to. It wasn't that he looked _unhappy. _But there was so much missing. The lopsided, goofy smile was replaced by a different smile. It looked artificial. As if he knew the cameras were on.

Juliette watched the footage for a moment longer before turning her gaze to the Prince. His mother's lips were moving, but Juliette couldn't quite make out what she was saying. Adonis looked to the floor, nodding ever so slightly as she spoke. His head rose to look her in the eye, and whatever he said to her, she must not have liked. She frowned. Whatever she said was curt, and she turned her attention back to the camera.

"Thank you for your time Illea. We'll see you next week!"

"Annnnnnnnd we're out."

* * *

_I need to speak with you. Alone. Tonight? -Adonis_

Juliette ripped the paper in half. Then again before tossing it into the trash.

Chantel put her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Glad I went to the effort to get the note to you so quickly."

"I don't want to see him." Juliette answered, shaking her head before turning back to the vanity to continue wiping the makeup off of her face. Lexie set a new basin of clean water in front of her.

"Mhmm, I'm sure. Nobody understands you, your life is rough." Chantel plucked the dirty towel from the floor next to Juliette's chair. "I have laundry to do. Lexie and Phoenix can listen to your troubles."

She made her exit and Juliette sighed.

"She means well." Phoenix said, a soft apologetic look in her eyes as she watched at Juliette through the mirror.

"Chantel just doesn't really enjoy drama." Lexie added.

"Well, I don't enjoy drama either." Juliette wiped her lips, not even trying to hide her annoyance. "It wouldn't be hard for her to pretend to care."

"I don't know why you're avoiding him, he is clearly into you." Phoenix pulled the blonde hair back and started to brush the hairspray out of Juliette's curls.

"It's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be." Phoenix said with a shrug.

"It feels wrong to be sneaking around. If he wants to see me, he should want to see me no matter who can see."

Lexie giggled. "But what if he just wants to, you knowwww."

Phoenix covered her eyes as she let out a laugh. Lexie made kissy noises, and Juliette swatted at her maid. "Lexie! It was just a little kiss."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lexie kept the smile on her face. "The nurses haven't been able to shut up about it."

"I think the whole staff knows by now." Phoenix laughed even harder as Juliette pushed her face into the towel she was using to dry it.

"You guys are the worst. It's supposed to be on the down low."

"Is that why you don't want to see him? Is he bad?"

"No, he wasn't bad.I just feel like it's not fair to be secretly meeting."

"I mean, it's not really that secret."

"It is to the public. To the King and Queen. To Allegra."

Phoenix, finished brushing Juliette's hair, ran her hands over the smoothened blonde locks. Her voice was suddenly hushed, "Nothing is a secret in these walls. Be careful."

Juliette's hand knocked into the basin from her surprised jerk. The way that she said it felt darker than her normal demeanor. The water splashed onto the floor, and Juliette stared at it for a moment.

"Oh, goodness." Lexie picked up the basin and flopped a towel onto the wet carpet. She seemed to have not noticed Phoenix's words, which only made Juliette more uncomfortable. "I'm going to need another towel."

"Sorry." Juliette stood from her spot, moving back to her bed. Unease slithered up her throat, like a snake coiling it's way up a vine.

"It's okay! We'll get it cleaned up." Phoenix smiled, as if nothing had happened. "You get some rest."

The two ladies didn't waste any time getting the mess straightened out, and Lexie offered her quick 'Goodnight' before they left. Juliette smothered her face into her pillow. What did Phoenix know that she didn't? What kind of secrets did she manage to uncover and who else knew what she knew?

* * *

It felt like every time things felt like they were going wrong, Juliette would make her way to the same large tree in the garden to collect her thoughts. As she approached, she saw a familiar face, sitting with a book in her lap.

"Helena."

Helena looked up from her novel, her dark eyes adjusting in the sunlight before smiling. "Hello Juliette."

Though the look on her face was pleasant, Juliette couldn't help but find herself feeling antsy. She knew that she needed to know for certain if Helena was a part of her rebellion or not. Having a second person that she didn't know about was not a part of the plan, and if they went for their goal in different ways it could destroy their chances of success.

"We should talk."

Helena nodded, and Juliette sat on the bench with her. Biting her lip, Juliette tried to calm her beating heart. How should she even word it? After a second of decision, she decided to go for curtness. "You're a rebel."

"_We_ are rebels." Helena corrected with a small chuckle. It was an immediate relief that Helena didn't have any anger in her voice. Being on good terms would be essential.

"How did you find out?"

"I mean, your father is one of the biggest names of the rebellion. I only assumed that his family was in on it too."

Juliette felt herself start to relax slightly, the tenseness in her shoulders easing. "Only my father and me. I wasn't supposed to know. It's too dangerous."

"I understand. My parents have no idea either. They think I'm running off to mess around with the neighbor boys." Helena said, her voice playful. "Which was only partially true."

Juliette laughed. "I wouldn't have guessed that about you."

"Which part? Joining a rebellion or sneaking around with the neighbors?"

"Either, I suppose."

"Well, when his family refuses to let him propose to a girl because she is a lower caste, you've got to improvise. His parents think that we split up."

Juliette watched as Helena's smile faltered, but it stayed on her face. "That's awful of them."

"When the monarchy falls, I think that we can be together." Helena said firmly. "The castes are gone, but their legacy stands as long as the royal family is in power."

Juliette nodded. It felt bizarre to be talking about a rebellion so openly with someone who agreed. It was hard to find people to talk about the injustice of the nation with without fear of being caught. But it didn't sit right, instead the discomfort stirring in Juliette's stomach like a stew. She didn't want to talk about the rebellion so openly. It was too risky. She changed the subject, "What's his name?"

Helena's features softened and her lips turned into a smile. "Tristan."

"Is he cute?"

"He's the most wonderful person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Juliette tapped her fingers along her lap, "It's safe to assume that you didn't apply to the Selection looking for true love then."

"No, actually. I applied for the money. Farmers don't exactly live in the laps of luxury. But when I saw you were here, I knew that we were farther ahead than I thought." Helena shut her book, turning her attention excitedly to Juliette. "I've been dying to find out why you're here. Heaven knows you don't need the money. News doesn't travel very quickly to our end of the rebellion - I think they're frightened that information will fall in the wrong hands. What are you here to do?"

Juliette's eyes flashed, and she turned her gaze away. Should she tell the truth? Should she tell Helena that she's here to murder the crown prince? It was something that she didn't know if the whole rebellion knew. Instead, she chose a safer route. "I've been sending information of the castle for an attack."

"An attack." Helena repeated. There was a fire in her eyes that made Juliette shift uncomfortably. Her usual laid-back nature was gone, replaced by a ferocity that seemed unlike her.

"Yes. I don't know all the details, though. You know how it is - it's unsafe for anybody to know everything." Juliette examined the book in Helena's lap. It was still Jane Eyre.

"Of course. You're doing a better job than me, then. The prince isn't very interested in me." Helena admitted, moving her hands back to rest her weight on them. "Probably because just being here feels like I'm being unfaithful."

"What did you tell Tristan when you left?" Juliette asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I told him I'd come back as a three and his family could finally accept me." Helena sighed. "Although, I'm worried about making it to the elite. Prince Adonis hasn't seemed very interested in me."

"I think he's just overwhelmed." Juliette responded, looking away as to not have to look Helena in the eye. After what her father had said, it didn't seem likely that a girl that worked as a farm hand would be someone that the monarchy would want to keep around. "I mean, you're here at all, which usually lands you a proposal as soon as you're home."

"You're right... " Helena laughed, bringing her hands back to her book. "Jane knows my struggle though. Her love life was messy too, but I won't spoil it for you."

"It'll be nice not to be the one having the messy love life for a moment." Juliette said, shaking her head.

Helena stood, wrapping her arms around her book. "Well, it was good speaking with you, Juliette. I have a few things to attend to, but don't be a stranger."

"We could be palace pen pals." Juliette joked.

"Of course." She laughed. Her face quickly darkened, though, surprising Juliette. "You'll let me know if you need anything. I am at your service."

With that said, Helena left, leaving Juliette alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**A/N : I know this chapter was super late, guys, but guess what gal got a promotion at work! Don't worry, I'll be getting back to writing more once my schedule dies down - I've got lots of training I've had to do. This chapter was kinda all over the place too, but I've got a lot of different subplots going on for this engagement ball that I hope you guys are excited about! Don't forget to leave me a review if there are any faces you want to see more of (or less of). Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all on Monday!**


	15. Chapter 15

"C'mon! You're slower than molasses in January."

Juliette bit her lip, picking up her pace to follow her red headed friend. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

Maisie stopped in her tracks, resting her hands on her hips. "Don't be! I've met all of the stable's horses and they're sweeter than honey. Besides, horseback riding is an essential Queeny skill."

"Maybe back when horses were still the main mode of transport." Juliette chided, sticking her arm in the space to lock elbows with her friend. Maisie took her arm excitedly, "As long as we go slow, I should be okay."

Maisie nodded, pulling the blonde along as she skipped to the stable. Juliette laughed at her, but the sound cut off when Maisie's face contorted in confusion. She slowed to a stop, pushing her finger to her lips to hush Juliette. "Do you hear that?"

Juliette listened closely. There was a thick pounding on the ground, the sandy rubble bouncing with each thud. The closer they got, the clearer the sound got.

"Someone's already here." Juliette said. Maisie unhooked her arm, leaning against the door. Juliette stood a step behind as the two peeked their heads around to see in the stables. As soon as they did, there was a crash. The person riding hit the ground hard, and the horse reared with a distressed whinny.

Maisie shot forward, holding her arms out to calm the horse as Juliette yanked the arms of the girl to get her out of reach of the hooves. One stomp from the giant creature could easily end a life. The horse settled down, and Maisie ran her hand along its nose to console it.

"Elise, are you okay?" Juliette kneeled next to the girl. Elise's blue eyes flashed angrily as she turned her face away. Juliette noticed the puffy redness immediately.

"I'm fine. I just fell."

Maisie approached the two, the reins in her hand. She narrowed her brows in confusion, "You're too good with them to have him knocking you around. Something's wrong."

"It's none of your business, _chato._" Elise spat the last word, her accent coming in strong with her emotions. Juliette didn't know the meaning of the word, but could already tell it wasn't something nice.

Maisie shook her head, "No need to get your knickers in a knot, we just helped you out."

"I didn't need your help." Elise responded, pushing herself up. She brushed the dirt off of her skirt, which now sported a large tear. Juliette frowned. "You guys must've scared him, so he bucked me off. _Agradecido quedo._"

"Okay, you're gonna have to put on your big girl boots and stop pitchin' a fit." Maisie said, popping her hip out. "Because you bein' upset is making him upset."

"I'm not upset." Elise retorted.

"Maybe we should get a nurse in here, she fell pretty hard." Juliette turned her attention to Maisie. They weren't getting anywhere with Elise.

"I'm fine, I told you- _mierda!_" Elise's leg crumpled under her almost as soon as she put any weight on it. Juliette reached to help her not fall back onto the ground, but Elise slapped the hand away. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Elise, please." Juliette reached towards her again. "You need help."

"Let me put this guy up." Maisie muttered before leading the horse away.

"I swear, when I'm queen, I will have both of you rot." Elise smothered her face into her hands. Her threat didn't bother Juliette, though, who rested a hand on her back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure. Let's get you back to the palace." Elise didn't budge. Instead, much to Juliette's surprise, she started to cry. Maisie returned to the two, blinking puzzled at Juliette. Juliette gave a bewildered shrug. "What? I didn't say anything."

Elise picked her head up, wiping her face with her dusty sleeve. "_Estoy que echo chispas. _My horse is gone. My dad got rid of her."

"What do you mean he got rid of her?" Maisie asked.

"He said if I didn't make it to the top five in the polls that he would sell Balada. She was my first show horse… and now she's gone."

"That's… harsh." Juliette said softly. Elise shook her head, sniffling daintily.

"I just… It's hard. She was my best friend."

"I can't imagine." Maisie plunked herself on the ground. "Losing a horse, it's like losing family."

"I did everything I could, you know?" Elise's voice cracked. "I smiled for the cameras and went on my dates. But it doesn't matter now."

"It's not too late… Maybe you can find her again. Now, come on - let's get you fixed up." Juliette offered, holding her hand out to Elise. Elise gave it a weary look before taking it, letting Juliette help heave her off of the ground. Her face scrunched up in pain.

"You okay?" Maisie asked. Elise took a deep breath, letting it out through her nose. Juliette didn't move, letting Elise have a moment to let any pains subside before they continued the trek.

"_Estupendo_." Elise replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She leaned heavily on Juliette as Maisie wrapped her arm around Elise to help distribute the weight. They hobbled as a trio, probably looking like some freakish creature from a distance.

They somehow made it all the way back to the palace, where a palace guard took over the duty of helping Elise stay standing. His brows furrowed with worry, "Is everything okay? What's going on?"

"Lady Elise fell off her high horse." Juliette jabbed Maisie in the side, who seemed unapologetic as she continued, "I think she hurt her leg."

"I just need to get to the medical bay." Elise snapped. "This stays between us."

Her eyes wavered on Maisie and Juliette for an extra moment. Juliette rolled her eyes, "That's one way to say thank you, I suppose."

The officer took Elise into the palace and Maisie took Juliette by the hand. "Well, c'mon. You still got a horse to ride."

"I was hoping you'd forgotten."

Maisie grinned widely, "Let's giddy up, cowgirl."

* * *

"We should put a couple tables here for food…" Juliette's pencil dragged lightly across the paper as she drew a few crude boxes. She brought it to the opposite side and drew another long box, "And here we could have a spot for gifts."

Elsa watched with her arms folded. She clearly still didn't like the idea of compromising on anything, and her irritation of Juliette trying to get their group back on track was obvious. She had refused to help at all with the planning of the layout for the room, but that was fine. Honestly, it was kind of nice not to have her opposing every other idea that was brought up. Juliette would've been less than patient with her.

"And we need somewhere for the musicians to play." Willow pointed to the corner of the paper, where there was still a large empty space.

"We'd need a lot of room for a piano to fit over there." Kiara said. "Those things are giant."

"As long as the middle of the room is open, the walls can be filled up. The middle is where most people will probably end up, especially once we bring out the party games…"

"Who's going to be the host for the party games?"

Juliette jumped in her seat at the sudden voice behind her. Eadlyn smiled sweetly at the group, but it felt plastic and wrong to Juliette.

"I will!" Elsa said brightly. Juliette frowned. Since she had been the glue keeping the group together, it was annoying that Elsa wanted to be the face of the group.

"Actually, we haven't decided yet." Juliette said. Elsa shot Juliette a glare. "There's still plenty of time for us to decide. And we haven't picked the games yet."

"It's not good to procrastinate, Lady Juliette." Eadlyn said, her warning gentle but the look in her eyes made it seem like she was disappointed. "You'll want your hostess to be someone who lights up a room, someone who can keep everyone on track with a smile."

"Yes, I totally agree." Elsa said. Juliette fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I think that we could do it together. It's a group project." Juliette said. She tried to keep her voice pleasant, but there was an assertiveness that seemed to rub the Queen the wrong way.

"Only one girl will be the Queen, so I'd be careful depending too much on a group. I want to see girls that can hold their own."

The silence lingered for what felt like forever. Juliette kept her mouth shut. She was floundering, and she knew it. She hadn't thought about how pissing the queen off would affect her standing, but she was doing a pretty good job of testing whether or not the Queen would get rid of girls she didn't like.

"Thank you for the advice, your Majesty." Willow ended the silence, something Juliette was grateful for. The Queen nodded, still smiling.

"Of course, ladies. Your party is coming along well." With that said, she headed toward one of the other groups. Abigail let out a breath.

"That was awkward." Kiara muttered.

"You should've left it alone." Elsa hissed at Juliette, who shook her head in response.

"No, you shouldn't have said anything. There's no need for you to take credit when everyone is working hard." Juliette slapped her pencil on the table, causing Willow to wince.

"We don't need to fight." Willow whimpered.

"Both of you need to learn how to be more submissive." Abigail added. "It's not effective for you two to be butting heads in front of the Queen. It makes all of us look bad."

"Well, if Little Miss Kiss Ass didn't feel the need to answer for our entire group, maybe we wouldn't have to butt heads." Kiara said.

Elsa folded her arms in front of her chest. "As if any of you could be the hostess. Face it: I'm the only real option anyway."

"That's ridiculous." Juliette said. "Any of us could. We should do it as a group. It's only fair."

"Life's not fair. The palace isn't meant for people like you girls. You wouldn't understand."

"Take it back." Kiara growled. Her dark eyes burned.

"It's true." Elsa asserted. "It's true whether I say it or not and you know it."

"Elsa, she made it just as far as any of us have." Willow bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "We are all here together."

"Willow's right. We're equals here." Juliette agreed.

Kiara narrowed her eyes. "You all think we're equals? That's a joke. I worked my ass off to get here and you high and mighties haven't worked a day in your life. You think I don't understand, but it's all of you that don't understand."

"That's quite enough." Abigail put a hand on Kiara's arm. "We have a task to do and you are both keeping us from completing it. Let's get back to work."

"Fine. But I'm making my own layout and the Queen can decide which of us does it best." Elsa snatched her paper and pencils, standing to leave. "I'll see you ladies next class."

The group watched her leave. She went out of her way to tell the Queen goodbye, who seemed flattered by the gesture. Juliette's skin prickled.

"Bitch…" Kiara mumbled.

"What are we going to do..?" Willow scratched her head, distress radiating from her.

"We're going to continue our project and do better than her." Kiara said.

The Queen approached their group once more, her smile waning. "I see you've decided to split your group up?"

"Elsa just wants to be alone to get her ideas out, I think." Willow said, the vagueness clearly showing her inability to come up with a good excuse.

"Some people do better when they're alone. That's good for her to know her strengths."

Kiara pursed her lips but didn't say a word, which was probably for the best. Her tongue wasn't exactly her strength. Juliette was on that same page. It was obnoxious that the Queen seemed to think it was a good idea for someone who couldn't cooperate in a group was 'knowing her strengths'. She had never really thought of the Queen to be someone so stupid. Her ignorance grated at Juliette.

"Yes. It's wonderful. Her lack of cooperation is inspirational." Juliette said, almost before she could decide that it was a bad idea. Eadlyn was visibly surprised, and Abigail sucked in air loudly.

"It won't get your group far to be starting fights among each other." Eadlyn warned.

"Great. I'll pass that message on to Elsa," Juliette said curtly, grabbing her papers and tapping the stack on the table to line them neatly. "I'll see you next time, Your Highness."

* * *

The lull of a softly playing piano reeled Juliette into the music room that evening. She still hadn't really cooled off from the class a few hours before, so the gentle music promised an escape from her stresses. She pushed the door open, finding Eden playing, her long fingers effortlessly flying over the keys. Elsa sat in one of the lounge chairs near the piano, a glass of rose red wine in her hand as she listened.

"Juliette! I bet you could use some wine." Elsa offered the glass, her snarky smile making Juliette's skin prickle. She took a swig from the glass, the disdain clear on Elsa's face when the blonde handed it back to her. The offer clearly was just a jab, but it was true. Juliette could use something to take the edge off.

"You had a hard day?" Eden asked, her head turning to see Juliette while her hands continued to play the music as if it was second nature.

"You could say that." Juliette replied, taking the seat opposite to Elsa. "The Queen pretty much hates me."

"Accept both compliments and criticism. It takes both sun and rain for a flower to grow." Eden brought her hands from the piano, swinging her legs around the bench to face the other two girls.

"Queen Eadlyn seems to think I'm more of a weed than a flower." Juliette said, shaking her head.

"Can hardly blame her." Elsa added. Juliette shot her a cold look, earning a shrug. "No offense. It's your fault that her son had that blow up on the Report."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Not directly, perhaps. I do understand why she would take some time to forgive his outburst. I suppose you are just stuck in the crossfire." Eden said, her voice apologetic.

"Well that's not fair at all." Not like the monarchy cared about fairness, Juliette thought to herself bitterly. It was still a shock to her, though, how blatantly the Queen showed her favoritism to the Selected. For the life of her, Juliette couldn't figure out what she had done to earn Eadlyn's ire. The Report fiasco was Dion's fault, even though Juliette had her doubts that it was purely Dion's idea.

"Life's not fair," Elsa took a sip of her wine. "Especially not in this competition."

"It's not meant to be."

Juliette waited for any sort of an explanation to follow, but Eden provided none. She picked up her own wine glass from the ledge of the piano, taking a small drink from it before placing it back.

"Speaking of meant to be - have you heard the news?" Elsa leaned forward, her lips turning into a devilish grin.

"The news?" Eden asked.

"The prince locked lips with one of the Selected."

Juliette froze. Who knew about their kiss? The palace staff knowing was one thing, but the other girls knowing… That would be dangerous. Juliette didn't want to walk around with a target on her back. "Who told you that?"

"I have my sources." Elsa said with a flip of her hair. "I was a first hand witness."

Eden took another sip from her wine. "That's quite an introduction to let us know that you're getting intimate with the Prince."

Juliette blinked in confusion. He had kissed Elsa? Why? Her stomach twisted in discomfort. Had he done that before he kissed her? Or was Juliette just a trial kiss so he could start macking on the other girls? Elsa laughed. "Don't be jealous, it was romantic."

Eden smiled, rolling her eyes. "From the well of envy, only a fool drinks the water. I'm happy for you."

Juliette stood abruptly. "Oh, shoot. You know what? I actually have to go… Er, somewhere."

Elsa's eyes glittered venomously and she smirked as Juliette fumbled to step around the two girls. She didn't say a word, but the look on her face was enough to make Juliette sick to her stomach.

Juliette didn't care. She didn't want to be around Elsa a moment longer than she had to. Just when she started to think that the prince might truly have feelings for her, the rug was ripped out from under her once more. The conflicting stories coming from everywhere around her made her stressed and angry and upset. She needed a minute to collect herself.

Juliette let the door slam loudly behind her.

* * *

"26 inches on the waist… You want us to corset you? We could probably get you pretty close to 24…" Chantel pulled the end of the tape, and it snaked around Juliette's waist as Chantel curled it back up.

"No, no. I'm fine." Juliette answered, watching as the head maid set the measuring tape on the desk. Phoenix jotted down the numbers on a small notebook that they'd been using to record her sizes. Since all of the dresses were handmade specifically for the Selected, big event dresses needed to be made in the coming weeks of the event. For a lot of the girls, having access to the palace food could really take a swing at their sizes, so the maids were instructed to keep up with the measurements of each girl.

"What color are you thinking? Or style?" Phoenix asked, a pencil poised above a sketchpad sitting on her lap. "I kind of like the idea of a big ball gown. With maybe a more edgy bustier…"

She drew out the general shape, the skirt ballooning out from the waist of the skeleton she had already on the page. Juliette shrugged, "You guys would probably know better than me."

"We still want your opinion. The dresses you wear should be a reflection of you for the public." Chantel rested her hands on her hips, "You really need to let yourself enjoy your stay here. It's clear that you have strong feelings for the prince, and he obviously likes you back. But you just mope around here like you're a prisoner. Live a little."

"Life's not as easy as it looks for me." Juliette replied, sitting on her bed next to Lexie. "I wish it was that easy."

"Everybody has struggles. You gotta make the best of it!" Lexie said with an optimistic smile.

"I'm _trying. _I just have a lot on my plate, you know?"

There was a moment of silence between all of the girls. The sound of the pencil scratching against paper felt loud and unwelcome. Juliette sighed, defeated with the conversation. Of course they wouldn't understand. They probably thought that Juliette was simply struggling with the typical woes of a girl falling in love. She wished it was that easy. It'd be nice if the biggest worry for her in the castle was what color her next dress would be or which spoon to use at dinner.

"You know, I remember when I first got to the castle." Phoenix said, her eyes glazing slightly as she thought back. The break in the silence brought Juliette's green eyes up to look at her, taking in the sympathetic smile that tilted her lips. "It's hard to get used to. Especially growing up with nothing. You learn that sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the good things, you know? If you like him, then you're always going to have a lot on your plate to be with him."

Juliette nodded wordlessly. It would've been good advice in most other situations.

"I moved all the way from Lakedon to be here at the castle." Lexie added, agreeing with the sentiment. "It's hard not to see your family. Illea truly loves her people though. The royal family do a lot."

Chantel moved to pick up some of the things off of the vanity. "You know, Juliette, we've all had hard times too. We're here for you. You could talk to us."

Phoenix placed her hand on Juliette's wrist reassuringly. Juliette gave a half hearted smile, but shook her head, "I feel like all I do is talk about me. Why don't you tell me about you?"

Phoenix seemed surprised, her eyes widening momentarily. "Well, I spent my entire childhood in an orphanage, so there's not much to say. My mother was killed in a rebel attack when I was very young and dad wasn't really in the picture. Like… Ever. When I turned 17, I got the opportunity from the Prime Minister as a trial group of young adults to work in the castle. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me, so I'm forever indebted to him."

"I'm sorry." Juliette moved her eyes to the ground. The idea of not having her family at home seemed so far away. Even when her sister was getting on her nerves or her father was reprimanding her, she still couldn't imagine life without them.

"I love to paint and draw, too. I think that's what I would've done if I had the chance." Phoenix added, lightening the mood significantly.

Juliette offered her a smile, gesturing to the sketch pad. "Maybe you still can get that chance. You're very talented."

She blushed, and Lexie smiled broadly, "That's what I keep telling her! If I could draw like that, you'd better believe I'd be painting every moment."

"What do you like to do?" Juliette asked, turning her attention to Lexie.

"Me? Well… I guess i just like to help people. I thought about being a nurse or something for awhile, but the schooling was too expensive for my family. My mother always worked cleaning, so it was kind of a dream of hers to work in the palace. You could say I'm living her dream for her here. I like it at the palace. It's nice to never worry about your next meal."

Juliette nodded. She didn't often consider all of the people that the castle homed… It was one of the reasons that her father chose not to do massive attacks on the entire palace. Innocent lives being lost was the opposite of what they stood for.

Chantel watched the three with a softer look on her face, popping her hip out. "If we're all gonna have a big kumbaya, I'll bite. I've been working in the palace since my twenties to work off a family debt. Once it was paid off, I made too many friends to leave and was offered a permanent position."

"Sometimes it feels like I'm very alone." Juliette admitted. They wouldn't understand that it was because of the weight of the rebellion, but it still felt nice to just say it out loud.

Lexie nodded her head slowly, "I think we all feel like that sometimes. But you're never truly alone."

"We all come from different experiences, it's true. But we're more the same than you might think." Chantel added. Juliette couldn't help but start to smile.

"Tell me more about you guys… I need the distraction."

And so they did. Until the sky darkened, the girls laughed and talked and for a few hours, Juliette forgot the atrocities she was there to commit.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lady Juliette, the prince is here to pick you up for your dinner."

Juliette twiddled her fingers as Lexie laced up the back of her dress. When Adonis had sent word that morning of the date, there were a few key thoughts that ran through her head. Firstly, it was smart of him to formally invite her on a date. One of the few rules of the Selection was the fact that when the Crown Prince asked you to do something, you did it. It wasn't a choice.

Although, the second thought, accompanied by the butterflies that always managed to make their way to her stomach, was how excited she was to see him again. It was like she didn't have a choice about that either. No matter how many times she told herself to let go of the feelings she had for Adonis, it was like a natural reaction that she couldn't stop from happening.

The third thought was about the kiss that Elsa had received. She needed closure. She needed to know who else he was kissing. She needed to know that the kiss she had shared with him wasn't important. If it meant so little to him, maybe then it would finally be enough to shatter her heart enough to move on from falling for him.

"She's ready!" Lexie beamed, turning Juliette to see herself in the mirror. And ready she was. Her hair was twirled up into a sophisticated knot, with a few wisps of perfectly curled hair framing her face. Her dress was a soft mint color, draped softly over her shoulders and cinching at her waist.

"You got this." Chantel agreed with a smile. Juliette took a deep breath and walked over to the guard holding the door open. When she stepped out, she saw Adonis in all of his princely glory. He wore a dark velvet suit, the metallic silver of his tie standing out against it.

"You look good."

The brightness of his smile took Juliette's breath away for a moment. He didn't say a word, simply offering his arm, which she took with a shy curve of her lips.

"I have something for you." He kept his voice low, taking Juliette by surprise. The guards and camera men following didn't seem to hear him. She blinked at him, puzzled, and he continued, "Don't open it here. Do it in your room."

The couple was led down the spiraling halls to the banquet room, where a small table was set up in place of the large one that usually sat. Plates and silverware were already set out, with a large bouquet of pink flowers that Juliette didn't recognize in the middle. Adonis pulled the chair out for her, and she took the spot, eying him cautiously. He pulled a small locket out of his pocket, holding it out to her with a smile. A forced, worried smile. Something was wrong..

She took the locket anyway, tracing her fingers along the engravings in silver. Small flowers and leaves decorated it, shining under the lights of the room as she twisted it. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I thought you might like it." He said with a curt nod. The boy took his seat, and almost instantly the food was brought out. Tension sizzled in the air of the room and Juliette wondered if anyone else felt it like she did. The cameras flashed like nothing was any different and there was a hum of chatter as the staff got the plates in front of them. "It's been awhile. It's good to see you."

Juliette looked away, unable to meet his eyes when he said it. "It has. You have a very busy schedule, and I'm grateful to have a moment with you."

Juliette was glad that she wasn't watching him, because she was sure he could see through her words. A servant fixed her hair quickly as they posed for a more 'candid' shot. "I know you ladies have been working very hard as well. How has your event planning been going?"

"It's coming along. I'm looking forward to the ball." She twisted her fork in her fingers before bringing a bite of the potatoes to her mouth. They were delicious. She tried to focus her thoughts on the food. "Do you enjoy the balls, your Majesty?"

Adonis laughed. "They're not exactly my favorite."

"I see."

The silence felt long and awkward. Juliette took another forkful of food to her mouth, almost an excuse to not say anything. To keep herself from falling into hypnosis from his big, bright blue eyes.

"That's a wrap from us, we'll leave you two." The head photographer waved at them before gathering his team and their bundle of supplies and lights.

"We'll be outside the door if you need us, Prince Adonis." The guard added.

After a bit of shuffling and murmurs, the two were left alone in the room. Juliette could feel his gaze burning into her. "You've been avoiding me."

"I haven't."

"Did I do something wrong..? I don't understand."

Juliette's fork scraped against the plate. "No, I just… I don't know. I've just been thinking a lot, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

"About us. And the Selection. And the other girls. Just about everything, I suppose."

Juliette glanced at him quickly, which she immediately regretted when she saw the confusion on his face. His acting was too much for her. Were any of his feelings real? Her father had told her that they were all a fabrication, yet the look on his face seemed to disagree.

"I don't understand." Adonis repeated, tugging at her heart strings. "I thought we were good friends. Hell, I thought we were becoming much more than that."

Juliette's cheeks flushed. "We are friends."

"Just friends..?"

"I-I don't know, Adonis." Juliette took a deep breath, trying to control the rosiness burning down her neck. "It's hard. It's just hard to be here and do this."

"To do what?"

"To know that what you say to me that you could be saying to each one of us. I feel like a toy in some sort of game, you know? Seeing the gifts that other girls receive, or hearing the stories of their dates."

"I feel that way too, Juliette. It's hard for me too. How many of you are here just to take my crown? For the fame? The money? I'm trying to find a wife out of all of this chaos."

Juliette didn't respond. She was indeed here for a reason not related to love, being a wife, being a Queen. It was fair of him to worry. Arguably, it was even more reasonable for him. The blonde eyed her food, not wanting to make eye contact. Every time she did, she said too much. He had that effect on her.

"So you have been avoiding me then." His voice was matter of fact, and Juliette cringed.

"No, you've just been spending time with the other Selected." She argued, folding her leg with a pout.

"What are you talking about? I haven't taken anyone else up there to the balcony."

"Why not?"

It was a petty question, but part of Juliette wanted to see just how dedicated to his lie he was. Could he look her straight in the eye and tell her that she was special to him? How well could he weave his lie before it crumbled?

He seemed flustered. "Because it's…. I… I don't know. I thought it was, like, our thing."

Juliette finally moved her gaze to watch the prince. His eyes bore into her, making her heart quicken its pace in her chest. "Why?"

"Because it's closer to the stars. You said you liked the stars."

"I do."

Adonis narrowed his eyes in bewilderment at her. "I don't understand. Do you not want to meet up there anymore?"

"I just don't want to have all the secrecy. Why don't you want to see me where everyone can see?"

His shoulders drooped slightly. "I'm not keeping any secrets from you. I wouldn't do that to you."

"I heard you kissed Elsa."

Adonis' face was flushed, his cheeks red. He looked at his plate. Juliette felt her chest tighten. She had caught him. He surprised her, however, by failing to contain a large laugh.

"No. Absolutely not." He shook his head, a smile lingering on his face. "I'm not nearly suave enough. I'm still reeling from kissing you."

Juliette blinked a few times. She still wasn't completely sure if she believed him. Yet, the idea of Elsa lying about it wasn't too much of a stretch either. It was best for Juliette to try and ignore the last part of his statement, though.

"I just feel safe when I'm around you. You know? I feel like I don't have to worry about putting on a show. And I feel like you're not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong. So many people around me just let me think that everything I do is right and you don't. I trust you."

Juliette blinked even harder. Her eyes burned. If only he knew how wrong he was to trust her. Was he telling the truth? She just couldn't tell. It felt surreal, almost. It felt like he meant it. The look in his eyes seemed so sincere. Yet, her father's words rang in her head. Honestly, the tug of war going on between her heart and her mind was exhausting. Half of Juliette just wanted to give in. To enjoy the way he made her feel regardless of the worry that nagged at her.

"I need some space." Juliette stood up abruptly from the table. Adonis followed the action, meeting her as she stepped away from the table to take her arm. His voice was gentle, the tenderness breaking Juliette's heart.

"Please." Although he only said one word, his eyes spoke for him. Juliette was drowning in his feelings - he wore them right on his sleeve. Unless they were a hoax.

"It's not right for us to sneak around and I don't want to do it anymore." Juliette's voice cracked and she took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Just give me one more night then. Just one. I have something I want to give you - it's taken longer than I thought to prepare, but I want you to have it." Adonis's hand made its way to her chin, bringing her green gaze up to his. It lingered a moment longer to cup her cheek, leaving her speechless as her heart hammered in her chest. "And then I promise I won't ask you anymore. Not if you don't want to. If you don't want to be here, I won't force you."

Juliette hesitated, her mouth barely opening as she tried to keep her composure at his proximity.

"I'm not ready to go home yet. I just need time to think about… About us."

His eyes flickered slightly and she could tell he was hurt by her uncertainty. "As friends, then. Because you mean a lot to me and I want to show you."

"One night," Juliette said evenly. His lips broke into his lopsided smile once more, and he nodded briskly before backing away from her.

"The night of the Report before the dignitaries come." He said, "My gift will be ready by then. You won't regret it."

Juliette picked up her locket from the table, and, gripping it tightly in her hand, headed back to her room. Her pace was so quick that her guard had trouble keeping up with her. When she got to her room, Lexie scrambled up from the chair she was sitting in in surprise.

"You're back quickly." She said with a breathy laugh, already pulling a chair to the vanity to help her clean up before bed.

"I'm tired." Juliette responded, offering a weak smile. "Will you draw me a bath?"

Lexie nodded. As soon as she left, Juliette popped open the locket. A small piece of paper was crumbled inside of it, which she opened to read a small message.

'_Mother making eliminations from group projects down to the Elite. Supposed to be secret. Stay on her good side.'_

Juliette read the message once. Twice. Then she shoved her face into her hands with a groan. Time for her to step up her game - because Eadlyn was not sending her home yet. Not without a fight.

* * *

"Juliette!"

Juliette looked up from the magazine she had been reading in the Women's Room. Courage bit her lip, tapping her long pink acrylic nails along the table nervously. Juliette flopped the magazine on the table, giving the beauty queen her full attention. "Hello Courage."

"I saw Breck and Harmony in the gardens." Courage kept her voice so quiet that Juliette almost couldn't hear her.

"Yeah, they're pretty close friends." Juliette replied, flipping one of the pages of the magazine nonchalantly. Lots of the Selected had made close friendships by now, so the two of them hanging out shouldn't ring any warning bells. She had forgotten to check up on the budding romance, with everything going on in the castle it was hard to keep up with every little thing.

"Close is an understatement." Courage scoffed. "I think they're… Lesbians."

Juliette couldn't help but laugh at the way she whispered the word. "You think so?"

Courage folded her arms. "Don't make me frown, it causes wrinkles."

"Don't you think you're making quite a leap?"

"I think I might tell Allegra about it."

"Don't do that." Juliette said quickly. She hoped the panic wasn't clear in her voice.

"I feel like I should! It's illegal."

Courage looked genuinely concerned. Juliette couldn't tell if it was the cheating on the prince or just the fact that they would be a same sex couple that bothered Courage so much. Juliette glanced to the other girls in the room, but nobody seemed to be paying too much attention to the two of them.

"Do you have proof?"

"Proof?"

"Proof that they're in a relationship?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Do you really want Allegra to think that you're trying to sabotage other Selected without proof?"

Courage brought her hand to her mouth. "I'm not trying to sabotage anyone!"

Juliette shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't want her to question my integrity."

"You're right… I have to have more proof." Courage said, half to herself. "Thank you, Juliette. I wouldn't have even thought of that."

"No worries." Juliette replied, picking her magazine back up. She flipped to the page about the Selection. It was an opinion article on which girls had the best style. Juliette was surprised to see herself getting decently positive feedback. Courage peered at the pages over Juliette, "Oh, do they say anything about me on there? My dress was really good the last Report we were on."

It seemed odd that Courage went immediately from trying to get other girls kicked out of the competitions - or even worse, arrested - to worrying about how she looked in a magazine. Were pageants slimy like that behind the scenes too? Maybe it wasn't unusual behavior in the world Courage was raised in.

"Juliette, which magazine do you have?" Juliette's thoughts were interrupted by Amy calling across the room. Amy approached the other two, holding a different magazine in her own hands.

"Umm," Juliette checked the title of it, awkwardly flipping the pages over to see the cover, "Glamour?"

"Who are the top style picks? I was only number five in Cosmo." Amy put the magazine on the table and leaned over to look. Juliette tried to ignore the strong scent of her floral perfume. "Tahlia? That's ridiculous. Her dress looks awful with her skin."

"Really? I think that the lilac looks good. It's a nice contrast with how dark her complexion is." Courage said. Juliette didn't really have the fashion knowledge to know what looked good or not, but she couldn't argue that Tahlia looked stunning. She was probably the only girl in the entire Selection that could pull off having her head completely shaven and still look like a goddess.

"Nothing looks good with that dark of a complexion." Amy muttered under her breath. "Well, I suppose being number three isn't bad. I'll take it."

Juliette, not knowing how to respond, just stared at Amy as she gave her long, perfectly curled hair a flip as she straightened her posture.

"Third is pretty good," Courage agreed slowly, perhaps too at a loss for words.

"Well, I have a massage planned for tonight, so I'll head out." Amy said with a stretch, "I'll be number one next time."

"Good luck with that." Juliette said. She was glad to see Amy go, despite the small huff she gave at the sarcastic comment.

Courage shook her head. "That was awkward."

"You'd think the fashion designer would be more worried about the dress than the person in it." Juliette shut the magazine with a flick of her wrist.

"You'd think a fashion designer would know better than to still think that leopard print is in style." Courage added, earning a snort from Juliette. "I guess I better get going too. I just thought that after the sleepover that you'd know what I should do about… You know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Any time."

* * *

After the run in with Courage, Juliette spent her time focusing on finding Breck or Harmony to get their situation straightened out. Well, actually, the opposite of straightened out, if she thought about it. It took until the next day from her to manage to snag Harmony after breakfast.

"Take a walk with me?" Juliette linked elbows with the brunette, trying to sound conversational and not stick out. She needed to get away from everyone else. It was too risky to have another girl or guard or anybody overhearing the conversation.

"Why not? It is a lovely day," Harmony said, immediately catching on. It wasn't untrue - despite it being early September, the sun was out and shining brilliantly. The two were quiet as they walked until Juliette felt that there was enough distance between them and anybody else.

"What has been going on with you know what?" Juliette asked, monitoring her friend's expression closely.

Harmony blushed, "She likes me too. We're going to try and date under the radar back in my hometown in Allens."

"When?"

"Goodness, I thought you'd be a little happier for me." Harmony gave a breathy laugh. "Are you in a hurry to see us go?"

Juliette shook her head, "Courage is on to you. She wants to tell Allegra. She's worried you guys are in a relationship."

"Oh no." Harmony covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't think anybody had noticed… We haven't done anything really. We just talk."

"Why haven't you guys left yet?" Juliette asked, "It's dangerous to stick around here too long. You'll get caught."

"I didn't want to leave our groups. For the event planning. It didn't seem fair." Harmony said, twisting a lock of her brown hair nervously between her fingers. "But I didn't think anyone had realized."

"Harmony, you guys have to leave or you have to stay on the down low." Juliette asserted. "If you were caught… Treason is punishable by death."

Juliette tried to ignore the obvious irony of her warning anybody else about treason. She was worried about her friends. Watching them be jailed or killed… Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck. She didn't want to think about it.

"We can lay low then. I will tell her. Once the planning is officially over, we will head back to Allens." Harmony said determinedly. After a small pause, she smiled at Juliette, "Promise you'll write?"

"Of course." Juliette wrapped Harmony in a tight hug. "As long as you promise to invite me to the wedding."

Harmony giggled. "It's not that serious… Yet."

Juliette pulled away from the hug with a grin on her face. 'Mhmm. It's always serious at the least convenient time, huh?"

The brunette nodded with another laugh. She looked over at the doors back to the palace before turning to Juliette, her hair falling in front of her face like a veil, "Can I tell you something?"

"Go for it."

"I think that the Prince really likes you."

Juliette's heart sank to the pits of her stomach, her smile evaporating. "What..?"

"The way he looks at you, even when you're not paying attention…" Harmony shook her head, a sly smile on her face, "I've written enough romance to know the signs. I just thought I'd say it before I don't have the chance to. What you two have is something special."

Juliette was speechless. "Do you really think that..?"

"I do. Honest to goodness." Harmony replied. She gave Juliette another quick hug, "I have to go tell Breck. I'll see you later."

With that said, Juliette was left alone in the gardens. She wandered over to the willow tree. She slid down to a seat underneath it with a sigh, leaning back against it and closing her eyes.

She must've dozed off for a bit, because she was woken up with a start when she heard heated voices from farther into the garden. She rubbed her eyes and stood, following the sound.

"You're such a bitch! Who do you think you are?" India's gruff voice was immediately distinguishable as part of the argument before Juliette even reached the shouting. India and Kiara sat on the edge of one of the fountains, and in front of them Elise had her arms folded indignantly. Serenity also graced the garden, which was a surprise to Juliette considering the issue she seemed to have with germs. The wind, as if hearing the drama going on, quieted down, and Elise's voice cracked like thunder through the silence, "Oh, _cariño, _don't pretend you don't know."

The sickly sweetness of her sarcasm only heated India more. Kiara grabbed her friend's arm, trying to keep her contained as she spoke, "You think that just because your family has money to throw around that you're better than us, but you're wrong."

"_Dead_ wrong." India growled.

"It's ridiculous to think that having money isn't a direct representation that we've worked harder than you." Elise said with a shrug.

Juliette's approach went unnoticed by the bickering girls, so she kept her mouth shut. As much as she wanted to argue, she knew she needed to stay out of the Queen's line of sight. But her curiosity kept her ears perked to the conversation.

"You two haven't worked a day in your life, I'm sure." Kiara put her free hand on her hip.

"Do you even know what I do?" Serenity kept her voice level, "Or do you just look at someone living comfortably and assume the worst?"

Kiara didn't say anything, so Serenity continued, "Because I lost my father - a firefighter, very young. We lost him, but he went out saving the lives of others. That's why I dedicated my life to my home as a firefighter. But you want to attack me anyway. You don't care how many lives my family has saved, or the sacrifices we've made."

"That doesn't give you the right to shit all over people with less power than you." India shook her head. Juliette's stomach curled. Nobody was in the wrong here, it was a fight that neither would win. A difference in experiences.

"Honestly, the prince must just feel bad for you, India. He's probably keeping you here out of pity so your family can be compensated." Elise tilted her head in mock sympathy, "Maybe some rich weirdo will marry you for the status when you get back. I'm sure there are some blind bachelors out there willing to deal with you for their fifteen seconds of fame." She smiled, a snake offering an apple to Eve that would be her doom. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to get into a fight - she was trying to get India sent home. And the more witnesses she had, the better.

India yanked her arm from Kiara, who made a sound of protest as India approached her angrily, "You skanky daughter of a whore, you know you are just here because your daddy paid for you to be!" She spat, directly into the smiling face of Elise, who didn't even flinch.

"India, you're playing into her trap-" Juliette stepped forward, holding her hand out to try and stop the fight before it happened, but India spun to face her. The blonde shrunk in fear, not knowing what the next action would be. She didn't want to be attacked - she was trying to help. Fear bubbled in her chest.

Angry heat radiated off of India, and her face curled and contorted in her fury. "You aren't any better, you know that? You want to speak for me from your fucking penthouse. We aren't the same. If my daddy could pay for the attention you're getting in the competition, I would already be the mother fucking queen."

Juliette felt small. India could squash her like a bug. Insecurity rushed through her veins like venom. Was that true..? Was her father somehow arranging for her to have a leg up in the competition to keep her there longer? It was essential for the rebellion for her to be there as long as possible, but she was under the impression that she had stayed so far according to her own actions.

"India, you're overreacting." Serenity said, unsuccessfully trying to cool the situation down, "If what you're saying is true, then what will picking a fight solve? It'll just make you look worse."

"She's right, Indie." Kiara pulled her friend back, giving Juliette a chance to breathe. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. "Let's go. I see enough trash day to day at work - we don't need to waste any more time on them."

India nodded, her breathing heavy. She was clearly still riled up, but closer to her senses with someone to help her keep her head.

"God, I can't wait until you guys get sent home." Elise rolled her eyes with a toss of her hair. "It's exhausting trying to get down on your level."

Her taunt did little at this point, with Kiara leading India back into the palace. When they were out of earshot, Serenity let out a sigh. "You're really playing with fire, egging her on."

Elise tossed her head back with a hearty, snark filled laugh, "I see what you did there."

"Elise, it's not funny." Juliette wrapped her arms around herself, trying to calm the beating of her heart.

"I think it is. Those girls are a joke. I don't know why they even invite people like that. As if they'd be Queen material. Giving them false hope is inhumane." She responded.

"I'd agree… It's not that they're bad people, per say. They're just not cut out for royal life." Serenity keeps her voice low, a soft crashing of waves against the shore. Her calm voice betrays the nasty coldness of her words, much like the deep waters that suck their victims in before they have a chance to realize they're drowning.

Juliette frowned. This wasn't her battle to fight right now. Her rebellion needed her to stay focused. It was bad enough that she was letting the prince squirm into her thoughts, she didn't need any excess drama. Instead, despite her personal thoughts, she conceded, "Maybe they're not."

"It's all fun and games now - the Elite is when I'll really know which of you are my competition." Elise winked at the two of them, before making her way back to the palace. She had a small limp, but held her head high with her long strides. She turned her head back for only a moment, "And only half of us will make it there."

Serenity was unbothered by the comment, but it left a bad taste in Juliette's mouth. The sun was sinking in the sky, casting its red and orange curtains, as if it was on a cue to end with the horsewoman's exit. Juliette eyed the firefighter as she spoke, "She's a snake."

"I'd rather not be the venom's victim." She replied. Juliette nodded. Serenity had a point - maybe that would've been the better move. To befriend the most dangerous of the Selected. Juliette wondered, the thought dancing in the back of her mind, what the girls thought when they looked at her. Was she a threat? Was she someone to befriend? Was she someone to avoid? The Selection was simply a game, and she was suddenly unsure of whether she had played her hand the smartest way that she could have. "I think I'll be heading back, too. Don't want to be out here once the evening bugs decide to join us."

"Agreed." Juliette followed her back to the large, ornate palace doors. Unfortunately, the wasps inside the palace were even more dangerous than the bugs outside.

* * *

**A/N: Catch me here with the inconsistent updates! Sorry if anyone is keeping up with the schedule I'm so bad at keeping - I've been a busy bee. But I've got big plans for the next few chapters. Hope you guys like drama, because it is coming in strong! Thanks for reading! I'll see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Juliette set her papers on the table, letting each one sit so the most important parts showed. The planning for their party was finally finished. It had taken a bit of prodding and carefully picked wording to convince Elsa to work with the group, but the general idea was completed. Willow had sketched out specific centerpieces for tables, Juliette had done the layout, Elsa would be hosting the party games, Kiara had chosen the snacks, and Abigail had booked the musician. Everybody had a part to play, and honestly it looked like it was going to be a good one.

Allegra and Eadlyn sat at the front of the class, speaking to each other in hushed voices that Juliette couldn't manage to make out over the small roar of the Selected girls bustling about and putting finishing touches on things. There were only two class times dedicated to planning left - and their group would be actively setting things up next time. It was nerve wracking. Perhaps the most anxiety inducing, however, was the note that Adonis had left her in the locket.

A voice in the back of her head told Juliette that she should just give up now - If Eadlyn was going to narrow it down to the Elite, then she was almost certainly on the chopping block. But, was it too late to get back on her good side? Maybe not.

"Are there any other changes that need to be made?" Abigail's question disrupted her train of thought, and Juliette snapped her attention back to the group.

"I think everything is ready." Willow said, clapping her hands together gleefully, much like an excitable toddler. "It's going to be so fun!"

"It'll probably be the best of any group's project." Elsa agreed, smiling as she folded her leg over the other. The chatter continued similar to that, a round of everyone patting themselves on the back, and Juliette tuned it back out. She fingered the locket around her neck, her fingertips pressing against the engravings. It eased her mind. Almost as if he was there with her.

"Everything is going well over here?" Juliette jumped out of her skin at the Queen's voice. She needed to stop daydreaming so much, before it got her in trouble.

"We've finished our planning." Abigail replied.  
The Queen seemed pleased, "It looks like it. That's good, because we are on a deadline. May I see?"

Elsa took over, explaining parts of their design and plans, Eadlyn nodding along through the explanation. "How beautiful. I know Kerttu will love this. I'm so excited for her."

"We hope she has a good time." Juliette said, cautious to even say anything in fear that bringing attention to herself would go wrong. Eadlyn's gaze turned to Juliette, but her eyes quickly went to the locket between Juliette's fingers.

"Where did you get that?"

The queen's voice was sudden ice, and Juliette felt herself stiffen. "Get what..?"

"That locket. Where did you get it?"

Juliette's eyes darted to the other girls in her group, but none of them made eye contact. Even Willow wouldn't meet her gaze, staring down into her lap and chewing on her lip.

"It was a gift." Juliette managed to get the words out, but her nerves were getting the better of her. "Prince Adonis gave it to me."

Eadlyn was silent for a moment before she gave a curt nod. "I see."

"Is something wrong..? I can give it back." Juliette reached back to unclasp the necklace, but Eadlyn stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Her face was serene and she smiled.

"No, no, dear. It's… Not a problem. I was just surprised." Eadlyn's words stuck in Juliette's mind for an extra moment longer. She hadn't realized that it was something important - just something beautiful. "Carry on, ladies. I have a few things to attend to."

Juliette's green eyes followed her as she left the room.

"For fuck's sake, can you make this any harder? I'd love to spend a day without the Queen hating us more." Kiara blew air out through her nose, huffing angrily.

"How was I supposed to know it would make her lose her head?" Juliette asked, shaking her head in frustration. "I'm not the only one who has received a gift in the first place."

"Let's not argue - we have work to do." WIllow said, trying to sound assertive but clearly failing at the prospective. The girl was as intimidating as a golden retriever, so it was hard to take her seriously.

Juliette looked down at the locket once more. She'd ask Adonis about it. There had to be a reason that it ruffled his mother's feathers so much. Why wouldn't he have warned her? Was it a punishment for avoiding him? She didn't know, but she sure as hell was going to find out.

* * *

That evening, Juliette found herself wandering the palace. She roamed through the halls aimlessly, admiring the decor and the large paintings on the walls. The blonde found herself stopping in front of a large family portrait, the eyes of the patriarch drawing her in. They were a foggy blue - eerily similar to Adonis, but as if they were clouded with age. Or something more sinister. It was like he was staring right into her. Something about his presence was a deep coldness that snaked its way right into her chest, making it feel tight.

"You enjoy the history of Illea's monarchy?"

Juliette whisked around, placing a hand on her chest to calm the frantic flutter of her heart. Henry Jacobson's lips widened into a smile, and he bellowed out with a laugh that rang through the empty hall. "Sorry, Lady Juliette! Didn't mean to scare you."

Juliette tried to smile, too, but it was weak and forced. "You're like a cat, sneaking up on me. I didn't even hear you coming."

"I will take that as a compliment!" He said. He had deep smile lines in the creases of his face, worn in like the walls of a canyon after years of a river's folly. Juliette tried not to look too suspicious. She felt like she was always on her toes around the powerhouses of the government, despite her career of being around politicians her whole life. Being around someone who could have her executed without a second thought was frightening - especially in her position. He spoke again, possibly to cover her awkward silence, "Who's catching your eye in this one?"

Juliette turned her eyes back up to the portrait, the monarch's giant visage looming over her like a mountain. Her voice was breathy and soft as she lifted her arm to point at the centerpiece of the artwork, "Him."

"King Clarkson? Yes, he was quite the King. He ruled with an iron fist." The prime minister said, nodding to himself. Juliette recognized the name immediately, a pit in her gut. King Clarkson was a tyrant. Anybody who read between the lines of their history books could tell you that. She didn't voice these thoughts, however, for her own safety.

"His eyes drew me in." Juliette admitted. "They remind me of the Prince. But they're different."

"Yes, our crown prince does have a lot of his great granddad in him…"

Juliette felt sick to her stomach, trying to hold back a cringe. She wanted so desperately to disagree; Adonis, outwardly, was nothing like Clarkson. Clarkson was cold, unsympathetic, and cruel. He was known for his deception among the rebels. Known for the way he would kill, without a second thought, anyone in his way. Known for the way that he manipulated things in his favor. She shifted her feet in discomfort, turning her eyes away from the painting to watch the thick rug beneath her, "You think so?"

"I see him frequently, at our board meetings. He's got that same rigor that I remember King Clarkson having. Although, admittedly, I only really saw him on television as a teenager. So take that with a grain of salt. Prince Adonis has a fire in him. He wants to lead."

Juliette remembered her conversation with him from nights previous, how he wanted to lead. It was true. Adonis didn't like the idea of the government being fully in the hands of the people. Maybe his political preference there aligned with the King… Could there be more that lined up between the two?

"Doesn't every Prince want to lead?" Juliette said half-jokingly, trying to shrug off her thoughts before they made her any sicker to her stomach.

"Well, not necessarily. King Maxon had less of a drive. Queen Eadlyn? She practically couldn't wait to change the system to give away her family's power, which is interesting considering how headstrong she is." He patted Juliette's shoulder reassuringly, "Not that there's a problem with that. She wanted the people to have more power to choose their leaders. Illea would crumble under the wrong people, so it's probably a good idea to test the waters of having someone else share that power."

"Like a prime minister." Juliette said.

"Exactly."

"But what about the royal family? If we have a prime minister, do you think we even need them?" As soon as it escaped her lips, Juliette wanted to take it back. The things he was saying made total sense. It was what the rebels had been arguing for years, minus the fact that he hadn't been the one to mention getting rid of the monarchy in its entirety. She tensed up, green eyes darting down the halls to make sure nobody had overheard her.

Jacobson's smile softened, and he pulled her into a side hug. "That's a good question. I suppose it's a balancing act. Until we get it just right, there will be a riff in our people. We must always keep our eyes and ears open, Lady Juliette."

He reminded Juliette of her father. A resemblance that both comforted and terrified her. She repeated one of her father's mantras almost subconsciously, "Always stay vigilant and observant."

Henry released her from the hug, straightening his collar, "Well! It was good speaking with you. Please don't be a stranger! I love a little company."

"Of course."

The man sauntered back down the hall, and Juliette didn't move a muscle as she watched him. All the way until she couldn't make out his figure in the distance.

* * *

Perhaps in response to her fear of repercussions after her talk with the prime minister, Juliette chose to lay low the next two days. The conversation with the Prime Minister had worried her, but it also shined a light on something she hadn't even considered; Was the monarchy already handing its power away? How long would it be before they were simply an incredibly rich family with a democratically led government?

Class had been uneventful the day after, the group simply choosing decor out from the options that the palace staff had managed to scrounge up based on Willow's sketches. A lot of the things were surprisingly close. The fast approaching deadline worried Juliette far less than she had thought it would, though, and she found herself in a decently pleasant mood as she headed back to the reprieve of her room. When she opened the door, she saw Phoenix seated at the desk in the corner. The little maid turned to greet Juliette with a smile.

"How was class? Is the party shaping up well?"  
Juliette shut the door behind her gently, her stomach still stormy as it tossed and turned. "I think that the Queen hates me, but she wasn't there today, so it went well."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Phoenix said with a laugh, "Will you come sign off on this for me? It's the final design on your dress for the ball, but don't look at it! I want it to be a surprise."

Juliette walked over to the desk, where the paper was folded over itself, with a sliver at the bottom waiting for a signature. She signed it quickly, "You guys know I hate surprises."

"Shhhhhh, you'll love it." Phoenix snatched the letter from her, stuffing it into an envelope that she shoved into her skirt pocket. "What makes you think the Queen hates you?"

"Just a gut feeling… But she seemed surprised that Adonis gave me this." Juliette lifted the locket from around her neck, watching it as it dangled from the silver chain.

"It's pretty." Phoenix pursed her lips, "I'm not sure why she would be surprised at him giving gifts. Maybe it was expensive?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Juliette put it back around her neck, "He sent me a secret message in it. He said that Eadlyn would be making eliminations because he wasn't making them fast enough."

The maid's eyebrow perked, "It hasn't been a very long time at all. But her Selection was known for being one of the shortest."

"It's not reasonable for someone to find a spouse in three months." Juliette said, seating herself at the desk. "But what do I know? I've never really dated."

"Me neither… I've only really had one boyfriend, but we got moved to different orphanages." Phoenix pulled a brush from a drawer across the room, starting to brush out the perfect curls that Lexie had prepared Juliette with that morning. "His name was Levi. We were, like, sixteen though, so it seems silly to look back on. It was fun while it lasted."

"That's cute. Maybe someday you'll see him again." Juliette mused.

"Gosh, I hope not." Phoenix said with a laugh, "I don't even know what I'd say to him after... " Her voice caught in her throat for a moment. "Sorry. It was, um, hard for me. When we got separated. I don't really like to talk about it."

Juliette shrugged, taken aback by how abruptly that conversation had been slammed shut, "That's fine. We can talk about something else."

"Are you excited for the ball?"

Juliette sighed, pushing her lips to the corner in thought. "I think so. I'm looking forward to the bachelorette party more though."

"Why? Will there be strippers?"

Juliette snorted, swatting at Phoenix's hand who giggled. "No, Phoenix. There won't be strippers. But we worked really hard on the party, so I want to see her reaction."

"I bet she'll be very grateful for the effort."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Well, honestly, parties have never really been her thing."

Juliette's shoulders sank. "I heard."

"Princess Kerttu is not exactly the easiest person to excite. She might not show it, but I think she'll enjoy it."

Juliette made a hopeful sound of agreement. Phoenix set the hair brush on the desk in front of her, next to the pen she had used to sign off on her dress design. "Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I really need to get this to the seamstresses." She patted her pocket, where she had put the envelope with the paper Juliette had signed.

"Don't let me keep you." Juliette replied, standing and heading over to the bed. "Besides, I'll probably call it a night soon anyway."

"Of course. Goodnight, if I don't see you again tonight." Phoenix left the room quietly, leaving Juliette to shimmy out of her dress and slip into bed. It wasn't that late into the evening, but she knew that the next day would be dedicated to taping the Report that afternoon and she wanted to be rested up and ready. The Report never failed to make life a little more … well, exciting.

"Hello to our beautiful people of Illea!"

The way that Gavril spoke always kept the attention of the audience - but today, Juliette couldn't manage to keep herself engrossed in the words he was saying. A lot of it was pretty typical news; updates on squashing rebel forces, a small PSA on local law enforcement, a story of some politician's charity event to feed the hungry. Nothing too interesting.

Instead, Juliette was completely focused on the prince. He sat on a small red couch with his mother and father, and Juliette could see his fear as if it called to her. His eyes shot from his mother to Gavril to the Selected, which only made Juliette more uneasy. Would his mother be enacting her eliminations during the Report? Juliette had assumed she'd be safe until after the ball - the events hadn't even happened yet to tell if they were successful or not. She didn't know what the issue was, but something was clearly wrong.

"Now, some news on the Selection from our adored Crown Prince Adonis!"

As if on cue, Adonis' face cleared of any doubt and he pushed himself up with a smile. It looked incredibly rehearsed, and as soon as he spoke it practically confirmed that he had been practicing his speech.

"Thank you, Gavril! As you all know, I've been getting the chance to know the lovely ladies of Illea through my Selection little by little. Although it is paramount that I give you the best possible Queen, I have decided that I will be cutting down to my final ten after the engagement ball to celebrate my sister's union. In less than a week, you will have my Elite."

A murmur brewed amongst some of the Selected and the crowd. Juliette didn't say a word. The news wasn't a surprise to her - but the reality of it was hitting hard.

Adonis raised his hands to quiet the crowd, laughing nervously. His confidence was waning. "Not only that, but it has been decided that we will air the elimination to the entire country - so you all can see the nail biting event."

Juliette bit the inside of her cheek. A live elimination was ridiculous. As if the Selection wasn't enough of a crappy reality TV gameshow to the public already. The crowd started to cheer excitedly. Apparently they didn't agree with her about the idea.

"It will be truly riveting! I know that I for one, cannot wait!" Gavril beamed at the camera. "Well, Illea, be sure to see with your local representatives where the closest airing will be for your province! Which girls will go home? Which will stay in the running to win the heart of our Prince? Find out next Saturday along with all of our coverage of Princess Kerttu and her husband to be! Thank you Illea, and we'll see you next week."

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a short chapter this time, but I felt like this was a good place to leave it! Plus starting out with Adonis and Juliette fluff is always a good way to start the next chapter, haha. Soon we will have it knocked down to ten girls - which seems like a lot for the Elite after Kiera Cass' teeny tiny Elites. Nonetheless, I hope you are all excited to see who gets cut and who makes it! Next chapter is the last bit before the Engagement Ball Festivities, so y'all have that to look forward to as well. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know which of the Selected is your favorite so far! Until next time~**


	18. Chapter 18

Climbing up the ladder to the balcony that night caused waves of nostalgia to crash over Juliette. It really hadn't been that long since she had snuck up to see the prince, but it felt like eons had passed. Her heart pitter-pattered in her chest, a fine cocktail of excitement, apprehension, and nervousness.

As soon as she breached the cold night air, however, the excitement overwhelmed the other feelings. Her eyes met Adonis' bright smile and she hiked herself up with ease.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." He said, his laughter breathy and thick with the same anxiousness that she felt.

Juliette shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "I don't break my promises."

He gave a brisk nod, before patting the ground next to him. "Come sit with me?"

The blonde sat down, fighting the smile that tugged at her lips. Adonis watched her, almost like he wasn't sure what she was going to say or do. Honestly, Juliette wasn't sure herself. Things never really went to plan when she was with the prince.

Not wasting any time, Adonis pulled a bag that had been sitting beside him to his lap. His smile was infectious, and Juliette couldn't help but laugh at his childlike excitement. "Is that my gift?" She asked, peering curiously at the bag.

"Wait, wait - not so fast." Adonis wiggled his finger, "There is a story that goes along with this gift."

"A story, huh?" Juliette rolled her eyes teasingly, "I should've known it wouldn't be easy."

The prince shook his head, his mess of curls bouncing around with the movement. He took a big breath, preparing for a grand speech, causing Juliette to giggle, "So, I have been doing my best to try and narrow down the girls that I have feelings for and the girls I don't."

"Yes, that is how the Selection works." Juliette prodded him in the side, grateful for how light the tone of the night was. She was tired of being stressed all of the time. Despite her better judgement, she was going to enjoy tonight. Adonis scrunched his face up, feigning annoyance.

"Please don't interrupt my story with your sarcasm, Lady Juliette." Adonis said, swiftly returning to his grandeur voice, "Ahem, as I was saying, I have been thinking a lot about a lot of you. As such, I've decided to dig deep into my heart to give you all gifts."

Juliette nodded, "I've seen some girls with gifts from you already."

"Yes, I'm sure you have." Adonis didn't let her comment ruin his composure. "But! I have saved the best for last."

Juliette tilted her head, raising her eyebrows, "And that would be my gift?"

"Yes."

"Implying that I'm the best girl here?" Juliette pestered.

Adonis laughed. "Don't be too cocky. It is the best gift though. I think you'll really like it."

He pulled out a picture frame and turned it upside down before Juliette could catch a glimpse of what it was, but it definitely managed to pique her curiosity. It was fairly large, bigger than most frames she had seen, but the palace was all about having giant pieces of art hanging on the walls. Was it a painting perhaps? Or a photo collage? "What is it?"

"First - look up at the sky."

It was an odd request, but Juliette followed his finger pointing up at the sky. Stars were painted across the dark night sky, twinkling brightly in the autumn dusk.

"You see Ursa Major up there?"

"You recognize Ursa Major?"

"I've been practicing."

"Okay, yes. I do see Ursa Major."

"Look down a little lower from that one. That really bright star under it."

"Mhmm."

"And the two little stars beside it… And then that one. It's the newest officially recognized constellation." Adonis flipped over his frame, showing a picture of the small star arrangement. Beside the image was a certificate of authenticity. He popped his head beside the large frame with a smile so dazzling that it threatened to outshine the stars, "It's called Philotes. And that big, bright star is Juliette."

For a moment, Juliette didn't say anything. She simply stared at the frame, then the stars, then Adonis. His eyes gleamed with a hopefulness that made her chest ache. Her eyes burned with tears. "You named a star after me?"

"Well, actually I named all four of the stars after you but I didn't want you to think I was trying too hard."

Juliette couldn't keep herself from bursting into tears. He was right. That was a much better gift than a dumb bracelet.

"Hey!" Adonis repositioned to crawl slightly closer to her. "Don't cry. I thought you would like it."

She laughed, rubbing the wetness from her cheeks. "You're so ridiculous."

Adonis gave a dumbfounded shake of his head, "What? Do you not like it?"

"You named it Philotes?"

The prince pursed his lips, "Well, I thought that a Greek theme would be fitting for a constellation. Or since my own name is based on Greek mythology."

"Yes, yes, of course. Adonis, the ever so beautiful." Juliette sputtered slightly, the tears still making their small trails down her cheeks, "Are you familiar with Greek mythology?"

Adonis paused, letting the silence hang for a humorous couple of seconds before responding tentatively. "Philotes is the goddess of friendship, right?"

Juliette almost couldn't contain her laughter. "And also of sex."

"You've got to be kidding me." The dark haired prince groaned loudly, smothering his face in his hands. He plopped back to a sitting position, pulling his face up to speak again, "Do you know how long I've been working on this and nobody bothered to tell me that?"

"Well, in their defense, Philotes is kind of an obscure Greek figure. It takes a bit of a mythology nerd to recognize that one." Juliette patted him on the back. Adonis frowned, but Juliette leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "And I love it anyway. I really do."

"You love it?" Adonis repeated, turning to look at her. His blue orbs hold a tenderness that Juliette finds herself blushing at. "I'm glad."

"What are the names of the other ones?" Juliette tapped the glass of the picture. His gaze is too strong and makes her feel too much.

"Oh, the stars?" He traced the constellation, "Well, the two over here I kind of thought of as being friends with each other, kind of a ying and yang thing. They are Justice and Passion, because I thought those were things I thought of when I thought of you. Then there's this one here that is named Gwen - for your sister. And lastly, this one is The Waltz."

"Waltz, huh. I see you have a sense of humor." Juliette mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I like to think I'm fairly funny every once in awhile" He replied. "I'm so relieved that I got to show you in time, I-"

Juliette stiffened. She slowly pulled away from the prince, eyeing him. A seed of worry sprouted in her gut. "In time for what?"

Adonis also realized what he had said, and he stammered messily, "Well, um, you know. In time for. Uh. For…"

"For my elimination." Juliette finished curtly. "You think I'm going home."

Adonis' face fell. "I didn't say that. I don't have a say in who she sends home or not. My mother marches to the beat of her own drum."

Saying it out loud brought a whole new seriousness to the predicament she found herself in. The seed in her gut felt like its roots were growing, swirling around her body, closing her throat and tightening her chest. Her hands habitually went to the locket around her neck for comfort, reminding her of the scene during class. "Queen Eadlyn noticed my locket. I think she thought I stole it."

Adonis' eyes widened, "She said that to you?"

"Well, no, but I felt like it was kind of implied. What is it? Why was she so worried about it?"

"It was my sister's."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"I needed to get the message to you. You were avoiding me and I needed you to know that if you were sent home that it didn't have anything to do with how I felt about you." His tone grew more somber, and he took her hands in his own, taking Juliette by surprise. She met his gaze, which turned her to stone with its intensity. "Juliette, I have to be honest with you."

A wave of heat swept over her body, and Juliette's mouth went dry. She couldn't move her eyes from his. "Honest about what?"

"About us."

The playful tone was gone. Her chest felt tight. She fuddled in her mind over what words to say, but couldn't find anything.

"Juliette, I know that you are worried that I have feelings for some of the other girls, and I want to be honest with you. I do. I can't pretend that I don't feel things for some of the others…" Adonis was the one to move his eyes, blinking quickly and furrowing his brows in thought, "But I know that I have strong feelings for you, too. There are so many things that need to line up to make a good Queen. I need you to understand that situation that I'm in and try to sympathize, because-"

"It's okay." Juliette cut him off, squeezing his hands. She didn't want to have this conversation. Forcing a smile, she said, "Adonis, you're right. There's so much more to being Queen than just being someone that you like. It was selfish of me to overreact like I have been."

Although she said it out loud, she wasn't sure if she meant it one hundred percent. If he had feelings for her - and not just the status that her family brought to the crown - that still wouldn't necessarily be enough for her to win. Even if the Selection was all for show, that didn't make the feelings she had any less real.

"I need a Queen from the Selection. I realize that now. It's not about me. It's about the entire country. I was born to lead my country, not to live a fairy tale romance."

Juliette felt small. She barely mustered the courage to speak. "But don't you ever think you could do both?"

He was silent. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, the sound ringing through her ears. He looked down at the frame in his lap. "I don't know if I dare dream that I could."

"Is your mother sending me home?" Juliette asked, her voice barely a whisper

"I don't know." The defeat in his voice caused her eyes to burn once more. He was telling the truth. Her gut told her that much. He sounded so helpless. Juliette felt conflicted. Her father made it seem like Adonis was the villain, but maybe he was just a victim of the monarchy too. Like so many people in their country. "I don't know if I even want to know. There's a possibility that I won't get to see you again after the fireworks show. There's a chance that I won't have your name in an envelope when I call out the final ten girls. But I thought that I could see these stars and remember you. She can send you home, but she can't change how I feel about you."

Juliette shuffled to her knees, moving the frame from his lap to straddle him and cup his face between her hands. She pressed her lips against his. Hard. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, forcing the tears down her cheeks once more.

And he kissed her back. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other moved to steady himself. He pulled her body closer to his, and Juliette's hand maneuvered to grasp his curls and close the gap between them even further. The fierceness that he kissed her back with shocked her. It was raw. It was the burning of a freshly ignited flame. It was a kiss of a someone sending their lover to war.

She couldn't fight it any longer. It didn't matter what she was here to do. She wanted him. In a visceral, deep, and unfightable way. She couldn't deny the way she felt around him, and there was no way he could make up the fire on his lips, the way he pushed himself closer, as if his mere determination could mold their two bodies into one.

Juliette pulled away with a gasp, breathing heavily. She let her face linger close to his, their noses touching. His chest was heaving with the intensity as well, his face radiating warmth. Her eyelashes fluttered as she watched his lips, unable to meet his eyes. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to go."

"I missed you."

He smiled, and her eyes flicked to his. He drew his brows into a pucker, melancholy dancing in the blues of his irises, "Juliette…"

She ignored his voice, ignored the bleakness, placing small kisses along his jawline, moving up slowly. She felt the goosebumps rise along the back of his neck as she traced the nook with delicate fingers. He exhaled deeply, moving his head to offer more of his neck to the blonde, who chuckled faintly. "Yes?"

"You're having too much fun." He murmured, lips parting slightly as Juliette let her lips explore his neck, breathing in the rugged smell of his cologne through her nose. She felt powerful. He melted under her touch, and time stood still, watching the two as they sealed their unfortunate fate under the velvet cloak of a night sky.

"I'll stop if you ask me to." She breathed, the warmth of her breath against his neck earning another soft sound to escape his lips. "Besides, I may never get the chance again."

"Don't say that." His voice lacked the assertiveness that the demand needed, sounding more like a plea than a demand. Juliette returned her attention to his mouth, claiming his lips once more. She couldn't help herself. She was parched and he was the last drop of water to grace her desert tongue. The Queen was going to send her home. She was going to fail her cause, her people, and, like a cherry on top, she was going to watch him wed some other girl that would probably make him happier than she ever could.

Her kiss became ravenous, and her grip in his hair tightened. No. A voice in her head hissed at her. He let out another sound at her roughness, but it was more of a sound of surprise than a sound of pain, sending tingles down her spine.

This time, Adonis was the one to pull away. His face was cherry red and his entire chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, "Juliette."

Trying to calm her own heart that was fluttering like a caged bird in her chest, she bit her lip and blinked at him. "Adonis."

The gears and cogs were clearly churning in his head, his mouth starting to open before clamping shut once more. Eternity hung in the air, threatening to suffocate her. He regained his voice, stuttering, "I-I don't know how to say it."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to push you farther than you're comfortable." She offered an apologetic smile. Hell, the boy hadn't even had his first kiss before a month ago. She didn't consider that she was testing her limits. Or his. She pulled herself off of the boy to sit back beside him.

"It's not that, I just, um," His cheeks were bright and flushed, and Juliette took her stray hand to hold his. His eyes flashed momentarily, "I don't know what I'd do if you were eliminated."

Juliette laughed bitterly, "Well, you'd probably marry one of the other girls."  
"But what if you were the one I wanted to marry?"

Her chest swelled. For a moment, she was unsure of how to respond. She should be happy, right? A declaration of his feelings would be a good thing. But this wasn't exactly that. There was still an air of uncertainty. The 'if'. If she was the one.

Juliette gave a small shrug. "Then I suppose you'll find a way to keep me around."

Adonis closed his eyes and sighed. "I won't let her send you home. I don't know how. But I won't sit around and let her control my life."

"Good."

"I probably should get some sleep… I have so much to do in preparation for the dignitaries…" Adonis trailed off.

Juliette kissed his forehead before standing, brushing her nightgown with her hands. "Then I'll see you soon?"

He smiled. "Hopefully."

Juliette made her way back to the hatch, throwing a sly grin over her shoulder. "You know where to find me."

"Goodnight, Juliette."

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

* * *

The next afternoon, Juliette was puzzled to see that the room they've been having class in was empty. Confused, the blonde made her way down the hall, trying to find any other Selected. She was late - but only maybe fifteen minutes or so. She had slept like a rock. Chantel could hardly get her up that morning. Juliette opened the heavy door to the library, grateful to see Helena sitting at one of the large wooden tables.

"Where is everybody? The classroom is empty." Juliette took a place beside her friend, who closed her book gently with a smile.

"There's no class today, Allegra said everyone can take the day off since all of the planning is over." Helena replied. "Maybe if you would've been there on time you would've known. Stay up late?"

Juliette blushed and averted her gaze. "Yes, it was a rather late night for me."

Helena nodded, "Me too. I finished the novella I was reading. Which reminds me-" Helena bent over the chair, digging in a small rucksack beside her before rising victoriously with a tattered book in hand. She set it on the table and slid it over to Juliette. "I finished Jane Eyre once more. It's my annotated copy, so don't mind the tabs and the marks."

"Thank you." Juliette started to flip through the pages but Helena set her hand on the cover to keep it closed.

"I left a few notes at the end for you." She said, her voice hushed. Her eyes buzzed eagerly. "Towards the end. Just for you."

Juliette gave a swift bow of her head. Rebellion matters, she was sure. "I will try to read it in my room then."

"It's one of my favorites. I guess you could say it's a bit of a character study piece, so it's not exactly super exciting but it draws you in with Jane's struggle."

"Hopefully it's exciting enough to keep me interested. I think that's why I've never been super big on reading. I get too distracted." Juliette admitted. She could remember all of the books assigned to read in school and how poorly she did with those. They always managed to choose books that she couldn't relate to the characters or the stories weren't entertaining. It was always a drag to get through them for her.

"I would finish it before the ball - although, I find it an enjoyable read so hopefully you can finish it fairly quickly." Helena said. "There's a specific scene that I want you to read before we watch the fireworks."

"There's going to be so much going on in the next couple of days." Juliette mused, "I'll try to get through it, though." She wasn't sure what sort of secret messages would be annotated into the book, especially not what things would be urgent enough for her to know so soon. Helena interrupted her thoughts to speak again.

"It will be busy, but it will end with a bang." Helena laughed.

Juliette didn't understand for a moment, but then let out a chuckle, "Oh, because of the fireworks." Helena had mentioned that she was in the group planning the fireworks, so it made sense that she'd be looking forward to the display.

"Yes, the fireworks. They're going to blow the prince away." Helena winked. At the mention of him, Juliette felt her cheeks warm once more.

"Of course." She replied, looking back at the book in front of her. "Well, if we have the day off, then maybe we can do something? I think there's a movie theatre somewhere in the palace."

"As long as we watch something good. I'm not much into mindless romcoms or big budget action movies."

Juliette laughed, "I'll let you pick then. Let's go."

* * *

Helena had not lied about the novel sucking its readers in. Juliette had spent that evening, after watching a movie that was honestly too high brow for her to enjoy with Helena, with her nose stuck in the worn pages of Jane Eyre. Even though Helena had advised her to read it somewhere secretly, she had chosen her favorite spot under the willow tree in the gardens to read. She was pulled back to reality by a voice saying her name.

"Juliette. I thought I might find you here."

Shaleigh stood in front of her, arms wrapped around a holographic knapsack that she held in front of her. Juliette shut her book and set it beside her, "I do enjoy the spot. It's a beautiful day out, don't you think?"

"May I have a word?" Juliette raised a brow, but scooted a bit to the side to let the brunette sit beside her. She knew Shaleigh was usually slightly erratic - she had the demeanor of an old witchy woman - but there was something off. Something felt wrong. "I had to give you your final card."

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry about that. I overreacted to the whole reading, I know it's supposed to be fun and I took it too seriously."

Shaleigh swept away the words with a wave of her hand, "Don't worry - the cards know more than we are willing to accept sometimes. But I've been reading danger in the cards lately. I want you to have the best insight to avoid danger."

Juliette sucked in the corner of her lips, trying not to say anything rude. The cards saw danger. They're just plain old playing cards. If they meant more than that to Shaleigh, though, there was no talking her out of it. "I appreciate the help."

"Your final card keeps coming to me. You remember? The card to help you avoid a perilous end." Shaleigh pulled the single card out of a pocket of the bag. Juliette inspected the card. There was a man on a horse, holding a single chalice in his hand. At the bottom read the card name; The Knight of Cups. "Follow your heart. That's what you should do."

It almost felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. After trying so hard to drown out the part of her yearning for the Prince… She had been wrong to ignore her heart. She needed both her heart and her head.

"But you aren't out of the woods yet. Here. Take this." Shaleigh put the card back in her bag and whisked out a small crystal, about the size of a small ping pong ball. It was smooth and round, colored beautifully with layers of purples, blues, and greens.

"It's beautiful." Juliette took the stone and twisted it in her hands, trying to fully appreciate the rock.

"It's fluorite. For protection." Shaleigh said, "I won't be needing it, since I won't be staying long."

"You're leaving?" Juliette asked, slipping the fluorite into her pocket.

"The cards reveal that I will have a change in my path." She answered with a shake of her head. "But I worry about you… You're in danger."

Juliette tried not to take her words too seriously. After all, she was talking to someone that believed that a rock would keep her safe and that a deck of cards could tell the future. But Shaleigh's sincerity in her own belief made Juliette's skepticism falter slightly. What kind of danger could she be in? It was a pretty broad term.

"I don't know what to do with this information." Juliette said slowly.

"Just be careful. Keep your eyes open."

Juliette felt a shiver crawl down her back. That was the same thing the Prime Minister had said to her just the other day. "Note taken." Juliette stood from her spot, grabbing her book. "I'll probably continue my reading in my room. Will I see you again?"

"I'm going to leave tomorrow morning. There's no reason to risk staying a moment longer."

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye then."

"Goodbye, Lady Juliette. I will keep you in my thoughts."

"Thanks, Shaleigh."

Juliette headed back to her room, her pace brisk with the small panic that was starting to grow in her chest. Nothing in the palace ever seemed to go her way. Just when everything seemed like it couldn't get worse, something always happened. In spite of her rational mind, Juliette knew she would get little sleep that night.

* * *

The next few days flew by so quickly that Juliette had trouble wrapping her head around everything. Allegra had the group spend all day - a full eight hours straight - learning how to properly interact with the people of each country. What they could and couldn't say, what things were considered disrespectful, and who they were allowed to speak with in general. There were so many rules and nuances that it made her head spin, but luckily for her she wasn't the only one struggling.

The blonde decided that she would spend her evening in the bath in the hopes that it would help her soak up some of the information that they had been given. She stretched her legs out, wiggling each of her toes above the bubbles. She had ran the bath herself, which was a bad idea. The bubbles created mountains above the water, and Juliette had a hard time keeping her book out of reach of the sudsy mess as she read and lounged.

Juliette had noticed at the class that Shaleigh, true to her word, was nowhere to be seen. She kind of missed the odd girl. They didn't speak often, but the more their numbers dwindled, the emptier the classroom seemed. Along with Shaleigh, Breck and Harmony were also gone, which caused a pang in her chest the entire day. They hadn't even said goodbye.

The day that the dignitaries arrived, there was little worth mentioning. The girls simply stood in a long line, looking like well dressed prisoners before an execution. They were told to smile and curtsy. No talking, no stepping out of line. Juliette tried to make a mental note of everyone that came in.

Swendway seemed to bring a lot of people, but that was just because there were so many of them. Juliette remembered reading in some newspaper about the Queen and her fertility issues when she was young. Once she got a little assistance, however, she had quite a few children. Her oldest was a set of triplets - boys maybe two or three years older than Juliette herself. They were masterpieces to look at - inheriting their beautiful mother's icy blue gray eyes and strongly structured jaw as well as their father's perfect complexion. They were also lively and chatty, trying to stop and kiss the hands of every Selected before they continued down the corridor, scolded only by their jovial father, who bellowed with hearty laughter at their flirting.

France also brought quite a group, with Illea's one and only Ahren Schreave and his wife Camille bringing all four of their children. Juliette couldn't quite remember their names, but the youngest two caught her eye as they giggled. They couldn't be older than four or five, but the pair walked down the hallway with their heads held high. It reminded Juliette slightly of how Ahren and Eadlyn used to be as children in the images she had seen. How long before their innocence would be shattered?

The German Federation only brought their King and Queen, accompanied by an unreasonable amount of guards. They were so demure that Juliette couldn't tell which ones were the royals themselves, everyone dressed in drab dresses in even more depression shades of greys. Juliette crossed her fingers that she wouldn't be seated next to any of them during the festivities.

The New Asian group was, unsurprisingly, the biggest of the bunch. They were incredibly polite, but curt. Perhaps tired from their traveling. They brought multiple families of different statuses and nobility. Kerttu and her fiance were the last to enter. One of the people in the room must've started to clap, because soon there was a roar of applause to welcome their princess back home. She wore the color of faint pink peonies on her cheeks and gave a shy wave to her people. The cameras were all on her, and the couple walked gracefully, like they were gliding on clouds the entire way.

Last to arrive was the Italians. They seemed to take the entire thing less seriously, with their demeanor almost more like family seeing each other at a reunion. They gave hugs and shook hands, and the princess, with bright almost golden hazel eyes caught Juliette's attention immediately. She kissed cheeks with each of the Selected - some being more taken aback by the action than others - and introduced herself. She was the heir to the crown, and since the castes had been abolished, the relationship between Illea and Italy had honestly never been better. When she got to Juliettte, she tapped the blonde on the nose teasingly, "I hope you are doing well! We were so worried about your fall." Juliette had opened her mouth to respond, but remembering they were specifically instructed to stay quiet, kept it curt.

"I appreciate the concern. I'm well, thank you." It felt odd to think that other countries also tuned in to the drama of the Selection. As long as she was still making a good impression, though, she tried to pay it no mind.

"I am Bambalina. It is so wonderful to meet you." With her introduction finished, the beautiful monarch had continued her way down the line. Juliette wondered if she had spoken with any of the other girls more than just a general greeting.

Juliette shut her book and set it on the counter beside the tub. She wasn't paying enough attention to take in anything she was reading anyway. Sinking lower into the warm water, she let out a deep sigh. It blew bubbles out in front of her. There was a loud slamming that caused her to jerk upright. Was that the door to her room? Voices could be heard in the bedroom area.

"I'm so worried about her, Lexie. I just don't think she even understands what she's getting into. What if she gets hurt?"

Juliette strained her ears to hear a little better. The voice belonged to Phoenix, that much she could tell. But what could the two maids possibly be talking about? Did they know she was in the room?

"Don't worry, she's in good hands. He wouldn't hurt her."

"I'm not so sure."

A million questions swam through Juliette's head. Who could they possibly be talking about? Were they talking about her? Who would be hurting her?

"Why would you say that? Do you not trust him? He's done so much for us. For the country. That's why he's going to be in charge."

The prince. They were definitely talking about the prince. But who would the prince be hurting?

"Then where is she? She should be here."

Juliette's eyes widened. They _were_ talking about her.

"Maybe she's in the gardens. You know how she loves the gardens."

Pheonix's voice sounded defeated. "Maybe. I guess I'll go check there. But if she's with him, I think that'll prove my point."

"I'll help you find her. I'm sure she's fine."

The door creaked open once more and shut with a loud thud. Juliette rose from the bath, drying herself off and redressing quickly. Her stomach was tied in knots. Why would Phoenix be so worried about her? Why would the prince hurt her? Even more bewilderingly, how would Phoenix and Lexie have any idea about it?

Juliette found her eyes falling on the piece of fluorite she had left sitting on the nightstand. She grabbed it, clutching the stone tightly in her hand and slipped into bed. Maybe she needed some protection after all.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Spoiler alert for those of you that have not read Jane Eyre.**

* * *

The brunch was the first time that the Selected truly had the chance to meet with the dignitaries. Much to her dismay, Juliette found herself seated far from anybody that brought her the tiniest tremor of comfort. Adonis sat at the far end of the table, right next to his sister with whom he was chattering brightly to. Maisie sat next to a couple other New Asian women, who seemed surprisingly pleased at whatever she was saying, covering their mouths as they giggled. Lillianna was nodding along to something one of the Germans was telling her, his face void of any sort of emotion.

And then there was Juliette, sitting next to the Queen of all killjoys, Abigail, and all three of the Swendway triplets. They spoke to each other in their native tongue, a language that sounded both harsh and melodic as it sprung from their lips. Abigail bowed her head, her mouth moving to the words of her prayer as the food was brought out.

Juliette couldn't deny the splendor of the food, though. The table was adorned with a long velvet train, and only the best of the palace's china was being used. Every napkin was folded into intricate roses, the golden satin shimmering in the supple kiss of light from the chandeliers above. The meal itself smelled wonderful, with the dinner being a homage to the ancient traditional Thanksgiving meals. A giant turkey sat in the middle of the long table, browned to perfection and surrounded by piles of dishes including mashed potatoes, green bean casseroles, a cheesy broccoli soup, and, of course, a steaming tray of stuffing. Juliette was expecting more typical brunch like food, but she wouldn't argue with the delicacies lining the table.

She tried to listen to the small speech that the king and queen gave, thanking everyone for coming and offering their most hospitable welcomes, but her watering mouth got the better of her. As soon as they were done, she dolloped a large portion of the mashed potatoes onto her plate, ready to dribble some gravy on when she heard chuckling from her side.

"You must be hungry?" The boy smiled at her, his eyes glinting with his tease. Juliette felt heat rush to her cheeks. Perhaps she should've started with a smaller portion. The blond prince of Swendway scooped a bit of potatoes onto his own plate. His sapphire eyes twinkled and Juliette couldn't help but smile along with him, "I am a little bit peckish myself. Care to share a bit of that gravy?"

Juliette bowed her head, keeping her eyes averted as she drizzled the gravy over his plate. He clapped his hands together, startling Juliette. She tried to steady the saucer of gravy as she set it back on the table. "_Ihana! _Marvelous. You have the hands of an artist. Tell me, do you paint?"

"I'm afraid art is not my strong suit." Juliette replied. She eyed the prince, trying to be polite, but felt confused. How would pouring gravy on potatoes be artful? What was he trying to say? She wished more than anything that she had Lillianna beside her, since the pale skinned girl always knew who was who. "I'm more of a speaker than an artist."

"A speaker?" A server started to cut the turkey into pieces, placing a bit on everyone's plate. The Swendway prince brought his to his mouth, closing his eyes momentarily to savor the flavor before nodding to himself. "Speaking can be an art, I believe."

Juliette laughed. "I suppose you could say that, but it's a bit of a stretch."

"When it comes from your lips, it would be."

She dropped her spoon into her potatoes. Her green eyes widened, the crimson of her cheeks trailing down her neck. He winked at her, earning a slap from his brother on the other side.

"Albin, you dirty dog." Juliette assumed this voice belonged to another one of the Swendway twins, which wasn't exactly rocket science with the thick accent that dripped from his voice. The brother she had been talking to, Albin, turned to his brother.

"Excuse you, I was simply making conversation with one of our beautiful hostesses!" He said. Juliette couldn't see his face but could only imagine the cheeky grin stretching his lips.

"My apologies for my brother." He leaned behind the chair with an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, he can't keep his attention from a lovely lady long enough to have a full thought."

"Felix! Blasphemy." Albin turned his face back to Juliette, a hand rushing to his chest to feign a stab to the heart. "He thinks just because he's the oldest that he's smarter than me."

"At least he thinks on occasion, you could try it sometime." The third triplet butted in, his voice light and teasing. Juliette covered her mouth with her hand to hide the smile. Sibling rivalry. There was a slight pang in her chest as she thought of her own sister. As much as she'd never admit it out loud, she missed the little stank.

"I have a younger sister myself." Juliette voiced the thought, a nostalgic smile on her lips. "I know how they can be."

Felix chortled joyfully, Albin shook his head, the same cheeky grin worn like a mask, "You wound me, m'lady."

"Juliette. You can call me Juliette."

"Of course, Lady Juliette."

The intensity of his gaze caused the heat to flare down her neck once more, and Juliette turned her attention to her food. Luckily for her, the conversation turned from the blonde as Harper started to talk to one of the princes. Juliette was glad to have the attention off of her. She lifted a spoonful of a casserole on her plate, trying to gather her thoughts. If she didn't know any better, she would think the prince was flirting with her. Maybe that was something that was more normal in their country? Or maybe…

Her eyes flicked to Adonis. He was listening intently to his sister, who was cutting her turkey with a fork and knife as she spoke. He didn't look her way.

"Don't you think so, Juliette?" Harper's voice caused Juliette to snap her attention back to her side of the table.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention… What'd you say?"

"I was just saying that I'd love to visit Swendway someday. I've seen pictures in travel magazines… It's so beautiful there." Harper said, closing her eyes and swinging her head dreamily.

"Yes, it does seem like a pretty place." Juliette said, and swallowed down some of the water from her glass.

"You are invited any time!" One of the triplets - the one she hadn't caught the name of yet - lifted his fork as he spoke. "Your country is so vast. Such a variety in flora, in fauna…"

Juliette looked over to Albin, who sat beside her, only to be caught by surprise that his eyes were still on her. "A beauty, indeed."

She blinked. There was no denying it. He was definitely hitting on her. Harper continued to chatter as if nothing was happening, but Juliette was drawn into his gaze, unable to look away. His blue orbs had their own gravity, pulling her in so naturally. Her mouth parted slightly, drying her lips.

"I've been studying botany for a few years now. What are your studies?"

Juliette yanked her eyes to look at Harper, who paled at the question. She kept the smile on her face, but had no answer. She was a maid, after all. Harper would've been a very low caste, had the castes still been a thing. Her family probably didn't have the money to send her to any higher education.

"I have a degree in political science." Juliette said. Harper seemed incredibly grateful for someone else to have chimed in, and Juliette sent a wordless _you're welcome _with her eyes.

"I studied English Literature." Tahlia, who was seated next to Harper, added. "It must be difficult to find time to study, with all of your duties."

"That's the joy of being triplets. The crown isn't forced upon any of us. I decided fairly young that it was not for me to lead."

This was a surprise to Juliette. She would've figured that the three would be constantly fighting over having that kind of power. The Swendish princes seemed so nonchalant. But, was it for the best? If there were three, choosing the oldest would be how Illea crowned a king or queen, but what if they chose the best fit instead?

Or what if there wasn't a royal family to begin with?

"Yes, Hampus prefers the isolation of his greenhouse." Felix said before taking another mouthful of food.

"You've got to visit the gardens then!" Harper jumped back into the conversation. "It's got some of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen."

The conversation droned on with similar small talk, and Juliette let her mind drift away from the noise. She noticed the Swendish prince glancing at her every so often, but tried to ignore it. It felt wrong, yet she also couldn't deny that she enjoyed the attention in a way. It almost felt like cheating, which was ridiculous. If the Selection in itself wasn't cheating, then her having a few flirtatious words with their guests wasn't either. Right?

Right?

* * *

"Surprise!"

Kerttu covered her mouth in shock. Queen Eadlyn smiled as she held onto the arm of her daughter, the whiteness of her teeth flashing with all of the cameras trying to get their shot of the big event.

From her spot with Hallee, Maisie, and Lillianna, Juliette craned her neck to see Kerttu. Even though it was a horror to plan, the bachelorette party turned out a million times better than Juliette could've ever dreamed. The walls were covered in fairy lights and strings of moss, the whole room a cacophony of nature and champagne balloons.

The music began, a pianist and violinist in the corner of the room starting. The way they played was upbeat and fun, the classical music ebbing to every inch of the room like a tide washing over the beach.

"Well, ain't this just a hoot?" Maisie held her glass of wine in her hand, swirling the scarlet liquid in the glass as she spoke, "My friend Elli back home had me throw her a bachelorette party before she got hitched. I love parties."

"I've never been to a bachelorette party before." Hallee watched the excitement in the room with bright eyes. She looked like a child in a candy shop.

"Me neither." Juliette said. She was slightly disappointed that Eadlyn had insisted that it was a women's only event. She'd much rather some male company as well; after brunch with the triplets, she wanted to spend time with Adonis. Her skin itched with unease.

"Come with me to get some snacks?" Hallee tapped Maisie on the shoulder.

"Sure! I'm starvin'!' The two headed over to the large snack table, leaving Lillianna and Juliette.

"You guys did a good job." Lillianna said softly. "On the party."

"Thanks. I hope the princess likes it." Juliette replied, watching the said girl as she went around to converse with all of her guests.

"Ladies!" Bambalina approached the two with a bright smile, holding her wine glass high in the air as she glided over. "How are you? Lillianna and Juliette, you both look stunning."

Lillianna gave a gentle smile. Bambalina kissed the cheeks of the two girls. She smelled of roses. "As do you, Princess Bambalina."

"Please, call me Bambi." She took a sip of her drink and Juliette couldn't help but wonder if she had a glass or two already. "It's an honor to speak with some of my favorite girls of the Selection."

"You watch the Selection in Italy?" Lillianna asked.

"Of course!" Bambi said, "And you two are both in my top five."

"Who else do you like?" Juliette asked. It felt nice to be validated by the princess. She had assumed that she was in the bottom of most of the polls - Juliette wasn't the most famous, or the most beautiful by any stretch of the imagination. She wasn't even sure if she could honestly say she was one of the smartest.

"I do enjoy Miss Tahlia as well." Bambi answered, "And Miss Willow is just a breath of fresh air, is she not?"

"Willow is very sweet." Lillianna brushed her bangs out of her face with a flick of her wrist, "It's interesting to hear what people think from outside of the palace."

"My family doesn't enjoy it as much as I do. Perhaps that's the downside of being a hopeless romantic. I love it all." Bambi said, throwing her arms about in a grandiose gesture. "We are looking forward to making connections with the future Queen. It helps to know a little bit about the girls in this competition, you understand?"

Maisie and Hallee joined the two, Hallee's steps cautious and unsure. Bambi smiled welcomingly at them, "Hello ladies! My name is Bambalina."

"The Italian Princess." Lillianna added. Hallee's eyes widened, and Maisie continued to chew the food in her mouth.

"Nice to meet ya," Maisie said with a smile, "I'm Maisie Mullins."

"Yes, I'm familiar with all of the Selected." Bambi said. She threw her head back with a laugh, her beautiful raven hair shining in the lights along the wall as she moved, "When I say it like that I sound like a crazy person."

"I like a lil' bit of crazy." Maisie said with a small shrug. "Keeps life interesting."

"I would agree, Miss Maisie." Bambi's eyelashes fluttered when she spoke. "Have you ladies been enjoying the company of Prince Adonis?"

"He's a dream." Hallee cooed, taking a small bite of the cupcake she had grabbed from the snack table.

"I've known that boy since he was very small… I would consider us friends when we were little, but he's been very busy as of late." Bambi mused, swirling the wine in her cup into a small maroon tornado nonchalantly. "That's the bane of growing up, I suppose."

"I can't imagine how stressful it must be to try and run a country." Lillianna said. She pursed her lips into a small pout, "I don't know if I'd be able to do that."  
"I'm sure it helps having a team around you to help out." Maisie wiped some crumbs off of her dress. "That's how it is on the farm."

Bambalina laughed, "I've never been on a farm. How fun. Do you have animals there?"

Maisie nodded. "Of course! We got cows, pigs, horses, a little bit of everything."

"Wonderful!" The Italian princess sucked the last bit of her wine down, "Do you miss it?"

She was quiet for a moment. "A lil bit. But I'm glad to be here."

Not missing a beat, Bambi shook her empty glass, "Excuse me ladies, I must grab myself a refill."

Juliette's gaze lingered on the princess as she left before turning to take in the rest of the party. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, many people dancing to the music, groups chatting and laughing, eating snacks. It was a relief. Everything went well. That surely would give her a better chance of not going home, though the worry lingered over her like a cloud. These could be her last few nights in the palace. The thought hit her hard. Her hand habitually found the locket around her neck - a piece that didn't really fit with the rest of her outfit but she had refused to leave back in the room - and she ran the tips of her fingers over the engravings.

As she did, her eyes found Kerttu, sitting in a large, throne like chair. Her mother wasn't by her side, which was a pleasant surprise. The blonde remembered Adonis had mentioned the locket actually belonged to his sister. Would she be upset that Juliette had it now?

Kerttu met her gaze. Juliette's heartbeat sped in her chest. The dark haired princess wasn't looking at her eyes though. Her azure orbs went straight to Juliette's hand.

"Why is the princess staring at us..?" Hallee's voice was hushed. Juliette gripped the locket tighter in her hand.  
"I'll find out."

Lillianna reached for her arm, "Juliette..?"

Juliette didn't say anything. She walked straight through the crowd of party-goers to the princess. Kerttu kept her face blank, a stony wall to keep out any intruders.

"Hello." She offered her hand immediately, tilting her head with what she hoped was a hospitable smile. "My name is Juliette Wright. We haven't officially met yet."

Kerttu ignored the handshake, instead wrapping her arms around the blonde with a smile. Juliette was taken aback. The princess was known for her demure demeanour, so a hug was at the bottom of the list of things she was expecting. "How phenomenal to finally meet you. I've been looking forward to it for weeks now!"

"Oh?" Juliette mumbled into the princess's shoulder, heat rushing to her cheeks.

Kerttu released her from the hug. "I've heard so much about you. Adonis has been telling me about all of you girls. You helped plan this right?" She gestured to the room they were in.

"The party? Yes. We wanted it to be like a fairy tale," Juliette barely managed words, still trying to regain her composure.

"I love it. Very thoughtful." Kerttu smiled. She looked just like her mother, the only difference being the bright blue eyes. Adonis and Kerttu both had their father's eyes. Kerttu pressed her fingers against the locket, sighing gently to herself. "I see you won the first battle."

"The first battle..?" Juliette let the sentence hang, puzzled.

"My brother, he told us before he announced his Selection that he'd give us hints on who his favorites were. I think he wanted to make sure Mama didn't scare away anyone that he liked." Kerttu giggled, "She can be a little much sometimes."

"I can't argue with that one." Juliette mumbled. Heat rose up her neck almost immediately. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to trash talk to Queen to her daughter? That sounds like an easy way to get sent home.

Kerttu made a small sound of understanding, dismissing the statement with a flick of her wrist, "She just wants the best. Don't worry about her. Adonis told me to keep an eye out for my locket. He must've wanted me to notice you."

Juliette looked down at the locket once more. She couldn't help but smile. It was kind of cheesy, but it fit Adonis to a T. When she didn't respond, Kerttu spoke again, "I'm glad I got to meet you all face to face."

"I'm glad too." Juliette said with a smile.

"It's so odd to think that one of you girls is going to be my sister."

Juliette's smile faded. One of the girls. It stung. She knew that she shouldn't take things like this so seriously, but she couldn't help it. She could be home by this time next week.

Kerttu noticed her wording, speaking quickly, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I-"

"No, no, no. Don't sweat it." Juliette took a deep breath through her nose, bringing the smile back to her face, "I understand."

Her face flushed with relief. "I have faith that my brother will choose wisely."

"Everyone! It's time for some party games!" Elsa's voice bounced against the walls, interrupting the moment the two were having. She smiled, her teeth glittering along with the large diamonds that adorned her ears and neck. "Let's get our guest of honor up here!"

Kerttu covered her nose with her hand modestly, giving Juliette's arm a squeeze, "It was good to meet you, Juliette."

There was a roar of applause and excitement from the guests as the princess joined Elsa in the center of the room. Elsa gave her a hug - which Juliette swore seemed less warm than the hug she had just shared with Kerttu - before presenting her to the crowd, "Let's get this party started! I need a couple volunteers for the first game."

Many hands shot up excitedly, and Elsa tapped her chin with a grin, pretending to think really hard about who she chose. "Princess Bambalina, Lady Elise, and Lady Amy! Come on over."

Juliette couldn't help but roll her eyes. The princess and her two best friends. It must've been a difficult choice.  
"Princess Bambalina, can you tell me what these are?" Elsa pulled up the peony pink tablecloth to reveal a pile of toilet paper. There was a murmur among the party guests.

Bambalina laughed, "It is toiletries, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, correct! But today, it's going to be transformed into something different. Today we are going to make it a dress. You just take the roll, and start wrapping around," Elsa took a roll and demonstrated as she spoke, "And by the end, we will have a dress ready for the runway! Grab your rolls, get set, aaaaaaand - GO!"

The three women all scrambled to grab a roll and started wrapping. There were laughs from the crowd, some of the Selected cheering on the girls as they spun around.

"So, have you finished the book?"

Juliette spun to face the voice, hand flying to her chest to calm her beating heart. She breathed out a tense laugh, "You've gotta stop sneaking up on me like that."

Helena ran a hand through her dark hair, which was curled into loose ringlets that framed her face. "My bad."

Juliette turned her attention to her fellow Selected, "And yes, I did finish."

"Did you like my joke?"

Her mind travelled back to finishing the novel. It was an interesting ending to say the least. The conclusion isn't where Helena's note was, though, it was where Juliette would've thought was the climax of the story. Rochester's house being set to flame. But the bigger question was the annotations that Helena had left. She remembered the note very clearly.

_Adonis too will go up in flames. _

Juliette swallowed her discomfort. The message shouldn't trouble her. After all, the rebels have wanted the monarchs dead for awhile, so having another rebel joke about the death of the crown prince shouldn't have been extraordinary. But when she said his name… Adonis will die. He will burn. A shiver trickled down her spine. It made her sick to her stomach.

"It was fitting," She answered, averting her eyes. She didn't want to talk about killing the prince. Or the rebellion. Or anything. She just wanted to make it through this next elimination and enjoy the ball. Was that so much to ask?

"I thought so too."

"And look at the lovely bride to be!" Elsa gushed. Kerttu laughed and hobbled to do a spin for the crowd. Juliette joined in the clapping, grateful for the excuse to end the conversation with Helena. Elsa prepped the crowd for the next game, this time grouping everyone into teams, which gave her the chance to get even farther away.  
Unease itched underneath her skin. Something felt wrong about Helena's nonchalance. About how she wanted Juliette to read the message so urgently. But she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

The feeling stayed with her the rest of the party.

* * *

"Wow."

Juliette turned at the waist, getting a better look at her dress in the full length mirror. The corset was tight and had stretches of fabric that let a bit of her skin almost show through. A crest of glittering jewels outlined her chest, giving her the illusion of a supple cleavage. The color was soft, almost nude, just barely hinting at lilac color. The skirt billowed out in layers of fabric, giving the blonde a majestic A-line shape.

"Do you love it?" Lexie asked nervously, her hands balled up tightly.

"You guys have outdone yourselves." Juliette beamed, twirling to let the skirt pirouette around her legs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Phoenix watching the dress, her face void of any expression. Juliette raised a brow, "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Phoenix laughed apprehensively, pushing some hair behind her ear. "I was just lost in thought, that's all."

"It's been a busy week for all of us." Lexie agreed, giving a small nod. "It'll be nice for everything to settle down again."

There was a silence that fell over the room for a moment. Juliette agreed. It would be nice to sit back and relax. The pace of the palace was a lot, even for someone who was used to the rapid fire life of a politician.

Chantel folded one leg over the other from where she was seated beside the vanity. "You really do look beautiful, Juliette."

"Thank you." The blonde breathed. "I don't even know what to say."

"Just have a good time, that's all we can ask." Chantel replied. "We probably won't see you the rest of the night, with the ball and the fireworks."

"Then I'll wish you all goodnight." Juliette started to gather the skirt of her gown before Lexie perked up.

"Oh wait! I have some flowers for your hair." Lexie slapped her hands together, rushing out of the room.

Chantel shook her head, smiling. "She's a bit forgetful. I better help her out. She'll never remember where she put those things." She rose to follow the little maid out the door, leaving Juliette and Phoenix.

When the door closed, Phoenix shot up, grabbing both of Juliette's hands in her own. Her eyes were wide with worry. "I think you should come back after the ball."

"What..?"

"Skip the fireworks. Just come back to the room."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"I do trust you. I just..." Juliette pulled her hands away. "I want to spend as much time with Adonis as I can. I don't know if I'll be sent home after this. It could be my last chance."

Phoenix bit her lip, glancing around the room wildly. Her voice was frantic, "Please, Juliette. Just stay away from him."

She furrowed her brow at her maid. "Why would I do that?"

Phoenix's lip trembled. "I-It's just dangerous to be too close to him. I don't want you to get hurt"

"Is that what you were talking about the other night? With Lexie?"

This time it was Phoenix's turn to be dubious. "The other night?"

"Don't worry, Phoenix." Juliette smiled reassuringly, "Adonis would never hurt me. I know it. I've been worried about him not having feelings for me and breaking my heart, but I think I understand now."

Then her face lit up with despair, "No, no, no, you don't understand. There's more going on than you know, tonight-"

The door swung open, and Lexie skipped over to Juliette. Chantel stood with a guard in the door. "Real quick! I just gotta put these in and then you can take her."

Juliette looked over at Phoenix, but she stared at the floor. "Phoenix."

"Have a good time, Juliette." She murmured.

"Phoenix." Juliette repeated, more urgent this time. She said nothing.

"Lady Juliette, we can't be late for the introductions." The guard pressed. Juliette took a few hesitant steps towards the door, glancing back at the maid who looked like she was doing everything in her power to keep her composure. Her lips moved, but the voice was so quiet that it was barely a whisper, "Keep your eyes open."

Before she had a chance to ask any more questions, the guard whisked Juliette out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

"May I have this dance?" Adonis held out a hand to her with a bright smile on his face. Juliette felt her cheeks flush. Some of the Selected on the other side of the room were staring with jealousy so strong that it crackled in the air.

She took his hand anyway, smiling shyly. He led her to the middle of the dance floor and the two started a lazy waltz. Gentlemen from around the room gathered up some of the other Selected to join them, and soon the floor was full of dancing couples. Juliette's eyes drifted to watch her feet every spare moment she could, not wanting to let her missteps be caught by any of the broadcast crew.

"You probably could've picked a more fan favorite girl for your first dance. It would've made you look better." She mumbled to him, feeling like she could finally say something now that the cameras wouldn't pick up her voice. The giant lenses were everywhere. The public wouldn't want to miss a moment of the action from the parties happening, especially not leading up to the Elimination at the end of the week.

"You might have a point. Or maybe it'll help raise tensions - who is he going to pick? Will it be my favorite?" He faked the voice of an excited teenage girl, and Juliette giggled. "Besides, it's my first dance and I choose who I please."

"People are going to start thinking you have some sort of a bias for me."

"Perhaps I do."

She didn't respond, instead just soaking up his words like a flower in the beams of the sun. It felt right. Being with him felt more right than anything ever had before. They were dancing on clouds, and for once she didn't stumble through any of the steps. He made her feel safe.

"Juliette, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you."

"Is it about how stunning my dress looks?"

He chuckled, "Well, no, but you are quite a sight to behold."

Pinkness rushed to her cheeks, "You clean up pretty nicely yourself."

"Thank you, but that's not what I wanted to say. I've been thinking about how to say it, or if it's the right time, but I think I should just come out and tell you how I feel."  
Her heart quickened in her chest. She laughed, trying to play it off, "Gosh, I never would've thought of you as the sappy type."

His eyes bore into her, the deep blue waves playfully swirling, "What type would you label me as?"

Juliette's mouth went dry. His face was close to hers, only making the pounding of her heart seem louder. "Where would I even begin?"  
"That's about the same boat I'm in." He took a deep breath, "I know that I'm not great with words, so forgive me if this comes out wrong. I haven't known you for too long, but it feels like I have. You make me feel safe. Comfortable, you know?"

'_Please, Juliette. Just stay away from him.'_

She didn't know what Phoenix's warning meant - not fully. But the look in that girl's eyes… Something was awry. Juliette took a deep breath, letting the voice become nothing but faint whispers in the back of her mind. She stepped out of line, losing her balance, which he covered brilliantly, pulling her into a spin that brought her back even closer to him. She choked out a laugh, trying to keep a pleasant look on her face, "Don't be so sappy, it'll make it even more painful when your mother sends me home."

His hand around her waist tightened. "I told you, I'm not letting that happen."

'_But I worry about you… You're in danger.'_

The song was winding down. She turned her gaze to meet his eyes. "Why don't you spend time with some other girls?"

Darkness flickered in the depth of his irises. He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head as much as she could without making it obvious to the eyes peering at her around the room. "You need to keep your options more open anyway. You have so many girls here that could make a wonderful Queen. Plus, you don't want your Selection to look rigged."

"What? Juliette, I can dance with whoever I please." His eyes flashed in confusion. A snake of doubt constricted her chest, twisting its scaly body around her lungs, her heart, threatening to crawl up her throat. What was she supposed to do? If she was too close, it looked bad. It made the other girls hate her. Yet, if she stayed away, would she be sent home? Tears pricked at her eyes.

The song was over. She pulled away from the prince and gave a deep curtsy. "Thank you for the dance."

"Juliette."

She picked up her dress and rushed back to a spot in the corner of the ballroom, ignoring his baffled voice behind her. Even when she got to the safety of the punch bowl, she turned and saw his eyes were still on her. She was grateful that she couldn't see his eyes this time, not sure if she could handle seeing the emotions they displayed.

It didn't take long for another girl to take his hand and pull him into the next dance. Elise, a stunning vision of violet in her form-fitting dress, swung him back into the center of the ballroom, the whites of her teeth bright against the dark velvet plum lipstick she wore. Juliette fought the bile rising up her throat. It was for the best, she told herself. Phoenix wouldn't have been lying to her. She needed to keep her distance. His eyes lingered on her for just a moment longer before the music swelled and the next dance began.

She ladeled a bit of the punch into a cup, bringing it to her lips quickly. It was fruity and cool, and she took deep breaths through her nose trying to focus her mind on the taste. On anything but him.

"How're you doing?" Juliette turned to see Lillianna approaching her. She was dressed in a beautiful soft pink gown, the top sheer and covered in intricate beading over her chest and flowing down her arms. Her eyes were soft and understanding. Juliette almost wanted to break down and tell her everything. She knew better than that.

"I've been better." Juliette admitted. She checked to make sure that none of the other Selected girls were anywhere near before continuing. "I think this whole competition is just getting to me."

"I would've assumed you were used to a high stress life."

"I am when it comes to work, but when it comes to romance…" Juliette sighed in exasperation. "I couldn't be more clueless. I don't know anything about love."

"I think you know more than you give yourself credit for." Lillianna replied, taking a small cup of the punch for herself. She sipped it, the picture of grace and sophistication fit for a Queen. Something Juliette would never be.

"I wish I was as well put together as you." Juliette admitted, "I admire that about you."

"Well, I can't say that I don't admire you in many ways too."

"Really?" Juliette asked, raising her brows incredulously. "I don't know why."

"The prince clearly likes you a lot."

"All that does is make the other girls want to tear me down. I'd hardly call it something to admire." Juliette muttered, "It drives me crazy, too, not knowing what's real or what's for the cameras. How do I know he isn't wooing every other girl here? How do I know that he doesn't just want a good name for his public image?"

Lillianna gave her a soft smile. "I think you can see it in his eyes… Prince Adonis truly is here to find love. I'm surprised that you of all people would doubt his sincerity. The way he looks at you is different. It's no surprise some of the other girls are jealous. I'm a bit jealous myself."

Juliette blinked a few times at the pale girl, unsure of how to respond. Was that true? Juliette always felt like there was no way of knowing what the prince said behind closed doors. Maybe that was the scariest part to how strong her feelings had become. He could be saying the exact same things to every girl. Looking at them the same way that made her heart melt like putty in his hands.

Lillianna took a hand and placed it on Juliette's arm. It was surprisingly cold. "You worry too much."

Juliette laughed, the sound almost catching in her throat, "You always know exactly what to say."

"My mother always told me that words are our most important tool."

The grip on her arm tightened and Juliette glanced at Lillianna in confusion. Her brown eyes looked glassy, but the girl recovered quickly. She let out a small sheepish laugh. "Sorry. The excitement of the ball makes me… kind of woozy. Shall we go take a seat?"

Juliette nodded and the two girls made their way to one of the couches. Courage was already seated there, but she shifted to the side as the two approached. Just as she's helping her friend take a seat, she hears some boisterous laughter from behind her. Lillianna offered a weak smile, "Hello, your majesties."

Juliette turned to see the Swendway triplets. Their glasses were all empty, and Juliette came to the conclusion that they must've been drinking something stronger than punch.

"Lady Lillianna, Lady Courage, and Lady Juliette." The eldest prince bowed, "My apologies, I have not introduced myself! Prince Hampus of Swendway. And these are my younger brothers, Prince Felix and Prince Albin."

"Wonderful to meet you." Lillianna bowed her head.

"Yes, we met at brunch." Juliette said, smiling at all three of them. Her eyes stopped at the youngest with a start as she realized he was gazing at her intently. Heat rose up the back of her neck.

"It's marvelous to speak with you again." Felix laughed jovially. He was clearly the drunkest of the trio, "It's a joy to meet all of the Prince's Selected in person instead of just on TV."

"It's a blessing to be able to meet such important people too!" Courage said. She moved her hand to rest on Albin's arm. Juliette tried not to wrinkle her nose at her forwardness.

"What can we do for you?" Lillianna asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Just thought we'd check in. You looked very pale." Hampus tilted his head in concern, "I thought I'd offer you a glass of water."

"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Lillianna, despite her words, was still breathy.

"You probably could use some water." Courage asserted.

"I could use something a little stronger." Juliette joked.

"I can oblige that request!" Felix exclaimed. Juliette reached out a hand to stop him, but Felix was already sauntering his way back to the beverage table. "You want anything, Lady Courage?"

She frowned, but only for an instant, "I don't drink, thank you."

"I better accompany him…" Hampus took a few steps towards his brother before throwing over his shoulder, "We'll be right back. And I will bring you some water, Lady Lillianna."

"You don't have to drink what he gives you." Albin moved to stand close to Juliette. Almost a little too close. Their shoulders brushed. "He wouldn't notice if you just happened to leave it somewhere."

"Thanks or the advice." Juliette laughed, "But I could use a little stress relief."

"Be careful, Juliette." LIllianna warned, "You remember the last time you drank?"

The blonde flushed cherry red, and Albin laughed. "That's a story I have to hear."

Lillianna eyed Juliette, as if asking for permission. Courage, however, was the one to cut in, "Pfft, I heard you had to be carried to your room after your date."

Juliette shot daggers through her eyes. "I could've walked."

Albin shook his head, a good natured smile resting on his lips, "Don't worry, Lady Juliette. It doesn't change my opinion of you. Drinking isn't for everyone, right Lady Courage?"

"Right." Courage seemed oblivious to the glare that was being sent her way, "It's so nice to see a man that doesn't want to push alcohol onto a woman. Hard to find nowadays."

Felix and Hampus arrived back with the drinks, handing Lillianna her water and Juliette a small glass of some clear liquid. She took a gulp of it, only to sputter when the drink burned down her throat.

Felix laughed, "Settle down, girlie! Drink that too quickly and you'll be on my level."

"I doubt she could anyway. She doesn't handle alcohol well. You want to hear a story of when she-" Juliette interrupted Courage by downing the entire glass, making eye contact the whole time. Courage blinked a few times, "It wasn't a challenge, Juliette."

The bitter alcohol felt warm in her belly. Sensing the tension, Albin turned to her, offering a hand.

"I know you've already graced the dance floor once, but care to join me?" Juliette took his hand and he smoothly turned it over to place a kiss on the back of it. He shot her a smile when he looked back up, a hint of playfulness in his eyes

She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave her friend alone, but Lillianna nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be okay over here."

Courage's pouty lips were the last thing she needed to see to make her decision.

"I'd love to."

He didn't waste any time pulling her to the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Juliette could see Adonis was dancing with Harper, who giggled as he twirled her. The heat in her belly ignited into a jealous fire, the flames lapping at her insides. She looked back at Albin, his eyes closed, waiting for the strong beats of the song to start their waltz.

The piano held a long, powerful chord and the two stepped into the next song. Dancing with Albin was easy - he clearly had a lot of experience. It wasn't like dancing with Adonis; Albin led the dance with poise and confidence. Juliette's eyes were glued to her feet, desperately speaking the steps in her head to not falter. Not in front of the dignitaries. Not in front of Eadlyn.

It didn't take long for the burning in her stomach to reach her head, though. Her worry ebbed away with the music, the strong melodies lulling her into a sense of security. The song that followed slowed down the tempo, and Juliette found herself starting to worry.

"I only learned how to waltz,"

Albin moved his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. Their blue was icy, in an ice cream on a hot day kind of way. "Just follow my lead."

His hands moved hers to wrap around his neck, and then to her waist. The dance was much easier - more of a sway than a real waltz. The Swendish prince smiled at her, "See? You're a natural."

Her cheeks burned. They were already flushed from the alcohol. What had she drank? It felt much stronger than the wine she had with Adonis…

Adonis.

She scanned the room to try and find him. Who was he dancing with? Which girl got the honor of the slow dance? Finally finding his dark locks through the crowd, her question was answered.

Eden. Her dark skin contrasted beautifully with her look - shining and shimmering in gold from her head to toe. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She looked like a Queen.

Sorrow bubbled in her chest. Juliette rested her head against Albin's chest, trying to push away her thoughts. Why was she acting like this? She had told him to dance with other girls. That's all he was doing.

She felt Albin's chin resting atop her head. It was comforting.

"Lady Juliette, I'm thankful that you accepted my offer. You look exquisite tonight." His voice rumbled low in his chest as he spoke.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"You can call me Albin."

She pulled her head away to look up into his eyes. They pulled her in. "Thank you, Albin."

He chuckled, his breath warm against her face. "I've thought you were beautiful from the moment they first showed your face on the television."

"You have?"

He gave a solemn nod. "Yes. And the more I saw of you, the more intrigued I became. You're a masterpiece. Beautiful, smart, ambitious. Your country is lucky to have you."

Juliette's heart hammered in her chest. His face was so close to her. She could feel his breath. The intensity of his cerulean gaze made her feel weak at the knees.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He murmured, inching in closer. Juliette, her mind still foggy from her drink, blinked a couple times to try and clear her head. The song was over, but they were still standing so close that she could feel his warmth.

"Lillianna!"

A shriek from the side of the room tore Juliette away quickly. She and Albin both turned to see where the commotion was coming from. Lillianna was splayed out on the floor, the pink of her dress like petals of a wilting flower all around her.

"Lil?" Juliette took a few wobbly steps towards her. Courage was fanning herself, the scream coming from her. Hampus lifted the petite girl up, rushing out of the room. Juliette followed without a second thought.

"Juliette!"

She heard Albin call from behind her, but the fear had sobered her up. Her skin crawled. Her friend needed her. She caught up with Hampus slower than she would've liked, meeting a nurse in the hall, wheeling a stretcher.

"We came as quick as we could."

"Will she be okay?" Juliette asked the nurse. How did they know Lillianna had fallen? Did word really travel that quickly? The nurse didn't answer her, simply continuing down the hall.

"Lady Juliette, we should head back." Hampus laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"But Lillianna-"

"Is in good hands." the eldest Swendway prince finished. Juliette opened her mouth to argue, but let her shoulders sink in defeat. "There's nothing we can do from here. We'd be in the way."

"What happened?"

Prince Hampus shook his head, "I'm not sure. She just kept getting paler and paler, then she stood to head back to her room for the night and passed out."

"I shouldn't have left her alone… She has health problems." Juliette felt awful that she couldn't explain any further. What a great friend she was. She mentally slapped herself.

"Come on. Let's head back to the ball."

Juliette begrudgingly followed him back to the large hall. When they got close to the entrance, she was surprised to see Albin leaning against the wall next to the door. A wave of heat washed over her neck as she remembered their proximity.

"Is she okay?" His eyes glimmered with concern, but she couldn't meet his gaze.

"I don't know."

"The doctors are taking care of her now." Hampus added.

Albin shook his head, "I'm sorry. My thoughts are with her."

"Mine are too." Juliette swallowed, her throat thick with emotion. Albin placed his hands on her arms, rubbing them in a way that she was sure was supposed to be comforting, but it just made guilt pull at her chest. Hampus returned to the ballroom, the door closing behind him.

"Are _you _okay?" Albin watched her carefully.

"I… I'm just flustered." _In more ways than one, _she thought bitterly.

Albin's stray hand traveled up her neck to caress her cheek. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"What did you mean to do?" Her voice was soft. She felt weak. He leaned in close to her.

He shrugged, "I just meant to let you know I feel."

The words struck her, lightning cracking her chest open. Her voice caught in her throat. "That's treason. That would have me killed."

"If you stayed here, maybe." Albin responded, "But not if you came to Swendway with me."

"You've only known me for a day."

"You're here to marry a prince that you barely know already. What's the difference?"

Juliette shook her head at him, dumbfounded. "I thought Swendway was our ally."

"Exactly. And Illea knows better than to make an enemy of someone stronger than she is. Especially now." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, trailing a single finger down the line of her chin. She trembled, but she wasn't sure if it was from fear or anger.

"Juliette..?"

Juliette yanked away from the Swendish prince, her face on fire. She hadn't even heard the door open or close, she was so caught up. Her lips pressed into a tight line, and she turned to face the voice. Adonis tilted his head, looking confused for a second but his face registering with a pained realization.

"Think about it. The offer stands." Albin took a deep breath, adjusting his suit jacket.

"Adonis, I-" She rushed towards him, grabbing his hands with hers, but he didn't physically respond to the touch.

"What was that..?"

"I can explain."

"Were you going to kiss Prince Albin..?" His eyebrows wrinkled his forehead, and he shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the thought.

"No!" She exclaimed. Juliette put her hands on the sides of his face, "Damnit, Adonis, look at me _please_."

She wasn't ready for the look in his eyes when they met hers. His lip trembled slightly as he tried to smile, "I guess I understand now what you meant."

"What?"

"It does hurt to feel like you're just a toy in somebody's games."

He pulled away from her hands, staring at the ground. Juliette's eyes burned. "You're not a toy to me."

"You should go."

Her heart shattered in her chest. "Adonis."

"I'm not sending you home… I just," Adonis shook his head, taking a deep breath, "I just think it'd be best if you gave me some space tonight."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Juliette. I hope you enjoy the fireworks."

He turned back to enter the ballroom once more. Juliette crumpled to the ground. And, not caring who might see her, she sobbed.

* * *

"You look like a mess."

Juliette laughed, wiping some of the mascara that had waterfalled down her cheeks. "You don't look too much better yourself, Lil."

The Asian girl shuffled in her hospital bed to sit up. Her smile was weak, but her eyes held more life than they had at the ball. "Are you okay?"  
Juliette shook her head, "I should be asking you that."

"I feel alright. Just tired." Lillianna shrugged. "I'm ready to figure out what's wrong with me so they can fix it."

The blonde took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. "Prince Albin tried to kiss me."

"What?" Lillianna's hand shot to her mouth in surprise. "When?"

"Maybe a half hour ago? I'm not sure. I lost track of time." Juliette pulled the bobby pins out of her hair. "Adonis saw. He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"Trust me, I think that I've completely ruined whatever might've been between us."

Lillianna tilted her head to the side, blinking a few times. "What did he say? Did he eliminate you?"

"No. He needed some space."

"Do you have feelings for Prince Albin?"  
"Gah, no."

Lillianna laughed, the sound breathy and frail. "It's almost a bit ironic that you broke his heart. That's not how the Selection is supposed to work."

Juliette didn't know how to respond. Saying it so bluntly like that… She had broken Adonis' heart. Nausea started to flicker in her stomach like a flame. "It was a misunderstanding."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No." The blonde looked at her hands in her lap.

"Well… I probably would. If it was a misunderstanding, then you just need to talk to him." Lillianna said.

"It's not that simple."  
"It could be."

Juliette took a deep breath. "I don't think he wants to see me ever again."

"Well, if that's the case then you at least owe him an apology before you're sent home."

"You know, you're kind of a bitch when you're not feeling well." Juliette laughed.

"I'm just being honest with you." Lillianna replied, "Now, go get some washcloths and let me help clean you up so you can go say you're sorry."

* * *

By the time Juliette was looking presentable, the sky had darkened to a deep black blanket. The stars twinkled, a pang in Juliette's chest when she found her constellation gleaming. The stars didn't know the two were fighting. The stars shined on, clueless to the turmoil beneath them.

The ball was over, the fireworks being set up by the girls in the group. Juliette found herself standing in the middle of the clearing, her eyes squinted as she searched for Adonis.

"Who are you looking for?"

Juliette was surprised by the voice of Bambalina beside her. She smiled, her light brown eyes emanating comfort. "The prince."

"He's been a little off tonight, hasn't he?"

"It's my fault." Juliette bit her lip. "I don't have time to explain it, but just know it's all my fault. I need to apologize to him."

"You may have a hard time above all of the noise." Bambalina mused. "Fireworks tend to be very loud."

Her shoulders slumped. "I need to see him."

Bambi's face softened with understanding. "He must mean a lot to you."

Tears pricked at Juliette's eyes. "He does."

The Italian princess looked back and forth, before leaning down to Juliette. Her voice was hushed, "The Illean royal family is preparing for the fireworks. They won't be out here until the show begins, but they'll be seated in the area over there." Bambi pointed to a small covered area where chairs sat. It was risen higher than a lot of the other spots, with three sets of two chairs, each side by side.

"Thank you, Bambi." Juliette headed towards the clearing. If Adonis wasn't going to be out here for awhile, then she would sit and wait for him. A guard stopped her before she got there, however, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Lady Juliette. This area is reserved for the royal family."

"I need to talk to the prince."

"Prince Adonis has already chosen the Lady that will join him for the fireworks."

Her chest tightened. "Oh."

"The Selected will be seated over on that end. You may take your seat. We will be starting soon."

Unable to pick a fight with someone so much larger than she was, Juliette dragged her feet to the line of seating. Some of the Selected were already there, talking amongst each other. Juliette wished there were more girls so that she could see who Adonis had chosen. If she hadn't caused a scene at the ball, would it be her sitting with the prince? She sank into a chair on the very end, the closest she could get to where Adonis and his family would be.

People trickled in fairly quickly. It didn't take long for all of the chairs in the garden to be full, the talking a small roar. A trumpet sang into the night, quieting the crowd as the royal family appeared.

The king and queen came out first, followed by Kerttu and her betrothed. Lastly, Adonis and his chosen Selected.

Juliette felt bile rise up her throat. Elsa hung on to his arm, her smile dazzling. Every step she took revealed almost her entire leg through the slit of her sapphire blue dress, revealing her long, toned legs. It was obvious that she was a model. Cameras flashed to capture the two, looking like a scene from a movie.

They all seated themselves and the show began. It wasn't hard to admire the fireworks. They were beautiful. Flashes of blues, purples, yellows, oranges. Each pop granted a thunder of applause from everyone watching. Juliette glanced at Adonis, but he didn't look her way. Not the first time she glanced. Or the second time. Or the third.

Juliette moved her eyes to the few Selected setting off the fireworks. Helena and Courage were the ones with the job, their lighters blazing a hot white as they timed each firework, one after the next in a succession of brilliant color. Helena looked her way. She lit a firework at her feet, making eye contact with Juliette as she smiled. It was a crooked, twisted smile.

'_Skip the fireworks.'_

Not breaking eye contact, she gave the firework cylinder a small kick. It fell to the ground, the fuse sticking up in the air as it shriveled away. She used her foot to position the cylinder, swirling it until it faced… The royal family.

'_Yes, the fireworks. They're going to blow the prince away.'_

Juliette sprang to her feet. She understood. Everything suddenly made sense. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to realize. The entire time, Helena had been hinting at the danger. Stringing her along. How could she be so stupid?

'_Adonis too will go up in flames.'_

Helena was going to blow up the prince.

Juliette had never ran so quickly in her entire life. A couple people yelped as she pushed them out of the way. She slipped by a guard, who was distracted by the fireworks display before he spun to catch her.

"Lady Juliette!"

She ignored the voice. She had to. The guards for the King and Queen were the fastest to react to Juliette, each grabbing one of the monarchs and pulling them away from the frantic Selected.

"Move! Run!" Juliette shouted. Kerttu grabbed the hand of her fiance and fled towards where her parents had gone.

"Juliette, what are you doing?!" The shriek came from Helena. Juliette reached Adonis and Elsa, who were seated at the highest tier. She pushed Elsa out of the way, who screamed as she tumbled down the side, falling into some bushes. She spat profanities the entire way.

Juliette took Adonis' hand. Their eyes met. Confusion swirled in the depths of his blue eyes. The sound of the firework being launched from its cylinder was deafening. She pulled him to the edge of the platform. "_Jump_!"

He didn't hesitate. She pulled him close to her body and the two toppled down the flower arrangements. The platform they had stood on mere milliseconds before went up in flames as the firework exploded. The entire thing was engulfed. Juliette might've screamed, but the sound was nothing compared to the commotion. Everyone was panicking. Juliette could hear Helena screaming, anguish and anger that was animalistic and inhuman. "You ruined it! You ruined everything!"

Juliette clung to the prince's shirt, shutting her eyes tightly and pressing her face to his chest. Her dress had a thick tear through the skirt and the bodice from thorns that had caught the fabric on their way down. His heart thumped in his chest, "Juliette, what's going on."

"The firework. It was going to kill you." She couldn't keep the tears from flowing, sobs bubbling from her chest. "Helena was going to kill you."

"She tried to kill me..?" Adonis breathed. Terror rippled through his features.

"I-I saw her kick the canister to point it towards you." Juliette felt like she was going to throw up. The whole time, Helena had been telling her. Phoenix somehow knew, too? She had told Juliette to stay away from Adonis during the fireworks. Was this her fault..? She had no idea it was happening. Why didn't Helena just straight up tell her?

Adonis wrapped his arms around Juliette, calming her heaving cries. "You saved my life."

It only made her cry harder. She didn't. She didn't save his life. It was her fault he was in danger in the first place. She was here to kill him. Everything was wrong. "No."

"I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"I wasn't going to kiss Prince Albin. He wanted me to leave the Selection and go to Swendway with him. I would never do that. I would never leave you. I-"

Adonis ended her sputtering by pressing his lips to hers. He pulled her closer, one hand at the side of her head, the other pressing against the small of her back. Juliette sighed into his mouth, her arms enveloping around him. When he pulled away, he breathed heavily, his thumb tracing intricate shapes along her cheek. "I thought you hated me."

Adonis snorted, "Juliette, that's ridiculous. Of course I was hurt. But I just needed some time to think."

"I would never hurt you." Juliette whispered. And in that moment, she knew. It was true. She would not be able to kill him. She couldn't. She pressed her lips against his nose, his cheeks, and buried her face into his neck, inhaling his cologne as if she could get high on his essence.

"I know that. I trust you. I trust you with every ounce of my being." Adonis murmured, his voice muffled by her hair. "Juliette, I love you."

"He's down here!"

A barrage of guards cut through the flowers. One yanked Juliette away by the arm. Pain shot up her shoulder and she yelped.

"Prince Adonis, are you okay?" The guard asked. Adonis rose to his feet.

'Officer Norman, release her."

The guard's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "This girl attacked you. She should be arrested."

Adonis narrowed his eyes. "This girl saved my life, and you will release her."

Officer Norman's grip loosened and Juliette's knees buckled, slinking her to the ground. Adonis knelt beside her, shooting an order back to the guards, "Go gather everyone up. Make sure everybody is safe. Lady Helena is the one that needs to be arrested and questioned."

The lead guard nodded and all three of them left. The prince held out his hand to Juliette, a smile on his face despite the few cuts that littered his cheeks. "Come on. Let's go make sure everyone else is okay."

Juliette accepted his help, pulling her to a standing position. He led her around the loose brambles and leaves. She squeezed his hand a little tighter, and Adonis turned his head to look back at her. "Yes?"

Juliette tried to smile, but her lip trembled. Her voice caught in her throat, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N : Well, there it is! I hope the build up has been worth it, because this chapter was a wild ride for me to write. Haha. Thank you to everyone that's been reviewing - it warms my heart to see people as excited for the characters as I am. Also, it's my birthday today so if you're someone that's been lurking and reading like a little fly on the wall, I would really appreciate any input on things I can do to improve! I've been trying to make my prose a little more exciting, I'm not sure if anyone has noticed. To wrap up this author's note, I hope everyone is staying safe out there! Until next week.**


	21. Chapter 21

All of the Selected sat in the women's room. Unlike the usual tone that accompanied the room, everyone was completely silent. Allegra sat in a chair, her leg folded over the other. She had a clipboard in her hand, as well as a pen that she swirled around her fingers. It was odd to see Allegra so unsure of herself.

The group of them had been confined to the Women's Room while everything settled down. The fire had been put out in the garden, and everyone was safe, for the most part. There were bruises and scratches, but, thankfully, nobody was hurt.

Juliette would have much rather been with Adonis. She understood that he had a lot to do, with the terrorist attack, but sitting in the Women's Room and being watched like they were lab rats in a terrarium was awful. There were guards posted at the door - at least five of them. Juliette wondered what damage a couple of women in their early twenties could really do, but Helena had done a lot of damage.

Helena. Icy dread pricked at her skin. The rebels had made their attack. But, even from the perspective of a rebel herself, Juliette had more questions than she had answers. Why had nobody alerted her? Was her rebellion even aware of Helena's actions, or was she working as a lone wolf? It seemed like the latter, but if Helena had done the attack out of her own accord, then why was she so cheeky with it? She had practically told Juliette, but every time it was just vague enough that she hadn't caught on.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts. Allegra stood to open the door, inviting in the Prime Minister. He stood tall, a stony sternness etched into his usually jovial features.

"Ladies." He greeted with a curt nod, "As you are all well aware, we had a rebel in our midst. Helena James is sitting in a jail cell, where she will await trial and execution."

A shocked murmur ran through the Selected. Shivers ran down Juliette's spine. They were going to kill Helena. There's no way she would make it out of a trial. Her guilt was obvious. Honestly, she'd be a martyr for her cause. She was arguably more dangerous dead than alive.

"We will not tolerate traitors in our palace." Allegra said. Her lips were in a tight line. "Anyone who was collaborating with Helena James will be found and will join her in her fate."

Juliette's face went white. Henry Jacobson continued, "Each of you will be confined to your rooms until we are sure of the safety of everyone here. Nobody is to leave their room without their assigned guard. We will have any extra interrogations as necessary."

"Any questions, ladies?"

"Will we still be having the public eliminations?" Elise asked. Her hair was still curled into an intricate updo, only a few hairs out of place.

"Yes, on Wednesday." The buzz rose once more from the girls, but Allegra silenced it with a sharp tap of her pen on the clipboard. "Ladies, enough with the chatter. Any more questions?" Nobody spoke up, and Allegra took a deep breath, closing her eyes and releasing it slowly. "You are all safe here. I want you all to know that."

"If any of you know anything about this attack - this _abomination," _The word was venom as he spat, "I expect to know immediately. Good night ladies. Dinner will be sent to your rooms."

With that said, the prime minister left the ladies room. Allegra snapped her fingers impatiently, "Line up, girls. I'm assigning you all a personal guard until this blows over."

The Selected women all stood in a single file line. Maisie took a spot in front of Juliette. She was visibly limping. "Maisie, are you okay?

"Yeah… Just got knocked down." The farmhand sent a smile over her shoulder, "Just gotta rub a little dirt on it. I'll be fine."

Juliette bit her lip. The fireworks plan could've had so many casualties… Her rebellion would never be so reckless. The goal was to end the monarchy, with the least collateral damage. But everything still seemed so out of place. Why would Helena do something so public? Something so clear to be drawn back to her? Helena wasn't stupid.

The line moved quickly, and when Juliette made it to Allegra, the older woman set a hand on her shoulder. Her face was worn. She seemed to have aged since the last time Juliette saw her. "You did a good job, Juliette. Your observations may well have saved lives tonight." The blonde didn't respond, instead just giving a short nod. "This is your guard - Officer Horatio."

He offered his arm to Juliette, which she took. "Thank you."

Horatio took her back to her room, opening the door for her when she reached it. Much to her surprise, he followed her into the bedroom. Set up where there had previously been a dresser, was a small cot. "You're staying in my room..?"

"Those are my orders. I apologize for any discomfort this causes you."

"No, don't apologize. I understand." Juliette ran a hand through her hair, which was a mess of brambles and leaves. "I need to clean myself up."

"Juliette? Is that you?" Lexie peeped her head out from the bathroom. Juliette smiled at the maid, who burst from the room to pull Juliette into a hug. "I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a mess."

"I'll run you a bath!"

"Thank you." Juliette grabbed her wrist before she turned to go back, "Do you know where Phoenix is?"

Lexie frowned. "She's with Prime Minister Jacobson, why?"

"I just needed to speak with her."

Lexie's eyes barely moved to look at Horatio. The movement was so miniscule that it was almost undetectable. Almost. Juliette tightened her grip around Lexie's wrist. "If you'll find her while I take my bath, I would appreciate it."

She swallowed and nodded her head. "Of course, Lady Juliette."

As she headed back to the bathroom, Juliette let the air slowly deflate from her lungs in a long sigh. Anxiety rummaged through her chest. Helena had been arrested. How long until she came clean and ratted Juliette out with her? Would she do that? Or would Juliette continue on as they publically took Helena's last breath? Part of Juliette desperately wanted to talk to the now imprisoned rebel - just to ask her what the absolute hell she thought she was achieving. If their rebellion were to succeed, what pillars would it stand on? Surely none of their alliances would want to stay after Illea put their dignitaries in such danger.

"Lady Juliette, your bath is drawn."

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Phoenix froze in the doorway. Juliette watched the panic start to set in, sitting with her arms folded in her armchair. Where she had sat for a couple hours at this point. The door slammed shut behind her. Her eyes were wide with fear, "Where's Horatio..?"

"He had to take a short break. Lost his gun." Juliette replied. And by lost, she meant that it was hidden under the bed. She needed him gone. She needed to talk to Phoenix alone. "Now, I believe you have some serious explaining to do."

Phoenix opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Juliette frowned. "I-I don't know what you mean."

Juliette stood, stepping right up to the young maid, who shriveled back in fear, "You knew that there was going to be an attack during the fireworks."

"That's not true."

"Bullshit!" Juliette snapped, "Why are you lying to me? You know that I know. You told me to come back to the room after the ball because you _knew_. You told me to stay away from the prince, who was the target of the attack."

"I-I didn't know, I-"

"Don't lie to me! What do you know? Who told you?"

"Juliette, I can't…" Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Why not?"

"I just can't… He'll kill her," Voice barely a whisper, a single tear ran down her cheek.

Juliette withdrew, a look of bewilderment drawn over her features. "Who?"

"I wish I could tell you more, Juliette. But I just can't." She shook her head, which only caused the tears to fall more freely, "I'm sorry."

"Who will kill who?" Juliette said, trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. Phoenix looked up at the ceiling, trying to blink away the tears. "How could… Is it Helena? They're going to kill Helena?"

"No."

"How did you know that Helena was a rebel?"

"Juliette, there are no secrets in this castle."

The blonde stared at her maid. Things weren't adding up. That didn't make any sense. Nobody knew that she was a rebel. Helena hadn't been any more obvious than her, "Phoenix, you aren't helping at all-"

"I know that you're a rebel too."

The door opened once more, almost hitting Phoenix as she scrambled out of the way. Horatio slipped into the room, mumbling his apologies. Juliette forced a smile to her lips, her heart a steady drum in her chest. "Did you find your gun?"

"Yes." His voice was gruff. Impossible. It was still sitting where she had hidden it. Juliette tried not to show her thoughts on her face.

"That's good. I'm glad." She murmured, heading back to her vanity. Her legs felt weak. "Phoenix and I were wondering about lunch. Do you know if it's still being sent to our rooms? Or if they've decided to have it back in the dining room again?"

"I believe it's being sent up around lunchtime. I'm not sure. My apologies."

Phoenix's eyes were still wide. Juliette felt bad. She didn't like having to be abrasive with her maid… But this wasn't something petty like forgetting to wash the sheets or running the bath too cold. This was serious. Juliette could've died. Adonis could've died.

Juliette examined her own face in the mirror, sitting on the bench slowly. Her eyes, usually a vibrant jungle of green life, were worn and tired. She took a deep breath, setting her elbows on the desk and pushing her hands into her hair. How could Phoenix know..? She had been so careful. What had she done to give her alliance away? More importantly, who else knew?

There was no line of reason. Phoenix had no reason to know. Even if somebody else in the castle had found her out, why would a random little maid have any idea? Unless… Juliette sat up straight in her chair.

Unless Phoenix was also a rebel.

Juliette turned to speak with the maid, only to see her slipping out of the door. It shut with a loud thud. The blonde shook her head. The truth can only hide for so long.

* * *

"Lady Juliette, please sit down."

The voice of the prime minister echoed off of the walls of the small room they were in. Juliette stepped into the room, a cold shiver running up her back. The walls were stone. The floors were stone. Everything was cold. She didn't know the palace had a basement dungeon - she had assumed that any criminals would simply be taken to the Angeles jail. Was Helena down here somewhere, she wondered to herself as she sat in the chair.

The man sitting across from her was one she recognized, but didn't have a name for. He was the head guard. Perhaps he was the one playing detective to grill any answers out of the other girls.

Henry Jacobson stood in the corner of the room, his arms folded across his chest. His cheeks lacked the usual pink flush that accompanied his jolly personality. His face was solemn. "How have you been? It's been a while since we talked."

"Tired." She replied curtly. This was a dangerous game. Anything she said could be used to prove her guilt. She hadn't done anything, but just the mere fact of aligning with the rebels was enough to have her head in a basket. She knew that.

"Understandable. We just have a few questions for you and then you can head back to your room." The man sitting at the other end of the table said.

"Okay."

"How close were you with Lady Helena?"

Juliette licked her lips, which were dry from her anxious chewing the past couple of days. "We were fairly close. We talked a few times."

"What did you talk about?"

"Books, our jobs. Nothing really too exciting."

"Did she ever mention to you about being a part of a rebellion?"

"Not that I remember."

The man scribbled a few things down on his notepad. Juliette could feel her heart threatening to climb up her throat. _Calm down, Juliette. _She told herself _They don't have any reason to suspect you._

"What made you run for the Royal family at the fireworks?"

"I-I just saw Helena kick over the thing shooting the fireworks. It was facing them, so I wanted to let them know."  
"How very observant of you." He mused, raising his brows.

Juliette narrowed her eyes, "I always keep my eyes open, sir."

"I just find it odd that you weren't watching the display, that's all."

"Are you implying that I had something to do with this?" Juliette snapped. "I had no idea. I would never put Adonis in harm's way."

"I'm not implying anything."

Her blood boiled. "Helena was a psychopath that tried to kill our king and queen. Maybe you should be more worried about how the castle managed to let a rebel girl stay in the competition this far."

"Lady Juliette, can you explain this to me?"

The officer placed a book on the table. It plopped on the table with a loud '_thwop'._ Juliette's mouth went dry. She didn't have to look to know what it was.

"It's a copy of Jane Eyre."

"Have you read some of the notes in this book, Lady Juliette? The ones scribbled in the sides?"

"They're just annotations."

"Adonis too will go up in flames? Quite an odd annotation, don't you think?"

Juliette had to think fast. "What? When did it say that?"

"I could show you."

"I didn't finish the book." She lied. "I only made it about halfway through. It was too dull for my liking, and with so much going on around the palace… I didn't have time to finish it."

"And if I don't believe you?"

She crossed her arms with a huff, "Believe what you want. I never read that note. If I had, then why the hell would I not have done something sooner? Why would I have risked my own life to help the prince if I wanted him dead too?"

He paused. Out of the corner of her eye, Juliette could see Jacobson nodding to himself. "Very well then. That's all. You may go back to your room."

Juliette stood, the chair scraping against the floor as she did. "You have a good evening." She said bitterly.

"I'll be watching you, Lady Juliette."

She let the metal door slam behind her.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! We are live with Crown Prince Adonis Koskinen and his lovely Selected! But only ten will make it through to be our Prince's Elite!" Gavril said, beaming excitedly at the camera. Adonis stood beside him, looking significantly less excited, a somber look on his face. "Adonis, do you want to tell Illea how this will be working?"

All of the Selected stood, each on a small pedestal that resembled the top of an ancient greek pillar. Each one dressed in their dresses from the ball - although, some were recreations of the dresses that didn't make it entirely through. The spot for Helena was left empty. They must've created the set up before her betrayal. Juliette figured they would've at least removed the spot, but it sat beside her as if it thought she would appear any moment.

"Of course." Adonis took a deep breath, "I have many beautiful, interesting, intelligent, and amazing women before me tonight. Unfortunately, only one of them will be my bride and I have decided to narrow it down to my favorite ten. The ten that will go on to be contenders to be the Queen of our strong nation."

Goosebumps rose along Juliette's arms. She pulled them closer to her body. This was it. This was the moment she would know if she was going home. Adonis continued. "In this box, I have ten invitations. Ten of these women are being invited to stay. And six will be going home. After receiving your invitation, you may continue in for your photoshoot and interview."

Gavril stood by the door back into the palace. Juliette could feel her heart pounding in her throat. The breeze was cool, wistfully draping her hair around her head and chilling the sweat from the back of her neck.

"The first lady that will be staying with us… Lady Elsa McNally of Bankston."

Elsa smiled, arrogance radiating from her perfect white teeth as she stepped off of the platform. Adonis handed her the letter and she followed Gavril into the palace. Juliette wanted to roll her eyes, but fought the impulse. Not on live television. Not when she was already on such thin ice.

"Lady Hallee Fulgham of Tammins." Hallee's metallic silver dress gleamed as she scrambled to accept her letter. Juliette could hear her soft 'thank you's bubbling from Hallee's lips as she clutched the piece of paper close to her chest. Juliette was glad. Hallee was a sweet girl - it was no surprise that Adonis wanted to keep her and her baked goods around.

"Lady Serenity Locke of Dominica." Serenity, swathed in so much thick red fabric that Juliette was impressed by the gracefulness of her stride, took her invitation with a small nod. Having a firefighter as a Queen would be interesting - Illea needed something to quench the fires of rebellion in her lands. But Serenity didn't strike Juliette as Queen material. Her inability to stand up for people who needed it rubbed Juliette the wrong way, and her compulsive hatred of things being messy would be a distraction.

"Lady Elise Coppenhagen of Bonita." Elise's face brightened from her usual indifferent expression. She held her head high, the pearls that adorned her long neck clinking together softly. Elise, too, was vain and selfish. Traits that would not mesh well with a gracious and kind Queen.

"Lady Eden Farley of Yukon." Eden was a dream, dripping in gold from every angle. She graciously accepted her letter, her smile soft and genuine. So far, a lot of the choices Eadlyn had made weren't much of a surprise. All of these girls would've been twos or threes, save for Hallee. But her sugary sweet personality made her a fan favorite of the country. The numbers dwindling caused Juliette's heart to hammer a little harder in her chest.

"Lady Maisie Mullins of Sota." Maisie let out a small whoop of excitement, only to cover her mouth as her freckled cheeks darkened into a soft rosy color. She picked up her pastel yellow dress to step off of her platform, revealing ornate white cowgirl boots hiding underneath. A smile tugged at Juliette's lips. _Never change, Maisie. _

"Lady Courage Smith of Sumner." Courage covered her mouth with her hands, her perfectly manicured red nails matching the red feathers on her dress. It was a bit much, in Juliette's opinion, but Courage seemed unruffled as she rushed to accept her invitation. Courage wanted the crown as an accessory. As a trophy to adorn her shelf, full of beauty pageant tiaras that would mean just as much to her as the one symbolizing the monarch of the country.

"Lady WIllow Darling of Hudson." Willow squealed, jumping off of the platform excitedly. Layers of daffodil coloured tulle struggled to keep up with her as she skipped into the castle. It was hard to be upset with her excitement. Willow was like a puppy. Although, Julliette wondered if she'd be able to handle the stress of being a Queen.

"Lady Harper Kingman of Sonage." Harper seemed sincerely surprised to hear her name called, bursting into tears. Juliette could second that thought. Harper would probably be one of the lowest caste girls left, since she was a maid in her day to day life. Maybe Eadlyn wanted to keep the poor girl in just for appearances. She held the invitation delicately, as if she were afraid it would shatter in her hands. Adonis wiped the tears from her cheeks, whispering something to her that made her nod fervently.

It was this moment when Juliette realized Adonis was holding the final invitation in his hands. Her face went white. Who was left?

Kiara and India stood, their pillars right next to each other. They were no competition, as much as Juliette hated to admit it to herself. They were both too brash, always a single bad word away from getting into a fight.

Lillianna stood perfectly straight, her clasped hands the only thing betraying her nerves. It made Juliette's chest tighten. Only one of them could stay. Lillianna was perhaps her closest friend in this palace. Someone whose cool head always kept Juliette from doing stupid things.

Tahlia also stood, her regal air billowing in the soft breeze alongside her pale blue dress. Her bald head was wrapped in a beautiful blue scarf of sorts, and her eyes watched the prince like a hawk watching its prey.

Abigail's dress was modest, a simple black and white gown that covered as much skin as it possibly could. Her hair was braided up around her head. Juliette didn't think she would be much trouble - she would be obedient, sure, but Abigail's strong beliefs would always cloud her decisions. She would not be able to put her country or her king before her God.

Amy was perhaps the most surprising one to be left in the group of girls without an invitation. Her family had money, she had a face that belonged on magazine covers, and she probably would've been one of Eadlyn's favorites if Juliette had to guess.

Juliette's mossy eyes turned back to the Prince. His face was devoid of any clear emotions, but she knew what he was thinking. He was scared. His words played in the back of her mind, the soft tendrils of her hair sticking to her skin as she smiled. If she went home today, she could go home happy. He loved her. That's all that mattered. And she could be happy knowing that he still had choices among his Selected that could bring him joy.

That's what she wanted. As long as he was happy. And her country could be led by his kindness. Her words hopefully opened his eyes to the struggles that he could fix. The country could be mended. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and bringing her head back. She wouldn't cry. She would smile.

"Lastly, Lady Juliette Wright of Angeles."

The relief in his voice was immediate. Juliette's eyes shot open, and the world seemed to slow down around her as she stepped down from her pillar. In the background, she could hear the muffled crying of Amy and the profanities coming from India, but the sound was blurred in her mind. She kept her eyes on Adonis as she held out her hand for the invitation. He placed it in her hand, his fingers brushing against her bringing sparks to her skin.

He didn't say a word, but the smile on his face spoke millions. His azure eyes glittered. She smiled at him.

She made it.

She wasn't going home.

As she made her way to the palace, taking a seat amongst the other nine girls - the Elite - the smile faded slowly from her face.

If only that was the biggest of her problems.

* * *

**A/N : And if you thought the drama was done, you were sorely mistaken! I see some of you scheming in the reviews - Phoenix has a lot more to offer us, don't you wait! The biggest stress for Juliette the past couple of chapters is finally passed; She made it to the Elite I'm sure it's not a surprise, but I hope that the drama was enjoyable nonetheless. We did lose a couple of familiar faces here, though.**

** I've been seeing a couple authors adding questions at the end of their chapters for a little bit more engagement, and I'm going to shamelessly rip that off from now on!**

**1) How have you been keeping yourself entertained during the quarantine? Wash your hands and stay safe, as a side note.**

**2) Who are your favorites of the Elite? Any girls tickle your fancy?**

**Can't wait to see you all next week! Hope you enjoyed. Much love.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Who is this?"

As soon as Juliette stepped into her room, she found a young woman making her bed that she didn't recognize. Chantel, who was dusting off the wardrobe in the corner, turned her head over her shoulder to answer, "This is Amelia. Your new maid."

"My new maid..?" She repeated, confused.

"Yes, each Selected gets three maids and they moved Phoenix to a different Selected."

The politician's daughter bit her had been moved? Guilt nipped at her chest. Was it because of her altercation? Surely Phoenix understood why Juliette needed to know these things. She hadn't meant to scare her away.

Come to think of it, Juliette hadn't seen Phoenix after the Elimination the day before at all. Amelia broke into her thoughts, bouncing over with a cheery smile, "It's so wonderful to meet you!"

Juliette gave a polite nod, but meeting a new maid was the last of her concerns. She kept her attention on Chantel instead. "Why was she moved?"

"Phoenix requested it."

Juliette opened her mouth to respond, but clamped it shut. She had never thought she'd be one of the girls to get sent a new maid - she liked all of hers. After the conversation with Phoenix, apparently the feelings weren't mutual.

Her chest felt suddenly tight. Phoenix knew too much for her to be moved. Why was she being so stubborn about the information she had? Was Juliette herself in some sort of danger?

Juliette turned on her heel to leave the room once more, feeling overwhelmed. Chantel called after her, "Juliette, where are you going?"

The Selected didn't answer, instead making her way briskly down the hall. It didn't take long for her to get to the doors, pushing them open with a small grunt and plopping herself down in her favorite place. Under the tree in the gardens.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, burying her face into the thick fabric of her dress, trying to calm her frantic heart. Taking a gulp of the cold September air, she tried to map out her situation in her mind. Phoenix knew she was a part of the Rebellion, and in turn that meant that there was somebody else in the palace that knew too. However, whoever knew had to be someone that wasn't too high up, or she'd be rotting in a jail cell right now. Or, perhaps somebody that would benefit from keeping it a secret.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Juliette's head snapped up, her eyes meeting the large, almond colored gaze of a small child. Something about those eyes seemed so familiar. Her black hair was messy, a few autumn leaves crunched into the raven waves. How had she snuck up on Juliette..?

"I'm not crying," Juliette said, fighting her surprise when the little dark haired child climbed into her lap. She shuffled to accommodate the kid, who couldn't have been more than three or four years old.

"You like my hairdo?"

Juliette couldn't help but chuckle, "You've got leaves in your hair."

"Yeah, duh, it's my hairdo."

"Oh, of course. It's beautiful."

The little girl beamed, "My name Mia. What yours?"

"Juliette."

"Oh." Her face fell, as if she were disappointed. Then she quickly brightened, "I'll call you Julie instead."

"Um, okay."

"Mia!"

The little girl perked at the sound of her name. She smiled at Juliette, "That's my daddy. I gotta go now!"

She messily climbed off of Juliette, and the one calling her stepped around the large bushes to reveal himself. The Prime Minister bent down and opened his arms, inviting Mia into a hug. She squealed, happily jumping into his outstretched arms. "I was worried, Mia. I've told you not to run off."

Mia pushed out her bottom lip, snuggling into his chest, "I made new friend."

Henry turned to Juliette, tilting his head sheepishly, "I'm sorry about that. She knows no stranger."

"It's not a problem. She's cute." Juliette stood, brushing the crumpled bit of leaves from her dress. Feeling a bit nosy, she added, "Is she yours?"

The Prime Minister was unmarried, and Juliette had never realized he had a kid. It seemed like something somebody would've brought up. He never had a wife, and children out of wedlock were rarely found in Illea. At least, not in the higher up families. It had barely been abolished as a law to not have sex premaritally, there was no way a leader would've been able to get elected if he was skirting around the rules.

"She is." He answered, ruffling her dark hair. "According to her adoption papers, at least. Not mine by blood, as you can probably tell. She gets her pretty little face elsewhere." He bopped Mia's nose with his finger and she giggled, almost squirming out of his hands.

"Ah, I see." Juliette remembered Phoenix mentioning that she, too, had been an orphan that Henry had brought to the palace. Apparently he frequented the orphanage more often than your average citizen knew. "You go to the orphanages a lot, don't you."

He raised a brow, "What makes you say that?"

"Phoenix mentioned that she was an orphan before you offered her a job here."

"She told you that? Yes, I did bring her here, along with a few others. I figured the Royal family could use a few extra hands. Those children have already been through a lot, they deserve a chance to be something." His eyes sparked with something that Juliette couldn't quite place. "Everyone deserves a chance to reach their fullest potential, don't you think?"

The darkness in his voice made Juliette's skin crawl. She turned her gaze away from him, feeling suddenly insecure. "Of course."

"I was worried for you, with Officer Hart." He said. Juliette made a mental note to remember the name. Officer Hart must've been the one that did the interrogations with the Selected. "You should be more careful, with your reputation to keep."

Her eyes burned, but she refused to cry in front of him. He was right. If only he knew how right he was. Being friends with the rebel girl that tried to kill the royal family would be awful for her family image. A politician's daughter always had to be careful. A rebel leader's daughter had to be even more careful, but there was no way that the Prime Minister would know that.

"Yes, I didn't even give it a second thought. Helena and I weren't that close."

"Well, you would benefit from telling her that."

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. "She's been talking about me?"

"Her babbling is incoherent, but your name comes up frequently."

_Damn her_. Juliette shook her head. It was ridiculous of her to think she'd be safe. She was lucky. If Helena was in a crazed state, it gave her time before she gave away Juliette's position. "I couldn't guess why."

"You could ask her." He smiled, a coy turn of the lips. Juliette stifled a gasp.

"There's no way. She's in the dungeons. The Selected would never be allowed there."

"Unless nobody knew."

She narrowed her eyebrows at him. It was dangerous, what he was suggesting. But, at the same time, she felt like she needed to talk to Helena. Just to make sure that her identity was safe. Either way she'd be arrested - either for trespassing or for when Helena told the officers that Juliette was secretly a rebel. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were offering to break the law together."

Henry laughed, "It's not breaking the law when you make the rules. Are you in?"

She inhaled deeply through her nose. "I'm in."

* * *

"Come sit by me!"

Juliette graciously rushed to her redheaded friend, seated on a small cushion on the floor. All of the cushions were arranged like a teeny tiny theatre in the Women's Room, a large screen at the forefront. Apparently Allegra still wanted the girls to avoid being filmed live for the Report, whether it was because of Adonis' outburst or Helena's deceit, Juliette wasn't sure. Either way, it was supposed to be a bonding moment for the girls to watch it all together. Maisie smiled brightly.

"I was worried you weren't going to make it." Hallee said with a laugh from the other side of Maisie.

"To the Elite or to the showing?" Juliette joked, running a hand through her hair. Amelia had wanted to braid it that morning, but she had refused. It felt wrong to have a different maid in her room.

"To the showing." The little baker responded, uncrossing her legs to shift position. She was quiet for a moment, "I miss Lillianna though."

A pang shot through Juliette's chest. She hadn't really had the downtime to be thinking about the fact that her friend was gone. Lillianna always knew just what to say, even when she didn't know the entire situation going on. Her level headed advice would be missed. "Me too."

"She was missin' home, though. I bet she'll be happy to get back to her family." Maisie said. Juliette pursed her lips to herself. Was Lil missing home? She hadn't mentioned it to Juliette… Then again, Juliette usually spent time talking about her own problems. Maybe she wasn't being as good of a friend as she thought.

"Hopefully they can get her some better medical care." Juliette said.

Hallee glanced to Allegra, who was doing a headcount of the room near the TV, her clipboard still in hand. "I think that's why they sent her home."

"Really?" Maisie voiced the same confusion that Juliette was feeling.

"Yeah… They were afraid that she… Um… Wouldn't be able to carry the royal line."

"Well, pluck my feathers and roast me for dinner." Maisie muttered.

"Quiet, ladies. We will begin shortly." Allegra's voice carried through the room easily, bringing the chattering down to a low lull. The TV screen flashed on, playing an edited introduction. Clips of the girls in different situations flashed - Juliette felt her lips forming into a smile as she saw herself and Adonis looking through the telescopes. Some other standouts were Hallee flcking frosting onto Adonis' face, him almost going cross eyed to see the dollop of cream on his nose, Elise doing a trick on the back of a horse while the prince clapped for her, and Willow clutching the bars of a boat, pointing excitedly at something in the distance.

The clips faded one to the next, highlighting each girl that was left before finally sitting on a group photo that they had taken together. Juliette wrinkled her nose, remembering how long it took to get everyone posed. Elsa insisted that she stood in the front, despite being one of the tallest girls left, and Hallee had accidentally knocked over one of the expensive lights trying to hide in the back. But, now, with all of the girls edited to high hell to look their best, it was quite a sight to see them all.

Gavril did his usual introduction, with the Queen and King going over many of the mundane details of the happenings about the country. It didn't take too long, however, for the host to excitedly show off the crown prince.

Adonis smiled brightly, the epitome of the beauty his name entailed. Gavril wrapped an arm around the prince's shoulders, "So, Your Highness, are you ready to see what your ladies think of you?"

"Absolutely!"

The screen cut to the interview room, starting with Willow, her excitement so strong it made her quiver in the little chair. "Well, I was just awe-struck the first time I met him. He's so handsome, I almost didn't know what to say!"

It cut to Serenity, looking incredibly collected for the high stress situation that they had just walked out of, just outside the palace doors. "He's everything you would expect in a Prince. Well spoken, kind, and not exactly an eye sore."

Last to be shown for the question, was Harper, who still looked slightly flustered, her eyes faintly red from her tears. "The fairy tales couldn't have prepared me for this Prince Charming."

It was sweet. All of the compliments brought a blush to the cheeks of the Prince as the camera went back to him and Gavril. "Aren't they sweethearts? Did you have any standouts for when you first met these ladies?"

"Well, yes. There were a few that stuck in my mind. I tried to do my reading so I would be prepared for everyone, but I must admit I was a little bit flustered by so many beautiful, intelligent, and talented women." Adonis' sincerity did wonders for his audience, a few 'awww's sounding from the people watching. "Lady Maisie was one that always stood out - her beauty shined from within from the moment she gave me her first 'howdy'."

The audience laughed, a few of the Selected adding into the chuckles. Maisie elbowed Juliette, a bright smile wide on her lips. "You hear that? I told ya I was a winner."

Juliette chuckled under her breath, rolling her eyes in a mock annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, you cocky little thing."

Her chocolatey eyes glimmered with mischief. Adonis' voice continued on the screen. "And Lady Eden was one that caught my eye. She spoke so well - I was disappointed to only have the couple of moments to meet her. She clearly has such a vast knowledge of so many subjects - I can only hope that some of that rubs off on myself."

"How wonderful!" Gavril exclaimed, "I also managed to ask the ladies the thing that surprised them the most about you. Let's hear what they had to say."

Courage was on screen first this time, "I was really nervous to meet Prince Adonis at first - but he made it so easy. He let me wear his crown, since I have a few pageant crowns myself back home. He's got a way of making you feel right at home."  
Juliette fought an eyeroll - a real one this time. Of course Courage had wanted to wear his crown. The next person to show up on the screen was Elsa, who winked at the camera, "Ladies, he's even cuter in person."

Ever the flirt, Elsa gave a small hair flip from her seat towards the front of the room. The last person to show up for the question was Maisie, who was managing to sit criss cross in the armchair despite the lack of space. "Ya know, I really thought the Prince would be kinda scary. But he's softer than a peach."

"You hear that? They thought you'd be scary." Gavril slapped Adonis' back, who laughed as a response.

"I like to think that I'm not that scary." He replied sheepishly.

"I also asked them what they thought of palace life."

Elise sat straight as a pin in the chair, a stark difference to Maisie's laid back posture just moments before. "It's so pretty here. And the stables are so well maintained - I didn't think that they'd have such a nice array of horses." It was probably some of the most honest words that Juliette had seen Elise utter - she was usually so determined to come off as Queenlike… It was kind of nice to see.

Eden came on the screen next. "The libraries here are awe-inspiring. I've never seen so many books in my whole life."

"Have you seen the kitchens in this palace? It's crazy! Like a whole bakery, just in one corner of the kitchen!" Hallee bubbled with excitement on the television. "It's a dream."

As it flashed back to the prince and Gavril, Juliette couldn't help but notice that she was the only one so far that hadn't had a cameo. She wondered if anyone else had noticed, but tried to push the insecurity away. Luckily for her, it wasn't too hard to do as she watched Adonis, who was smiling at what she assumed was the screen for them in the studio to watch the clips. "I'm glad they're enjoying themselves. I'm very much enjoying their presence as well."

"I have one more bonus clip for you," Gavril said, his grin turning cheeky. Juliette felt color flush up her neck. That had to be her. Surely.

As if to confirm her thoughts, her own face flashed up on the screen. She suddenly knew what words would be displayed, and she felt horror fill her chest. Gavril was actually in the shot, and it was clear to anyone watching by the dimmed lights that the interview was supposed to be over. The microphone shuffled against the fabric of her dress as she rose from the chair, but Gavril's voice could still be heard clearly in his, "You didn't have too much to say, huh?"

Juliette's laugh sounded stilted and awkward, even to her own ears, "Some things I think are just better kept between the Prince and myself."

"Ah, yes. I completely understand. Don't want to tell anything too juicy to the whole country."

"Haha. Yes. I'm glad you get it. I don't want to just tell the whole world how hard I've fallen."

"Oh? So you're not as detached as you seem."

"Not at all. I'd say I'm the opposite of detached…" Juliette cringed. She knew what would come next. Stupid. Stupid girl, she was, to say it out loud. "Because, for the first time since I got here, if he got on one knee, I finally know I'd say yes."

* * *

**A/N I know, a shorter chapter than usual for me. But I had a couple things I needed to introduce, and I felt like with so much dumping in the hopes that my final ten can be told apart, that the chapter felt longer than it actually was. Haha. Thanks for reading! Your questions for this chapter is how do we like Mia? I'll be honest, I have no conception of how children are supposed to act at certain ages, so please enlighten me with how old she comes off as. **


	23. Chapter 23

When Juliette got back to her room, after avoiding the death glares from the other Selected and trying to ignore her friends begging for more details, she was surprised to see Amelia sitting at her vanity. She was watching her own reflection, running her hands through her black satin hair slowly. Upon the sound of the door closing, Amelia turned to offer a smile.

"Hello Lady Juliette. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm fine." Juliette eyed her wearily, "What are you doing?"

"I was just waiting for you to get back. Phoenix had told me that you like to have your evening baths drawn after the Report, so I figured I'd be here whenever you were ready." Amelia answered, standing up from the chair, "I went and got you some bath bombs - some of my favorite scents! Do you like peonies?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Peonies are fine." Juliette moved over to the desk, where a few envelopes sat.  
Amelia scrambled over, her hands clenched tightly in front of her white apron, which was clean and pristine. "Oh! Those are for you. I picked them up while the Report was going."

Juliette picked up the top envelope, immediately recognizing some of her mother's favorite stamps in the corner. She tore it open from the side, pulling out a letter in her father's thick blocky penmanship.

_Dear Juliette,_

_I read what happened during the fireworks in the paper. We were so worried for you. Are you alright? What happened? There's talk going around of this being a rebel attack. Do you know anything about this? Please be in touch quickly, your mother is very worried._

Juliette took a deep breath, pressing the letter back onto the desk with the palm of her hand. Her mother was _so _worried. She doubted it. He was probably having an attack at home, thinking that Juliette had instrumented the whole thing. He would probably need a change of pants after seeing the Report today. She could practically feel his disappointed gaze on her back, warming her beck and bringing her skin to a dull sweat.

All in all, though, she knew better than to ignore his letter. She pulled out her own sheet of paper from the desk, grabbing a pen from the small ceramic jar that it sat in to scrawl quickly.

_Dear father,_

_I am fine. The whole event was truly a shocking one. I am still recovering from the surprise. There is a lot of talk going around the palace as well. They are investigating each of us to find accomplices. I am confident in the abilities of our country to put out any fire of rebellion they find. _

_Love, Juliette_

She hoped that the letter would make it clear how dangerous it was for him to be talking about rebel matters in letter right now. Who knew who would find it and what conclusions they would draw? She was walking on thin ice and needed to be cautious where she stepped.

"So, did you want me to draw you a bath?" Juliette shot her head up at Amelia's voice. She was so quiet, Juliette had forgotten she was even there. Couldn't she see that Juliette was trying to write a letter? Something in Juliette's expression must've spoken her irritation, because Amelia winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's fine. Go ahead. Run a bath. That's fine." Juliette pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. She didn't have the spare time to worry about this new maid's feelings, as awful as she felt about it. The maid's lip trembled, cementing the guilt in Juliette's chest, before she scampered to the bathroom to start the bath.

Juliette groaned inwardly, folding the letter and setting it aside to see the other note that had been left for her. It was written on fine parchment, clearly from within the palace itself. The Selected opened the letter, reading it quickly. Her lips turned into a smile as she read.

_How do the stars sound tonight? See you there. -A_

They sounded wonderful. A few moments to pretend her world wasn't a disaster right now would be fantastic. Her cheeks flushed when she remembered the look on Adonis' face as Gavril ended the Report after his little 'bonus clip'. He was speechless.

Juliette took the note, crumpling it into a ball in her hands. It was therapeutic in a way, the way it crinkled and crackled. She tossed it into the waste bin before making her way to the bathroom. The soothing aroma of peonies filled her nose the moment she walked in, the large tub halfway full with water and the small pink bath bombs disintegrating into a pool of glitter and chalky blushed powder. Amelia didn't meet her gaze as she stepped in.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Juliette, the bath isn't quite finished, I-"

"You can just call me Juliette." The blonde smiled softly. "I'm sorry I've been cross with you. I'm afraid I'm just a little overwhelmed."

Amelia lifted her head to see Juliette, joy springing across her features like the sun at dawn. "Oh, no! I understand. Really. I just wanted to do my best."

"You're doing a wonderful job. I appreciate it." Juliette paused a moment, an idea popping into her head. It was perhaps a stretch, but just maybe it would work. "Whichever girl lost you must be kicking themselves. I assume you were with one of the other Selected?"

"Oh, no, don't worry!" Amelia batted the air with her hands, "Lady Serenity wasn't a fan of me. She said I talk too much. Gave her a headache."

Juliette smiled broadly. Bingo. "I don't mind that. It's nice to have a chat once in a while."

Amelia lowered her voice to a whisper, "Plus, if I'm honest, she's a little obsessive about how clean she wants her room to be. Apparently dust stresses her out."

Juliette couldn't help but laugh. She remembered a rumor going around that Serenity was a bit of a clean freak, but she tried not to listen to castle gossip. This was practically straight from the horse's mouth though. "I like to think I'm fairly easy, you've just caught me at a bad time."  
"Thank you La-" She covered her mouth with her hand, but it wasn't enough to hide the smile creeping around it, "I mean, Juliette."

"Of course. Thank you." Juliette replied. After all, Amelia had helped her tremendously. Even if she didn't know it. If Phoenix thought being moved would be enough to hide from her, she needed to think again. Because now Juliette knew which of her fellow Selected would be getting a house call tomorrow.

* * *

Juliette had to be extra careful that night trying to sneak out of her room to meet the prince. Horatio, her guard, was really trying his best to not leave his post. The poor thing clearly wanted to do his job well, but Juliette had other plans.

Honestly, it wasn't even hard to get out of the room. All she had to do was tell him that she was going to have a sleepover with Maisie - which was a weekly tradition she told him. He didn't know any better. Juliette told him not to expect her back until the morning, and that Maisie's guard could watch the two.

She pushed the latched door to the balcony, pulling herself up to Adonis' smiling face. Her heart fluttered in her chest like butterflies on a cool spring day. She returned the smile, taking a seat next to him, "Hello."

"How've you been?" He asked.

Juliette laughed breathlessly, "Busy."

"I understand." He nodded. Then his face broke out into a large grin, "But you're here. You're one of the Elite."

"I wasn't sure if I would be. Next time that you want to build tension, I'd appreciate it if someone else was your victim." Juliette said with a shake of her head, "Calling my name last was cruel."

"Maybe I was saving the best for last." He teased. "In all seriousness, though, I had no idea what order they were in. I'm fairly happy with who is left though."

Juliette raised a brow, "Oh?"

"Yes, almost all of the ladies left mean a lot to me. They're very good picks."

She fought the jealousy that snaked its way around her throat. The Report had revealed her feelings for him. The fact that he was still considering other girls at all hurt. He had said he loved her. What was the point of keeping any of the rest of them around? Her silence must've hinted to him how she felt, and he frowned.

"Hey, wait. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset."

Adonis exhaled through his nose. "You should know better than to lie to me. I can see right through it?"

_Oh, can you? Then why haven't you discovered my little secret? _Juliette tried to push her negative thoughts to the side. Instead she forced a pleasant expression to her face. "It's normal for me to be a little jealous, isn't it?"

He closed his eyes, tipping his head to the side thoughtfully.. "I guess you're right. I just don't want to fight or anything."

"We're not fighting." Juliette insisted, "I'm jealous. It's fine. I'm not angry."

"You're not?" He raised a brow, obviously not believing her. Which was fair, because it wasn't entirely true. She couldn't help but be a little bit bitter.

"No… It's just that the thought of you kissing someone like Elsa makes me want to throw up."

Adonis laughed, "Elsa isn't that bad."

"That makes me wonder if we are talking about the same girl. Elsa is a terror."

"She's very kind to me. I think that she comes from a really good family, she is confident, she's beautiful. I'm not surprised that my mother chose her." Adonis gave a small shrug. "But, if it's any consolation, Elsa and I don't spend our time locking lips. I reserve that for you."

Juliette felt some of the tension in her shoulders ease. "You better be."

"So, are we going to talk about the Report?" Adonis asked, his lips turning into a cheeky smile. Juliette felt her cheeks flush, the rosy heat traveling up her neck.

"I was thinking that maybe you had forgotten."

Adonis chuckled, "I don't know how I possibly could. It was very unexpected. But it kept me smiling all day."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it because I'm sure that the other girls are going to probably poison my breakfast or something." She averted her gaze, trying to calm the blush taking over her face.

"It's just awful, because I'm sure that every girl here is as confident as me that they'll be the one chosen."

The prince pursed his lips. "I wish there was something I could do about that."

"I mean… You could pick one of us."

"I just have to be one hundred percent sure, before I pick a girl. You know?" Adonis looked up at the stars, which were twinkling brightly in the sky. "My mother may have given me a deadline, but I'm going to use every single moment until I am completely sure of my decision."

"What makes you unsure of me?" Her voice was small, and she half wished that she hadn't even asked. At the same time, though, she wanted to know. He had already told her that he loved her. Why would he do that if he still wasn't sure of her?

"Juliette…" Adonis took her hands in his own with a squeeze, "If I weren't the Crown Prince, I would put a ring on your finger right now. But I am. I'm not here to pick the girl I love. I'm here to pick a Queen for our country."

Juliette tore her gaze away from him to look at her hands. "You think I'd make a bad Queen?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."  
Adonis shook his head, pulling his hands away. "Juliette, don't put words in my mouth."

"You said you're here to pick a Queen, and you would be picking my right know if that weren't the case." Juliette bit her lip, trying to pay attention to the spark of pain instead of the burning in her eyes. "I've been in politics for a few years now. Don't you think that's one of the best options here? I could really help you turn this country around."  
"The country doesn't need to be turned around."

"It does if you want to have any say. We're tiptoeing closer and closer to having the monarchy be replaced every year."

Adonis turned away from her briskly, his lips in a hard line. "I won't let that happen. Our country has been led well by the King and Queen for generations. It's what Illea needs."

"What's so bad about letting Illea decide what she needs? Why are you so scared of the people having the power?"

"Because the people don't know what they need." Adonis was taken aback by the fury his voice held. He had never been this angry at her before. "The people are selfish and uneducated. That's why we need people that have been trained - trained from birth - to know how to make the best decisions."

"Or you could have a panel of people, each educated in their own fields." Juliette argued. In the back of her head, a voice told her that now was not the time to have this conversation. That it was dangerous to simply have the opinions that she did, much less voice them. But she was being pulled by the tides of his frustration into her own feelings. "And we could make that happen. You and me, King and Queen to oversee those people. Wouldn't that be the best option?"

"Juliette, haven't you already seen how the country has responded to just having the Prime Minister? We need structure. My family gives the country that structure."  
"I think that you're wrong." She said curtly. "You don't give your people enough credit."

"I think that you're indecisive." He shot back. "I think that you let yourself get carried away in your emotions. I can't have a Queen that wants to argue with me every time we disagree."

Juliette felt her eyes burn angrily. "That's exactly what you need. You can't just ignore other people's opinions."

"Juliette, I just told you that I don't want to fight."

"We're not fighting! We're just having a discussion. Why can't you just have a conversation about this without throwing a fit?"

"Juliette, you will not speak to me like that. I don't need you to always agree with me, I need you to stay calm. Why do you always overreact like this?"

Red flashed in the sides of her vision. It was the same thing her father always told her. She was too emotional. She always overreacted. "Is that why you don't want to be with me? You'd rather just have some girl to parrot back your own opinions?"

"You will not speak to your king like that!"

His voice was suddenly harsh, and she blinked her tears away only to have them roll down her cheeks. Hot, angry tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying, during her little tirade. The look in his eyes was a storm, waves crashing dangerously in the pools of blue. Juliette shrank away from the look. She had gone too far.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I got carried away."

He didn't say anything. He just stared at her for a few moments. The silence was deafening. His voice was the thunder cracking through the storm. "You haven't earned the crown. You might have my heart, but you need more than that."

"Adonis, I'm sorry." She repeated, the apology bubbling from her lips, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I…"

"You should go back to your room, I think."

Her lip wavered, but she obeyed. That was the least she could do. It wasn't her strong suit, listening and following orders. She tried to take deep breaths as she walked back over to the hatch. "Adonis?"

"Yes?"

Her voice cracked. "I love you."

"I'll see you later, Juliette."

* * *

The next day, Juliette slept until two in the afternoon. It had taken all of her willpower to not spend the hours of the night crying into her pillow, but she didn't want Horatio or one of her maids questioning her sudden burst of sadness. She probably wouldn't have been able to even verbalize what had happened without crying more. Horatio had seemed surprised that she came back, but didn't say anything to her.

After waking up, Juliette didn't leave her bedroom. Not only she saw the clock tick to seven PM. Henry Jacobson had told her that if she wanted to speak with Helena, she needed to meet him near his office by 7:30 sharp. She haphazardly rose from the bed, raking a brush through her hair and changing into a simple dress and heading out. Horatio followed close behind, but Juliette kept her eyes forward.

"Where are we going?"

She ignored him, continuing to walk down the corridors. She didn't really have an answer for him. She was going somewhere that she knew she shouldn't be. The Prime Minister was waiting, leaning against a column in the wall. Seeing her approach, he pushed himself up, smiling and fixing the collar of his suit coat.

"Hello Horatio. I'll accompany her from here." His voice was stern, but still light. Horatio appeared momentarily confused, but nodded at the order. "You can wait here. We shouldn't be too long."

With that said, Jacobson whisked Juliette back down the hall, down a spiraling set of stairs, and into the cold stony dungeon. Her flats slipped along the floor as she scurried to keep up with his pace. If she didn't know any better, she'd think he was nervous too. Nervous of being caught. But, like he had said, he made the rules. Who would punish him for doing things he shouldn't?

The pair reached Helena's cell quickly. It was cased off, a thick wall of glass between the guest area and the other rooms. Juliette could see her, sitting straight up in her bed behind the bars. Juliette swallowed the thick nervousness in her throat.

"I'll wait out here."

She glanced at Jacobson, but his face was quickly obscured by the door he pulled open for her. Juliette took a hesitant step into the room. Helena's eyes darted to see her. Her face skewed into an angry scowl.

"You."

"Helena…" Juliette breathed. She didn't know what else to say. The darker haired girl rose from the bed, her movements stiff like the legs of a spider emerging from its egg sac.

"You betrayed me." Helena said simply, wrapping her hands around the thick metal bars of her prison.

"It wasn't the right time, Helena. If that fiasco would've killed a foreign dignitary, how in the hell would we keep their alliances when we take over Illea?" Juliette shook her head.

Helena's eyes narrowed, dark and beady, "Then why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What do you mean? I didn't realize what your plan was until it was too late."

Helena laughed. No - she _cackled. _A distressed, wail of a sound, gurgling from her throat. "_My_ plan? That's fucking golden."

"What..?"

"Are you kidding? Gosh, I'm so stupid." Helena shook her head, yanking her hands from the bars to throw them up in the air. She turned away from Juliette to pace towards the opposite wall, mumbling to herself so loudly that Juliette could hear every word. "You made me take the fall for your plan. Were you that worried of me overtaking your spot in the rebellion? I should've known. Here I was trying to make sense of all this, thinking you'd be sending help for me, but you're going to play dumb?"

"I'm not playing dumb."

Helena dug in her pants, which were a filthy cotton, to pull out a small note. It was crumpled from being hidden away - Juliette was impressed that she had managed to keep anything hidden. She held it up so Juliette could see.

_Our rebellion strikes. I need you to blow up the royal family with the fireworks. -Juliette Wright_

Juliette stared at the paper, with her mouth falling open. The note itself was typed out, but the signature at the bottom of the paper was undeniably her own. She had never signed this. "Where did you get this?"

"You left it under my door? This is ridiculous. Are you seriously trying to pretend you didn't do this?"

"I didn't write this note, Helena."

"Of course not, you just signed it." Helena retorted, rolling her eyes and crumpling the paper in her fist. "So you're not here to break me out then, are you?"

"Helena, I swear to you I didn't write this note. I have no idea how it got my signature." Juliette took a deep breath to try and calm her panicking heart. The blonde chewed the inside of her cheek. This didn't make any sense.

"Well, you're going to have to figure it out real fast, because I don't think your excuse will fly with Officer Hart when I show him the note."

Her heart slammed down to the pits of her stomach. "Helena…"

"Either you get me out of here, because it was your stupid plan, or I'll give him the evidence and you'll go down with me."

"I can get you out of here." Juliette said. It came out of her mouth before she even had a moment to think about whether or not it was possible. If it was, it was going to be hard. But, it was her only chance.

"You've got a week, Wright."

Juliette cringed at the use of her last name. It made it feel more formal. More real. The direness of the situation hit harder that way. "Helena, that's not nearly enough time. This is such a sensitive thing to do, I'd need at least a month."

"I'm not spending a month alive in this cell and we both know it."

Juliette drew her gaze to stare at the rebel girl. Helena's eyes held a hardness that Juliette couldn't quite relate to. She didn't look sad or scared. She knew what she had done and she knew the consequences. It was merely a matter of time.

"Two weeks then. Two weeks and I'll have you out of here."

Helena's lips twisted into a smile. It was similar to the smile she wore during the fireworks, as she kicked over the canister. It made Juliette sick to her stomach. Helena turned to go back to the small cot they had provided her, criss crossing her legs and closing her eyes. A low hum emitted from her chest, like she was meditating.

Juliette backed up, refusing to move her eyes from the criminal as she used her back to open the door. The Prime Minister smiled at her, but it was a tight smile. "So, did you get what you were hoping for?"

"I suppose I did."

"Good. I won't mention this to Hart, but I do hope that you remember the favor if I happen to need anything from you."

Juliette nodded, a bitter smile hidden beneath her lips. She really needed to stop making promises she couldn't keep.

* * *

"Good morning." Juliette made a beeline straight to Serenity, who was thankfully in the Women's Room flipping through a magazine as Juliette whisked the door open. Elsa sat next to her, painting her own nails a soft peachy color. Her conversation with Helena the night before had kept her on edge all night, and the dark circles under her eyes definitely betrayed her exhaustion.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, not even bothering to move her eyes from her nails as she flicked the paint on expertly.

"I just wanted to speak with Serenity." Juliette replied through gritted teeth. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Elsa's antics. Serenity turned her gaze from the magazine to give Juliette her attention. "I believe we may have had our maids swapped."

Serenity's cheeks darkened and she chuckled, "Yes, I've been mentioning for awhile that mine wasn't a good fit. Is she bothering you as well?"

"No, no, she's fine. I just wondered about my maid. Her name is Phoenix. Is she in your room now?"

"Yes. She's sweet. A little empty headed, but kind."

Annoyance flashed in Juliette's eyes, but she fought it down into the pit of her stomach. Now was not the time. "She actually left something of hers in my room, if I could come visit sometime this week to return it?"

"Why don't you just give it to your maids? I'm sure they can get it to her." Elsa butted in, lifting a brow as her eyes swept over to peer at the blonde.

"I'd like to be the one to return it." Juliette asserted. "I actually have a good relationship with my maids, so I enjoy seeing them."

Elsa seemed annoyed, but continued her nails wordlessly. Serenity shrugged, "That's fine. I don't mind."

"Thank you." Relief swelled in Juliette's chest. She didn't know yet what item she would pretend to give to the raven haired maid, but this would perhaps be one of her last chances to figure out what she was hiding. To confront her about being part of the rebellion, if that was truly what was going on.

"It's no problem. Is that all you were needing?"

"Yes. That's it." Juliette turned on her heel to the door, but a voice calling her name caught her attention. She turned her head over her shoulder to see Harper waving at her from a corner. Juliette walked over, trying not to seem unwelcoming. She had so many things to do - after all, she had a criminal to break out of the palace - and didn't have the time to sit around socializing about things that didn't matter.

"Juliette, I need your advice." Harper patted the couch beside her with a smile. On the other side of her was Courage, who eyed her fellow blonde with faint curiosity. Juliette lowered herself onto the couch, forcing a smile to her face. The last thing she needed was the other girls being suspicious of her.

"It'd be my pleasure."

"I have a date tomorrow with Adonis… What sort of things do you two talk about?"

"Hmm? We talk about a lot of things." Juliette shook her head. "Why?"

"Because on my dates, he's polite and all, but I feel like I barely know him. You know? But when I see your dates, it seems so personal. I want that connection too."

"Harper…" Juliette felt bad. The look in her eyes was so full of hope and optimism, but there was little hope to be had. Surely Harper wanted to win this thing. It would pull her and her family out of poverty. It would truly change her entire life. And what did Juliette want? To live happily in love with the boy that she could barely talk to without starting another fight?

"I know we're very different, but I have feelings for him too. I just want a better chance."

Juliette set her hand on Harper's shoulder before standing. "You have a great chance. You're a part of the Elite. Your chance is just as good as mine. Hell, right now, your chance is probably better."

"Your modesty kills me." Courage laughed. Juliette blinked in confusion. "It's crazy how you can sit here and say that when you're obviously his favorite."

"I'm not his favorite."

Harper bit her lip. "I thought you were, too."

"That's- You-" Juliette ran a hand through her hair haphazardly. "That's ridiculous."

"There's no need to get so defensive. It's not a bad thing. We all want to be his favorite." Courage said with a shrug, "Harper just wanted a bit of advice, that's all."

"Just be yourself. Talk about your passions, your home, your family. You can't force someone to fall for you and you won't be doing yourself any favors by trying to be more like me."

Harper nodded. "I understand. You're right. Thank you."

With little more to say and a heaviness in her chest, Juliette fled the Women's Room. She had a maid to find.

* * *

**A/N: I see some of you are starting to piece together the drama I've made - some of you are closer than I though you would be to figuring out my dastardly deeds, haha. Also, RIP me bc I can't seem to write interaction with Juliette and Adonis without making them either fight or make out, so they fought today LMAO. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next weekend!**


	24. Chapter 24

The first thing that Juliette did on the bright Tuesday morning following her Women's room confrontation - after having an early breakfast to avoid seeing Adonis in the dining area - was head to Serenity's room. She cradled in her arms a small blanket; it was the only thing she could find in her room to bring to Phoenix. It was mostly a plain quilt, one that quite possibly could be decorating every single Selected's bed, but she knew that Serenity would be at breakfast. Therefore she wouldn't be there to question the item that the dark haired maid had left behind.

She knocked on the door, her knuckles rapping loudly against the thick wooden frame. The maid that opened the door had bright eyes and a soft smile rested on her lips. "Hello there, Lady Juliette! What can I help you with? Serenity isn't here right now."

It was unnerving how every staff member of the castle knew her name, even when Juliette had not spoken a single word to them. Despite the thought, she smiled back with her reply, "No actually, I was hoping that Phoenix was around."

"Phoenix? No, she's actually not here at the moment. I think she mentioned that she had to go visit Jacobson."

Juliette pressed her lips together tightly. The little maid seemed to be with the Prime Minister more often than not. She might as well be his maid at this point. But it made sense, when she gave it a little bit more thought. He was probably like a father figure, since Phoenix didn't really have a father herself. "My bad. I'll try another time."

"Of course! A pleasure speaking with you." The maid shut the door gently. For a moment, Juliette simply stood, staring at the pattern of the grain. She turned briskly, making her way back to her own room, only to find herself distracted by a small whimpering. Juliette's brow lifted, and she followed the sound, puzzled. It didn't take long for her to find the source of the crying.

"Willow..?"

The orange haired girl sniffled loudly, wiping the tears away from her eyes with quick motions. "Oh, dear. I thought everyone would be at breakfast."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Willow's lip trembled, betraying her words. However, after a split second of deciding whether or not she should be honest, the words spilled from her lips, "I just didn't think that the Prince would think that I'm dumb. I mean, I'm not, like, the smartest girl here, but-"

"Adonis thinks your dumb?" Juliette was stunned. That seemed so unlike him to say. Everything he had told her about Willow, which granted wasn't a great deal, was positive.

"Apparently." Willow replied, twisting the fabric of the shaul that was wrapped around her shoulders. "That's what I was told."

"By the prince himself?"

"No, Elise told me that he had mentioned it on one of their dates."

Juliette fought an eye roll. Of course Elise would say that. The girl was one of the most likely to start nasty rumors out of all of the Selected - even when there was still thirty five of them. "Willow, I'm sure that's not true."

"It is! Why would Elise lie about it?"

Juliette couldn't help but take a deep breath, feeling exasperated. Of all the things she truly had no time for, helping out Willow with her insecurities was pretty high on that list. "Did you ever stop to think that she might be trying to get into your head? Make you insecure to give herself a better chance?"  
Willow's eyes widened. "You think she would do that?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. You're a threat. You top the polls for being one of the most popular girls." Juliette replied with a shrug. Willow nodded fervently, as if she were trying to convince herself more than Juliette.

"You don't think I'm dumb, do you?"

"No, Willow. I just think that you think the most of people that don't deserve it. Not every rumor you hear is true, you know."

"I-I will try to keep that in mind."

Juliette patted the girl on the shoulder, but Willow brought her in quickly for a hug. "Thank you Juliette! I will take the gossip with a pinch of salt."

It was almost sweet - the way that Willow hugged as if she were a small child that had been told they could have two servings of dessert instead of one. The corners of Juliette's lips were tugged up into a gentle smile. Maybe she was being too harsh. Maybe, even with the short two week deadline hanging over her head, she could make time to talk to the other girls in the castle. Maybe she could learn something from Willow's happy go lucky personality.

Willow laughed, breathy and almost nervous sounding as she released Juliette from her grasp. "That makes me feel a lot better, too, because I didn't know if I would be comfortable still being your friend if you really were sleeping with your dad's opposition for blackmail material."

The smile dropped from her face. "I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't believe it, I promise!" Willow patted the thick fabric of her dress before running down the hall. "I'll see you at dinner!"

Juliette watched the other woman skip off, as if she hadn't just dropped the bomb of information. Fury roared in her chest like a fire, the sparks threatening to set the entire palace ablaze. If Elise wanted to play dirty, Juliette could play dirty. She flung open the door to her room to toss the blanket back on her bed before heading to the Women's Room, her heels clicking against the tiled floors with every stomp.

Luckily for the little horseback rider, she wasn't in the Women's Room when Juliette made her entrance. Maisie and Hallee were sitting with a pile of cards between them, accompanied by a guest that she was surprised to see.

"Mia?"

The child raised her head, a smile brightening her features. "Oh! Hi Julie."

Hallee giggled, covering her mouth with a dainty hand. "Oh, so you've met this little one too, Juliette?"

Juliette was speechless for a moment. "I only just met her the other day."

The darker skinned girl's eyes darted from Juliette to Mia. "Really? She's always around the kitchen, so I see her a lot. We've baked a few things together, isn't that right?"

Mia beamed, "Hallee lets me lick the spoon every time. Daddy never lets me. He says it'll make me sugar tall."

Maisie snorted as she laughed. "Mia, it's a sugar high, not a sugar tall."

"Same thing, pretty much." The child replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Juliette shook her head, the movement faint but hopefully enough to clear her thoughts. How could so many people know about this kid running around when she hadn't seen her once before this week? How could she overlook something so… Well, so loud? Mia's voice interrupted her thoughts with a squee, only further confirming the statement. "Maisie, I got no threes so you gotta go fishing!"

Maisie plucked a card from the pile, adding it to her hand, "Well, the lil thing is quite the go fish devil, I gotta say. As the reigning champ of our card games, I think I met my match."

Juliette joined the three of them, sitting opposite to Hallee. Her skin prickled with discomfort. "I guess I must just be oblivious then."

"Nah, you just keep to yourself too much." Maisie said, organizing the cards in her hand. "Hallee, you gotta have a seven or I'll holler."

"You can keep your hollering to yourself." Hallee replied, tossing the card over her way with a teasing smile.

"I'm gonna get you this time, Mia." Maisie winked at the younger girl, who wiggled with glee.

"Never! I always win." She clapped her cards to the ground, her eyes glittering mischievously. Juliette found herself staring at those eyes. They were so familiar. Did Jacobson have brown eyes? They were brown, but not the same. His were dark and deep, like the soil of a potted plant. Mia's weren't like that. They were a rich milky chocolate shade, almost tinted a bit orangy red. Yet, she couldn't quite place it.

"Jules..?" Juliette snapped her attention back to her friends. Maisie peered at her, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Didja want to play in the next round?" Maisie repeated.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'll just watch." The redhead nodded, and the group continued to play, the conversation flowing easily between the trading of cards.

"So, you seemed pretty mad when you came in here."

"Oh, yes. I just needed to talk to Elise. Apparently she's spreading lies about people."

Hallee's eyes widened. "For real? I haven't heard anything about you."

"I've heard her, but the lil snake wasn't talking about you." Maisie muttered, "She's got some pretty strong things to say about the gals that were sent home."

"I would tell you what she said about me, but I wouldn't want to say it in front of a child." Juliette agreed, trying to swallow the anger down. It wasn't worth getting mad about again. She needed to learn to control herself, especially after her fight with Adonis…

A pang resonated in her chest. She hated fighting with him, yet it felt like she was always the one starting it. Juliette would be the first to admit that she could be a bit hard to deal with on occasion. But she had never considered herself indecisive. She was honest to her values at all times… Right?

"Oh my." Hallee fished through the pile to draw a few cards for her hand. "Maybe it's a good thing that I've been avoiding her then."

"I'd say it's for the best to avoid her. She needs to be sent home. She'd be an awful fit for Adonis anyway."

"Don-Don likes all of the girls." Mia butted in. Juliette almost laughed, but the girl had such a serious look on her face that she bit the sound back. "But it don't matter which one he picks anyway."

Juliette's eyebrow raised, "Why not?"

"Because I'm gonna be the new princess." Hallee burst out into giggles, only to cover her mouth at Mia's pouty frown. "It's not funny! My daddy said so."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Hallee closed her eyes, clearly trying to keep herself from laughing at the indignant toddler.

"You'd probably make the best princess out of all of us." Juliette said, earning a grin from Mia. Her words must have satiated the little devil, because the game of cards continued once more. Juliette watched her friends, letting her mind drift as they laughed and played.

She knew that she needed to talk to Phoenix, and she needed to do it quickly. She wondered to herself what Phoenix knew. How she managed to get information about the rebellion. Phoenix seemed like such a sweet girl… It seemed unlike her. But it made sense, at the same time. Phoenix had grown up as an orphan, making her one of the lowest castes when they were still a thing. It was hard for people who would've been Sevens or Eights to climb up the social ladder, even if the title itself was gone.

Then her mind flowed to Adonis. As it frequently did. Remembering their last conversation, her eyes started to prick and burn. After giving it more thought, and letting the fire in her veins sputter out, she knew he was right. Yet, he needed to realize that losing the monarchy was inevitable. It was already happening. From King Maxon, to Queen Eadlyn, and, last but not least, the King to be Adonis. She felt bad for him. It must be frustrating watching the power slip from his family's grasp… That's all he had ever known. From the moment he and his older sister could understand the speech of people around them, they were being taught how to rule the country. Adonis had probably never thought about what he would even do with his life, with his free time, if he wasn't leading the country. And he clearly had a passion for his people… But was that enough?

Juliette didn't know anymore. A couple months ago, she would've said no. She would've vehemently opposed any idea that kept anybody in charge with the title of king or queen. Now, everything was so much more complicated. She felt stupid not realizing how nuanced the situation was before she decided to come to this competition. Maybe she wasn't as smart as she thought. Maybe she had spent her life being fed propaganda that was only half true.

Now, she truly believed that the best way to satisfy the people of Illea was to compromise. She and Adonis could make that happen. Juliette understood that she needed to give a little, so that he could take a little. It seemed like all hope of that compromise was gone now, though.

Unfortunately, she didn't have time to spend worrying about Adonis. As long as she was still in the palace, as long as he didn't send her home based on the fight they had, then she still had a chance to make it up to him. Right now, the most important thing was figuring out who in the castle knew her secret and how the actual hell she was going to get Helena out of the heavily guarded basement. Juliette sighed inwardly. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

"Juliette, what are you doing here?"

Phoenix held her hand to her heart, her frightened voice small. She held a small basket of laundry on her hip with the other hand, though she had almost dropped it when she saw Juliette sitting across from the door to Serenity's room. She had spent the better part of two hours sitting there, just waiting for Phoenix to return to the room.

"Phoenix, we need to talk." Juliette stood from her spot, trying not to come off as too scary. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Phoenix away.

"Juliette, we can't…" Phoenix's caramel brown eyes darted to the door, down the hall, and back to Juliette. "How did you find me here?"

"We rebels have our way of getting information."

"Juliette, you can't just say that in the middle of the hallway!" Phoenix squeaked, bringing the basket of clean laundry in front of her as if it could shield her from Juliette's words.

"Phoenix, you need to tell me what's going on. Helena… She is going to tell the officers that the fireworks were my idea. If you don't help me, I will be killed." The reality of saying the word out loud made Juliette's voice catch in her throat. "She has a note, and… It's got my signature. I don't know how, I just… If you know anything that can help me, I need to know."

"A note..?" Phoenix's eyes glittered with tears. Juliette swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding briskly. "Juliette, I…." The maid took a deep breath, closing her eyes and looking to the ceiling. "Okay. I will tell you what I know. But not here. Not now."

"Phoenix, if I don't get Helena out in less than two weeks now, my head will be in a basket. I don't have the time to wait."

Phoenix chewed on her lip nervously, "This Friday. After the Report. Can you meet me in the laundry room?"

Friday? It was Wednesday, so that wasted an entire two days… But Juliette was in no position to argue. "I can do that."

The raven haired maid nodded to herself, "Okay… Then I will see you then. Until Friday, you need to leave me alone." Her voice dropped to a low whisper, "People are watching. You need to be careful." WIth that said, she turned on her heel and entered Serenity's room. The door slammed loudly behind her, leaving Juliette standing in the hallway. Her heart hammered in her chest, but she felt a wave of relief. Soon, she would know who in this palace was the enemy that framed her for this crime.

They would regret messing with Juliette Wright.

* * *

"Wow! You look so good." Amelia beamed at her work as Juliette tilted her head to see the intricate updo. Her golden hair was swirled into small flower shapes around a large bun, filled out with extensions that managed to match perfectly with her natural color.

"You did a wonderful job." Juliette let out a small chuckle, "Although, I do think I may be a little bit overdone for class with Allegra."

"No way! A Queen always looks her best, even if she's just taking a stroll in the garden." The pale skinned maid replied, poking at a bobby pin that was starting to slip from its place. "And you guys are all contenders to become the Queen, so you might as well practice now!"

Juliette stood from the vanity, stretching her legs and wiggling her toes in her slippers. "You're very good at it. I've always been awful at doing hair."

"Thank you! I used to do my little sister's hair all of the time back home. I kind of miss it, to be honest. Lady Serenity always did her own hair, so I never even got to do it." Amelia admitted, shuffling her feet shyly.

"When I was younger, my mother tried to have me help brush my little sister's hair." Juliette smirked to herself, "But then I cut her bangs when our mom was out at the grocery store, and I wasn't allowed to touch her hair again."

"Oh my goodness!" Amelia giggled. "I don't blame her."

"I didn't do that bad of a job! I think short bangs were in style."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Gwendolyn." Juliette paused, a reminiscent smile resting gingerly on her lips. "If I last a little bit longer in this competition, maybe you can meet her."

Amelia nodded, her cheeriness almost contagious. "For sure!"

Juliette made her way to the door, where Horatio was waiting to escort her to the Women's Room. She wasn't sure how long they would continue to have their own personal guards around, but she hoped that they'd get their independence back soon. It was hard to sneak around, especially since she was going to need to start getting creative with her excuses. She hadn't even stopped to think about how she was going to go the laundry room without it seeming suspicious.

Horatio led her to the Women's Room wordlessly, opening the door for her, which she thanked him for before heading in. Many of the girls were already there - Juliette wasn't quite late, but she definitely hadn't been the early bird. She made her way to where she saw Hallee and Maisie sitting, slipping into the chair, "How are you guys doing?"

"I'm doing great!" Hallee said, offering a big happy smile. It had been awhile since they had their last class with Allegra, but it felt surprisingly nice to be sitting back in the room, with Allegra's ancient looking projector at the end of the room. Almost like things were starting to get back to normal, although behind the scenes that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Good, good." Juliette murmured, pulling one of the pencils and papers from the middle of the table. "Has Allegra said anything about what we'll be doing today?"

"Philanthropy projects." Maisie answered, the word sounding unusual with her thick Southern accent.

Juliette sighed. She had forgotten that that was even something that the Selected did. Maybe it was just the oddity of Eadlyn's Selection that was the reason they skipped over that part of the process; Either way, it was certainly going back to a traditional mindset to have the Queen simply do her own little project on the side. Juliette wasn't a super big fan of the whole idea. It's not that there weren't good causes to work on - there were a lot of reforms that she knew she would like to have a hand in. But she wanted to do it on her own terms. Not from the sidelines.

"Don't be like that." Hallee tapped her pen on Juliette's paper. "It'll be fun! We have the power to help change the country! Isn't that so cool?"

"I suppose…" Juliette tried not to sound as unimpressed with the idea as she felt. "I just haven't even started to think about what I want to do."

"Me neither." Maisie added, "It's a big decision, ya know?"

The last girl filed in, and Juliette noticed Allegra coming to a stand from the armchair she was in. Allegra smiled at the group, "Glad to see you all got my message. Good to see you all here."

There was a small murmur through the ten girls, ranging from 'good to see you' to a less enthusiastic 'yeah' from the front, Juliette recognized the voice as Elise - which wasn't too baffling. Elise may put on quite the face for the cameras and for the Prince, but she didn't always hide her disdain during classes.

"As some of you may know, it's a tradition for our Selected to embark on a journey of not only self reflection, but of a path of betterment for her country. As Queen, you will be in charge of a philanthropy project of your choice to help make Illea as great as she can be." Allegra flicked the switch on her projector, pulling up a small slideshow. The colors were faint and muted against the clean wall, but Juliette recognized it as a small timeline.

Allegra continued to drone on, talking about the different projects of Queens past, but Juliette found herself drifting in thought away from the slides. She needed to make her project really stand out - maybe that would prove to Adonis that she really could be the Queen that Illea needed. After all, if that was what was holding her back, this could really redeem her. She could learn to not act as brashly, but this project would be easier and give her quicker results.

The slideshow continued for another hour or so before Allegra reached her concluding slide. "Ladies, the rest is up to you. I will be here on our normal class days if you have any questions or require any additional resources, but for the next few weeks you are not required to attend class. I trust you all to do great things and I look forward to your project ideas."

There was a bit of shuffling as many of the girls prepared to leave. Juliette stayed in her chair, still thinking about what to do for her project.  
"Hey, you want to come watch a movie with us?" Hallee's voice broke into her thoughts. Juliette thought it was a nice gesture - but she really didn't have the time to mess around and watch a movie. Then again, she could surely just hang out with her two friends while she brainstormed, couldn't she? It couldn't hurt.

"You know what? Sure." Juliette smiled, rising from the chair.

'Ya should know it's my turn to pick the movie tho - don't be getting big pants just because it's your first time joining us." Maisie wiggled her finger teasingly.

Juliette laughed and followed her two friends as they bickered over what movie they wanted to watch. It was nice to settle down for a little bit. Maybe a movie would do her good. She felt so overwhelmed and stressed out… For good reasons, sure, but if she could have just two hours to try not to worry about things then that would be a great idea.

"Lady Eden."

Juliette couldn't help but turn her head when she heard his voice. Eden was a short distance down the hall from them, and Adonis was dressed in dark slacks and a button up shirt. Juliette's feet were glued to the ground and she stared. Eden smiled at the prince as he approached her, but her smile soon faded from her face. Juliette could see Adonis' hands move and he spoke, but she couldn't make out the words he was saying. Eden nodded slowly.

"Juliette, whatcha-" Maise's hand pulled at Juliette's, but her voice caught when her eyes also caught the action unfolding. Adonis held out his hand, pressing his lips onto Eden's hand. She turned to head the opposite way down the hall. Had he just…? No. Juliette's heart thudded loudly in her chest.

The prince looked over at the group of girls, who were all staring at him. Juliette could feel his eyes burning into her. "Did he just send Eden home..?" Hallee whispered out of the corner of her mouth. Juliette almost didn't hear. She just stared at the prince. Would he approach her? Had he forgiven their fight?

As if to answer her question, Adonis turned and headed back down the hall the way that he came. "Well, butter me up and call me a biscuit." Maisie murmured, "Come on - we got a movie to watch."

* * *

**A/N: Y'all, I feel like I've been busy as a bee lately. I'm awful at schedules, so sorry that my 'weekly' updates are so sporadic. Lmao. How have you guys been? Hope everyone's staying safe. Is anybody catching on to Phoenix's secret? Are we enjoying little Mia? Which Selected girl do you think will be eliminated next? I'll see you all next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Can you take me to the laundry room?"

Lexie raised a brow in confusion. "Why..?"

"I left something in my pocket yesterday - I'd like to go look for it."

The maid clearly didn't believe Juliette's story. After all, she probably would've noticed if the laundry had any unusual weight in it. An anxious prickle started under her skin. If she couldn't even get into the laundry room, the hope to find out any additional information that could be life or death would be gone. Lexie's eyes darted to the ground before she looked back up to meet Juliette's gaze. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt…"

Juliette felt relief flood through her body, nodding briskly. "Thank you."

Without any time to waste, Lexie pulled the small basket of dirty laundry up onto her hip and the two started on their way down to the laundry room. Much to Juliette's surprise, they travelled quite a long way through the castle before reaching the servant's quarters. Past the entryway into the dungeons, the kitchens, multiple large halls, and up a set of stairs with a thick red carpet. Did the maids have to travel this far every time they wanted to drop off the laundry? You'd think a giant castle would have more than one way to transport the heavy loads.

Lexie's feet moved quickly, and Juliette felt her hands start to get clammy. This was it. A giant moment for the hope to stay alive through this entire mess. From the speed they were moving at or her own nerves, she wasn't completely sure.

When they reached the laundry room. Juliette was taken aback by its size; the room had to be the size of a small laundromat. There were multiple maids and servants bustling about, the soft smell of clean cotton wafting through her nose as she took a hesitant step into the room. "Here we are. But I really do need to get some work done. You think you can find your way back without me?"

"Yes, thank you." Juliette replied, scanning the room for the chestnut haired maid. It didn't take long for her to find who she was looking for though. Phoenix's eyes found hers quickly, the gaze locking onto her like a turret to a target. Juliette's feet moved before she could register that she was walking.

"Juliette."

Her voice was uncharacteristically steely, and the maid pressed her hands together in front of her dirty apron. Juliette, despite herself and the situation, smiled, bringing the young girl into her arms for a tight hug. "Phoenix."

Phoenix made a sound of surprise, but her shoulders eased into Juliette. The tender moment only lasted for a moment, however, before Phoenix pulled away, a tenseness folding at her brow. "Juliette, I have to apologize to you."

"You're a rebel." Juliette said. Having it out in the air was a load off of her chest. Phoenix glanced at the ground, shaking her head, stirring confusion in Juliette's stomach. "Right? That's why you know so much. You're a part of the rebellion too."

"Not exactly, it's…" She sighed, biting her bottom lip. "It's not that simple. But know that there are more rebel eyes in this palace than just you and Helena. "

Juliette's heartbeat quickened in her chest. "Tell me what you know."

"We have a counter alliance in the castle to keep the rebels in check. We're trying to keep the monarchy safe to try and change the laws from the inside instead of just slaughtering the monarchy like you guys want. The rebellion is too risky, and it isolates the higher caste citizens. The Prime Minister is leading us right now. Other than that, I don't know much. I just run errands. Jacobson knows about the rebel forces and how they're trying to overthrow the monarchy, so he has a few of us helping him to catch the rebels that are here. We wanted to catch Helena in the act, so we… We…"

"How did he know that Helena was a part of it?"

"We got a tip from her hometown. Some guy that used to know her? I'm not completely sure. Like I said, I'm not very high up." A rock sat in the pit of Juliette's stomach. Who would've ratted Helena out? Surely they knew that it would mean her death. Could it be Tristan? The boy back home that Helena wanted to marry? Wouldn't that be an awful thing to go back home to find out.

"So, you are part of an anti-rebellion here in the castle." Juliette said slowly, making sure all of the puzzle pieces fit nicely together. "That's being led by the Prime Minister."

Phoenix nodded, her eyes to the ground. "Which is why, um, I was tasked to have you to sign that note. The note sent to Helena."

Juliette's eyes widened. "What-?"

"I had you sign it. You have to understand, if I don't do what he wants-" Phoenix bit her lip, unable to meet Juliete's eyes. "It's not my life that's in danger. There's more at stake than just me. That's all I can say."

Juliette's mind whizzed through the past few weeks. She didn't remember signing any sort of note. Juliette's father was a politician, she knew better than to sign something she didn't read. "When did you do that?"

"You remember before the ball? When I had you sign off on your dress preparations?"

Juliette closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in through her nose to quell the fury radiating in her veins. Of course. Why had that not raised a red flag in the first place? She couldn't look at what she was signing because her dress had been a surprise. How could she have been so stupid? How did she not notice? "You could've had me killed."

"No, Jacobson-" Phoenix's brown eyes flashed with something, before she stuttered out the rest of her response. "I was told that you wouldn't be implicated. It was to catch Helena. She was too unpredictable. I swear, Juliette, I never would've done something to purposely put you in danger."  
"Then why didn't somebody let me know what the hell was going on? Before you used me in your plan?"

"Because they didn't want you telling anybody else."

"Damn it, everybody here is ruining everything!" Juliette threw her hands up in frustration before bringing a hand back up to her face to rub the temples of her head. She leaned up against one of the concrete walls, trying to listen absentmindedly to the sound of washing machines and dryers clamoring around her to calm her nerves. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Phoenix watched her feet, keeping her voice very low. "You need Helena to escape the palace, right?"

Juliette didn't respond verbally, instead popping an eye open to look at her ex-maid cautiously before giving a nod so slight that it would've been unnoticable to anyone not paying a lot of attention. Phoenix swallowed, "Because the key to her cell is in the Prime Minister's desk, middle left drawer."

"How do you know that..?"

"Maybe I'm not as dim as he thinks I am." The retort was more bitter than Phoenix usually was. "But I can't get the key myself. It's too dangerous, he'll… I'm sorry. That's all I can do for you."

Juliette felt a small smile tilt at her lips, and she brought Phoenix in for a tight hug. "It's more than enough. Thank you. I'll make it up to you someday."

"I'll remember that." Phoenix replied with a giggle, her eyes sparkling with a more true to herself mischief. "Now go- you don't want anyone knowing you were down here so long."

Juliette gave a curt nod before she turned on her heel and headed back up the stairs. She headed straight to her room - avoiding the Women's Room entirely, even though she knew that it was where all of the girls probably were, considering they had aired the report for the Selected to watch together. She didn't have time for that. She had a couple pieces to her puzzle, and she just needed to put them all together. Things were falling right into place - Maybe she wouldn't be arrested for treason just yet.

* * *

"Juliette, you haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

Chantel's stern voice broke into her concentration, and Juliette moved her head to look at her head maid. There just wasn't time to eat. She had to figure out exactly how she was going to get into the Prime Minister's office without him finding out and getting her promptly thrown in the dungeon. "I'm not feeling well."

The maid snorted, rolling her eyes. "You should know that I see right through that act. I've got kids of my own, you know?"

Juliette felt heat wash over her shoulders, and she averted her gaze. "I'm fine. I just haven't felt like eating."  
"Well, it's not a choice. The King and Queen invited all of the Selected to a luncheon and it would be in your best interest to attend."

Juliette groaned. How many brownie points would she lose if she just decided to skip? She almost laughed. With the thin ice she was on with Adonis, really she shouldn't be pushing her luck. The blonde rolled out of her bed, dragging her feet to join Chantel who popped her hands onto her hips, "Don't look so excited. Come on, let's get you dressed."  
Trying to push a half hearted smile to her face, Juliette slips into her gown of the day - a soft, periwinkle dress with fairly simple lace designs down the hips and skirt. Her hair isn't too awful of a mess - still holding a bit of the day before's curl. It would have to do, since she had wasted too much time loafing around in bed. She pushed the door open and was escorted to the dining room, where she took a seat beside Maisie, a sense of familiar comfort washing over her. As if to confirm the other day's actions, Eden is nowhere to be seen. She took a moment to look through the girls at the table, and everyone else seemed to be in their usual places minus one additional body.

"Howdy." Maisie said, taking a bite of a bread roll that was sitting on her appetizer plate. Juliette nodded in response to the greeting.

"Who are we missing?" She asked aloud, trying to keep her voice down. Hallee, who was seated to the opposite of Maisie, bit her lip.

"Harper."

Juliette frowned. Of course. It was already a surprise to most of the country that one of the poorest Selected made it to the Elite. She grabbed one of the rolls from the basket, and brought it to her lips, unsure of how to respond. That was two girls in less than a week to be sent home. It seemed… Suspicious. What was he planning? Why was Adonis so quick to send girls home now?

The chatter dulled as the king and queen entered the room and took their spots. Juliette always managed to be far away from them during these meals, and today she was grateful for that. Eadlyn didn't need another reason to dislike Juliette. It would be better for her if she chose just to stay quiet and stay out of trouble. Much to Juliette's surprise, Adonis didn't accompany his parents. The Queen chatted brightly with some of the girls that were sitting nearer to her - Elise and Elsa's voices were the ones that stood out, which wouldn't have taken rocket science to guess who had chosen the seats closest to the matriarch. They were always trying to work so hard to get any extra points in this competition. It seemed tiring. At the end of the day, Adonis would pick a girl, not his parents, not the media, not anybody else.

"Do you think the prince is coming?" Juliette murmured, trying to keep her voice down and not attract any unwanted attention as she popped another bit of bread into her mouth. Instead of receiving an answer, however, the queen rose from her seat.

"Ladies, welcome. I hope that you are all doing well. We do have something that we would like to inform you all of regarding Lady Helena James. We will be offering her a trial later this week that will be taped for the Report. You are all expected to attend to show your dedication to the crown, as any future queen should have. We will not tolerate the actions of the rebellion putting any of you in danger, and I hope you are all as content as I am to be putting away a criminal." Eadlyn sat back down in her chair, her cheeks slightly flushed with emotion. It took less than a minute for a few of the girls to start clapping, earning a proud nod from the queen as the servants burst through the door with dinner. Juliette joined the clap, hoping she didn't look as disheartened as she felt. Her time was already ticking away to get Helena out of the palace, the last thing she needed was another Selection event to get in the way too.

The clap dulled as the girls started eating, but all Juliette could do was pick at the celery, bread cubes and mushrooms on her plate. Each plate had a small pork cut still on the bone, and the smell would've been mouthwatering any other day. Juliette just couldn't manage to feel hungry.

She was too worried about everything else going on. How could she just smile and eat like nothing was wrong when she still didn't have an inkling of a plan? She needed to get into the Prime Minister's office, but there was not a single reason she could come up with to justify her being in that wing of the palace in the first place. She had spent what felt like hours just trying to think of a single excuse. It's not like she could just stroll into the office - surely nobody was allowed in there without an invitation. Could she maybe be dropping something off? Every idea that she mustered just didn't make enough sense to be safe.

The doors opened once more, but Juliette didn't bother to look up. Probably another servant bringing in more food. Juliette brought a bite of the pork to her mouth, then another of the concoction underneath it. Juliette chewed slowly before tucking it into the side of her mouth, blinking quickly to try and overcome her own disgust. Mushrooms. She knew she was making a face, too, and swallowed as gracefully as she could.

"Picked that one out just for you, Lady Juliette"

Juliette dropped her fork to the ground, grateful for the carpet keeping it from clamoring loudly on the floor. She turned to see Adonis, who was walking by to his own seat, just beside Maisie. Maisie raised a brow in confusion at the prince's comment, but Adonis had a teasing smile on his lips.

"How thoughtful of you." She answered, which caused his smile to widen, if only for a moment before it flashed from his features. He was still upset, it was clear to see. Yet, he still stopped to make a joke that he knew none of the other Selected would understand. Nobody else there at the first date of the Selection where Juliette loudly complained about her distaste for mushrooms.

Adonis didn't reply to her again, but there was a slight twinkle in his eye. She didn't quite know what she had done to earn her forgiveness, but she was glad that he was easing up. He could fight it all he wanted - but she would wiggle her way back into his heart. She had to. It was her only hope.

* * *

After the luncheon, Juliette found herself wandering fairly aimlessly throughout the halls of the palace. She had come to the conclusion that it would be beneficial to her thought process if she was walking. Keep the blood circulating. Though, really, it was mostly an excuse to be able to pace and keep her nerves somewhat in check. Her feet, almost as a habitual response, took her to the gardens. But being in the gardens wasn't her thought alone, because there were already a few of the Selected seated around the large fountain in the middle. Courage was talking, seemingly upset about something, to Serenity who just nodded along understandingly.

Juliette joined the ladies, and Courage smiled at their addition to the conversation. "Juliette! You've seen the wretched little child that's been running amok in the palace, haven't you?"

"The child?" Juliette questioned, sitting on the other side of the pageant queen as she huffed.

"Yes! The little brunette thing that always gets her grimy little fingers on my dresses."

"You mean Mia..?" Juliette asked.

Serenity made a face. "Sometimes I forget that she has a name instead of just being an entity of uncleanliness."

Juliette tried to keep her face void of the distaste she felt for the whole conversation. It was one thing for the Selected to sit around and gossip about each other, but to gossip about a literal child? Sometimes this competition felt like it was just high school drama elevated to a whole new level. "Mia's a sweet girl. I happen to like her quite a bit."

"I mean, it's not her fault entirely. Does she, like, not have parents to watch her?" Courage asked. "I feel like she never has anybody watching her. She just runs around doing whatever she wants."

"She's Jacobson's daughter." Juliette answered.

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "but he doesn't have a wife."

"She's adopted. He's really into the orphanage system and helping the less fortunate." 'Maybe you would know that if you took the time to actually speak with her instead of shit talking about a child.' Juliette added in her head, but she had enough on her plate without starting more fights.

"How weird. I don't know why he'd even want a kid. Surely she gets into his things, too." Courage mused.

And that's when it hit Juliette. Mia. That was the answer to her problems. She could use Mia to get into his office. Mia's his kid, so it wouldn't be weird at all for her to be looking for something in the office. Juliette just had to find her. She stood abruptly. "Oh, I'm sorry to be so brief, I just remembered that my maids wanted to trim my hair tonight."

The two didn't seem particularly bothered by her leaving, not that Juliette would've cared that much anyway. She had more important things to do. In fact, Juliette had a child to search for.

* * *

**A/N: Catch me out here pretending that it hasn't been a hot minute since I've updated here. I've felt like I know what things I want to happen but they've just been in such brief spurts that I worry that the pacing is too awful to post. But I've read through here and feel like Juliette has made enough progress in this chapter to make it not feel super filler-y. If anyone has tips for pacing I'd love to hear them, that's where I struggle the most I think.**

**But! Here's a chapter regardless. Thanks for bearing with me. Next chapter we'll have our little rebel getting into the office and we may or may not have a little bit of Adonis reunion bc I miss that sweet thing. How do you think getting the key is going to go? Will Helena be broken out successfully? Let me know in the reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

Finding a small child in the castle was more difficult than Juliette had previously assumed it would be. However, as she traversed the halls like a lost child herself, she became more and more frustrated. It had been two hours of just walking hopelessly, and her feet were starting to ache from being stuck in heels all day.

Just as she was ready to call it quits, she remembered that Hallee had mentioned that Mia spent a lot of time around the kitchen - a place that she hadn't checked in her length search yet. Juliette kept her pace brisk and reached the kitchen quickly, and when she entered she was surprised to find Willow. But Willow wasn't alone.

Wrapped up in the arms of one of the chefs, Willow's lips were pressed up against them. Juliette's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth, the slamming of the door announcing her presence. Willow squeaked in surprise, but when she saw Juliette, she actually broke into a large grin.

"Juliette! How're you?" She tucked some of her vibrant hair behind her ear, which had a bit of flour stuck in it. She seemed fairly nonchalant, which was confusing, but Willow just giggled at Juliette's bewilderment. "This is Adrien."

"But… What about the, um, prince..?" Juliette asked, stupefied by the entire situation.

"I realized he wasn't the one for me. I told him I'd be leaving this morning. He wasn't even mad, thank goodness! He told me to follow my heart." Willow turned her gaze to smile dreamily at the chef, who was painted pink with embarrassment. "And it led me to the one who was here to listen to me every time."

Juliette was dumbfounded. She truly didn't even know how to respond, so she just nodded slowly. "I'm happy for you then."

"Thanks!" Willow poked a kiss onto Adrien's nose before heading over to wrap Juliette in a hug. "I'm going to miss you girls! But I'll stay in touch, I promise."

"I'll miss you too. I'll leave you two to your goodbyes." Juliette said awkwardly, turning to head back out of the kitchen quickly. After a second of hesitation, she asked Willow over her shoulder, "I actually was looking for Mia - little girl with brown eyes? Have you seen her?"

The ex-Selected shook her head. "I haven't."

Juliette gave a nod and headed out of the kitchen, trying to decide what her next step would be. If she were a small child, where would she spend her days? Not knowing where else to go, she headed to the gardens.

When Juliette was little, she honestly didn't do a lot of the things that most little kids did. Instead of playing outside or with dolls, she spent a lot of her time reading or studying in her bedroom. She liked to learn, to figure things out and broaden her horizons. For some reason, though, all of her knowledge was proving to not be useful at all. She could practically feel the time ticking away, like the slow but steady leak of a dripping faucet. It was unsettling how frazzled she had become, how her life's focus was so shaken all because she managed to go and catch feelings for a boy. Not only a boy, but perhaps the most inconvenient boy she could've managed.

She wanted nothing more than to go back to the day that she had sent in her application and burn it instead. Juliette Wright was not a vessel meant for love. Emotions affected her too strongly, and she couldn't use her brain right when she was around Adonis. Everything was so overwhelming. If she would've just stayed home, worked on the rebellion from the inside instead of this grand plan to steal the prince's heart, then none of this would've happened.

Tears started to burn her eyes and she pressed them closed as hard as she could. How far she had fallen. Everything around her was wrong. Even if she broke Helena out of the dungeons, what would she do after that? How long would it take for her to get caught? How many times would she and Adonis kiss and make up before they couldn't fix the rift between them anymore?

"You crying?"

Juliette shot her head up to meet the concerned chestnut brown eyes that she had spent the day searching for. So surprised at her luck, Juliette laughed out loud, "Yes, Mia."

"Why?"

"I-" Juliette had to think quickly. "I need a favor, Mia. I left something with your dad, and I think he may have put it in his office. I don't know the way though."

"I know the way!" Mia jumped up excitedly, pulling on Juliette's hands to get her up and on her feet. "I'll show you, come on!"

The small child was faster than Juliette would've guessed, and pulled her through the castle. The weaved through hallways like a snake slithering through a minefield. It didn't take too long for them to reach the office, with the prime minister's name printed on the darkened glass in a regal serif font. Henry Jacobson, Prime Minister of Illea.

Juliette's heart hammered in her chest as she opened the door and flicked on the light. It was time. "Thank you Mia, I'll be right back."

She knew that she shouldn't spend too much time in the office, so she had to work quickly. She yanked open a drawer, careful not to misplace anything too obviously. The first drawer was full of files, nothing important to her. Keys. She needed keys. The second drawer was also a dud, with a few books, a calculator, and a box of fresh pens. The third drawer, however, was an immediate success as it jingled as she opened it. There was an entire pile of keys, in varying tones of gold, silver, and bronze, each one labeled with their use. Juliette found what she was looking for and snatched up the dungeon key, shoving it into her shoe since her dress didn't have any pockets. As she pushed the drawer shut and rose to leave, she saw a photograph sitting on the desk. It was in a cute little white frame, with letting along the side that read 'my little family'. The photo itself is what caught Juliette's eye, though. Jacobson had his arms wrapped around a woman who was cradling a newborn in her arms. Even though she wasn't looking at the camera, it was immediately clear who it was.

"Phoenix is your mother."

The realization hit Juliette harder than she thought it would. The brown eyes that Mia had were almost exactly her mother's - down to the flecks of color in them. This whole time, Phoenix had kept this secret… She had a child. Not only that, but the Prime Minister was the child's father. The pieces fell into place perfectly. That's who Phoenix was protecting - her child. From one of the most powerful people in the country.

"Julie, you found your thingy?" Mia asked, ignoring the question in its entirety to pull on Juliette's skirt. "Can we go play now? I wanna play go fish."

"Yes, of course." Juliette said, shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts. She took the child's hand, trying to ignore the fear that was still pounding in her chest. "Let's go find Maisie and Hallee. Let's play cards."

* * *

As soon as she got back to her room that night, Juliette hid the key in a drawer of her vanity while she slept. She didn't know how often the maids cleaned it out, but she just hoped with every ounce of her being that it would stay there until she could go let Helena out. The hard part had been getting the key itself, but now Juliette had an entirely new dilemma. When was she going to get down there to let the criminal out? The guards were still posted at the door every night, and Juliette knew she couldn't use the same excuses over and over again for much longer.

The key was sitting in her shoe once more, and the shape of it dug into her foot as an unpleasant reminder. It was too risky to leave it anywhere else, and most of her dresses were too fanciful to have useful pockets. It was comforting in a way to know that she had it hidden, but she couldn't help but worry about it incessantly. Every time she took a step forward, it only seemed to open her view to more obstacles in her way.

"Hey, are ya even listenin'?" Maisie snapped her fingers in front of Juliette, which brought her back to the Women's Room. The redheaded cowgirl put her hands on her hips. "I didn't realize my story was boring ya to sleep."

"I'm sorry, I'm just… Stressed." Juliette answered, pushing her hair out of her face. "Tell me again, I'm listening this time."

"Well, I was just sayin that I've got a dinner date lined up tonight that I was kinda lookin' forward to." Maisie wiggled her eyebrows, causing Juliette to laugh.

"Well maybe I'll zone back out if you're just going to brag about it." Juliette swatted at her arm teasingly.

"Hey! I wasn't gonna brag about it until Hallee got here. So ya don't have to hear it twice, y'know?" Maisie said, smiling mischievously. After a beat of silence, Juliette scanned the room to see who all was there. It was fairly empty, since they were getting down. Masie's smile tinted with unease, "I dunno where she is though."

"Maybe she decided to sleep it." Juliette offered. As much as she was trying to keep conversation going with Maisie, she just couldn't keep her mind off of the ridges she could feel against her foot. Her time ticked away, moment by moment.

The door opened and Elise sauntered into the room. She wore a giant smirk on her face, the bright red lipstick stretching across her lips. "Hello ladies."

"What are you so happy about?" Courage asked from her seat with Serenity, where the two had been chatting. Her voice was hesitant.

"I'm just grateful to be here in the final five." Elise said with a flip of her hair.

"Final five?" Juliette echoed.

"What? You didn't know?" Elise laughed, but there was no warmth in the sound. "Surely you've noticed how less girls are coming to meals? It's been so empty in the women's room."

Juliette looked around the room at the five girls that were left. Elise, Courage, Serenity, Maisie, and then Juliette herself. Were they really the only Selected that were left? Was the time running out for the rebellion?

"It has been pretty quiet in here today…" Serenity murmured.

"He's being inviting girls out on dates to send them home. It's sweet of him to give them a final taste of royal life before they're tossed back to their drab lives, isn't it?" Elise's smile dripped in the same venom that her voice did.

"I have a date tonight." Maisie's face was white as a sheet.

"I'd say it was nice knowing you, but it's not like a queen to lie." Elise replied. Maisie narrowed her eyes.

"You're such a bootlickin' snake." Maisie growled, rising from her seat. Juliette grabbed her by her arm.

"She's not worth it." Juliette said. Her words brought the angry redhead back to her seat, but she was clearly still fuming. Elise clearly was just trying to rile up the other girls, to make people nervous about being sent home. This far into the Selection, it would be such a greater fall to have. To be so close, but be able to lose at any moment.

It made Juliette all the more nervous of her own fate. The last time she had spoken with Adonis, it had felt like everything broke apart. The fact that she was even still here was a miracle. She hadn't had any other interaction with him since that fight, not even a locking of eyes during a mealtime. But she was still in the competition, which gave her some light of hope.

The door opened once more, this time being an older maid that Juliette didn't recognize. The woman walked right up to Juliette, placing a small piece of paper in her hands. When Juliette turned it over, it was a reservation confirmation for dinner tomorrow evening.

Her heart thudded louder in her chest, sounding impossibly loud in the silence of the room. Juliette swallowed. "It looks like I have a date tomorrow."

Elise laughed. "Isn't that just how the cookie crumbles? Well, I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my day. See you around. Or maybe not. I don't particularly care."

"You came in here just to mess with our heads?" Courage asked, narrowing her eyes.

Elise didn't respond, simply letting the door slam loudly behind her.

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised Adonis in this chapter, but it's been so long since I updated that I decided to push it to the next chapter instead. Juliette is making progress slowly but surely! And the end is in sight, guys. I've never been able to complete a fanfiction from beginning to end so I'm really excited for this milestone for me and my writing. If you guys have been enjoying, feel free to leave me a review. Also know that I've got a SYOC story in the works for after this if you're into those kind of things. I can't wait to wrap up Juliette's story and reveal what I've been planning for so long.**

**Much love, stay safe, and I'll see you all next time. **


End file.
